


雨之响

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 架空佛教世界观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 144,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: CP：坂田银时×高杉晋助Paro:九尾狐×龙总之是一篇搞龙的实验性长篇未完结
Relationships: Nine-tails/Loong, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 春寒

**Author's Note:**

> 缘何为十，譬如幻、阳焰、梦、影、乾闼婆城、响、水月、浮泡、虚空华、旋火轮。  
> ——《大日如来真经》

雨还在下，一个穿道袍，见习僧侣模样的少年冒冒失失地冲进酒馆，他刚替其姐办完事回来，怀里紧紧揣着别人委托给他的物事，这个少年穿着一身单衣，外面套了青灰色的长褂，即使是这件长褂也是他珍贵的衣服，但也为了优先护住怀里的盒子被雨淋湿了。这个恋姐的少年就是万事屋的志村新八，他一拉开旧纸门，便大声朝里面叫道：“姐姐大人，你要的烤白薯买到了！”

甫一进门，他才发现了气氛的不寻常，不知道为什么，他的音量已经到了足以撕裂空气的地步，可是没有人搭理他。往常晚饭时分热闹非凡的登势酒馆，此刻像不到凌晨的花街般安静。人群里传来叽里咕噜的讲话声，新八的姐姐阿妙正坐在中央，毕竟她是附近当红的头牌，她身边围着不少人，都是这家酒馆出来看热闹的租客。

说起来这家酒馆，真是没有丝毫可取之处，房间陈旧却还不便宜，最重要的是饭桌和坐垫参差不齐，没法成套，一看就是从旧货市场买来的，唯一的好处是女房东寺田绫乃宛如母亲一般强势而慈爱，酒馆里鱼龙混杂，藏得住机密。但是今天持续的气氛仍然堪称登势酒馆难得一遇的凝重，与往日不同的是，不成套的桌椅前坐了两位新来枼城的贵客。

他们两位都穿着制服，一个长着翅膀和红脸，另一个抱了两把巨大镰刀，后者正漫不经心地坐在蒲团上。

阿妙穿了两件樱色的和服，她沏好茶倒在三个杯子里，微笑着说：“那个，枼城很多年没有出现过像两位这样高级别的妖怪了，您请喝茶，放多少糖都可以，在我们这儿算是最高的礼遇了。”

跟镰刀密不可分的妖怪搭着桌子，漂亮的棕色眼睛来回看了围绕他们的人群一眼，目光丝毫没有停留，最后落在茶杯里。

“我说，土方桑，咱们要在这儿耗到什么时候去呢，我都迫不及待想开始下一个任务了。”

“总悟，我们刚来三个时辰不到。”

“赶快赶快结束吧。”

“闭嘴。”

“镰鼬原本就是急切的妖怪嘛。”阿妙接话道，她把沏好的茶往面前推了推，“那么鸦天狗大人，您是为了什么目的来咱们枼城的呢？”

戴着红色面具的男人停顿了一下，隔着桌子看着阿妙和她身后的诸人，他咳了一声，对他们解释道：“我们被派来肃清时空破坏者，是执法官一类的人。”

“是妖怪界的警察呢。”阿妙大惊小怪地说道，“可我们枼城向来安宁无事，人类与妖怪和平共处，这样的局面自建城伊始从未改变。”

“显然，短短百年，枼城发展成了繁华的都市，这或许吸引了有王者之风的妖怪到来。”

“我们的统治者是人类哦，是愚蠢的人类特权阶级哦。”

“准确地告诉你们，我们已经查明，有为非作歹的妖怪藏在枼城，如果没有我们的干预，城池很快就会陷入覆灭，很难说不波及整片大陆。”土方用公事公办的口气说道，“这件事或许跟你们无关，但我们来之前便得知这家是枼城消息最灵通的酒馆。”

“没错，主线任务描述中清清楚楚地写着。”镰鼬忽然开口，他的一只手挽住镰刀揣在兜里，另一只手将茶杯拉近。

“对啊，而且任务线索给的还是自动寻路，无趣。”

“正好说明咱们并不是任务的主角，但忘却姬好像很重视的样子，不要太让天神失望吧。”

“呵，在我这根本不存在失败的可能。”

土方说着，拿起了茶杯。一时找不到插话时间的阿妙，这时也轻轻地说道：“两位大人说的话稍微有点听不懂欸，但还是请问，我们店能帮到两位什么吗？”

她话音未落，总悟便别过脸不耐烦地说：“果然每次的NPC都是一模一样的台词啊，快点剧情进入主线吧，土方桑。”

“强制剧情好嘛，不可跳过。”一旁鸦天狗将红脸面具拨到一旁，低头喝了口茶，由于极高的神性，面具下的男子拥有一副令人惊叹的完美容颜。

这让近距离接触他的阿妙睁大了眼睛，立即羞答答地说道：“啊呀，请您赶快审问我吧，在下一定知无不言言无不尽！”

土方侧过身戳了戳镰鼬的肩，以周围人都能清楚听见的声音说：“看吧，NPC怎么会花痴，而且她居然使用的是男性第一人称，这绝对是母猩猩类型的女NPC吧。”

总悟面无表情地回答他：“土方桑，有个微笑的母猩猩在将蓷刀挥向你哦。”

正当这时候一直没能摸清情况傻站在门口的新八终于找到机会，他飞身冲到姐姐面前，立即呈上怀里的盒子，在志村妙满脸杀意地手握稚刀的情况下瞬间将她拉回现实。

“姐姐大人，烤白薯到了！”

“是小新啊，”阿妙被他的出现吓了一跳，将蓷刀收到背后，她笑盈盈地拆开包裹，发现里面还放着一个沉甸甸的小包，“咦，这是什么？”

“是源次郎先生给姐姐的礼物，托我转交给你，他还说：‘如果阿妙小姐不喜欢，就扔掉算了’。”志村新八高兴地说道，他想看姐姐听到这个消息后幸福的样子，但同时又有点心神不宁。

“这样啊，”阿妙轻柔地应道，但她突然起了一阵犟脾气，她拿着礼物起身离坐提着衣摆走上身后的台阶，毫不犹豫地将手中的钱包撒手扔出窗外，一片寂静的酒馆里只传来一声轻响，客人的心意便被窗外的大川吞没了。

“不小心丢下去了。”阿妙脸上有一瞬间闪过了痛心的表情，但她转身时已然平静如常，神情里杀意四溢，阿妙抱着烤白薯的木盒轻轻地对台阶下的两位来客说道：“那个，还有什么事要说清楚吗，没什么好说的我们店就动手赶人咯。”

总悟的惊讶显而易见，而土方虽然脸色发白，但还是做出一副不过如此的态度，总悟又在他耳边说道：“难道随便一个女NPC都有个性的吗？”

“岂止有个性，简直是恐怖啊。”

“没什么要交代了吗？”阿妙催促的声音又响了起来。

“刚想起来我们的正事还没办呢。”此时长相俊美的鸦天狗站出来，他沉稳地说道：“我们是来打听，枼城有没有什么妖怪在镇守，也就是具有王者之气的妖怪，我们虽然发现了他的踪迹，古怪的是这家伙善于隐藏气息，已经弱到连最微小的力量都探查不到了。”

“连土方的狗鼻子都闻不出来的地步。”总悟开玩笑道，“如果真是弱到这种地步的妖怪，还能扭转时空吗？看来也只有调查城中妖力最强大的家伙，才能找到答案了。”

土方继续说道：“你们酒馆，是不是住了个不一般的租客。”

“官爷您觉得呢，”阿妙听了，浅笑着瞧着他们，“难道在座的陪酒姑娘、徐娘老板、无业酒鬼或者小道士就知道吗？”

“是啊，要不然怎么会是出了名守口如瓶的情报站呢。”土方不悦地嘟哝着，在他身边，镰鼬把巨大的镰刀交叉在前，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

他们意图直接上楼展开搜查，忽然在这个时候，从楼上传来了活泼少女的嬉笑声，除此之外，一股陌生的邪术气息压顶而来，连窗外的河流都在这威压下不住地倒退了几分。鸦天狗警觉地加强了戒备，镰鼬倒是不以为然。只见老旧的楼梯吱吱呀呀地晃动了几下，一个穿红色唐装的少女快步跑下来，一只手提着熄灭的灯笼，另一只手抓着雨伞，脚步轻盈，少女是常见的猫妖，生着两条柔顺的橘色尾巴。她两步跑下楼梯，在阿妙身边停下，立刻奶声奶气地对她叫道：“快看，妙姐，我把冬眠的大叔叫起来啦！”

志村妙叹了口气，对她说：“小神乐，打扰别人休息是不对的哦，再说阿银他很怕冷啊。”

“大叔为什么要冬眠啊，再不起来工作可爱的孩子要饿死了，大叔为了家庭奋力工作到脱发才是应该的啊。”神乐甜甜地说着，她这一长串的牢骚抱怨完了，跟在她后面的人才终于无精打采地走下楼梯。

坂田银时是个血统纯正到了极点的神灵末裔，五百年的时间没有在他身上留下年龄的痕迹，他看上去是个青年，穿着半黑半白的长袍，脖颈上挂着一整串深黑色的勾玉，醒目的九条尾巴如同洁白而蓬松的新雪。他引人注意的妖狐形态堆满了整个通道，酒馆里出现如此稀奇的妖怪，所有人对着他看。

然而与他华丽的外表完全不符的是，银时的姿态有气无力地，脸上挂满了倦意，他的步伐也很是懒散，仿佛随时都会倒下。

鸦天狗小声嘀咕道：“看来这家伙严重与现实脱节，不知道还能不能交流。”

这时候老板娘坐在柜台上对九尾狐大喊：“阿银，你这小子的房租四个月没交了。”

“小银，都怪你睡了那么久，我的醋昆布余额不足了呜呜。”

“说了不是睡觉，我那是在冥想。”九尾狐抓了抓微卷的头发，梦呓一般含糊地说道：“原来过去四个月了，怎么样，夏天到了吗？你们有没有在吃草莓冰糕？”

“没有呢，正是一月倒春寒的时候。”志村妙回答他了，她看狐狸的眼神里带着同情。

“银桑，你总算醒了。”新八走上去跟在他身边，碎碎念着：“我还担心你会死在梦里呢，毕竟这种案例过去是有的。”

“我可不担心，毕竟九尾狐大叔这种生物，虽然焉坏，但是不会轻轻松松死掉的。”少女猫妖掉头看了狐狸一眼，随后她一只手攀住栏杆，身子敏捷地一跃，跳到一楼站在新来酒馆的两位陌生人面前，神乐手执灯笼和雨伞，一脸嫌恶地注视他们。

“好啊，今天突然来了拿镰刀的妖怪，长翅膀的妖怪，你们不是枼城本地人吧，不知道事事都要汇报本歌舞伎町的女王大人么？”少女用雨伞敲着地面，气势十足地质问他们。

土方对她不置可否，只顾观察楼上的妖狐，在脑海中整理所得的资料，只有总悟俯下身含笑回答她：“我们啊，是来通关游戏的。”

少女深以为然，严肃地盯着他道：“你们有好好看攻略吗？知道枼城的妖怪分为几等吗？”

老板娘的声音在这时候响起来了，寺田绫乃一边招呼着把食物送来，一边对鸦天狗一行说道：“人到齐了，官爷，这下你得请客了。”

他们在桌边围坐，其余人都散了。神乐当下津津有味地抓过烧鸡开吃，阿妙上楼时将暖烘烘的烤白薯赠予银时，此时九尾狐便抱着带有余温的盒子，睡眼惺忪地伏在桌上用勺子柄戳盘子里剩余的砂糖吃。

总悟按惯例把来意又当面说了一遍，他再问神乐：“丫头，你刚刚说你知道什么来着。”

“唔，我说啊，枼城食物链顶层的妖怪，”神乐舔了舔满是油的嘴角，扬起头说道：“当然是本猫又大人是也。”

总悟以一副认真的姿态打量着她，他抓起她的手指，量度她的腕力，叹气道：“可是你太瘦了，我看你根本拿不动武器，更别说战斗啦。”

神乐不服气地抽回手，瞪着他说：“我有力量啊，我都十四岁了，何况我是天赋异禀能够施展出怪力的种族。”

总悟瞥了一眼她，说道：“与你的天赋无关吧，是父母那边特殊的血脉导致的吧。”

“切，看不起我的个人修炼吗？”神乐撕下一只鸡翅，“而且你刚刚说的是什么破坏？是试刀杀人吗？”

“才不是试刀杀人，你完全没有在听嘛。”

神乐故意发出大笑，然后她挽过一旁垂头丧气的狐妖的脖子，将手上的油腻抹到他的袍子上，顺便十分爽朗地说道：“听着，在枼城，比妖怪们更强大的，是能使人倾家荡产的艺伎们，而比所有妖怪更底层的就是小银啦，他可是灭世级别的妖狐哦，虽然到现在都还没谈过恋爱，丢尽了妖狐一族的脸。”

正好这时走过来了几个准备回房歇息的艺伎，也挨着他们坐下，听了神乐说的话，其中一个便嬉笑着说道：“可别说这么让阿银的心滴血的话，小神乐，他也是很有女人缘的，只不过是没跟姑娘像样地交往过。”

这时候老板娘在柜台后面笑了一声，戏谑地大声说：“这小子早已心有所属了，有人跟我说，他的内心住了一条美人鱼呢。”

没想到一直没什么力气的银时听到这话突然脸色煞白，羞愧地冲着柜台大叫道：“快够了吧，为什么我听到老太婆也跟年轻艺伎学着交头接耳了？”

艺伎们嬉笑了几声，然后用玩笑的口吻说：“登势婆婆以前在这一带可红的发紫呢，也是千金难见的美人，那时候一定过得奢侈极了，可不敢想啊。”

“就是就是，肯定惹得情郎破费，听说当时弄的满城风雨呢，登势婆婆。”

老板娘听她们揶揄自己，便露出一副超脱的态度，和颜悦色地说道：“你们可别仗着年轻啊，到处摆阔滥赌，再说即使是妖怪，做到长寿也不容易呢。”

狐狸厌弃地移开眼神，目光扫着桌子对他们嘀咕：“哼，原本这儿可不叫枼城，也不是你们心安理得消遣的地方，这里是古战场，承载无数诅咒无数鲜血的古战场啊。”

艺伎们立即感兴趣了起来，踊跃地问他：“哇，既然这样，阿银你有没有见过登势婆婆年轻时是什么样子啊，给我们说说嘛。”

“我怎么知道，我认识老太婆的时候她就已经是老太婆了。”狐狸声音又低了几分，重新露出最初烦闷的神色，艺伎们也不围着他转了。

只要不是客人，艺伎通常都是一副冷淡的样子，她们打扰别人全是因为兴趣，她们本来想要缠土方再讲一会儿话，但对方做出不解风情的样子，于是她们只好不欢而散了。

等她们终于走了，脂粉味还残留在空气中，土方看周围没有外人，才开始发话，“你刚刚说到古战场，你该不会是知道什么吧。”

狐狸不假思索，懒洋洋地回答他：“我啊，很久很久以前迁徙到这块地方，遇到战争发动，不长眼地上去插手了，结果却毁灭了一个国家，血流成河，至今我仍心存愧疚。”

“原来你身上的诅咒是这么来的。”鸦天狗若有所思。

“可以被感知到吗，这个诅咒。”银时苦笑了一下，他从身后的桌子上取过一瓶砂糖往面前一放。

“没错，怨气冲天，一眼就看到了，是关于死亡的诅咒吧。”土方说，“真可怕。”

冲田总悟在这时候转过脸询问道：“狐狸大叔，到今天为止，你足足睡了四个月觉吗？”

“都说了我没睡只是在冥想！”

“没什么区别啦，小银每次睡觉还说梦话呢。”神乐插嘴。

总悟点点头，他跟土方眼神交流了一下，最后由总悟出面负责解释：“我们来是为了拯救枼城于某个人之手，不知道身为此地的神灵，你肯不肯协助我们，同时对你而言也算是弥补曾经的过失。”

“好啊，小神乐，是时候亮出我们的专业素养了！”银时打起精神，他立即朝神乐使了个眼色。

“我明白了，”少女清了清嗓子，然后坐直了对执法官宣布：“听着，我们在枼城是无所不能的万事屋，我们收钱接各种各样危险的活，即便如此我们还是很穷，所以请尽快将定金换算成醋昆布进贡给本女王大人，啊我好像又忘了介绍眼镜道士啦……”

“我现在就算算拯救世界总共需要多少赏金，神乐后面两句话不算，请直接把钱全部放进我的四次元口袋里，要相信我们狐狸都是有收藏金银财宝的好习惯的。”

“混蛋小银，比起存钱，你更会散财阿鲁！”

神乐激动得口癖发作，他们没想到的是土方没跟他们废话便答应他们的要求，他冷静地答复：“你们的要求，我会转达给我的上司，到时候由天神大人付给你们全部赏金，得到天神大人的准许后，我可以立下誓言，绝对不会少你们一分的。”

他说的话很中肯，银时听了碎碎念着：“誓言欸，我最佩服的你们小事都敢玩弄誓言游戏的人了。”

神乐也点了点头：“连小银都这么说，可以信赖了呢。”

土方十四郎一副成竹在胸的样子，他补充道：“为了保证城市的安全，我当然不会为了区区赏金和你们讨价还价的。”

总悟也松了一口气，他十分惊讶，“哇，有这么轻松吗，土方桑可真是交际花呢。”

晚饭吃完后，他们准备离开，土方突然停了下来，他同银时来来回回打量了一番，最后纳闷地说：“我一直挺想问，万事屋狐狸，你这张脸我之前在哪见过似的。”

年轻英俊的九尾狐，有着精致而柔和的五官，本来应该是意气风发的盛年妖怪，然而他的一对浅红色的眼睛丝毫没有光彩，耷拉着眉头，胡须微微长了出来，显得更加颓废无聊了。

银时被他看得难受，愣了一下便叫嚣起来：“不可能见过，我是有社交恐惧的人，这些年我认识的人都清清楚楚记在脑子里的绝对不会认错的！”

“对啊，小银可宅了。”神乐在一旁帮腔，嘴里塞满了米饭。

总悟低着眼睛交抱胳膊，他也跟着看了一会儿银时的脸，冷漠地说：“嗯，像你喜欢的姬大人。”

土方十四郎一听之下触电一般后退了步，他面露难色，赶紧一敲手心小声念叨：“是负责引路的NPC，与剧情进展息息相关，这种重量级NPC设定都有参考原型对不对？比如设计师的女朋友啊，老总的小女儿什么的……”

“那也拜托GM把结局改成happy end‘土方去死’吧，我为什么要给一个笨蛋当副手。”

“好吵啊，你们两个新来的傻瓜警察。”十四岁的猫妖又开始厌恶地呵斥他们。

房顶上的风向标转了一个圈，风往北边吹动。

坂田银时裹着围巾和外套，拖着九条毛茸茸的尾巴钻进旅店的大堂里，旅店门口用铁索系着一顶红色玻璃罩的灯笼，标示这是家妓院。正午时分没什么人烟，他还没喊呢，旁边一扇旧纸门拉开，门后面坐着一个姿容秀丽，双腿残疾的中年女人，她张口问道：“是谁呀。”

“是我，不是什么稀客。”

“救世主大人。”

“喂，别那么叫我。”

“进来烤烤火吧。”妇女移动轮椅，在门边让开一条道。“你的尾巴不能收起来吗，太招摇啦。”

银时扭过头打量背后九条雪白的狐狸尾巴，皮毛上银光闪耀，把昏暗的室内照的如同白昼，他挠了挠耳朵，说：“我从没想过这事。”

日轮四十多岁了，她早已不是花魁，但待人依旧很殷勤。屋子里还坐了一个年轻女子，天气微凉，但她上衣和裙摆都很短，她将烟斗在桌上扣了扣，重新往里面填进烟丝。日轮进屋将轮椅滑向她，同时对她喋喋不休：“这个野丫头，整天穿着短装，套着皮甲，跑去外面练习苦无。我盼望是不是着等仁和加节到了，月咏能扮成武士亮相呢。”

“仁和加节是什么节日，不是传统节日吧？”银时漫不经心地打断她的话。

日轮马上回答他：“是吉原花街的庆祝节日，各个艺馆做好了彩车，艺伎在上面沿街表演，很受欢迎的。”

“哦，我跟你们花街不熟。”

在桌边眺望窗外的月咏登时转过脸来，冷冷地说了句：“那你干嘛还来这儿？”

“我来搜集消息。”银时若无其事地走到桌边坐下来，把炉被往自己身上拉。“我想知道吉原地底下的艳鬼，这几年都去哪儿了？”

日轮双手放在膝盖上，用夸张的语气问：“发生什么了？”

“不要想，肯定是被附近的道观收走了，”月咏喷了口烟，悠然地回答他：“吉原前几年闹过鬼灾，一夜之间过去所有冤死的女人和座敷童子都回魂了。”

“迟早会发生的事情。”银时说。

“从那以后吉原获得了极大的改变，如今已很少有案件闹到要把城里的道士、衙门全都请出来处理的地步。”

日轮这时候忽然语重心长地提起一件事，“近年来发生的一次这种事，是几个月前板城屋失踪的一名雏妓，最后被人找到尸体的那个。”

看日轮说的很玄乎，月咏也想了起来，她把烟灰在玻璃缸里面磕了下，对银时描述道：“是个小女孩，妈妈跟男人殉情，结果被人救了上来。看在女儿的面上，母亲便拼命挣钱还债，想要把她赎出来。这可怜的女人给人当包身妓女，却被折磨死了。最重要的是……她的女儿偷偷跑出来也没能见到一面，又怕被毒打，跳进了护城河里，捞上来的时候已经过去了半个月。”

月咏张开手，她的手上用红色颜料画了些安神的符咒，“没过几天经常有人报告说又看到死去的女孩子出现了，在走廊擦地板啊，在屋子里接三弦啊……百华得知来龙去脉后，把板城屋的老鸨从重处罚，那间屋子现在还贴满了符咒呢，出过怨灵的馆子，压根没人敢去。”

“说是回魂，其实也并没有伤人吧。”银时瞧着她，把昨天登势酒馆里发生的事讲了一遍，然后说：“成为怨灵已经够可怜了，我很怕有些爱出风头的家伙会利用她们啊，何况这次又是撞到枪口上。”

月咏的眉挑了起来，“你是指什么，吊儿郎当的妖怪，还弄巧成拙覆灭过别人的王朝，你会有不安的一天吗？”

“我才没有很在乎你们的枼城，”银时撇了撇嘴，一口气说道，“我根本不喜欢枼城，我根本不喜欢你们擅自来这又建上游廓、酒馆之类地方，必要的时候我会将这儿一把火全烧光。”

月咏哼了一声，她转过眼睛看着桌面，慢悠悠地说道：“正值春寒，连出门都很困难。你不是很怕冷吗，温度一低就会心脏停摆，着急地到处打滚。”

“你怎么说的惟妙惟肖，你在观察阿银吗，你是不是偷窥我了？”

月咏一听立刻扭过头看窗外，咬牙切齿地说：“你死了我都不会看一眼，何况你根本死不了。”

“实话说，被炉真暖和，好想住下来。”

“不如让我筹钱给你举行火葬吧，更暖和哦。”月咏生气地挖苦他。

日轮赶忙打起圆场：“哎呀，别这样啊月咏。”

银时看得到她莫名其妙的愤怒，他只得起身走到门口，月咏也赤着脚把他送出去，银时在门口转头说：“你能把伞借我吗，外面看样子快下雨了。”

月咏的嘴唇抿成了一条线，她旋即拿起一把艺伎的蛇目花伞朝他怀里一塞，迫不及待地“哗啦”一声关上格子门。

春天的雨水常常布满枼城的天空，银时撑开伞，伞是由三条颜色相间的线组成的，展开便成了一个眼睫状的白色圆形图案，过去银时常常在神社门口一动不动地站在好久，抬头望着远处青绿色的山脊，被雨水淋透。他曾经确实被作为稻荷神供奉起来，与人类为友，安稳地做着本职工作渡过了一段时间，可有一天他感到断绝了生路，整日求死，因为诅咒作祟，他并没有成功。

天上两三滴地落着雨，银时在道路上左闪右闪，他蹦跶了一阵，听见远处传来噼里啪啦的声音，大雨倾盆而至，他说了一句“该死”，然后抱着尾巴躲到零食铺的屋檐下。

眼看雨下大了，银时孤寂地瞧着雨景，想着神乐这会儿跑到哪儿去了，清早神乐被分配去跟风妖一起出行，出发时她充满兴趣，反正她很快会觉得腻味，到时候又哭哭啼啼地跑回来。

半空中传来翅膀卷动气流的声音，坂田银时一脸无奈，看到鸦天狗平稳地落到他面前。雨在鸦天狗的头顶分成两边，如同被看不见的圆形墙壁阻隔一般围绕他身周下落，土方从铺满街道的花岗石上走过来，高齿木屐发出细碎的声音。

他双手交叉，站在雨里发问了：“两个时辰过去了，找到什么线索了？”

银时坐在身后的台阶上，一只手撑着石板，他不满地哼哼：“这么急着飞过来催人家干活，你是不讲道理的鬼吗？”

土方苛责的神情扮演不下去，他扑哧笑了：“其实我们也一头雾水，完全不知道接下来该怎么办。”

“那你干嘛一脸自信满满的样子？”

土方弯腰走进房檐下，他含笑打量颓丧的狐狸，坦率地说道：“通常任务进行不下去的时候，只需要去附近城镇喝酒转悠，到时间自然有转折出现。”

“什么歪理逻辑，条子，你刚刚在耍我吗？”

“不是，我无事可做，所以专程来看看你在做什么。”

“拜托我和你不认识，从没认识过，少一副跟我很要好的德性。”狐狸把脸埋进围巾里闷声说，只剩一双死鱼眼露在外面，仇视着雨和过往的行人。

土方十四郎伫立在一旁，他漫然说着：“如果只醉心于事情的进展，我怕错过很多东西。”

狐狸悄悄竖起了一对本体的动物耳朵，躲在屋檐下咳了两声，他说：“什么啊，长翅膀的狗要在枼城收集财宝吗？”

土方摇了摇头，他仰望着天空，说道：“难道没人好奇这雨是从哪出现的吗，如此长的雨季，简直是闻所未闻。”

“我不知道，没人知道，或许是龙吧，有龙每年途经此处去报恩，那些家伙密度低，体积大，喜欢轻飘飘地在云层上方蛇行，到任何地方都会下雨，怎么样？我这个说法实在是太妙了。”银时啧啧赞叹道。

“真无聊，”土方抱怨了一声，眼看雨越下越大，过了一会儿，他唤了一声银时，但从没叫过他的真名，“狐狸，既然现在闲着，我同样给你说个故事吧，关于我来的地方的故事。”

“你说吧，我在听。”

“在我们所住的圣地里，有一位上天派遣下来的公主，人们称之为‘忘却姬’，”土方十四郎说，“姬是受到扰乱人类的命令而下凡的，但她并不认为如神所言，这对人类是件好事。姬在很久以前，遇见一个迷路的男人，当时他正处在死亡边缘。

“姬找到他的时候，只是目不转睛地看着；

——过了一天，姬发现男人口渴了，便为他施雨；

——第三天的时候，姬担心男人饿了，为他引来了兔子；

——第四天，姬察觉到男人孤独地发抖，在他身旁盛开了一朵花；

——第五天，姬发现男人伤好之后，打算离开圣地，便幻化成人类，现身来见男人。

“她跟着男人来到人界，为他发动战争，摆平争端，最后却遭到抛弃，被人类杀死了。一味地相信人类、忠于爱情的忘却姬，真是个笨蛋。”

“听你用念报告的口气讲故事，简直叫人昏昏欲睡。”银时伸展了一下胳膊，“雨停了。”

“去喝酒吧。”土方十四郎看了他一眼。

“我说了，你别理所当然地跟我套近乎。”银时局促地缩回手，“就算喝酒我也没钱。”

土方躬身走出屋檐，一包钱币“当”地一声遗落在银时脚边，鸦天狗没回头便说：“不客气。”


	2. 雾隐

神乐在枼城的屋顶上行走，用尾巴保持身体平衡。她追了这条大白狗好几里路，只差化成原型全速奔跑，这家伙是个坏蛋，三番两次地让她难堪，是歌舞伎町女王未能成功征服的神宠。虽然神乐化形是动物，但她并不完全是一只猫，她的血统与洪荒的野兽更为相近。

巨犬一路飞奔，以完全不符合体型的姿态跳上皇宫的围墙，神乐把伞和灯笼挂在背上，跟着爬了上去。皇宫里到处都是镂空的窗花和石砌的高墙，往宫廷后院跑去，神乐跟着它在皇宫里绕了好几圈，东游西窜，终于扑上去把那条灵巧的狗按在地上，她逮住它，抓着白狗的后颈毛哈哈大笑。

巨犬对她又咬又叫，不断地张口想将她咬下来，神乐抓了这条狗一个星期，但她还没想好叫它什么名字，于是她低下头亲了一下白狗的额头，顺着它的毛发抚摸说：“定春24号，从今以后本女王封你为史诗级专属坐骑啦，你得感谢你得前辈23号，多亏它在粪坑挂掉才有你的表现机会啊。”

巨犬听懂了她的话，马上反应很大，汪汪叫了几声，嘶吼着想把神乐抖下来。

“你是谁，你怎么会来这儿？”

一个稚嫩的女声响起，把神乐吓了一跳，她趴在定春脖子上探出头来，看到一个同龄女孩正站在不远处的走廊里，她戴着金冠，身披绫罗，漂亮得跟个人偶似的。她身边跟着两个高大的嬷嬷，还有一队拿武器的侍卫，神乐一看，才知道自己为寻狗闯进了深宫里，面前这位想必就是皇城里的公主。

“自从圣上在这荒野定都，猫猫狗狗怎么也赶不完。”伺候公主的老嬷嬷严厉地朝神乐叫道：“牵着你的狗给我过来！”

神乐没动，她一下子感到自己闯了大祸，只顾紧紧抓着定春的脖子，一句话都不敢说了。

老嬷嬷见她可疑，向左右侍卫招呼了一声，他们提着长矛向神乐走来了。公主这时候才开口，她急忙大声说：“别伤了他们，那狗我见过，是阿音小姐的神犬……”

但是她的话晚了一步，定春已经采取了行动，神乐叫了它一声，巨犬背着她猛冲向迎面而来的侍卫，掀翻他们，与公主擦身而过。

老嬷嬷大呼“危险”，立刻将公主拉到身后护住，同时她大敲警铃，惹来了附近的侍卫一齐出动。神乐闪开了第二个侍卫，她跳过追来的第三个人，然后便暂时摆脱了他们，继续逃跑。

盲目地转过一道宫殿，又穿过一个隐蔽的庭院，庭院后面种植了大片白色琼花，定春在此处止步，犹豫着不敢前进。然而追赶的声音很快接近了，神乐使劲催促它，定春才不得不踏入了花海。

它载着神乐，一边跑一边东张西望。动物对未知的事物有敏锐的直觉，然而神乐毫无戒心，她看到花园美丽无比，而面前的野地更是辽阔，少女内心得到了宽慰。

他们又走了很久，连一丁点人影都不见，神乐心想，至少五里内会出现人家吧，无论从沿哪条路出去，总会找到熟悉的地方。本来定春刚刚还难以驯服，但此时出于动物本能它恐惧地缩起了耳朵，甚至微微发抖，这些神乐都没觉察到。

从琼花丛中走出来，便是北方的后山，指引上山的只有一条小路，周围格外凄凉，过了一会儿，大山从两边直逼过来，神乐回头望皇宫和枼城，已经远远地遮蔽住看不见影了。她心里没底，抱住定春的脖子说：“定春，咱们回去吧，小银肯定在舒舒服服地家闷头大睡呢。”

她这么说着的时候，传来轰隆一声，身后挂满了藤蔓的大树倒下来，刹那间把路堵死了，同时，又有一泓清凉的泉水从树枝流出，哗啦啦在神乐面前汇成溪流，诡异的一幕使她禁不住浑身打颤。

神乐听到有什么巨大的东西在往他们的方向移动，树林里传来晃动，草和灌木依次笔直地向两旁倒了下来，随后地动山摇，神乐吓得捂住眼睛翻身跪到地上，埋头恳求道：“不管您是山神还是别的什么，我不是故意闯进来的，求您放过我吧。”

难道是对方听到了她的话，忽地动静停下了，从山中传来訇訇的声响，神乐听说过关于枼城周边地貌的传闻，说是在太古的深山里存在着一种风洞，深不见底，只要掉进去就会被直接传送到千里外的另一处地方。

定春用鼻子嗅嗅，吠了两声，从遥远的地方刮来山风，令人窒息的乳白色雾气从山上翻涌而来。

看来这家伙决意致他们于死地了，神乐振作起来，她赶忙跳到定春背上，匆忙跑起来，她不时回头看着背后的山林，还有隐藏在其后的熟悉的家园。

一连走出去几里，爬过了两座山，眼前出现一片太古的森林。潮湿阴冷，冰凉刺骨。神乐丝毫不怀疑，她离目的地越来越远了，她仿佛是在缘树丛着一路往高处走，她曾梦见自己漫游神话中的仙境昆仑，四处都是怪异的野兽和树木，她还梦见了满是发光宝石的洞窟和巨大参天的神树，而这一切都是记忆中从小居住于人类城市的猫妖从未见识过的。

森林里土壤呈现肥沃的深黑色，周围同样蒙着一层薄雾，刚下过雨，阳光从天际折射进来，照得森林里呈现五颜六色的光带，好看极了。然而走进森林里，遮天蔽日的古树立刻给周围染上黑夜的色彩，同时森林里总是传来雨声，那些雨被一片又一片的叶子接住，直至完全掉落到地面，得要一个时辰之久呢。

他们在森林里脚步轻快了起来，快要走了大半，一个滑溜溜的东西突然从上方落了下来，掉在神乐肩上，是条斑斓的花蛇，神乐把它抓下来，呆呆地看着，那蛇吐着信子在她手上绕了一圈，一溜烟消失了。却看见前路上一群细长的蛇抬起脖子赶路似的刷刷地爬了过去，更多的蛇身子挂在沿路的树枝上，探出头张望着他们，怪不得一切都如此潮湿。

定春最怕蛇了，它被吓得毛骨悚然，神乐还没坐稳，她的坐骑健步如飞，哈哧哈哧带着她跑出林子，也不管前路是何方。

森林的尽头伫立着一棵异样的黑色大树，树上一片叶子都没有，全部缠绕着蠕动的小蛇，神乐看到以后，也忍不住尖声叫喊了起来，不知道这地方葬身了多少人，他们刚从树底下路过，树上的蛇就像下雨似的啪嗒啪嗒落了下来。神乐一边打开伞，一边挥舞着另一只手上的灯笼驱赶，而定春更是疯了一样，又跳又叫。直直跑出了森林，一块火烧云的天空呈现眼前，面前登时亮了起来，一人一狗跳到外面的一片沙地上，打着滚把咬住身上不放的蛇全部清理掉。

“我打死也不乱来这种地方了，我宁愿被侍卫抓到牢房里关起来。”神乐弄的满身是泥，她和定春相互看着，然后都咬了自己的舌头一下。很好，确实还活着，马上就能走出去找路回家了。

她爬出沙地，跟定春一起上到一个斜坡，夕阳西下，雾气红得能渗出血，山前树立着一面高大的牌坊，神乐抬头望去，看到直直有一人高的大牌匾上题着两个字：“業城”。

神乐心里觉得古怪，她把手放在巨犬头顶，觉察到定春也在退缩。正当这个时候，孤零零的業城大门前出现了一个人，双手插在宽大的衣袖里，是个相貌怪异的中年男子，穿了一身深灰色的和服，面色惨白，手脚更是轻飘飘地像个幽灵似的，他长得太特别了，神乐禁不住“呀”了一声，她凑上去说：“大叔，帮帮忙，这到底是咋回事啊？”

“小姑娘，你为自己的性命担忧吗？”中年男子停下来，充满兴趣地仔仔细细打量了她一遍，又审视了一番她身旁的巨犬。

“我更为你而担忧呢，你看上去都不像个活人了。”神乐把手背交叉放在脑后嘀咕着。

“在下武市变平太，况且，業城本不是活人该来的地方。”

“说是城其实不够格吧，而且为什么要叫‘業城’，跟枼城有什么联系吗，我是说树叶的那个‘枼’。”

“因为業才是它真正的名字，是为背负宿业之城，魍魉之都。”中年男子神秘地对她说。“如今也是住满了人，跟城没有区别了。”

他转身往城内走去，神乐没有办法，只得跟着他走，在门口便听见从里面传来巨大的水流撞击声。走入阴暗的门扉，又过了几道拉闸的铁门，才看到阁楼式的四方建筑群依山而立，一道百尺高的大瀑布正由左侧石壁倾泻而下，白色的巨浪在脚下化为暗绿的河流。

不远处架着一座精致的小桥，一个背着乐器的高个男子站在桥上，看不清他的脸，他正对着瀑布久久沉思。中年人带着神乐走过去，他也没看神乐一眼，这个乐器怪人喃喃道：“我主今早忽然怪瀑布打扰了他的休息，让我看看怎么解决。”

“真是的，越来越任性了，河上先生，你该不会在想办法吧。”

“是的，”乐器怪人的口气很坚决，“我猜若是用霜雪将瀑布冰封，便再不会有水声。”

“多麻烦啊。”

他们离了乐器怪人，神乐叹气道：“我刚刚好想跳进水里好好洗个澡，定春肯定也是。可是小银说，十四岁的小女孩哪怕干巴巴的没什么料，也不能脱衣服在河里泡澡，我一到这个时候，就全部想起小银说的讨厌话来了。”

“当然咯，可爱的萝莉就算是九岁以下，光着身子也会被人看的嘛。”大叔严厉地说道。

他们到了楼门前，阴森的楼阁在黄昏里泛起红色的光辉，远远看到一个赤裸着上半身的妖怪少年正倚着门框站立，无聊地剔着指甲，他是个奇怪的家伙，身体上长着虎的斑纹，脑袋是猴子，在他的背后还长了一条吐着信子的毒蛇。

鵺，天生就会飞行，瘟疫的妖怪，身为八方神异，本来以恐怖的手段统治了原属于枼城的整片广大区域，涂炭生灵，不知道他为什么会来到这与世隔绝，光怪陆离的地方。

他的出现让神乐莫名感到一阵不适，她跟鵺似曾相识，而且她预感下一秒鵺会蓦地把毒蛇扔到神乐身上，然后冲上来撕开她的喉咙。

神乐正想后退，这一刻她看清了对方眼里的蔑视，另神乐想起最初进森林之前用毒雾追击她的野兽，显然只有鵺才干得出来。

“你这混蛋，看我很不顺眼吗？”神乐冲他质问道，“你胆敢不让我离开怪林子，小银、新八……枼城的人一定会找你们算账的。”

鵺不屑地撇了撇嘴，他从门边让开一个身位，冷笑着说：“滚进去吧，丑女。”

“喂，你凭什么对我神气啊。”

旁边的大叔无奈地摇了摇头，“神威大人，我还以为你们会关系不错呢。”

神乐带着定春走上楼梯，如果是她野外探险发现了这座宅邸，她丝毫不会觉得怪异，但如今一切都太平和了，平静地匪夷所思。

他们走到楼上的正厅，神乐有了之前的见闻，满心以为地板上会爬过来什么浑身鳞片，长着尾巴的妖怪，但是什么也没见着，因为二楼房间里，只不过坐着一个美丽的人类罢了。

神乐注意到人类似乎少了一只左眼，他穿着金色镶边的和服，露出的手脚都很纤细，然而他给人带来的那慑人的气质，仿佛一位楚楚动人的贵族或是离位的君王。

“神威一定知道，北方森林里易守难攻，”房间里的人沉声与大叔交谈：“他耍这种伎俩，无非是想在我面前展示身手罢了。”

武市变平太不以为然，他在对方示意下进屋，恭恭敬敬地说道：“毕竟他欠你一条命，总是想着怎么还回来。”

“他错了，我只追求我想要追求的，不需要他反过来报答我。”

“您说得也是，可是我们亮相得借此时机的呀。”大叔用诙谐的语调说。

神乐在这时候咳了两声，因为她发现没人招呼她，像是不打算管她了。神乐觉得机会难得，于是急急忙忙地开口：“我从皇宫里迷路了，你们知道回枼城怎么走吗。”

人类觑了大叔一眼，想听他怎么解释，于是大叔扯了神乐一把，使她差点跌倒，他对人微笑道：“新来了客人，而且是可爱的小姑娘呢，我带过来给您瞧瞧。

“另外，小姑娘，我这里先提个醒，高杉先生一个人在業城住久了，有些坏毛病。他老爱向人打听外面的是是非非，如果他一直问你，你也什么都不要说，你一定要好好记住我的话。”

神乐听他话里有文章，只顾连连点头答应，高杉坐在旁边，用一只翠绿色的竖瞳端详着悄然站在满室暮色中的少女，过了一会儿，听到他询问道：“路很难走吗？”

“当然呐，受了不少罪。”神乐神经紧张，她背着小手回答：“我想翻过山会不会离原路越来越远了，但又没法回头，皇城里的人等着抓我呢。”

高杉十分妥帖地为她指路道：“这座瀑布十分惊险，曾经爆发过山洪，将河道下流的村庄都夷平了，如今河流改道，你只需要沿着水路走十里，便会遇见山下的客栈。”

“可是……”神乐低头小声喃喃，“路上有蛇呀。”

“蛇雨？”他十分伤人地替她说道。“那种程度况且活下来了，我相信你们的生命力。”

“别啊，您该不会真要赶我走吧？”神乐脱口而出，“我本来决定就算有人告诉我：‘前面有免费试吃大会’也坐下来赖着不走的，拜托我实在是一步也迈不动腿啦，只想在屋檐下休息会，您的屋檐肯定容得下一只小猫和她的宠物吧。”

他的谋士大叔同样为难地说道：“您看……她不会离开吧。”

“只是她今晚会死，”高杉从桌案上拿出烟杆，说道，“你见到门口的三形野兽了么，你必须提防他。”

“他长得好面熟。”神乐看了一眼四周，“但他杀不了我，我相信小银会来救我的。”

“你说谁？”高杉有点皮笑肉不笑地问她，“小银，是谁？”

“是枼城的九尾妖狐，虽是传说级的稀有妖怪，但其实是个天然卷大叔，性格差劲，爱吃白食，又没钱，还偏偏华丽得像个游手好闲的富家子弟。”神乐撅起嘴，不高兴地说。

“不得了了，小姐，我警告过你，你可别说了。”武市变平太慌忙对她摆手。

高杉点燃金色的火皿，吐出一缕烟，灰雾在空气中冉冉上升，如蛇般翻腾缠绕。

“这么说，你是他的女儿咯，”業城的主人在烟雾中说，“九条尾巴的狐狸带着两条尾巴的私生女，丝毫不稀奇。”

“才不是，狐狸哪能生出猫啊。”神乐固执地摇摇头，“再说小银他根本没有女人，论年龄，论身份，他都不该丧到这种地步。虽然他不说，但是我看得出来他很痛苦呐，连时间的流逝都不觉得，身上带着诅咒和病，说的话也不着调。但他其实很依赖人啊，想要与人团聚，看到委托便掩饰不住地高兴。为什么一只血统纯正的神级妖怪要活得这样卑微呢，真的没人感到奇怪吗？”

高杉唇边露出一丝笑意，他无比苛责地说道：“我很清楚缘由，充其量不过是个可怜男人的故事，而且他大概不记得我了。”

“您跟笨蛋小银认识吗？”神乐听了大叫，“小银时常显摆说他记得过去的所有人啊，何况你更是令人难忘才对呢，一看到你我便全身发冷，但您太羸弱了，就和小银的颓废一样看上去令人担忧……”

“惹人喜爱的小姑娘总是缺乏礼数，”武市变平太终于一把抓住她的后领向高杉道歉，“高杉先生，需要我带她下去吗？还是关押起来呢？”

高杉起身离开桌边，他吩咐道：“把她带给又子照顾，她正好缺个新朋友。”

“那么狗呢？”武市变平太还要继续问，他懒散的主子头也不回地走了，无声无息地消失在一道屏风后面。

神乐把伞背到背上，一只手提着鞋和灯笼，光脚跟在武市变平太后面走，这座建筑群大的出奇，但都寒冷漆黑，没有人烟。楼阁背后毗邻一道深不见底的缝隙，他们从吊桥上走过，从这儿看过去，吊桥两边长着几棵松树，此时正值十五日的夜晚，一轮白月挂在树梢上，衬得眼前的光景全然不似俗世。

“送你到这边，小姑娘，自己去打招呼吧。”武市站在桥上一动不动。

桥这边坐落着一栋雕花小楼，里面亮着暖黄色的灯光，诱惑得神乐不由自主地踏入进去。她刚走进收拾整洁的小厅，想不到从里边传来一声巨大的咆哮。

“哪里来的脏兮兮的小男孩，给我滚出去！”

神乐见怪不怪，她今天第三次被人叫滚了，而且她确实在泥里待了一天，浑身脏兮兮地，头发上都是泥，身上布满伤痕，一双白皙的脚丫踩的全是黑印子。神乐审视自己这幅模样，感到刚才在高杉那真的太抱歉了，她就这么冒冒失失地闯了进去。

一个年纪比她稍大点的女孩冲了出来，隔着走廊听到她的大叫：“天呐，你活像个乞丐，恶心死了，你和你的狗快别靠近我的房间了！”

“我跟你一样是个女孩。”神乐啧了一声朝她说道，“而且你凭什么这么对我说话，就好像人们对狗说话一样。”

女孩咔哒咔哒踩着木屐驾临她面前，更是紧紧皱起了眉头，“你好臭，一股山底下的味道，赶快走，省得我揍你。”

神乐再也无法忍受，朝她啐了一口，“你敢碰我一下，我绝对把你宰了；你敢让我的狗滚出去，它马上把你按在地上咬碎，你难道不会想一想，若没有你们主人的允许，我怎么会来这儿？”

女孩猛地往后闪开一步，她这下沉静了许多，用蔑视的眼光盯着神乐，“我才懒得动你，随我来吧，只不过别让我看到那条狗。”

神乐想了想，决定妥协。

“定春，去河边玩，我等会再去找你，咱们要一起回去。”

叫又子的女孩带神乐去了一块岩石环绕的天然泉水，水面紧邻山麓，泉水沐浴在月光下，清明透亮。

“这儿好棒啊。”神乐脱了衣服把自己整个泡在水里说。

“那是当然，”又子把脚浸在水里，踩着岩石说，“因为我被派到这座别院，所以这里的水什么伤都能治呢，来这儿的人只剩一口气了，抬到泉水里照样能复苏，冬天即使四处下雪，泉水也冒着热气。”

“原来你还是位会法术的妖怪小姐啊！”

没想到连这句话也让又子勃然大怒。

“我不是什么小姐！更不是妖怪！”

又子仍旧对她发脾气，神乐没当真，她正忙着洗手臂，把伤口里揉进去的沙子挑拣出来，“怎么了嘛，说你是娇生惯养的小姐不是很贴切吗？”

“你们这些枼城无忧无虑的街上孩子怎么会理解？”又子瞪着她，急切地说道：“你在家睡懒床，吃橘子的时候，我可是在刮风下雨的早晨穿着单衣被赶出门学打鼓吹笛，老鸨根本不给早饭吃，我那时候还没鼓高，怎么撑得住，常常昏死过去。然后便被冷水浇醒，为了防止我饿死，才发几个冻的硬邦邦的团子给我吃，吃完还得去伺候师姐，练三弦和舞蹈，被师傅拿教尺揍。同样是人，为什么你们能嘻嘻哈哈地在河边玩，而我却为了伺候那些只要拿钱便跑进来玩弄女性的家伙而挨揍学艺，还要陪笑给人看，不然样子不好又是一顿巴掌。”

“欸，我不是故意要问的啊。”又子一旦开始说起往事，表情里有种狂态，神乐慌忙游到一旁去，蹲在水下清洗脚趾甲间的泥。

“你可真是脏啊。”又子把双手摆在小腹上，在远处愤愤地叫她。“竟然敢留宿，你以为这在哪啊？”

神乐闻言道出心中的疑惑，“我也不知道，山里面怎么会有这么大的建筑。”

又子直勾勾地看着她，笑着说道：“你不是说，晋助大人允许你找我的么，你觉得我是谁啊。”

神乐跟她默默相对，她灵机一动，“精通治疗系法术的角色？”

又子嘻嘻笑道：“你在说什么呐，我跟你一样来自山脚下的枼城。我被卖到艺馆，让人打死了，成了阴魂不散的怨灵。”

神乐大为震惊，于是情不自禁地问她：“高杉是什么人呢？”

又子点点头，喃喃地说：“晋助大人是枼城的统治者，我不仅仅指此地的死城，更是包括你们的枼城……”

酒馆里今天稀稀落落没几个客人，装修得不伦不类的酒馆，由于请的女佣也毫无姿色可言，里边可谓晦暗无光。这时候贴了毛玻璃的门上出现一个影子，装束十分鲜明，加之裹着他的九条尾巴，正撞开门倒在地上，缩起肩抽搐着。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真开心~”银时大概是喝醉了，他晃晃悠悠地站起来往楼上走，但是踉跄了一下，差点摔倒在柜台上。

幸好这时候志村新八刚回来，他迅速跑过来接住狐狸说：“怎么回事啊。”

坂田银时挥开他的手，他年纪轻轻，账房里的灯光映照出他眉头松懈的神态，登势婆婆推开纸门从账房里冒出来，咒骂道：“臭小子又在别处喝得醉醺醺，你简直忘了当初是怎么僵死在我大门口的，多晦气啊。”

“很开心呐。”银时往后退了几步，撞到灯，灯闪了几下，他站定了，呼了几口酒气，精神抖擞地说：“是老太婆和新八啊，晚上好。”

“好你个头啊，欠四个月的房租交了吗？我可不想当讨债鬼，是你小子逼我的。”

银时像是被绊倒似的往前走一步，新八马上过来搀扶他，银时把肩躲开，他昂起露出些微胡须的下巴，伸手使劲从脖子上扯下那串渐变的黑色的勾玉，用作装饰的绿色小珠子散落了好几颗，他把他的勾玉随意地扔到到柜台上，勾玉货真价实，通体晶莹，凝结着不详。

“够还房租吧，老太婆，我不欠你了，哼哼，我谁也不欠，明天我就把枼城连根拔起，整个扔进大川里，我要让你们全滚蛋。”

登势老板娘不慌不忙收起桌上的无价之宝，拨弄着算盘说：“喏，典当给我，算三个月的房租，你还得再交一个月房租以及把你的东西赎回来。”

“太黑心了，”银时随即笑了笑，“罢了，当三个月房租也成，一个月房租也成，东西你拿去吧，我不要它了。”

九尾狐匆匆地走上楼梯的第一节台阶，一只手撑着膝盖，东倒西歪地往楼上走，可还没走几步他砰地一声倒下去，踩到了自己的尾巴，随后像是被捆住一样滚下楼梯，趴在台阶上了。

“哎呀。”老板娘和女佣都惊叫了一声。

“怎么醉得这么厉害，谁又带你去喝酒了啊。”新八焦急地说道，不知道如何是好。

“不赖我，哈哈，土方君你到底行不行啊，阿银我才刚刚开始呢。”银时伸出手，步履蹒跚地往前爬，“不对啊，不对啊，不对，我完全做错了，如果当初死在你手上就好了。”

九尾狐以这么滑稽的姿态爬上楼梯，楼梯口有个女声招呼他道：“银时。”

狐狸愣了一下，他没看清对方的脸，冒冒失失地爬起来，又跌了一跟头。

“当心点啊。”

女人抬起纤纤手指揽住他的肩，新八这时候才发现，从楼梯上走下来的是位陌生的花魁，穿着金线编就的彩缎和服盛装，系了一条草木花纹的腰带，脚下是小小的红色高木屐。

这个完全陌生的女人帮新八把狐狸拖到二楼去，但是狐狸像闹脾气一样，摇了摇身体，“别管我了。”

他走到自个儿客房门口，“哗啦”一声拉开格子门，倒在了门槛上，本来就醉了，更是咚咚咚把地板敲得山响，惹得老板娘带着女佣也一齐追上楼瞧。

“这孩子，今天又犯毛病了？”

花魁轻盈地走上前弯下腰查看，她问老板娘：“是什么原因啊？”

老板娘抽了口烟，叹气道：“不知道，先别管他了，阿银喝醉了也只会歇斯底里，第二天就好了，不会真的伤人。”

花魁点了两三下头，头上金色的簪子在光下熠熠生辉，她说：“这也太让人头疼了。”

“没事的，小姐，你先去忙吧，对了，你是谁啊？”志村新八冲她说道。

“打扰了，”花魁对新八微微一笑，把手放在银时肩上，在他耳边说道：“银时，我是桂，我刚在枼城回魂，来看看你们，唉。”

银时蓦然侧过脸，审视着花魁化着浓妆的面容，他吐了一口酒气，把自己直挺挺地贴在地板上说：“讨厌，你怎么活了，太可怕了。”

老板娘站在后面笑了起来：“原来是熟人啊，多好啊，你待久一会。”

可是银时打着哆嗦，含糊不清地念叨着“可怕”，花魁本来露着笑颜，忽然吃惊地抱住了他的肩膀，极为懊悔地说：“怎么回事？对不起啊，对不起，你居然哭了？”

老板娘也睁大了眼睛，捂着胸口说：“他真的在哭了，我以为这小子装的呢。”

“都别开玩笑了，赶快进屋吧。”志村新八严肃地对众人说，他们把九尾狐扶到房间里的坐垫上，老板娘吩咐好了女佣去铺被褥，然后才下楼。

花魁坐在桌对面，她给趴在那里蜷成一团的狐狸扇着折扇，在一旁说着：“你真的变成毛球了哦，再不醒来我要忍不住挠你痒痒了，不过我碍于现在附身的模样有伤风化罢了。”

“紫拉……”狐狸一只手拄着桌子想爬起来，但是一下子没撑住，只能把脑袋搁在席子上看着花魁。“你这辈子转世变成女人了么？”

“才没有转世。”桂胭脂色的嘴唇一张一合，“你没听说过这么一个故事吗，某密教教宗灵魂出窍外出云游的时候，肉身被不知情的弟子们火化了，高洁的魂魄无处依存，四处游荡，好不容易我才找到你这呢。”

“是吗，我天真地以为你只是个毛球中毒晚期的普通人，不过那也是百多年前的事了。”银时很不舒服，他在席子上翻了个身，把尾巴压在身下。

“比你想象得复杂太多了，我跟高杉都是同期生呢。”桂竖起一根食指说道。“我至少也活了一千多年。”

“什么玩意儿同期生，修仙同期？”银时不耐烦地嚷嚷，“世上的毛球还有很多，求你别对我这颗执着到这种地步，你这样是修不了正果的。”

“不像话，我才不是因为你的毛球品种稀有才跑过来的。”桂装模作样地说，“我是担心高杉才找来的。”

“我真是信了你的鬼话。”银时变出黑色的指爪挠着桌子，“你差点把他杀了。”

“是我的门徒重创他的，不是我。”桂极为谨慎地回答。

“我不懂你们的友谊。”

“哪来的什么友谊。”桂漫不经心地说，“君子党而不群。”

可是银时依旧神情郁郁，他恍惚道：“紫拉，你想看着他死，对吗？”

“善哉善哉，我已抛弃对他的成见，如今只想达到事物的圆满，积积功德罢了。”桂微笑着，用花魁那好听的嗓子说道。“说起来，故事进度我还没更新呢，高杉在哪儿，你们过得怎么样了？”

银时偏过头去，斩钉截铁地说：“我不知道，我一概不知。”

“你干嘛维护他，不跟我讲他的落脚地，”桂像逗他玩似的说，“你觉得他漂亮，还是很善良，符合你心目中的道德律？”

“闭嘴吧你，邪教头子，收起你煽风点火的职业习惯。”银时气地对她大吼。

桂乖乖缄口不言，新八端了两杯茶过来，他在桌边就坐，这个十六岁的男孩子今天愁容满面。他看着两位长辈拿起茶杯互相贫嘴，过了好久新八才抱着托盘吞吞吐吐道：“银桑，小神乐到现在还没回来。”

“小孩子嘛，跟小伙伴玩泥巴到晚上不是很正常吗？”银时昏昏欲睡地说，“我很累了，超累，夏天到了再用草莓圣代唤醒我。”

“可是，虽然现在确实是晚上，但却是凌晨一点的晚上呐。”新八低下头忧心地说道，“神乐她会不会……”

“对啊，我前天见到的跟你一块儿的小猫去哪儿了，”桂接着说道，“那天还有俩危险人物，千万别让他们发现我躲在这里，我几百年来都在欺骗时间。”

坂田银时一动不动地坐着，从桌上扬起那对深红色的眼睛，他本来就醉醺醺地，这时候居然高兴地笑了出来，弄得身边两人都向他投来怪异的目光。

“这人难道是个疯子？”桂拿扇子遮着脸跟新八窃窃私语。

“你看上去也不像是正常人。”新八没好气地说。

“看来有人打我们小神乐的主意了”银时笑完了，他趴在桌子上说道，“十四岁不到的小猫，怎么会化形成伶牙俐齿的少女呢？”

“书里说，唯涂山氏的九尾狐，神通最多，妖性最大。长期跟这种家伙待一块，家猫都会成精，何况灵性极高的兽类。”桂收起扇子拍在桌上，陪他说相声似的念白道，“哎呀呀，你就是那位丢了女儿的单身汉吗？”

“话不多说，正是在下。”

“你连妻室都没娶到，怎么敢自称有女儿了，从实招来。”

“这可说来话长，我虽然坏事做尽，关键时候竟然舍身救只小猫，说得上是个土头土脑的笨蛋妖怪了。”

“得嘞，没想到还是个爱打抱不平的人儿，你有这种良心，准能找到妻子，”桂拿花魁娇滴滴的腔调模仿着管闲事官差的语气，“仔细看，你模样英俊，脾气也温柔，讨人喜欢。要幻化成人形入世，不知道骗过多少人的眼睛呢，如今让我抓住你的把柄，你过去作恶多端，这回可不能放过你。”

“喂喂，官差大人，你抓了我这老骨头不要紧，求求你放过我家小猫崽。”

“这个好办，要说九尾乃祥瑞符命，”桂叽里呱啦地说道，“我有一同侪，自小乃扰乱人世，骄纵恣肆之人，现今是个名震天下的恶徒，你既有如此度量，何不出手降服此人。有诗云，鉴形须明镜，疗疾须良医。针药及病源，以石投深池。俗语又云，‘性格相似成夫妻’……”

“好无聊啊，你居然还有板有眼地唱起来了。”银时早就懒得再跟她搭话，嫌弃地歪到一旁，声音越来越小。

“居然敢说执行公务是无聊，看我不把你这毛球关起来。”桂一本正经地说。

银时脸色沉下来，“玩够了吧，紫拉，你脑子有问题。”

桂也不反驳他，她在桌子下碰了碰银时的膝盖，托着下巴苦笑道：“真有趣啊。”


	3. 障目

自称是怨灵的少女坐在岸边，凝眸看着神乐，她说，“伤口不疼了吧。”

“身上的伤是不疼了，可我内心的创伤却加深了啊。”神乐朝她说道。“本来就是二月，听了你的话，更加寒气逼人了。”

“这才正常嘛，你早就该有此觉悟才对。”又子说着，走下水池，“自从我死后变成怨灵以来，时常见到种种异象，感到一些完全超乎我理解范围内的东西，我思来想去，跑书库查了不少典籍。”

“虽然我不知道变成鬼是什么感受，但我刚变成人的时候，也觉得好奇怪的。”神乐在从她推来的木盆里拿过毛巾，坐下擦着头发。

“我翻书库里的典籍，结果看到寿命长远的天神也有死至，”又子垂下眼睛，把玩着泉水，“神在天空翔舞，走过的地方都会自然演奏天乐，但死期将至，声音逐渐喑哑；神的身上带有光芒，然而寿命将尽，光芒逐渐褪去；天神肌肤滑腻，即使从水中走出，自然干爽，衣裳不沾水珠，但是在死之前，水会浸湿天神的衣裳，不会蒸发；天神自由自在，必定不会长久停留，然而旦夕之间，却开始对某物恋恋不舍；神的天眼也由于死亡受到影响，变得如凡人一般，眼睛眨闪，四肢无力。”

总算洗干净了，神乐拧干净毛巾，开始擦身，她对又子的话回应道：“那不是变得和凡人一样吗，你描述的，都是凡人该有的感受。”

又子晃了晃头，她把木盆拿起，从水里站起来离开，神乐跟在后面，又子头也不回地继续说道：“凡是五相俱现，无人可救，即使能延缓些许寿命，也不过在无常世界多停留一刹那罢了,诸恶众生入于地狱，当堕饿鬼及与畜生。”

神乐听清楚她的话，一刹那间便联想到了遥远的事情，脑海里面浮现了一副阴郁的场景，恶臭与不详立即萦绕在她心头。

“女鬼姐姐，你说的跟我所知的好像有点出入。”神乐叫住又子，对她说，“是不是有说头上之花凋落，衣衫不洁，腋下流汗，身体污秽，不乐本座。”

又子扭过头，面露惊愕的神色：“我还没说完呢，剩下的你怎么也知道？”

“我没读过，但是我见过的。”神乐抓了抓头发，眼睛看着月光下的别处说道：“是我的妈咪，她死了嘛，从来没有预料到这种事会发生，她都难以相信她会死。她死的时候已经不剩什么了，法力完全丧失，身体衰亡化为灰烬，玉石全部脱落腐朽化为普通的砂石，就连徨安也随之坍塌成一座废墟。场面很是壮观。”

“你母亲难道是……”又子诧异地说道，“徨安之主。”

“我在她身边长到了四五岁，我这辈子都没跟妈咪说过几句话啊。”神乐的声音里流露出了哭腔。

这宏伟而不祥的经历让又子重新审视起误入業城的女孩，她停下脚步，朝神乐伸出手去。“我也是，我最后也没见到她一面。”又子热泪盈眶地说道，“幸好如今，我有机会努力为另一个人的命祈福着。”

神乐若有所思，她说：“不会是……”

又子立即用两根手指捂住了她的嘴：“别说啦，不吉利的。”

猫妖瞬间知会了她的意思，她莞尔一笑，改口道：“不会是你念的经有问题吧，小银教过我这类讲究，你信的是什么派系呀。”

又子疑惑地说：“我怎么知道，再说我识字很有限，当然找能看懂的部分。”

“那你念什么祷文呢？”

“我学他们念南无阿弥佗佛。”

又子一下子脸红了，她们面面相觑，停顿了几秒，两个年纪相仿的女孩禁不住为自个儿说过的话吃吃地笑了出来。

晚上，神乐把定春牵回来，她躺在客房的大床上，起初因为太困很快便打盹了，定春睡不着，它眨巴着眼睛，一个劲地翻来覆去，不安地东张西望，盼望着天空早点发白。

到凌晨的时候，它听见窗户外传来动静，马上警觉地竖起耳朵，听起来像是跟它一样的动物的脚步声，滴滴哒哒地走过来，不一会儿，它听到屋檐上传来呲啦呲啦的响动，好像风吹过万顷竹叶的声音，它觉得那是蛇，立刻从榻上跳起来用嘴拱醒睡的迷迷糊糊的神乐。

神乐转了个身嘴里发出细碎的喊声，她被梦魇住了，睁不开眼睛。定春急了，对她又舔又拍，神乐还是没醒，朦朦胧胧间，她听见从远处传来闷得压胸的足音，定春在屋子里也听到了，它往传来声音的方向望去，夜里只有一片黑暗，雕花小楼却轻微地摇晃了起来。

有什么东西靠近了，神乐在梦境里感知到，她无法动弹，只能感受着那东西停在门口，正全身靠在门上向内推。女孩在梦里惊地大叫：“你是谁？不要过来！”

怪物的声音像风，“滚回去，回枼城去，回徨安去，不要出现在我眼前。”

神乐克制住恐惧，她深深吸了一口气，小声说：“我很想回家啊，可是枼城不知道在哪里，徨安里也没有妈咪了。”

房间里的东西不停地晃动着，怪物的声音在高处响起：“那个可悲的男人，你的父亲去哪儿了？”

“我的父亲，”神乐重复他说的话，她陷入了迷茫，“我生父是强大的妖怪猎人，他现在四处流浪，没法跟母亲的死做个了断，然而你不怕他吗？”

怪物发出的笑声如同清浅的流水，他嘲弄地对神乐说：“我一点也不害怕，我害怕的是跟我的父亲一起生活过的那个人。”他倚在门边，轻轻地笑着说。“但我又很爱她，有时只要凝望着她，便会让我无限快乐。”

“你是下午的鵺。”神乐回想起来，她说，“你的气息好熟悉，我们之间好像有什么不一般的联系。”

“哦，真是巧呢，我不仅和你同母，居然也和你同父，不过你不认识我，从没见过我，不过是我砍下你父亲的一只手，逼他离开徨安的。”怪物从门后现身，室内无光，他的身体一半陷在阴影中，少年面容英俊，在半边月光下表情和缓地微笑着，这笑容里藏着杀意。“没想到他们还生下了你这样平凡的、什么都不会的废物猫妖。”

“你……你这家伙是我的哥哥？”神乐猛然睁大了眼睛，父亲的模样，父亲走投无路的样子，全部想起来了。“不，我听说过你，妈咪临死前想见你，可是你一直没有回来。”

听到她的话，令人恐怖不已的是，神威脸上的笑容如同被抹去了一般，瞬间消失了，他的目光像利剑般落在神乐的身上，少年重重地说道：“她没有死，徨安之主是天人，是神，你竟敢说她会死。”

神乐还想解释，但是少年突然走上来，直接捉住她的一只手腕从床上拖下来，脚踩在她柔弱的脖子上，少年俯下身说道，“正好，你是他的亲生女儿，要是知道女儿死了，即便是四处逃窜的老鼠，身为父亲也一定会赶过来看一眼吧。”

神乐被他压地呼吸不畅，无法动弹，眼帘阖上之际，一道白影冲了过来，将她身上的少年掀翻在地，对他又撕又咬。神乐总算从梦魇里醒了过来，手脚立刻恢复活动。霎时她看到定春在房间的一角怒吼，而窗外，又子提着裙裾光脚飞快地跑过吊桥。

房间角落里，神威未被伤到分毫，他化成一道黑雾，眼看要重新扑上来，神乐大喊一声叫过定春，便往楼下逃去，逃跑途中，一团黑雾立马追上来了，神乐不停地催促着定春，直到来到了吊桥边，她看到黑雾在空中不急不慢地成形，少年带着冰冷恐怖的笑意，背着手注视着她。神乐内心颤抖了下，只见她从定春背上下来，在吊桥边站住了。

定春对她吠了几声，神乐不为所动，她拍了拍定春的额头，吻了它一下，对它一脸不舍地说：“这家伙是冲着我来的，你按高杉说的，沿着河走十里，无论如何都出去了。”

定春摇着尾巴，伏低了头，于是神乐不得不用伞柄打它，悲苦地驱赶它：“听话话，你自由了，小狗狗，歌舞伎町女王嫌你太大只，我不要你了。”

定春依依不舍地扭过头，它一离开吊桥，便直直朝城外飞奔。神乐独自一人面对可怕的三形妖怪，鵺无需借力便飞在空中，只要他随心所欲地判定人该死，便会慢慢用残忍的方式将其折磨至死。

神乐按动雨伞的机关，将银时给她随身带的灯笼的法力灌注其中，但当她正视神威的眼睛时，仍然不寒而栗。

你太瘦了，你现在的实力只能对付个把人类，神乐想到银时说的话，想到前些天那只镰鼬说过的话。

“你知道我是谁了吧，”神乐顿了顿，鼓起勇气说道：“我是你的妹妹，你走后是我陪着妈咪，我亲眼看见她离世，永远地死去了。”

神威轻蔑地看着她，他毫不动容，“她没有死。”

神乐哼了一声，她一只手举起伞作为回礼，而对方果断地朝她袭击过来。神威显然没有使出他十分之一的力量，他让了神乐几招，但少女除了偶尔能避开几次，她的力量太弱小了，被打得遍体鳞伤，不过一会儿，神威再次钳住少女脖颈，将小小的少女按在悬崖边，嘶声说道：“那个无耻的男人曾对母亲许下誓言，他愿意为她而死，但他辜负了母亲的爱，还想让我忘记他的背叛，他觉得他背负了不该背负的罪恶，仿佛是漠不关心的是我，是我故意让他长久漂泊，他以为这一切只是他的心结，是可以释怀的事情，却忽略了事件恶劣的本质，这是我决不能原谅的行为，为此我也要杀了他。”

“神威，我不知道你说的对不对，但是我的妈咪江华，她已经不在了，为什么你不肯看清事实，为什么你以前不去见见妈咪，她时常想念你。”

在这与世隔绝的谜境里，一声如同蛋壳碎裂的遥远雷声，漆黑如永夜的天空忽然下起了雨，神威愣了一下，他抬起脸望向突如其来的大雨，轻声喃喃道：“两个世界的界限被打破了么？”然后他起身抓着神乐的前襟，将她的脸靠近深渊，“无能的妹妹啊，至少你是上好的诱饵，母亲死了的话，我就送秃子老爹去地狱见她吧。”

他松开手放神乐坠落，雨模糊了视线，少年那张原本英俊却已痛苦扭曲的面容已然消失不见，神乐发出一声尖叫，雨在脚下坠落着，耳边风声飒飒，她不知道悬崖有多深，只觉得头晕目眩，冰雨冷冽，少女逐渐失去知觉，昏死过去。

神乐不知道这是她连续做的第几个梦了，因为她又看到了新的异象，她看到头顶上流水淙淙，听到雨依旧落着，那声音从空中传来，犹如千万把利剑直刺入棕绿色的水中。我在水底下，神乐心想，她的眼睛睁不太开，应该是还没睡醒，身周被流水包裹，如同回到了母亲的怀抱。神乐听见身边传来的呼吸声，她确信那不是错觉，黯淡而优美的幻影，然后是更为炫目的光刺破眼帘。

神乐晃了晃脑袋，睡眼惺忪地醒来，随即听到肚子里传来亲切的咕噜声，神乐张了张嘴，像往常一样伸手说：“我饿。”

然而她听到自己发出的是一阵“喵喵”声，面前已经盛好了堆尖一盘饭菜，头顶和眼前的事物变得高大了不少，神乐吓了一跳，她彻底清醒了，仰起脖子打量四周，她变回了有两条尾巴的橘黄色猫儿，仍然身处于谜境中的業城。

这里是楼阁顶层一个布置典雅的饭厅，神乐看到了不少熟悉的面孔，業城里的几个怪人全都汇聚于此，令神乐忐忑的是，昨天夜晚袭击她的神威也坐在不远处，而且看上去心情不错，正咬着筷子催促旁边的墨镜乐器怪人帮他添碗。

听到了她的叫声，一只冰凉的手轻轻放到她的脖颈上，神乐感到一阵安心，她本能地蹭了蹭对方的手心，然后舒舒服服地躲在桌下大吃起来。

此时此刻，头顶上传来七嘴八舌的议论声，神乐变成猫后，耳朵也灵敏了很多，她完全能够分辨出几个不同声音的来源，只听到一开始又子殷切地发问：“晋助大人，那只猫好可爱，是礼物吗？可以送给我吗？”

“没想到来岛小姐会喜欢小动物呢，”武市变平太随即大笑着说，“可你连自个儿都照顾不来，还是让这只猫儿藏在高杉先生的袖子里，让先生保护她吧。”

“又子这么说，只不过想让人夸她可爱。”河上万齐不咸不淡地说道，“然而野猪女的形象让诸位形象深刻，再想改变已经太迟了啊。”

又子立刻急了，拍着桌子朝他大叫：“亏你是剑豪，还是名流，对淑女一点也不绅士。”

武市变平太在中间掺和道：“消消气，来岛小姐，你可能抱错了期待，河上先生虽然性格出名的沉毅，但是为人像妇女一样体贴娴静，并不是你认为的类型。”

“也请不要总是拿我的失态问题教训我，”又子打断了他的话，“我跟谁的出身都比不上，我是在花街里打杂长大的。”

河上万齐漠然地说：“这姑娘又要搬出她的历史来自怜了。”

又子瞪了他们一眼，她大发感慨道：“放尊重点，再说我说的有什么不对吗，我这么可怜，受了这么多磨难，还有人觉得我会化为厉鬼寻仇，惶惶不可终日呢，等着瞧吧，我还没为自己活过呢，我得努力起来，比你们都强大才行。”

“很好，你的觉悟，比刚学识字的孩童还要高。”武市变平太戏谑地对她说。

他们实在是太吵了，热闹了半天，高杉终于发话了。

“到此为止吧。”高杉瞥了他们一眼，他胃口很差，低头将剩下的大半盘食物倒到神乐盘子里。

桌边一时沉默下来，神乐本来好端端地填着肚子，却感到一道目光越过桌面紧紧盯着她不放。

果然又是神威，他刚好迅速地吃饱了，抹了抹嘴角的饭粒，眯起眼睛，露出人畜无害的微笑说：“晋助，下次不要让我在業城看到雨了哦。”

“業城天气并不是我能掌控的。”高杉端起茶杯开口道。

“你没必要为了一只小猫挣脱锁链，很痛苦的。”神威冲他半是撒娇地说，“你为什么不跟我商量商量呢。”

“我们有约在先，”高杉扫视着他，“我懒得白费力气限制你的所作所为。”

“好嘛，”神威淘气地用一只手把桌上的铁筷拧地奇形怪状，“我答应你下次不会胡作非为了，因为我好像从来没伤害过你，我必须保护你活下去，以后才好打败你嘛。”

高杉把目光调向别处，他抚摸着猫又的耳朵，“那么一个月内无论发生什么都不要动手，我有重要的事情交给你。”

“最重要的无非是看家，你肯定又故意架空我，免得我和枼城那家伙交手。”

高杉没理会他的话，他把手指伸给小猫，直接叫了她的名字，“神乐。”

神乐抖了抖胡须跳上他的膝盖，她听到高杉说：“你尚有利用价值，我对你下道咒语，然后放你回枼城。”

“放心，我会回来救你的，高杉。”神乐趴在膝头对他没大没小地说，出口的却只有劲头十足的几声“喵喵”。

高杉简直像是听明白了她的猫语一般，用对小孩子说话的口吻对她说道：“回去好好修炼几年吧。”

神乐不满地发出喵呜，看到他那美丽的眼睛里注入了一切轻视、怜悯、嘲弄的感情，这使她充满了深深的挫败感。她下意识扭头扬起尾巴跳到地上，正在此时，整栋楼阁突然剧烈地震动了起来，神乐禁不住诧异地蹬了蹬地面，差点以为以她的修为居然可以撼动楼宇了。

高杉立刻从身边拿过佩刀，大步走到露台上，饭厅里的其余人也都匆匆放下手中的事情跟随他走出楼阁。

天空的颜色忽然变幻，原本是雨下过之后灰蓝色，然而一个无穷无尽的漩涡将太阳遮蔽，黑云层层叠叠地压过来，大地开始震颤，围绕着他们的大片森林被风卷过发出巨大的轰隆声，面前的瀑布猛然干涸，被吸力催动往后倒流。

高杉站在最前方，目不转睛地注视灾难般的景象。神乐一直怀疑的事情终于来了，随着天空中漩涡的不断蔓延，天空化为碎片崩落，一个大洞破开了，宛如深层次的噩梦。她跳到露台的阑干上环视周围，看到其他人脸上微微变色，神威倒是一直站在门内，抱着手臂一副看好戏的神色。

“诸行无常，是灭生法，是身如聚沫，不可磋磨，是身如幻，从颠倒起。”一道红光从天际坠落，鸦天狗手握禅杖，撕裂影影绰绰的空间飞下来，他立即停留在半空中，与他们对峙，“哼，总算让我找出来了，你们的小把戏。”

“是彗星的妖怪，有何贵干？”高杉用指节扣着刀柄，不紧不慢地问他。

鸦天狗傲慢地将禅杖挥向身后：“时空执法官例行突击检查。”

“哦，真辛苦，”高杉笑出了声，“凭什么理由？”

“你清楚你们做过什么，”鸦天狗冷冷的说，“是坦白你们对枼城的破坏，还是直接让我制裁你们？”

“我没害过你说的那个地方，”高杉说道，“谁造谣我就割了谁的舌头。”

鸦天狗皱起眉头看了他几眼，他不耐地朝空中喊了一声：“总悟，这家伙是个人类。”

天上传来风妖的声音：“不会吧，土方桑，你肯定看错了。”

“你以为我是谁啊，这点小事都能看错。”

“是是是，虽然我们不能亲手了结人类，但可以杀光他的妖怪手下啊。”

鸦天狗不想听他说这个，他转过脸接着质问高杉：“那女孩在哪，把她交出来。”

高杉又笑了，不待鸦天狗靠近，他面前的小猫便一跃而上，喵地一声抓住他的翅膀感动地大喊：“十四！十四！你来找我啦。”

土方一愣，提起她的后颈毛放到自己肩上，“不许叫我十四，是跟总悟学的吗？总悟小子是不是那么叫我了？”

接下来的片刻两边都要动手了，又子紧紧捏着拳头，其他两位也摆出了开战的姿势，高杉将刀褪出来准备抢先开战，然而土方刚向前一步，天空就落下一道惊雷，差点劈到了他。

“一时失手，抱歉，抱歉，土方桑。”总悟捻着用过的雷符，毫无诚意地说。

果不其然土方对他暴怒地大叫。“你小子，想杀了我吗？”

“相反我是想救你，”总悟得意地说道，“此地不宜久留，狐狸老板把枼城升到天上去了，老巢不保咯，我们得赶快回去看看啊。”

“社交恐惧导致发疯了吗？”土方讽刺道，他立刻掉头往空间的缺口飞去，当他最后回头看了一眼，发现高杉正站在结界里冷冷打量着他，嘴角泛起一抹异样的笑容。

“借此时机不如宰了他，他肯定在用不知道什么手段骗我。”土方心想，他转念要折返回去，几团蓝色的磷火猛扑过来，瞬间将他点着了，法力被妖火迅速地吞噬，身后的结界入口支撑不住消失的无影无踪。

土方一甩法袍将火焰扑灭，他接住了险些掉下去的小猫，定睛注视来人。

一如总悟报告的，然而情况更为危急。只见九尾狐妖浑身沐浴在白光中，正坐在高空冲他打招呼，他看上去与前几日没什么差异，依旧是一副松懈的样子，只不过魔力的大幅使用使他原形毕露，更加接近神或者魔了。

“土方君啊，是你掳走了小神乐吗？”狐妖打了个哈欠说，他睁着一对暗红色的眼睛，椭圆形的瞳孔略微放大了。

毫无疑问，这家伙正处于暴走状态，土方将猫又举到眼前试图解释：“我刚从时空破坏者那救下神乐，你却跑出来坏事，好端端让我错过时机……”

狐狸前两个字都没听他说完，又是几团磷火朝他砸落，在他身边炸开了，带着太古诸神标志性的冷酷和残忍的法术让土方应接不暇。他好不容易举起禅杖用罗刹和妖精的名字编织出咒语，就看到银时抬手伸进胸口，从心脏部位拿出一块五光十色的镜石，那产生于他身体的东西泛着黎明时分的曙光。与修道者不同，九尾这样的天生神兽，他的法术是将自己的灵魂和身体当做素材来使用，一旦进入战斗，人格和理性便如丝绸衣服般腐朽凋落，越是强大越是如此。

“有病吧九尾，老子话还没说完……”土方把猫又放回肩上滑向一旁，火球一般直线袭击他的镜石扑了个空，他多次躲闪，银时跟着转向，以便将他锁定在视野当中。

狐狸慢悠悠地在空中移动，仿佛不是在追猎，而是在消遣他。土方往后一退，后背撞在空中一个巨大的障碍物上。

“所以我说了，狐狸老板把枼城升到天上去了。”总悟从一旁飞出来，镜石擦着他的衣角摧毁了地基中的巨石，然后被狐狸收回手中，总悟便没敢继续靠近。

“你到底跟枼城有什么仇啊？”土方朝他喊。

“好无聊啊，这招很耀眼吧？”银时在前方怪笑几声，他将带有魂魄的镜石更为强力地投射出去，“此乃得人死期，取人心之邪术，三昧耶形荼吉尼天法。随便说说而已。”

土方毫发无伤地避开，但镜石还是在他身后的空气中留下一道长而明亮的划痕，久久不能散去。他不太擅长法术，只能硬着头皮跟九尾狐躲闪，总悟心不在焉，他想了一会儿说道：“算了吧，土方桑，打不过的，老板连他的勾玉都没戴呢。”

“死小子，这话说得还太早了。”土方往后退了几步，将战线从枼城拉开，他收起禅杖，随即用神符召唤不动天与之对抗。

看到鸦天狗身上出现明王的幻影，银时哼笑一声，土方沉重地挥动巨剑和钢索向他冲锋，狐狸也幻化出千百条尾巴席卷向他，一旦开始交手土方十四郎才发现，他的对手比想象中更要可怕，法术倒是其次，他本以为银时是个守着魔力金库却不知如何使用的半吊子，没想到多年不出家门的懒散狐狸居然精通战斗，技巧纯熟而稳定，不难想象他其实经历过很多苦头。

他们在荒野你来我往僵持了很长一段时间，来回转着圈，大部分时候土方都在沉闷地专注战斗，中途总悟试图干扰九尾狐，试试他的实力，可是对方眼也不眨，一炮将他轰到漂浮的枼城上，撞毁了几座废弃民房才停下。

镰鼬身体脆弱，被埋在废墟之中半天才挖出来。这块浮岛过于齐整，一时之间大多数枼城人都没觉察到变化，这时候一旁的屋顶上坐着个花魁，穿着红色里子的华衣，正手拿团扇，津津有味地观摩九尾狐与鸦天狗斗法。

“厉害厉害，神仙打架，凡人遭殃。”

总悟从废墟里爬出来趴在屋顶边缘，他用异样的眼神看着花魁：“你是谁，怎么从来没见过？”

桂看到他，心里咯噔一下，表面上从容掩饰：“哎呀，奴家是幸之屋的姑娘，艺名假发子，大爷有空来玩啊。”

花魁一溜烟跑回城里，另一边，显然土方也上了火头，他虽然屡试屡败，但还是要跟银时硬碰硬，狐狸却有些疲惫了，他几番转移来到了枼城的浮岛边，担心误伤他身后的居民，土方在不远处停下来和他对峙，不知道他又在想什么歪点子了。

“真不容易，就让你见识下我认真的样子吧。”银时亲昵地对他说，他把手伸向浮岛，欣悦地笑着，像唤狗似的，“飞盘，接好了~”

“喂！”等土方反应过来他的意图时候差点来不及了，银时催动魔力，整座城池在他的掌控中如玩具一般，被他轻轻一挥手，掷向大川泛滥的河水里。

土方如离弦的箭倏地飞出去，用不动天的巨臂扛住被连根拔起的枼城。待他吃力地抬头再找罪魁祸首之时，银时已经一手抱住从他肩头摔落的神乐跑的无影无踪了 。

“神啊，我是何等地无力啊。”神乐回到银时身边后，很快便恢复了人形，她马上跟住登势酒馆里花魁模样的桂打好了关系，她把最近两天的经历藏在心里，跟谁都不说，一个人闷闷不乐，“怎样才可以变强呢？”

“这样吧，我讲个故事给你，”桂躺在沙发上说，“有道士修得炼丹绝技，欲传授给人，此人问：点石成金，金会变吗？道士答：五百年变。此人得知金五百年后仍会变回石头，便不愿意学，并说：害五百年后人矣，吾不愿为也。道士由此了悟积善之方，修仙要积三千善，得汝一言，三千功满矣。”

神乐睁着大眼睛打量他，摇了摇头：“有点难懂，可不可以直接教我咒语。”

“这个嘛，我本来就不是教人的料，等你大点了可以让银时教你，他可是不少咒语的源头。”桂婉拒她。“因为我不是妖怪兽类，只不过恩师比别人强过一头，所以并不善于战斗。”

“啊，看你总是变来变去，也经常和人结仇的样子，你该怎么自保呢？”神乐一脸担忧地问他。

“自保倒是轻松，难的是要做到心若菩提，”桂告诫她，“咒语本身是一连串罗刹、妖精，鬼魅的名号组成，狐仙的咒语念起来也不长，只有两句。然而咒语长不长，读法怎么样都是无所谓的事情，重要的是以心念加持，否则也没有太大的意义。有的人咒学的很好，但若是他生前一心想成为一个威力十足的人，死后便会化为厉鬼。”

“难道不是应该专注修炼变得更强吗？”神乐更加疑惑了。

“所以说妖怪之道，你还得慢慢学呢。”桂笑吟吟地说。

从一楼的酒馆大堂传来一阵哄闹，桂打发神乐下去看看，说肯定是片儿警杀回来了。神乐刚下楼，便听得一声踹门的巨响，女佣慌忙跑上去阻拦，对方把她一推。

“例行突击检查，统统给我离开座位，靠墙站好！”土方十四郎威风凛凛地走进来，只不过一对乌黑的翅膀上缠着绷带，身上脸上也都是包扎过的伤口。相比第一天，他带来了一整队天狗部下部署在门口，又带了一队跟随左右。神乐看到他们这架势，立刻握住伞挡在门口，想阻止他们上楼。土方十四郎压根不看她，部下推开神乐，他便走上楼又踹银时客房的门。

他甫一开门便对门里那只脸上盖着漫画书，蜷起来休息的九尾狐大声命令：“好啊，扰乱执法、阻碍公务、恐吓威胁，给我锁起来交到这个时代的万灵之宰处置去！”

银时不醒也得醒了，他把漫画书放到一边，挠着脚背坐起来看着天狗一行。“流氓警察，你这么较真好玩吗，咱们可还是盟友呢。”

“我可去你妈的，老子请你喝酒，救你家猫，你把我当活靶子轰。”土方没好气地站在门口对他大骂。

“年纪轻轻这么大火气，进来坐坐喝杯茶，好怕怕干嘛牵这么多狗。”

“有点能力就把城市挖起来到处扔吗？我回去申请上司派人才放归原位。”土方继续责骂他，“对了，再加一条，侮辱公务员，我们天狗单单是名字里有狗，跟狗一点关系都没有，我实则是彗星。”

银时靠在尾巴上，冲他悠闲地说道：“说了我只不过是技痒难耐，找你切磋一下，土方君不也没刹住车嘛。”

“哼，你能力还行，造诣不够，留在枼城这种荒郊野外的迟早会是祸害。”土方骂完语气缓和了些，“我是在帮你一把，你去圣地修行，说不定还能找到破除诅咒的方法。”

“倒是不必，我跟我的诅咒相处出感情了。说起来我法身是多产富饶的福相，大概是诅咒让我刚好相反了吧。”

看到九尾狐和他东扯西扯，土方撇了撇嘴，他把话题引到正事上来。

“狐狸，你或许还不知道我们在时空穿梭的机制，”土方坚持站在门口跟他把话说完，“我们会消耗叫做‘痕’的一样东西来跨越时间，每一个时间点的‘痕’只可以使用一次，这就代表我不可能去往我去过的时间，见到相同的自己，这段‘痕’永久消失，任何人都无法再次查看时间的真相，因此我们找到时空破坏者非常容易。但这一次破坏者不是用的痕，而是用时空交织出了一个节点，无法则的存在，我们估计真的遇上了鬼的地盘。”

神乐早就上了楼靠门边听着，见天狗走了，她跑进去不停地摇晃又要睡过去的银时的肩想学咒语。银时不愿意教她，说十四岁的女孩买买花裙子，看看皮影戏，跟小朋友一起玩泥巴多好啊，咒语长大了再学。然后神乐转念说她前天刚捉到的狗狗跑掉了她好伤心，逼着银时跟她一起出门找狗。

这时候上午十点多钟，银时跟神乐一块儿上街溜达，神乐今天居然没有看见零食便两眼放光，买东买西，过了一会儿还异常乖巧地对银时说：“糟糕，忘了给小银带伞，枼城总是要下雨的。”

“算了吧，遮不住我的尾巴的。”银时把两只手揣袖子里说。

神乐说狗是在皇宫后院跑掉的，硬是把银时从赌博机店门口拖走。银时嘀咕着：“我筋力比常人还低一点，养猫可不是想锻炼拔河，顺便一说，怎么突然要去皇宫了，很危险的。”

“安啦，怕什么。”

“狐狸也是胆小的代名词啊。”

神乐带着他熟练地从宫墙翻进去，碍于银时的本体尾巴太招摇，他们从房顶上走过，路上神乐又看到了上次见过一面的那位公主，她正在下方被宫人簇拥着走过长廊。神乐冲着她看了好一会。

“怎么了，也想当公主吗？生不逢时啊，阿银现在没钱……”

“才不是呢，我只想当街道上的野孩子。”神乐鼓起嘴说，也不知道她想到了谁。

他们很快到了神乐上次闯入的花园，里面是一片琼花林，依旧洁白美好，神乐在花园里穿行，银时却忙着把自己裹起来，还一边大叫：“蜜蜂！蜜蜂！”

神乐和他跑到花海尽头的小路上，结果古怪至极，那条路十分宽阔，上面还铺着石板，两边立着不知名的图腾石雕，从这里看过去，这条石板路上每过一百个台阶边树立了一座简易的木制牌坊，花海罕有人至，石板上满是苔藓，仍可看出来这儿连同整片琼花林一起，都是为了祭祀某个神灵而搭建的神社。

这条铺石板的小路足有两三公里长，时而向上时而向下，一路上风景宜人，一开始还能遇到一两个枼城的平民，走到一半银时便抱怨起来，“不想走了，我要动用法术了。”

神乐却一个劲眺望着道路的尽头，她说，“小银，你听是不是有歌声？”

“什么歌声，蜜蜂的歌声吗？”银时说，“回家吧，大小姐，阿银的漫画才看到一半十分苦恼啊，老人家想看漫画后续看不到会得心脏病的。”

神乐不听他的，她翻过了一座山，路的两边像模像样地出现曾有人生活的痕迹，她没觉得熟悉，继续往前走，石板在此处不再延伸，路两旁散落着宝石碎屑，矿物在石头间闪闪发光。她以为她找到是一座矿井，觉得很是失望，走到这银时倒是累的说不出话了，他跟神乐互相看了看，神乐继续拨开草丛和石块往前面走去。

“神乐，”银时只有追上去，他说：“谁教你来这种地方的啊，宝石是不错，可惜枼城人看不出它们的用途，不值钱。”

面前出现了紫色的晶柱，还有由无数针状聚合成犹如飞鸟的宝石结晶，因为遍布结晶，四处都泛着幽暗的光，再往里走，连地面上都覆着一层布满裂纹的片状宝石。越走越深，神乐忍不住说了出来：“这儿好像个监狱啊。”

银时跟在她旁边默默走着，当他再次开口，声音有点发颤：“小神乐，待会要是有危险，记得躲我身边哦。”

“好的。”神乐点了点头。

他们走到了枼城高处，几乎一半位于山洞内的，巨大结晶湖。

阴冷的气息让神乐发抖，她好像又听到刚刚那种声音了，忍不住扯住了银时的衣角，但是马上松开了。

“你下去看看。”神乐微弱地对银时说：“他让你走到湖里看看。”

银时的唇边呈现一丝笑意，声音有些失态：“神乐，在这等着我，不要走，千万不要走。”

狐狸踩碎了湖边冰裂纹的晶片，直接淌下水，马上被寒冷激地一个战栗。他看着周围颜色如灰烬一般的湖水，迟疑了好久才接着踏下去。

他这一脚立即踩空了，他听到神乐在岸边的惊呼，冷得彻骨的水从四面八方涌过来，瞬间将他淹没了。银时感到心脏漏跳了几拍，他不得不强打精神让自己振作起来，重新面对一片无垠的黑暗的湖水。

他听到狂喜的声音，湖下的人早已谛听到了他的脚步声，支离破碎的声音缓慢地向着他的身旁靠近。

“银时……你回来了……我的……亲爱的……”

完全看不清影子是从何处攀附上来，头顶的光芒也被遮蔽，一双长满了鳞片的手从湖里伸出来钳住狐妖的脖子，更是有股力量将他环入黑影的怀中，拖向水底。

这双手里面流着冰冷的血，比窒息更可怕的湿冷凉意让银时一时骇然，他们在水和污泥里撕打搏斗，银时的嘴里冒出一串串气泡，结晶湖的妖怪将他按在水底，蛇身缠住了他的每一条尾巴，将他紧紧地抱在胸前，犹如一对恋人。

折射入湖底的天光终于依稀照亮他的面容，一张苍白而疯狂的脸，银时无意间看到了他的眼睛，立刻被打垮了，他只有一只右眼健在，左眼让黑布蒙住了，针状的竖瞳是明亮的翠绿色……


	4. 无畏

算起来已经过去四百年了，那时候银时刚下山，又水嫩又好动，正愁闲着没事干，便在一条人来人往的河道两边用妖力造了座桥，每天敲诈过路旅客的钱财，他在这住了没两个年头，当地妖怪和村民自觉给他上供酒还有小鱼干，倒也过得自在。

这天他又在溟水边晒着太阳收过路费，一群抬轿子打纸伞的游客在他的破庙里停下来歇脚，看九尾狐性格不错，法力高强，一个商人装扮的年轻人便热情地跟他聊起天来。

“今个儿可逢上好事了，尊驾不打算随咱们一同前去看看吗？”

“是什么好事？说出来让我掂量掂量。”

“可不就是海神跟人皇在天帝城设宴比武嘛，海中龙王把他那刚出阁的娇滴滴的女儿都带来了，神仙的打扮哪是凡人比得上的，咱们可够饱眼福了，看您年轻气盛地，完全有能耐去试试招亲大会嘛。”

“我可高攀不起，何况这海中蛟龙不是人身，管她什么打扮你敢娶回家吗。”

“欸，您想到哪儿去了，海中神兽化个人形还不是轻轻松松，况且海神嫁女岂会亏待女婿，主要是您想想连见面的机会都没有的尊贵之人，错过了这次机会可就千年难得一遇了。”

狐狸拿过酒来，他抓了抓满头的白色乱发，“我说，真有你说的这么漂亮吗？”

“特别漂亮，宴会举办整整三个月，每日豪华铺张，我这是第二次去行商了，那公主漂亮得晃眼睛，我都不敢抬起头来看，只好往下看，嘿嘿。”

“那你是饱腰带往下部分的眼福咯？”狐狸也缺德跟他起哄。

“还别说，光瞧她们走路的姿势，那是人皇的公主压根比不了的，气势完全盖过了，我算是见识到了什么叫高贵端庄，可有女人味儿了，毕竟出身不凡，下等人学不来啊。”

“你这说得太夸张了。”银时对商人说道，“说实话，我还没学完法术下山那会儿，曾对世尊许愿，所以四年不能逛花街，不过即使如此，我还是带了护身符偷偷溜去烟柳巷玩。”

“这可不好，会遭报应的。”商人笑嘻嘻地说，“怎么样，尊驾如今想通了吗，要不要跟小人一块去天帝城吃肉喝酒，凑个热闹。”

“不劳你提醒，我已经想好了，”狐狸振振有词：“我啊，早就不稀罕花街的女人了，你瞧，从这儿都能看到，那红红绿绿的可不就是她们点的灯吗，没意思，怎么说来着，都是女人，有手有脚，穿着同样的丝绸衣服，但跟你说的那种比起来完全没有女人的样子了。”

“怎么能这么说呢，太不稳重了。”商人摇了摇头，“你还没见过呢，等见过了再说不迟。”

“我见过啊，以前见过。”银时叫嚣起来，他摸着没长毛的下巴说道，“一直以来，我改不掉狐狸习性，只要看到稍有姿色的女子，就有点迈不动腿，惹了不少麻烦，不过现在我彻底想通了，心里格外轻松，我只要娶到一位那样高贵的女子，光是爱上她，我从此对世界上所有女人绝缘了。”

商人看了看他，银时也看了看商人，商人便又为他的天真摇了摇头。

银时被说的兴致一来，懒得打点俗务，弃了地盘跟商队一同前往天帝城。天帝城离这儿需途径三个小国，是座神造的宫殿，有狐仙在，他们一路走得飞快。到了天帝城，鲜花和餐点都很美，但如今在银时眼中，它们不过是颜色亮了一点而已。九尾狐因其特殊的血统在天帝城得到盛情款待，他有缘结识到了一大拨同来此地的各色妖怪，一半以上都是斗志昂扬准备攫获海神奖赏的，但是银时饮着杯中佳酿心里在想，哼，尽管现在朝夕相处，但很快咱们全会杀得妈都不认识。

天帝城建在崇山峻岭中，最高处的朝堂金碧辉煌，是新筑给海神居住的宫殿。宫殿前一段倾斜的地面连接高处的王座，其下的方形厅堂修建地如同深谷般壮阔。

龙王端坐在王位上，面貌年老而耽于酒色，仍旧不失威严。在距离王座下不到一百个台阶的位置，巨大的露台上，龙王的子嗣倚靠着金色的卧榻，手拿棋子轻敲象牙方桌，蛟龙高杉晋助是龙与鱼王之女的后代，他有着一对幽深的碧色眼瞳，长着蛇身鱼尾，深紫色的短发高贵而美丽。

与其说他深得龙王的宠爱，不如说这一代海神实在是怕他怕透了。他的父亲当政还算清明，虽然贪图享受，并不杰出，但到了高杉成年的时候，他生性恣意，性格乖张又精于谋算，足足摄政了两百余年，起初是由于龙王的纵容溺爱，后来他对龙王某个逾距情妇的残忍处置，另他的父亲胆寒不已。传言他以屠杀同族为乐，因为他的确施行了被传唱成“毒烟蔽白昼，平地血浮船”的暴政，实际上当海神莅临天帝城以后，高杉也每天要求人皇派数名臣子陪他下棋赌骰，稍不留意便被他拿各种借口取走性命。

按照惯例，来此渴求封赏的武士会经历七天七夜的比拼，幸存者历经艰险到达他们眼前的厅堂，最终被授予英雄的称号。当时龙王带来了五名纯洁的女儿，想藉此为她们择选勇武的男子延续血脉，但时候还未到，人皇便驾临海神殿，因为高杉已经在赌局上斩了他八位重臣的首级，他亲自与高杉斗法，想在他身上报仇，他们起初拿财产作为赌注，高杉在送掉他三座宫殿的时候，人皇已经输光了他的国库和身上佩戴的金饰。当人皇不得不赌上他的妻女，高杉至今没有配偶，于是他拿自己的妹妹们作为赌注。

“不像话，太不像话……”龙王焦急地说道，“我的女儿，她们要为英雄做新娘，而我的带来的财富，则是她们的嫁妆啊。”

“很简单，我也不想拘禁你的妻女作为奴隶，”高杉没正眼瞧一下龙王，他对皇帝提出，“我们便将赢得的东西作为对英雄的奖赏吧，陛下，你还有什么可以抵押的么。”

“国王战败，交出的应该是武器，而不是让女人受难，”皇帝一身布衣，颔首回答，“如果谁能拿到头筹，在我们跟前胜出，我便将我的王位交给他，让他来统治我的国家。”

高杉怀疑地看着他，“这可不成，以你的清誉起誓，你要抛弃荣华，自贬为乞丐。如果你输给我，作为对我不敬的代价，你还必须向我求饶，我才考虑放过你的妻子和孩子们，不让他们与你一同受难。”

皇帝歪了歪嘴，现出一抹痛苦的神色，他隔着象牙牌桌注视高杉，咬牙切齿地说：“狠毒的半神，你的诡计令人发指，我终于明白为何他们会败在你手下。在诸神的见证下，你也必须赌上你的全部，我要剥夺你的一切虚荣，你的财富，将它们归还赐予你的海神。你要永远被人摒弃，正如你摒弃了你的善心，你将被驱逐出神的领域，成这人的一名奴仆，你会被流放，失去力量无法反抗。”

“住口，你说的话我记下了，我绝不会饶了你。”

“殿下乃阿修罗转世，出世时黑云四起，天降火雨，然而殿下即便降灾于寡人，寡人乃一介凡人，寿命不过区区的两百年，你却要活千年之久，便要受千年之苦。”

“很好，我考虑好了，你这无礼的凡人，一旦我赢下赌局，便将你的家眷统统发配为女奴，我尚能活千年，你的后代便千年永无宁日。”

人皇站起身，高杉卧在榻上睥睨着他，接着人类的皇帝闭眼向神灵祈求：“如今我身上每一分每一寸都在渴求胜利，求您护佑我战胜这恶毒的蛇，保我王国平安。”

赌局一开始，人皇便若有所思，当他拿起骰子的时候，手指都在颤抖，只一眨眼的功夫，他藏在手指的结晶便融化在了骰子里，对于魔法，他的双手从未这样流利过。

“该你了，高杉晋助。”

高杉在对面打量着他，他很少笑，但是这时候他脸上带着浓浓的笑意，一看到他那双狡黠的眼睛，便叫人提心吊胆。此刻两人成为双方注目的焦点，但皇帝的眼中只有蛟龙，还有他翠绿色的，耀眼的双瞳，他的美貌被广泛赞颂。但其实他并不十分美，那双眼睛里带着血光、诅咒和不祥，天生的恶徒。

高杉轻轻一掷，深信自己识破了人类的把戏，松开手指看向象牙桌，他大吃一惊，握碎了手中冰翡翠的指环。

连诸神都站到人皇一边。即便他机关算尽，竟然还是输掉了赌局。

皇帝双脚瘫软，登时跪了下来，他颤抖不止，然后拜向东方，感激涕零地念了几句真言。

高杉对结果难以置信，他起初震惊地盯着牌桌，后来竟然长笑不止，越笑越大声。

“你笑什么，有什么好笑的。”皇帝脸色大变，冲他斥道。

高杉摆动蛇身，走到露台边缘，他握着酒樽，倾身向高耸的城池下方望去。

“给我封锁天帝城！任何人都不准逃出去。”他高声下令。

赌局的赢家愤怒至极。“可恶的半神！你是要食言吗？”

“不，我岂敢违背诸神圣的誓言。”高杉站在露台边，他侧过脸瞧着皇帝，“我只不过是要杀光城中的人罢了，既然没人活着，那么自然无人可以登上我们跟前的厅堂。”

“下作，履行誓言靠的应该是清誉，而非奸计。”皇帝朝他痛斥。

“我的确许了誓言，也的确在遵从它，你还有什么异议呢？”高杉嘲弄地冲着他说，“放心，只要你乖乖待在这什么也不说，我还不至于对款待我的东道主动手。”

“何等的残暴，这是恶行。”

皇帝连说话的声音都衰弱了，这时候一直端坐在高位的海神却突然开口，他说道：“放过这些人吧，孩子，放任邪恶蔓延，不分黑白，即便你坐上王位，人民也会反抗你的。”

高杉转过环配叮当的身体，他只看了海神一眼，他父亲便忍不住往后瑟缩，顿了顿，才接着道：“我说的有道理啊，我的孩子，你把这些宾客赶尽杀绝了，谁会辅佐你呢？”

没想到高杉听了他的话，欣然接纳道，“很好，我十分尊敬您的见解。”

海神松了一口气，他说：“收回刚才的命令吧。”

高杉阴沉地，他用碧色的眼睛看着上来行使指令的部下，说道：“我收回我的成令。”

人皇走上前，他同样注视着天帝城的众生，愤懑地说道：“看着吧，只要有人踏上这道厅堂，你的权力便会被剥夺，成为他人的附属，到时你再也无法颐指气使，肆意妄为。”

高杉稍稍抬起头来，他的目光投向厅堂之下，“我不会改变我立场，人类的皇帝，如果有人坚决要成为英雄，来到我们跟前，我必然使他受尽酷刑，至少一半的人会在踏上第三道门之前死亡，他们的死是他们咎由自取，是为他们的荣耀而死，不是我的罪责。”

皇帝倒吸了一口气：“你不会得逞的，绝对不会。”

高杉的视线越过他看向海神，他以更低沉的声音说道：“父王，如果我将被驱逐，再也无法回到你的宫殿，至少不要将我交给一个色厉内荏的无耻之徒，不是任何软弱无能的人都能来到我们跟前，我要你召唤恐怖的力量保护我们的厅堂。”

海神诺诺答道：“我派海兽把宫殿围起，我还会燃起地狱的火焰，我把诸神都畏怯的试炼放到天帝城来。”

高杉攫住他凹陷的眼睛：“还不够，势不可挡的英雄仍有可能站起来，我要让神代的英雄都在困难面前死亡。”

海神摇晃着脖子上的脑袋，他坚决地推辞道：“我做不了这样的事情，永远都别想。”

高杉冷哼一声，没把他放在心上，他睥睨向脚下的天帝城，高声下令：“派巴蛇、肥遗、蟠龙、虚耗、猰貐看守前门，我要让这些愚民看看他们整日里唱的如何才叫平地血浮船。”

接着，他们在海神殿等待，一直过去了七天七夜，到第七天的时候，活下来的不足十人，这场盛宴终于要行进到末尾，高杉悠闲地侧卧于露台上欣赏他们在血与泥中挣扎的惨状，在他对面坐着人类的皇帝，正满面愁云，心中郁结，不知如何是好。

到了夜晚，高杉心中更是轻松不已，一轮皎洁的圆月悬挂于高空之上，繁星簇拥着她，原本杀声震天的天帝城已彻底成为绝望之城，选拔已到完结，海神的部下纷纷来到黑夜里的宫殿准备受命。

高杉得知，前来挑战的勇士还未到最后一道险关早已无人生还，他们预计今晚便可收拾残局，打道回府。

然而，一道惊人的消息却在此时传来。在一片灰烬和火星之中，有个不知名的白色妖怪披荆斩棘而来，从血与泥中惊险存活，正如愿以偿地闯入海神殿的厅堂。

即使这道消息令周围的人百感交集，高杉心乱如麻，他仍能镇定地思忖，无论多么神通广大，决计无法在最后一道门前活下来。

不到半个时辰，海神殿门口的侍卫大声通报出了一个名字：“胜出者，九尾狐妖坂田银时，诸神将赐福予他！”

高杉猛地从榻上站起来，他听到了殿上的男子、妇女、孩童……所有人一齐发出了惊奇的叫喊。他看到一股浊血从破开的大门里涌出来，洒在地面上，浓烟和黑色的火焰卷起又熄灭。一个白色的青年浑身浴血，倒在进入宏伟厅堂的大门前，观众纷纷拥过去远远查探，过了几秒，他喘息着撑着地面爬起来，同时高高举起了手中五颗斩断的怪物头颅，毫不畏惧地大步走进海神殿，他天真而好奇地朝背后的情景眺望了一下，然后回过头来，发出纯净而毫无杂质的大笑。

“我来到您的厅堂了，海神大人，请您给我应得的奖赏。”他迫不及待地单膝跪下说道，“我发誓把您赐予我的礼物当做我唯一高贵的妻子，我愿意娶她为妻，宣誓无条件爱她，守护她、赞赏她、忠诚于她、对她履行我职责，直至死亡将我们分开。”

从海神殿四周传来声若洪钟的雷鸣，诸神立即回应了他的誓言，青年走到长厅中心将五颗头颅扔到众人面前，高杉身边的几位部将立马一言不发地对银时跪下，叫道：“英雄万岁。”其他手下也跟着跪下，高呼万岁。高杉只需看到他们的眼睛，就知道他们是真心被折服了。他又环视四周，人皇啧啧赞叹，然后戏谑地看了他一眼。

高杉压抑住眼中的惊骇，他退回卧榻，脑中一时间闪过无数的念头。那位勇猛的青年看向了高处的席位，他完全没有意识到事情的不对之处，眼睛立刻落在了高杉身上，高杉抬起头不悦地与他对视，他身上的金饰，比银时毕生见过的都多，一身金绿相间的锦袍映出闪烁的烛光。

“年轻人，为何发此毒誓？”龙王惊愕地冲他说道。

“是的，我发誓永远对她忠诚，”银时不解地，却又坚定地看着龙王，“看来您便是海神大人，我美丽的妻子，她现在正在何方？”

龙王一时哑口无言，“他现今正坐在我的面前。”

“哈哈，永远，这个词比起祝福，更像是诅咒。”凡人的皇帝插话道，他站起身，彬彬有礼地说，“如果你不急着发下誓言，或许还有回转余地，但现在我只能告诉你，很可惜，你娶不到龙王的任何一位女儿为妻，因为这位高贵的，”他鄙夷地停顿了一下，“龙的子嗣与我打赌，将他自己出卖给了你，作为这次的奖赏。”

这话来的如此突然，高杉的脸像挨了一巴掌似的红了起来，“我总算明白诸神的诡计了，不，我绝不会忍受这种羞辱，我作了什么，要受到这样下贱的对待。”

“你是一件礼物，将被赏赐给这位勇敢的，似乎血统还很纯正的英雄为妻。”皇帝用甜美的口吻说道，他看向银时：“看起来你似乎是世尊非常宝贝的九尾狐一族直系血脉，虽然灭族了。”

银时总算听懂了他们的意思，他看了看他们，最后看向高杉，他的视线一旦停留在蛟身上，便有些难以移开。

高杉嘴唇苍白，用一种可怖的眼神怨毒地回视银时：“你是什么人，可恶的，该死的东西，生长在哪处扭曲的角落里，竟敢跑来天帝城侮辱我，我这就把你烧成灰烬，还有其他人，凡是向他下跪的，统统给我斩首。”

虽然他的话语依旧骇人，但所有人都明白了他如今的处境，他们不再惧怕他。银时一动不动地站在那儿，九条尾巴上血迹斑驳，他倚着他的刀，认真审视高杉这幅模样，他起初被蛟的美貌打动，如今清醒了起来，他眨动朱红色的眼睛，半透明的睫毛沾着鲜血，他对龙王的子嗣说道：“我已遭到火焰焚烧，海兽吞噬，不知名的凶兽的威胁，但我心中想着你，因而获得了胜利，可你说这样的话，这一切到底是为了考验实力还是为了杀死我？”

“没错，我正是为了杀死你，我永远都不会属于你。”高杉朝他凶狠地冷笑道，“滚回去，否则我就让你的余生暗无天日。”

银时有些疲惫，却毫不退缩地与他对视，声音里带上冰冷的笑意：“真是千古奇观啊，我满以为我得到的是一位骄傲的海中公主，没想到却是一条恶毒的蛇。如今他不仅毫无保留地羞辱一位受尽磨难的英雄，还连带着羞辱了此地成千上万死去的能人，海神大人，您的儿子犯下的是滔天罪孽。”

龙王有点难堪，但他仍旧对银时说道：“是的，英雄，但请保留这份荣耀，他是永远不会属于你的。”

“誓言是神圣的，您想想，造成此等结果不是无缘无故。”皇帝在一旁说道。

“誓言是神圣的，”高杉重复他的话，他走到一直默默坐着的海神身边，一手指向银时，“您的骨肉同样是神圣的，你难道要把我交给这样一个来历不明的人去完成他的婚誓，让我成为人们讥讽和嘲笑的谈资？”

海神早已对九尾狐表现出中意，他没法在高杉面前为他说情，只好含糊不清地拒绝道：“这是诸神议定好的业缘，我不能改变你的命运。”

“你为何要贬损他到这个地步，高杉。”人皇笑逐颜开，“这位英雄出身无比高洁，年纪又轻又可爱，诸神给他的才华如此之高，仿佛天生是为你那颗卑鄙无耻的心打造的主人。”

他们好一番争论，银时深感困惑，他不禁问高杉，“我们才第一次见面，你究竟是哪里不对劲？我还没到健忘的年纪，我好像没伤害过你吧，你从一开始就这么恨我。”

高杉别过头，朝他吼道：“你活着便给我造成了前所未有的耻辱，如今我还要向你复仇。”

他的认真让银时思索了一会，九尾狐吃吃地笑了起来，他面向人皇，“我受够了这位上人的刻薄，请问，他难道也发下了什么要命的誓言？”

人皇欣然回答道：“没错，我们的大少爷叫高杉晋助，他输给了我，发誓只要有人踏上这座厅堂，他便成为那人的奴仆，并对他唯命是从，那个幸运儿就是你。”

银时点点头，对他们说道：“我恐怕没法遵守我的誓言了，因为现在我发现我一点也不爱他。请你们把这条不知道天高地厚的毒蛇放心交给我，我要逼着他跟我一起在陆地生活，再也无法回到大海，我一定会好好虐待他，鞭打他，教会他谦逊之道。”

他随即看到在场有些人眼中盈满了笑意，皇帝的回答更多的是好奇，“这么做会遭天谴哦。”

高杉大脑一片空白，被他们的话激的满腔怒火，他几乎难以自制地出手杀人，这才发现皆如誓言所言，他的所有能力都被剥夺，身上的魔力一点用都没有，他弱地像个凡人。

“神圣的誓言啊，你若要带走他，只能娶他。”龙王对银时说道，“无论如何，你们是誓言夫妻，我会为你们准备婚礼。”

听他提到嫁娶，银时一直以来潜藏的惊恐和不安终于展露了出来，他振作起来：“可我早已没有族人，这样做是不是有些不妥。”

皇帝这才告诉他，“老实说，幸福在誓言成立后根本不是考虑的因素，最有可能第二天你被杀死在床头。虽然有些残忍，但我还是说了，你们的结合既能将我们的殿下驱逐出天帝城，又让世上最有能耐的九尾狐一族彻底断绝后代，岂不是一举两得。”

龙王接着说道：“明天我会派出一列队伍，戴上狐狸面具为你们送行。”

“难道我真的要娶这个暴躁任性的蛟龙男子为妻吗？”

银时有些不想承认，他看到蛟苍白美丽，内心难以自持，然而高杉对他无情的、蛮不讲理的态度使他心中刚建立起的好感被打碎了，从高杉无助的怒火中，他总算看出来了，这些人越是以羞辱他为乐，越是出于对他的畏惧。

高杉显然奈何他们不能，他走回了露台，忽然抬起脸，紧锁着眉盯住银时看，银时十分惊慌，他的心战栗地剧烈跳动着。

接着高杉像是费了很大劲似的拿出一把闪着寒光的匕首，声色俱厉地说：“今天你们全都会付出代价，我要摧毁这座殿堂上每一块砖石，这场婚礼使我蒙羞，哪怕日神落下祝福，也会被骤雨遮蔽。”

诸神吻去了他的神性，但那凛然的声色，威势依旧，使得满堂屏息，异常静寂。

皇帝说道：“如今你还有何能耐，敢夸下如此海口。”

高杉轻蔑地看了他一眼，拿起匕首，那一刻，所有人都战战兢兢地瞧着他的所作所为，只见他将锋刃逼向左眼，鲜血刷地淌出来，流在他的脸上，天帝城最崇高的海妖在此时降下了诅咒。

他直勾勾地看着银时，万分憎恶地说：“我的诅咒不会改变，九尾狐，你记住，”他将匕首从眼眶里拔出来，深深扎进手边的方桌，他的血溅得到处都是，刀刃上的晶状黏膜清晰可见，“以此为祭品，我诅咒你的灵魂，哪怕希望短暂萦绕你心，但你的一生将被拖入绝望的深渊，你活着便会求生不得求死不能，但你轻易得不到解脱，我咒你在死亡之际，失去一切力量和才能，你的生命将毫无价值。”

他此时的话语已具备龙神的所有威严，高杉跌坐下去捂住左眼，疼痛使他剧烈地颤抖，蛟龙本身带有呼风唤雨的能力，他的请求一时让圆月被阴云覆盖，风雨大作，所有的烛光一同熄灭。而银时和在场的其他人都被吓蒙了，被高杉如此玉碎的态度震惊地发呆。


	5. 狐嫁

当夜，银时在天帝城留宿，他们给他找了上好的房间，让他换下那身被血浸透了的白色衣衫，有侍女为他梳洗每一条尾巴，她们长得比他看到过最贵的艺伎还要标致，而且讲话大方得体，很会逗人开心。她们还带了珍贵的香水过来，在他耳后和下巴上各点了一下，一时间房间里充满甜腻的味道。

她们给他制作了新的内衣，再披了一件银色缎子、象牙色锦绣和白棉纱做成的衣服，一个个列在一旁娇笑道：“您长得太好看了，不愧是绝貌的九尾天狐一族。”

“诸神给您造了如此绝世之姿容，盖世之异能。”前来拜访他的人类贵胄和海中水族跟他说，“虽然有点对不起，但咱都该叫您天帝城与沧海的救世主了。”

“你简直拯救了我们全部。”皇帝又在一旁说道，“不过蛟龙大少爷还是不肯善罢甘休，他让天帝城在风雨中摇摇欲坠，这也算了，如果没有你，我们剩下的人都会被他修理的七七八八，活着的不足一半，每一百年都是这样。”

银时听天由命地一笑，修剪着过长的指甲他说：“我只是个憧憬着漂亮姑娘的小妖怪，你们就这么撒手把他嫁给我，也不会感到不安吗？”

“你嫌他年纪又大又冷酷？”皇帝幽默地说，“你或许会发现他也有可取之处，我们中有人一度很爱他，再说漂亮的东西总是惹人怜爱的。”

“可惜破了相。”有人在一旁说道。

“以您的神通，完全不必担心他会对您造成威胁。”他们七嘴八舌地说道。

他的性别让我没想到，主要是他诅咒我，银时看进他们的眼睛，把话埋在心底，他心知肚明，天帝城的人想尽快送他们离开，以免再次让他们的城市遭到破坏，这位海神的长子，到底有多不得人心啊。

银时不太记得他是怎么过到第二天，用过早餐，走下楼梯，走过庭园，离开天帝城。他曾提出想找高杉单独谈谈，上位者古怪地看了他一眼，“以后你们有的是时间谈。”

他们给他划了一块三个城市开外的封地，然后人们准备好马车，银时站在他当初进来的殿堂里，当日热闹非凡如今已经空了，他往里面眺望许久，才看到高杉被带出来，他模样是人形，一身素净的打扮，一层及肩的浅色纱蒙了他的脸，看不清他什么样子。两个披甲胄的护卫一左一右看管他。其中一个推了他一下，差点被高杉反过来撕下一块皮，后面马上有个女官责骂道：“婚礼都还没开始，别弄坏了衣服，这身鲛绡价格不菲的。”

银时盯视着他们，当照耀的阳光从窗户里洒下来的时候，银时看到他们慢慢走过来，这种仪式感真的觉得是在迎接自己的新娘，走到跟前他立刻接住高杉的手握住了，高杉的表现非常冷淡，一点力气都没用，任凭他抓住自己牵到车里坐下。

外面正是大晴天，被蛟的诅咒影响着，同时也下了雨，即便如此，不知道为什么，银时的内心依然洋溢着喜悦之情，空间狭小，高杉与他仍离了一臂的距离，行尸走肉一般，对他的询问装聋作哑。他这会儿正恨着我呢，银时想，他恨我至极。到后来，光望着这奇特的太阳雨分外无聊，银时自个儿开口了，“我还想问他们要个把侍女呢，要到一个我都满意了，她们真是无敌可爱了，比起你来说。”

高杉搭着窗，他对这种话一言不发，让银时有种邪性的快乐，他接着道：“我很清楚这事的来龙去脉，我曾向世尊许愿姻缘，可我犯了不去夜游的清规，本该得此报应。听着，我骨子里是个保守派，我也喜欢必要时温柔顺从，平日里偶尔傲娇的那类女人，我对你的性别不满意，我承认这是对我的惩罚。可你的性格太差劲了，偈语上说‘积善三千年，现于汝梦中’，不知道我跟你前世有什么缘分，你至于要牺牲一只眼来诅咒我。”

听到他的话，高杉隔着薄雾般的头纱朝他看了过来，不得不说，九尾狐真是个庞然大物，拾缀一番后，颇有正派妖怪的尊荣，可高杉看他的眼神依旧像是看到了一条狗。

他可真是盛气凌人，他也不看看自己的处境，银时一时感慨，都忘了气恼，他没跟他像昨日那般针锋相对，狐狸暂时压住性子，对他说起这该死的天气。

“如果我把你娶回家，该不会全年都得下雨吧，阴天下雨，出太阳也下雨，你就这么感到以我为耻吗。”银时不知不觉说出这句话，他马上对自己后悔了，别扭地补充道，“不不不，我的荣誉是我凭本事得来的，我无父无母，在人类的无知和摧残中长大，出世不到二十年，便被召去金刚界曼荼罗护法修行，但我早已为了活下去练会了咒术，这份赏赐也是我拼了命杀出来的，玷污我清誉的是你才对。”

“哦，我只想要早点认识你就好了，我亲自送你和你的荣誉去见阎王。”高杉的语气无比嫌恶，他的手紧紧拧着，他想把银时剁成碎片，只可惜他赌了那个誓。

银时对他的威胁毫不意外，他懒得再费口舌，于是蜷进自己的尾巴里，渴望梦里能见到一两个海神真正的公主，谁知他一闭上眼睛便一如往常地梦见些糟糕的童年记忆。

他们的队伍一路静悄悄在雨里到达了婚礼的场子，婚礼不缺参加者，银时早年间认识的朋友一个接一个号召了其他一大群暴饮暴食的妖怪，高杉那边没重要的人过来，不过天帝城向四海发了邀请函，可见婚礼筹划的认真。但据说高杉和海神闹了不和，他的神性被抹去，他也跟他们断绝了关系，他声称等他得到自由的那天，他要把他的亲戚们全部锁进海牢里沉进无底深渊。

银时感到从来没有得到过家人温暖的他，完全无法理解那个世界。

他拉住高杉的手走下车，感到自己的脚有点抖，他在对世尊许愿时幻想过这一情景，面前摆着无数红色的蜡烛和线香，在他眼里朦朦胧胧模糊成了大片的焰影，跨过门槛时高杉踮起脚，隔着头纱在他耳边说：“你在害怕了，毕竟你还是个孩子。”

银时和他双手交握，不动声色地低语：“走着瞧，今晚让我对你好好履行我们的责任。”

高杉听到了，拼命把手抽回来，银时顽固地抓住他的手指，径直把他领到祭坛前跪下，向女和月母与羲和日母祈愿。

“大礼虽简，鸿仪则容。天尊地卑，家昌邦容。”月母对他们庄重地说道，她们各自赠予一样法器作为祝福，银时把手伸向月母的勾玉颈珠，被高杉严厉地打了手背，他怕得缩回手去，偷偷摸摸地拿起日母的珠串，然后他才反应过来礼物是要相互交换的。

证婚人的声音此时又响了起来，日母笑眯眯地说，“九尾，为何不挑起新娘的头纱啊。”

银时愣了愣，他吞吞吐吐地说，“那个……贱内自刑一目，相貌丑陋，不便露面。”

“多么地悲剧。”她慈祥地看了他一眼，又温柔地伸出一只手，像是对高杉赐福，“不幸的孩子，愿神的荣宠围绕你。”

接着，高杉端坐着把勾玉颈珠挂到银时身上，随后银时靠过来，在很近的距离里为他把珠串系上，他在头纱遮挡下轻轻吻他的脖子，小声说：“抱歉，不是故意的。”高杉表面上端着架子没什么反应，但他的手指一下子冰冷而僵硬，身体里充斥着怒火。

然后第二轮赠礼仪式开始了，跟银时没半点关系，他扶着高杉站起来接受新娘礼，这群人送来各种各样超出他们需求的东西，而且一个个充满期待。银时看到从没见过的食物，还有毛皮，珠宝，陶器，短刀和装在笼子里的活物，在他们脚边堆的老高。

“是不是有拒绝仪式，大少爷，快快说你不需要，全都赠给你的夫君吧。”银时在他耳边碎碎念道。

高杉没对宾客说一句话，当有人恭贺时，他才会点了一下头，随着时间的流逝，他的态度逐渐恶劣，觉得这些蜡烛和话音都十分刺耳，这被银时敏锐察觉到了，他跟所有人道歉然后送高杉回房间。银时靠在门口说：“亲爱的夫人，我还想在宴会玩会儿。”

他的声音比他还低沉，而且满是杀意，“滚，你爱滚哪滚哪去不用跟我报告。”

“等你布置好谋杀现场哦，高杉。”银时玩笑地说，他打了个转走回婚宴的行列。

到头来银时还是心事重重的，他喝得多，吃的少，人们跟他开粗鲁的玩笑，他也不太不感兴趣，没法跟他们打成一片，但是后来婚宴才正式开始，他们聚在一起，尽情地舞蹈，为婚礼施加华丽的咒术表演，听母系氏族首领侃侃而谈，他一个人坐着若有所悟。他忍不住想起了他上次向世尊许愿以后占的梦境，他梦见他手中抱着两三枝含苞待放的白樱花，走在一座黑暗中的长桥上，一瞬间周围一片光亮，折枝上的樱花全开了。那个时候他年纪更小，不知道在想些什么，可是梦境的寓意如今仍使他浮想联翩。

银时很晚才回到他们为婚礼准备的那间大卧室，他走进来把门一脚踢上，高杉赤裸双脚坐在窗边喝酒，他立即抬起头，目光像是要把他钉在墙上，俨然一副凛然不可侵犯，要他立马走人的样子，只不过他的眼睛从今以后残废了一只，气势稍有不足，只有恐怖有余。

银时径直走到他身边，他撩起帘子看了一眼窗外的雨，丝毫没有要停的趋势，这场雨非带来灾难不可。两人一时默默无语，高杉看也不看他，片刻后银时指了指他手里的酒：“请给我也倒一杯，行么？”

高杉照做了，他起身走到桌案边，拿出两个杯子和一壶酒，一人倒满一杯，递给银时。银时本来就喝了不少，他坐在床边又狠狠灌了三口，觉得脑袋发晕，恍惚间看到高杉朝他走过来，高杉低头咽了一口酒，他说，“喝酒也不会消除你的愚行，只会让你醉的像个可怜虫。”

“我没喝醉，我倒是很想醉。”银时在烛火里打量着他，高杉的婚纱十分素雅，或许可以理解为海中的习俗，整件衣服几乎全由幽蓝色的薄纱制成，一条黑色的腰带上是金色的漩涡状花纹，除了一条项链没有别的装饰，与他平常的装束相差甚远。银时昨日的惊鸿一瞥，今天再看完全是个凡人。

他们一杯接一杯地喝，银时发问：“为什么你不化成原形，像昨天那个样子。”

“他们生怕我的模样吓着你，让他们所谓的英雄落荒而逃，好管闲事的巫婆给我造了双腿。”高杉尖刻地说：“白毛怪，你害我远离我的故乡，我的真身没法离开水太久，而且这些湖泊河流太浅也太脏了。”

“我不叫白毛怪，你能不能叫一下我的真名。”银时又灌下一大口。

“哼，某个死人的名字？”

“你再敢这样威胁我……”银时的手还没挥出去，随即看到了高杉眼睛上的黑色绷带，昨日的情景一闪而过，他头晕目眩。

“我告诉你，你死到临头了，我的诅咒时时盘旋在你心头。”

“你是诅咒了我，可你根本不知道我的名字。”

“无所谓，我不想知道，必要的时候叫你声‘喂’就行了。”高杉漠不关心。

“很好，很好。”银时转过头去不看他，高杉又给两个杯子满上酒。

在他们闷头喝个不停的时候，高杉沉静地说起，“这不是我的第一次失利，”他口气沉重，“我曾于矢石交攻之中陷入绝境，也曾被宣判极刑，我不是个懦夫，也绝非不明事理之人，别人对我忠诚，我便回报忠诚，只要一有机会，我必然卷土重来，安于现状可不是我的禀性呢。”

“是的，失败没能杀死你，在我见到你的时候你还活蹦乱跳，”银时接过他的话语，“但那些都没让你失去一只眼睛。”

高杉呆立片刻，他望着自己的手，很快他恢复了平常的表情，“我是为了诅咒你。”

“为什么？你有非做不可的理由吗？”

“我想要诅咒你，我仿佛天生可以诅咒你。”他叫道。

银时喝下最后一口酒，他把酒杯推向一边，站起来，“我不该对你有别的期待，你也不会给我任何答案。”

“你早有此觉悟，就不应该踏入海神殿。”

“我不知道会是你。”

“你违背誓言，你放弃我，没有诅咒，你便逃过一劫。”

“高杉晋助，这难道是我的过失？”银时切齿地说，“是你赌咒和发誓，害死了难以计数的人，也害你自己沦落到这步田地。”

“我在把明路指给你看，”高杉傲慢而轻蔑地看着他，“你连这都不明白吗？”

“我明白了，”银时痛苦地看向一边，“说再多也没用，现在我们来完成这桩婚事，”他盯视住高杉半晌，重新开口，“你不介意跟这个你叫不出来名字也不了解，出身荒野的年轻男人上床吧。”

他说得郑重其事，高杉表情淡然，没有羞怯也没有恼怒，他平静地看着他，“你已经醉得一塌糊涂了。”

银时低下头，淡视他的领子，“我还没醉到那种地步，你就是想把我灌的烂醉，方便你对我下毒药。”

“你太多疑了，狐狸，我才不会让你死得这么轻松。”高杉端着酒杯倨傲地说，但他不易觉察地往后移了几步。“而且现在不行，我做不到，你要等一年两年。”

“你必须服从我的话。”

高杉听了凛然一笑，对他说：“你要想让我服从，只能强迫我不可。”

“高杉，”银时开口便是大喝，“你要我等多久，难道等到你的诅咒降临吗？”

高杉望向他的眼睛，他扬起头挑衅地说，“无论多久，等到我心甘情愿为止。”

银时的手指握得发响，高杉总以为这个年轻的小子会朝他大喊大叫，像个没吃到奶的婴儿，或是就此退下。没想到银时马上点了点头，俯身抓住他的衣襟，嘴角浮着冷笑，“你想骗我进你的圈套，好让我发誓一辈子不碰你，哼，我不相信你，我一定要彻底践踏你这副养尊处优的身体不可。”

高杉吃惊地挥开他的手，大怒：“你尽管去找妓女撒欢，但是别碰我。”

他的话让银时十分受伤，红色的瞳孔里闪过一丝痛苦之色，他一把拉过高杉，立刻抓住衣领往下一撕，裂帛之声传来，高杉骂了他一句，捂住飘下来的衣服，但因为他所受的教育，骂的仍旧很文雅。

而在一时之间，银时抱住他按在床上，床铺上洒满了花瓣，被单用香料熏过，旁边放着一瓶香精。他一手扯掉他的腰带，探入婚纱下摆，微笑说：“蛟龙蛇身鱼尾，没有指爪，修炼千年化龙，传言你们是男女同体，下半身不仅有男人的器物，还有女子的阴道，我来证明一下是否属实。”

“你可真是性格扭曲啊。”高杉面容冷若冰霜，然而身体发着抖，当银时的手伸到他的大腿上，掐了一下他腿上的肉的时候，他浑身僵硬。

“也对，要是你能怀孕，他们不会轻易把你送给我。”银时在他背后说，他的目光肆意的烙在蛟露出的每一片细腻的肌肤上，“呲啦”一声，婚纱的下摆也被他撕烂了。

“你想错了，”高杉呵呵笑道，“我父亲可是为你精心准备了五个名正言顺的公主，还有不计其数的丰沛嫁妆，但你这粗神经莽撞地冲上来，把我跟你用你愚蠢的誓言绑在一块。”

“那又如何，我不是也娶到了一位如花似玉的妻子，让他为我失身。”银时苦涩地想，但是他诅咒我。

然后他伸出手指托起高杉的下巴，亲吻他暗紫色的发丝，高杉的衣服还勉强挂在身上，他浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，推了推银时的肩膀，没能推开。

“你为什么这么抗拒我，大少爷，”银时奇怪道，“听闻你年纪不小了，行事跋扈乖张，却没娶一个妻室，这不合您的作风啊。”

“不，我不喜欢。”高杉冲他说道。

“你怎么了？”银时满是酒意地反问他。

“听着，我是很老，但还没有老到想要培养后代的地步，我父亲培养的后裔，没一个有血性，包括他自己。”

“你一点也不老，”银时边说边对他的小腿上下抚摸，“你们的巫婆肯定知道怎样算是一双漂亮的腿，这太完美了，但是半神大人，你的少年体型是怎么回事？”

高杉脸上绯红，他一手肘打在银时身上，那肯定很疼，所以银时挡住了一部分。他把高杉拉近怀里，蛟的真身超过三十尺，但那都集中在尾巴上，他如今的姿态身材娇小，还不到九尾狐耳朵高。事到如今，银时才发现这件幽蓝色鲛绡的优秀之处，它遮盖的方式十分曼妙，在水中一定更为有趣，若隐若现，华美非凡。

银时没继续剥他的衣服，他将手伸向他平坦的胸部，手指夹住乳头，轻轻地拉扯，高杉浑身发麻，撇了撇嘴怒道：“别把我弄得像是妓女一样，令人作呕。”

“你是不是没买过艺伎，我对妓女只会在给钱之余说些恭维话，接下来就轮到她们全力付出了，而且我不会吻她们。”

说着他凑过去触碰高杉的嘴唇，抿得紧紧的唇在他的舌头舔舐下张开，他们的口中都洋溢着酒和果醋的味道，银时从他的口中试图夺取新鲜的空气的时候，高杉开始用撕咬回击，他们的唇齿厮磨了很长一段时间才分开，高杉在他怀里喘着气，银时则捂着被咬破的嘴不停地舔着伤口。

“技术烂透了，你父王把你和他未出阁的女儿们当做一类看待的吧，还是没人敢说？”银时朝他不满地看了一眼，高杉随即用锐利的眼神回瞪他，这回银时欣然说：“好吧，忍你最后一次。”

他把手重新伸到高杉的两腿间，放在他的性器上，高杉一个激灵，差点跳起来，银时对他的阴茎上下套弄，一边问道：“你都没穿内裤的吗？”

高杉回答他，“用腿走路已经够麻烦了，我没办法穿任何人类的东西。”

“太流氓了。”

“你这个变态。”高杉忍无可忍地想从他手里逃走，挣扎中他身体最柔软的部位隔着银时的衣服抵到了一个硬物，他的动作立刻凝结了。

“不好意思，被你刚刚的话弄兴奋了。”银时猥亵地笑出几声，高杉盛怒之下，朝他狠狠地抓过来，力道足以剥了他的狐狸皮，银时早已准备好，扔出两道法术，将他的两只手腕一同捆了起来，这才慢条斯理地开始解自己的衣服。

“以后得多为你准备几张备用符咒，”银时伸出一条尾巴轻轻分开他的腿根，“因为要是突然用起咒术来露出狐狸本性，我很怕吓到你呢。”

将他的一条腿抬起来架到肩上，银时俯身贴上去，两腿之间的地方传来柔软的触感，高杉惊讶地低头去看趴在自己下身的九尾狐，微卷的白发蹭地他腿根发痒，温暖的口腔包裹了他的阴茎，抵进咽喉。银时含住了他的性器不停吞吐，一边用手揉捏他的腰身和尾椎。高杉可以感受到他手臂里蕴含有力量，但是银时动作很轻柔，给他带来无法否定的快感。他玩弄了一阵高杉的定力，直到把他弄射了一次才抬起头来将他翻过去，转身到床头翻找东西。

不过一会儿，高杉感到九条尾巴开始爱抚他，起初非常轻微，然后稍稍用力，不时扫过他刚刚高潮过的私处，高杉只能如同溺水一般四肢无力，被按在床上抚摩得面红耳赤，全身发烫，心脏狂跳，过了好久才停下来，银时压住他，将他拥入怀中，他的指节按在高杉后背上，沿着脊椎往下滑动。

贴着高杉的耳畔，他沉声说道：“大少爷，卑职从来都是用五指姑娘自慰，还是第一次服侍人，您觉得舒服吗。”

高杉的表情顽固如石像，“死狐狸，你接下来要做的事可一点都不会舒服。”

银时眉毛一挑，“你夫君叫坂田银时，乖乖叫我的名字，我会对你理智一点。”

高杉听了立马犟了起来，“想都别想！”

他那一只翠绿色眼睛里的火焰非常诱人，银时将瓶子里芳香的油脂倒在手上，引导向他的两腿之间，然后一只手轻轻绕过他的嘴，握住了他削尖的下巴。他将一根手指探入的时候，从未有过的疼痛让高杉浑身一滞，手脚僵硬。当银时放入三根手指的时候，他已经咬住了银时放在他面前的手。

疼得像是尾巴被人中间劈开了一样。

“还没开始呢，咬地这么紧，手手手手快断了，我是说上面那只。”

银时的话完全缺少让人安心的要素，高杉又闭着眼睛咬了他一大口。

手指在他的后穴进出了好一会，银时放开前后的手，压在他身上的重量消失了，静寂持续了好一会儿，高杉不知道该怎么做，忽然听到他的声音在身边响起，“夫人，睁开你的眼睛。”

怀着好奇和恐惧他把眼睛睁开，只见对方裸身坐在他面前，高杉的目光正对着他的双腿交接的地方，又长又硬的男根从狐狸银色的毛发丛中伸出来，脉络突出，涨成深紫色，高杉表情抽搐，骇地不住地后退，拼命扭着捆住双手的绳索。

“走开，你这变态。”

“像我刚才对你做的那样做，不过你就舔舔好了，否则接下来会更疼的。”银时一只手伸进他秀丽的暗紫色短发里，将他压到自己腿上，高杉叫喊出声，在床上拳打脚踢，银时被他搅得心里焦躁不堪，他扔出一道更强劲的法术将他制服，然后捏住他的脖子，强迫他开口。高杉的舌尖被迫碰到顶部泄口，他立即闻到一股带着野兽气味的腥膻，银时握住他的下颚，虽然高杉又是一番用尽全力的反抗，但还是不能避免地被狐狸将阳具塞入口中，然后深深地抽插了几次。

高杉睁大了眼睛，喉咙里好几次发出惊呼都被阻断，在银时放开他后，那张蒙了绷带的精致小脸上神情崩溃，嘴角残留着一丝透明的液体，狐狸忍不住为自己的行为感到歉意，歉意转化为一丝罪恶的快感。他再一次抱起高杉，让他趴在软床的花瓣上，而后继续他的侵犯，他把束缚高杉的绳索解开，手指和他的手指交叉，沿着后背和耳朵的曲线亲吻。高杉敏感得浑身发抖，越发对他马上要做的事心怀恐惧。

银时硬挺的阴茎一直在他股间摩擦，那处已被扩张地十分湿润，但当银时终于进入他的身体，剧烈的疼痛还是让高杉发出了第一声惨叫。

银时回过神来，他屡次查看高杉的表情，待他平静之后，才接着抓住他的腰缓慢地往里面顶，高杉呜咽着把脸埋在被单和枕头里，遮掩口中发出的呻吟叫喊，大腿内侧和后穴被粗鲁地摩擦和贯穿，热辣辣的痛感，但那刺痛对他来说更像是冰冷彻骨。

银时咬住他的咽喉，迫使他仰起头，他完全退出高杉的身体，再一次性撞到深处，高杉也不再挣扎，听天由命地紧闭上眼睛。银时松了口，搂着他加快了抽送的频率，嘶声说：“干嘛这么害怕，不会坏掉的，里面很舒服呢，再用多少次都不会坏。”

“我要你去死，”高杉的反应近乎抓狂，双唇微微颤着，“我要让父王阉割你。”

“我会砍了他们的头哦，来一个死一个。”银时笑的无比鬼畜，声音里充满了欲望，“那天我看到你那么对我，一时全是想占有你，把你染上我的颜色的冲动，”银时完全撑开他的后穴，捅得他发出尖叫，“我简直都没想过你爱不爱我，漂不漂亮，而且是不是善良。”他一只手伸过来捂住高杉的嘴，重重拉扯了下他的乳头，高杉倒吸一口气，脆弱地栽倒在他怀里。

高杉的神志已不太清楚，但他把手攒成拳头，重重砸向银时，被对方轻松躲过。

“神经病，你迟早会疯掉。”他说。

“其中有一半是你的功劳。”银时按住他的肩，又狠狠啃了一口高杉的脖子，沉重地几个进出，“小不点，我把种子们播撒在里面咯。”他的声音有些失真。

“拿……拿出去！”高杉话音未落，银时便箍住他的腰，颤抖着一股股射入他的体内，高杉的下身微微抬头，银时射完把东西抽出去，顺势把手伸到高杉胯下揉了他的阴茎几下。然后目不转睛地盯着他露出的白白的身体。

高杉的腿合不起来，他立即侧过身，牵起一旁的毯子盖住全身。红色的香烛燃烧到一半，窗外还在淅淅沥沥地落下诅咒之雨。身旁的位置空了，银时没什么声息地离开床，黑暗中高杉清清楚楚地听见他闲散的话音：“歇会儿我们继续做。”


	6. 凋莲

雨水在第四天落完最后一滴，证明他的魔力全数耗尽，高杉久久地坐在屋外的长廊下，一言不发地凝视雨景，看着他最后的一丝过往的光辉随着雨水逝去，此刻他关心的是他的所有命运的终结。

第一天的时候，他痛得难以成眠，狐狸把他放在九条尾巴上小心翼翼地裹着，自己睡得很香。这混蛋睡姿难看，脸上的神情像猫又像狗，眉宇间带着稚气。高杉看到他这幅人畜无害的样子就觉得生气，他晕过去了以后，银时把他叫醒又做了一次，导致现在整个下半身都难以形容地疼。凭什么他半辈子娇生惯养的身体要被这种才认识两天的发情狐狸折腾呢？然后高杉才想起来从打赌到发誓到诅咒全都是他自己搞出来的，他更加生气了。

银时早上醒来发现床单上有血，他揉着宿醉的脑袋想掰开高杉的腿看看，一大早上被骂清醒了。“我弄些热水和药，去去就回。”他轻轻地挪开尾巴把高杉放到床铺上，便看到高杉咬着手指缩成一团，额头异常冰凉，样子很惹人怜惜。

“哪里在疼，让我看看。”

“眼……眼睛。”他犹豫了半天，痛得受不了才说出来，“好恐怖，里面像是有东西在扎着。”

“知道自残的后果了吧……好好好当我没说。”

他摸着被高杉用手边珠串砸中的脑袋，赶快穿好一身白色布衣跳出窗户，不到一炷香的时间便回来了。早上把高杉哄进热水里泡着，然后坐在一旁满脸倦意地挑拣草药往盆里丢，不一会热水便泛着草绿色，上面还飘着花瓣。高杉直直地坐着，一只手把遮住左半边脸的额发拂到一旁，仰着头对他说：“给我把绷带拆下来。”

银时依言走上前，他光是仔细看了一眼高杉的脸，内心便被恐惧所左右。

“你抖什么？有什么好怕的。”

“是酒没醒。”他用坚决的口气说道。

在高杉嫌恶的注视下，银时跪在一旁把绷带一圈一圈地解下来，从后面托住高杉的头，血已经浸了出来，染在黑色的布料上不易被觉察。

“他们把坏死的部分都剔了出来，你看到没有？”高杉用命令的语气对他说道。

银时的语气颤颤巍巍地，“我不想看，你自己上药不是更好。”

高杉从牙缝里挤出一声冷笑，他接着说，“恐怕被禁锢的那个人是你，我从未见过有人面对一只残疾的眼睛胆怯成这样。”

银时一只手扶住他的后脑，用两根手指张开他紧闭的右眼，伤口像一朵红色的玫瑰一样鲜艳，深处是黑暗的空洞，对此情景，银时瞬间san值归零，像死去似的僵着双手。

高杉的目光固定在了他脸上，这时候银时还能从他内心阴郁的底层走出来，他对着高杉的脸发了一会儿呆，然后闭紧双目，嘴唇吻上他的左眼，把淤血吸出来。

高杉对他的一言不发的举动有些意外，银时弄完了，把血吐进水盆，然后拿洁净的纱布仔细蘸干净，再将浸过药酒的棉布敷上。

“性格真扭曲。”高杉在他的照料中小声地说了一句。

做完这些银时一刻也不愿意待了，他把一件外袍挂在旁边，端着盆去了堂屋，在那打扫屋子里的遍地狼藉。下雨天又潮又湿，他往四处点了几团火焰，将厨房和几间储物室烤干。卧室的位置最高，银时去换下卧室里的彩色织锦被褥的时候，从窗户看到高杉洗完了，穿着他的衣服在屋子里到处乱走，好像在找什么东西。

银时完全不急，他下楼去搜集食材，看到了仓库里堆满了各种粮食，内心格外满足。

两个人勉强聚在一起吃了顿早饭，高杉披着银时的仙鹤云纹外袍，长得及地，但他穿得坦然高傲，站在饭桌前瞟了银时一眼。

“小鱼干。”银时对他说。

高杉坐下来，他没有过多的表情，“你是人吗，竟然让我吃同类。”

“抱歉抱歉，我都忘了你也是鱼了。”

他兴味索然地搅动碗里的粥，银时一只手按在桌面上，另一只手放在身后，从坐垫下拿出了一把带鞘的长刀往地上一立。

“刚刚是在找这个么？想自杀？”

高杉看了刀一眼，他马上移开视线，“我五百年，你不过百年，你哪来的自信认为我会为了你前功尽弃？”

银时道：“因为这地方穷乡僻壤，自杀也不容易。我们屋后有个池塘，看上去不太深，不过你个子不高，足够淹没。但我觉得水杀不了你，我看到你东找西找，只有可能是这个。”

高杉听到后几句，不禁目光灼灼地盯着他，“我做鬼也不会放过你。”

“这倒是真的，听闻你是阿修罗转世，要是让你轻生成功，你恐怕会立刻化成鬼把我生吞活剥了。”银时把刀搁在一旁揉了揉自己的脖子。“看到你这么聪明我不知道该高兴还是惆怅。”

高杉用绿色的竖瞳看了看他，左眼罩了块白棉纱。他撕着手中的馒头，对银时说，“我们现在处于的蒙昧时代，身为妖怪，没必要遵从习惯法行事。”

“我很忌惮那一套呢，我这幅模样你看得出来，我家祖先在这世上不是什么善茬。”

“哼，狐狸的胆子果然很小，不够神圣，是流于世俗的家伙。”

银时喝着调了蜂蜜的花茶淡然道，“你说对了，虽然我长着无色的皮毛，血红的瞳孔，化形看上去漂亮，但是很多时候呆头呆脑。人类的巫师告诉我，我能活到普通九尾狐一半的年纪都算是善终了。”

他们接着用餐，高杉静静思索了很久，开口道，“我的父王给我下的诏书写着流放三千里，我被划作你的战俘，原则上作为俘虏我不能与你离婚，但你有权开释我。”

银时低头啃着馒头，显然高杉并不想等待他的回答。他再次开口，斟酌词句，声音十分冰冷，“你试图用卑劣的手段把我套牢，显然你并不愿意放过我，我的家人也支持你，就因为这能把我从沧海驱逐出去。”

银时怔了怔，过了好一会他才找到自己的声音。

“你的母亲呢，她不会对你置之不理吧。”

银时听到从他喉咙里发出一串不满的咕哝，昨天被惹急了才拿家族名号威胁他的高杉，这会儿完全不想提起他们了。

银时又问他有没有忠臣，朋友，甚至情人仍然在世，显然高杉并不想回答他，也许是出于保密意义。

少顷，银时放了碗，他重新从坐垫下取出长刀，隔着桌子扔给高杉，被高杉一手接住。他拿到了利器，神态立刻变得有所不同，高杉轻巧地一推刀锷，清寒的幽光一道道地照在他的眼中，那只碧绿色的眼睛因此闪亮。

银时盘坐在对面，两手空空地望着他，欣赏他的姿态。

在寒光中高杉扫了他一眼，他问：“我看到你也用刀？”

银时点点头。“是的，刀比咒术利索，主要它是有咒术媲美不了的实感。”

高杉用没有血色的手扶过刃尖，感受它的锋利和平衡，“比试比试。”

很怪异的情景，银时说，“一大早上没个消停，你啊，能不能先学人类把衣服穿好。”

高杉不屑地说，“你撕的那件鲛绡非一针一线所织，数百年浑然天成，把你卖了都赔不起。”

“你要我咋办？”银时微笑着打量他，“虽然我不介意，但是内裤还是要穿的。”

“我想好穿什么了，”高杉站起来拔刀出鞘，睥睨着他道：“我赢了要把你的狐狸皮剥下来作衣服。”

银时嘴角抽动了一下，从手中变出他的刀，“要打去院子里，这间屋我好不容易才扫干净的。”

在高杉拿到武器的那一刻银时就预料到了，他刀剑使的极好，这把刀弧度弯曲，锋刃很长，在高杉手中简直用的出神入化。银时很快落了下风，每一次他都是贴着锋芒躲过，虽然有蛮力的优势，又懂得进退牵制移动，但耐不过高杉的技巧精湛。不过十个回合他便被高杉的一个劈砍按到泥地里，高杉收了收手中的气劲，让银时喘着粗气爬起来，他马上朝他叫道，“再来！”

高杉摸了摸左眼，视野缺失的确给他造成不小的麻烦，他的状态并不齐整，但力量与刀剑磨合后他很快便能适应当前的战斗。九尾狐又一次执刀朝他冲过来，高杉一侧身，刀与刀相击，银时用在锋刃上的力道被他完美弹开，高杉立刻流利地后撤拉开距离。

“毫无章法。”他轻视地站在一旁说道。

“你这剑到底是……”坂田银时念叨，“妖怪前辈们的水准果然太可怕了。”

“你该庆幸我丧失了神性，”高杉把刀挥向身后，挑衅他出手，“把你的皮交出来。”

这回银时在他手中只过了三个回合，高杉格档住他的第一击，他的身法比他的剑还要快，刀刃对准了银时的脖颈刺突，迫使银时后退了一步。高杉拿的刀比他的长了五公分，足以逼得他完全无处施展，在他突刺时，银时砍了一记刀背，震得他的刀移位，但这样的手法无济于事。高杉跳开他沉重的一击后，转到他的身后，刃尖的闪光向侧面划下。银时完全招架不住，干脆放弃了反击，他化成原形像道银色长线一溜烟跑了出去，高杉的刀削下了一撮光泽的银毛，他抓过斩断的狐狸毛，左手的刀在空气中划出一个圆弧，立刻举步跟上。

银时四蹄并用爬上庭院里的大梣树，树冠茂密，将细雨遮蔽。他挂在树枝上朝高杉做鬼脸，“半个世纪没人把我打出原形了。”

“我快两百年没用过刀了。”高杉缓缓地说。

“我承认以我目前的剑术打不过你，但离你想让我吃的苦头还远着呢。”

高杉迎视向他，“你以为我不能化成蛟身上树砍你吗？”

血珠从银时刚才受伤了的奶白色皮肤里渗出来，他低头舔干净了，免得浪费。

“我没用咒术，你也没光着身子爬上来，事实证明，我们各退一步。”

高杉哼了一声，引刀还鞘，银时与他视线交织，高杉面色平静，碧色瞳孔中无波无澜。

“你给我待树上认真想想，你的脑子究竟何时才会清醒，你何时放我自由。”

他张开手，手中透明的色彩，交相辉映的光芒，断口齐整的银发从他掌心滑落。

银时颇有兴致地瞧着他，血又流了出来，衬着他通体的纯白，深红的眼睛显得饥渴和狂暴。他不假思索便说了出来：“我考虑好了。”

他刻意停顿了一下，接着郑重其事地说道：“我的回答是永远，永远不会。”

雨打得梣树叶子不断晃动，从树枝上滴落的血掉在高杉肩头，晕开如绽放的罂粟花。

席卷了整个弈之国的雨在第四天停下，从那以后高杉每天早上带着剑出门，到日暮时分才会回来。银时偶尔在他衣服上找到一缕荆棘，一根挂在上面的柠檬草，有时候是其他好几种颜色的草，豪猪的毛发，鸟的羽毛，还有不知来路的血迹。

高杉会在早上用勺子占一下卜，选个方向去探索，但银时知道他五谷不分 ，没有任何人类世界的常识。他经常带只普通的家猫回来，问银时这个是什么品种的神兽，看上去十分完美。还有他带回来的一只受伤白鹭，被他坚持看做是白色品种的毕方。

“观察了很久还是没有喷火。”

“白痴啊，它只不过是断了一只脚的幼年白鹭。”银时看了一眼他怀里的那个满脑袋绒毛丑惨了的白色玩意儿，“先说好，我不会帮你照顾的，人都有天命，何况动物，扔路边上让它自生自灭吧。”

高杉对他极其冷淡，还没听完扭头就走，到杂物间里找了一会儿草药，又找来刀子斧子，银时一半身体躲在门后偷看，不知道他拿这些有什么用。

“这样吧，先给你放血治疗。”高杉把小东西放到案板上，举起刀亲切地说道。

他面对这种弱小的东西表情还真是柔和，银时来不及细想，走进去拿医药盒敲了一下高杉的头，打断他不自知的行凶，“你是在做实验吗，会杀了它的，好歹也是条小生命啊。”

高杉脸色立刻恢复往常的死人样，戒备地看着他。银时咳了声，他尽量放缓语气解释：“上药这种事还是交给我吧。”

高杉从桌边退开，依然很关心白鹭的伤势，于是一直坐在一旁盯着银时取药酒、清理伤口、最后用绷带绕着它打一个漂亮的结。

“你是要收养它吗，不过我觉得还是放生比较好。”

高杉接过奄奄一息的小动物，摸摸它满脑袋的绒毛，对银时说，“跟我们住一起，这鸟会成精的。”

“成精了也好，我巴不得养个成精的宠物作伴呢。”

庭院里养的还有猫和兔子，这地方十分寂寥，银时整天给它们喂肉干，偶尔还能跟它们交流，比起这些灵性的小东西他更了解鸟群的语言，狐狸这方面可真了不起，这种乡下也阻止不了他找乐子过得舒坦。不过银时更佩服高杉那种素来正襟危坐，举止端庄，精神振作的样子，使他感叹贵族的仪态果然非同一般，简直到了常人难以想象的地步。

等鸟伤养好后他们思前想后，一起把它放生原处了，不过多久高杉又会带回来各种司空见惯的东西，并对它们充满好奇。银时发现这位大少爷确实古怪，最主要的就是酷爱捡垃圾这一项，不过高杉的这个习惯他并不讨厌，后来高杉从捡垃圾捡宠物变成了动不动捡个人回来，这就另说了。

起初的几天高杉过得半死不活，他的左眼因为被剜去，创伤经常让他被折磨地失去知觉，任何治疗法术都无济于事。夜晚银时老是让他不得安宁，几次之后渐渐地不疼了，但仍然难受，每天熬到天将破晓他才勉强睡着。

他几次试图藏起刀剑对付银时，但在人类面前使用咒术简直作弊，何况九尾狐天赋异禀。银时一边真诚地赞叹他是天生的暗杀者，一边把他上床的时候都抱着刀剑不放当做乐事。

几天后他身上的疼痛缓解了，他从新娘礼物中找出几套衣服，出门去调查周边的环境，这是个完全陌生的地方，而且还是人皇的封地，当然不宜久留。

高杉留意了几次银时的动向，这只狐狸基本上没踏出过院子一步，可以说是除了伺候高杉和他自己的饮食起居没想别的，整天做饭，扫地，缝衣服，身负着英雄级别的能力，没看他有什么正事。

在这座穷乡僻壤待了不到一个月，有一天银时早上被高杉踢醒，因为睡得太舒服，觉得没有生命危险便睁一只眼闭一只眼随他踢。高杉坐到他胸口上，抬手给他抡了一耳光。银时才不情不愿地醒转过来，耷拉着眼皮拖长了声音，“什么事啊啊啊啊。”

“我把方圆十里的地图绘制了出来，”高杉对他的这幅尊容见怪不怪，挥手又一耳光，“给我醒过来听清楚，这地方名字瘆人，叫做萬民岗实际只有区区五十户，不知道到底发生了什么。而且他们给的封地，不可信任，离他们越远越好。我们即日便启程，往西北走，越过太华山，途径全是富饶的梯田和村庄。接着涉过四条河，第四条是江川，水流湍急，而且随后就是一座布满死城的断垣残壁，一定很有乐趣。接下来便是一条千年古道，足够我们走四个月，路上全是繁华的人类都市，和被开垦的森林。”

“好麻烦啊，为什么不早点说啊，人家正在睡觉。”

“我昨晚正准备说，你根本没给我机会，做完两眼一闭就开始睡，你是什么野蛮的动物？听不懂正常人的语言？”

银时模糊不清地哼了几声抓抓耳朵，困倦总算撤下来几分，他说，“我有在听啊，你说得头头是道，最终要去哪儿啊？”

“丰镐。”高杉干脆利落地吐出两个字，继续俯视他。

“这地方我听过，是西周国的首都吧。”

“不止如此，那是天下的中心，人类最辉煌的城市，你见过吗？”

“没见过，离得也太远了，不想见。”狐狸没看他一反常态、略微兴奋的表情，抱着尾巴想继续睡过去。

高杉抓起桌上一个杯子毫不留情地砸向他，这回见了血，银时总算凭着本能醒了过来，伸手抓住他的一只手腕，躺着懒懒地反问道：“这么想去？”

“你这样也算是担当护法的九尾狐一族吗？成天蜗居在同一个地方，等你看到丰镐后，才会明白你过去的生活简直是个未开化的野人。”

“这平静的生活就是我的修行啊，对我而言可谓来之不易呢。”

“不可救药。”高杉拎起他的领子，却突然一点也不想揍他了。他控诉道，“我跟你完全是天壤之别，好好过你的腐朽生活，为什么要扯上我。”

“双修啊。”银时看到他眼中闪过的杀意，在黎明时分尤为深邃，狐狸挪了挪身体，接着说道，“仔细想来，的确如此，对你的世界我只轻轻瞥了一眼，我做下决定的时候没考虑太多，因为我和你一样顽固，分不清愤恨和渴望。我呢，在一片废墟的世界里受够了无穷无尽的空虚和悲惨命运，而此时你在宫殿里甜滋滋地啜饮佳酿。尽管如此，我们的世界仍旧会交汇，如同对我而言，仍有让我这不幸的不死怪物无法割舍的东西。”

高杉无动于衷地静静听他说完，给了他新的一耳光，“醒了就赶快起来收拾东西，我要两匹马，一辆马车，给我想办法找出来。”

“嗯哼，这么麻烦的事我才不想做，我要继续睡到天亮才起床。”

闷压在胸口的重量消失了，高杉放开他走下床，站在门边的时候他昂然道：“你不去却不能限制我一个人前往丰镐，临走时我会点火烧了这里。”

听到他说的话，银时淡然翻了个身，把尾巴压在身下，闭着眼睛道：“当今天下可不太平，还是带上我吧，九尾狐的威力足以挡百万军势，当然我是为了你的那双腿……”

冰冷的结晶湖底，他一度失去意识，结果在最后一刻，身上的诅咒再次起了作用，灌入肺部的水将他呛醒。银时浑身战栗，接踵而至的窒息和痉挛让他痛苦地如同死去，蛟不肯轻易放过他，蛇尾盘绕着银时的全部身体，他探过来，身上的鲛绡在水中轻盈飞舞，紫色的头纱如微凉的晨雾拂过银时的脸颊。他的声音低沉，高贵，在耳边响起。

“如果我不松手，你会一直持续这个样子，直到你的游魂到地府向阎罗苦苦哀求七次，方可解脱。”

银时从喉咙里拼命挤出细如蚊蚋的声音，“高……杉？”

“怎么样？要不要我，给你点空气？”

他近在咫尺的脸上泛着异样微笑，语气中带有发颤的喜悦，近乎于模糊的爱。

银时说不出话来，缺氧使他额头青筋暴起，苍白的脸上满是痛楚，然而眼底更多的是某种非凡的悲哀。高杉牢牢地钳住狐狸的脖子，低头吻上他失去血色的双唇，分岔的舌尖挑逗地卷过银时的舌尖，甜美的空气丝丝缕缕地侵入，这可怕的拯救让银时的大脑突然被唤醒又好长一阵无法思考。半晌之间他屈服了，虚弱地从高杉口中汲取空气，他的口中尚且残留有甜味，而高杉的味道仿佛清凉的薄荷，他的血是冷的。

唇舌分开的一刹那，银时抓住在意识里出现的唯一一丝清明，他的一只手重新能够活动，力气仍旧微弱，但是他顺着高杉的后背迅速滑到到了他的脖颈，在熟悉的位置碰到一根细细的锁链，他猛地发力将魔力注入其中。

蛟发出一声惨叫，他的手指和尾巴立刻如岩石一样僵硬，慌不择路地撞向身后的黑暗。银时趁机逃脱湖底，还未等他稳定心神，重获自由，周围的寒意便陡然剧增，头顶、脚底、周身，湖水统统化为玄冰，一同向他刺来……


	7. 结晶

九条尾巴勉强护住周身，他没有多余的力气应付，大多数坚冰扎进他的身体，湖里顿时像是炸开了一团血雾。水下如此冰冷幽深，连日光都显得有几分寒意，银时恍惚中看到他的脚底开始结冰，头顶的湖面覆盖上了一层薄雪，那些刺入他皮毛里的冰针更是彻骨，湖水淹没了他所有喊声。蛟的黑影在此时现身，高杉从他上方游过来，一只手扣住了他的手臂，如利爪般收紧。

“亲爱的，你很怕我？”

银时瑟瑟发抖，他摇了摇头，只说出几句唇语。

高杉明白了他的意思，他咯咯直笑，从飘舞的衣袖下伸出一只细瘦苍白的手，轻轻地放在银时的胸口。

“这里还有我的存在么，你大概可能忘记我了。”

他翠绿色的眼睛里隐含悲戚，银时颓丧地低下头，不敢看他的面容。高杉一只手抓起他的右臂，揽住他毫无生气的躯壳，另一只手将衣衫撕破，伸进肋骨下面。银时惊悚地感受到那只带鳞片的手陷入了他的血肉里，已经越过要害的骨头，扎进他的胸脯，深深地刺入他的心脏，在流动的血脉四处翻找。

银时痛觉全无，脸色刷地由白转青，在水中张大了嘴呼喊挣扎，然而除了寒冷还是寒冷。高杉死死地按着他，左手终于触及他体内修炼的镜石，这块石头是他魂魄的倒影，相当于水面反射出的太阳，象征日神的一部分神格。虽然银时在主观上并未反抗他，镜石却在高杉摘取它的一瞬间爆裂出千万束耀眼的光芒，近距离的能量本可以吞噬掉他的一整只手，却仅仅剥离了几片蛟的鳞片，孔雀蓝的光华散落在水中。高杉迅速回撤，用力将他推往水底，他自己转身游向一旁躲避镜石的光辉。无与伦比的光芒从银时支离破碎的胸口升起，他在威力下逐渐苏醒，蛟无影无踪，他抱着侥幸握住这份力量，顺着水流吃力地往上浮。

离水面只剩下了短短的十尺不到，银时脚底的冰霜开始凝结，他转身看到一扇沉重的冰幕从不知道哪个方向飞来，在水中透明地闪着不规则的光，来到近处能看见从厚重的冰幕上生出了一根根纤细如长枪的冰柱，反射着点点苍白的日光。银时退不开，但他想到若是被冰霜笼子重新关进水底，恐怕真的要被高杉极尽手段折磨致死。对于生存渴求的本能迫使他解开了全部九条尾巴的束缚，不需要藉由任何咒语，他的全身都被蓝色的狐火点燃。狐火是种纯净而邪恶的物质，它以魔力为食，燃烧起来不受任何限制，而且这火焰在水下更为酷烈，绮丽得犹如嵌入液体中的一颗晶钻，这火焰中唯有灵魂和虚空，

湖水瞬间被大面积引燃，万古不化的玄冰破碎坍塌，累累叩击声连绵不绝，银时凭借全身的本事终于探出湖面，贪婪地吸入的第一口空气，让他全身痛快地发麻，神乐在用稚嫩的嗓音在岸边慌乱地大叫他的名字。银时远远看到她所在的一抹红色，手脚并用地往岸上爬。他的身上全是窟窿，流血暂且止住了，黑白相间的法袍上血迹斑斑，他刚刚踏足第一片坚硬的宝石便已力竭地不像样，一下子跌落在水里。滚进淤泥中不断按压，企图让心脏在破烂的胸腔里振作起来。

神乐小跑过来用蛮力把他从浅水拖上岸，十四岁猫妖着急地不知道如何是好，正在此时，她听到并且注意到，水底下传来一阵颤动的声音，有个无可名状的事物逐渐接近了他们。神乐拽住银时的衣服往岸上狂拉，正在此时，峰峦也好，结晶湖也好，都散发着阴森森的灵气。距离他们不到十步，一个纤细的影子从水中跃出来，水雾迷漾之间，他的身姿在紫色水晶映照下清晰显现。身上的水珠纷纷淌下，他和水中一样衣袂飘飘丝毫未被沾湿，一眼望去，神乐从未见过如此奢华、优雅的人。

在这片背倚群山，宽广阴暗的湖面，日光都变得毫无温度可言，四处尽是泛着寒意、如莲花一般长在水面上的紫色水晶。高杉下身的蛇尾在水中隐约浮现，鳞片反着青的光，他上身穿着质地玄奇、半透明的深蓝色裙服，系黑金织锦带，戴一串深红透亮的龙血项链，左眼被碎发和黑布遮挡，一条醒目的浅紫色头纱长到曳地，覆盖在他同样垂落晶石地面的深色长发上。神乐因为见过他，虽然如今的场景落差巨大，她仍一眼认出了高杉的样貌。

银时全身哆嗦了一下，他喘着粗气，腿脚不听使唤，但是一把抓住了神乐的肩换他拖着神乐往后退。高杉一看到他，眼中立刻闪出恼恨的火花。他抬起一只手，空气中凝结出细碎的冰刃向他们刺去。

银时一甩尾巴用狐火将冰刃片片摧毁，神乐这才回过神来，她指着那边的蛟喊：“小银，那不是高杉晋助吗？”

银时奇怪道，“你是从哪儿听到这个名字的？”

神乐不知该说还是不该说，她思忖了一会儿：“是他要我带你来的。”

“我就知道是这么回事。”银时皱眉朝身后望了一眼，赶紧跟神乐藏起来。

神乐抱着膝盖又问，“你跟叫高杉晋助的人很熟吗？”

“熟到让我心烦。”银时弹了下她的额头，“没大没小，直呼别人全名叫太没礼貌啊，他怎么说辈分算是你的后妈。”

“原来你们睡过吼，”神乐露出鄙夷的眼神，粗声粗气地冲他说，“小银从来不告诉我们你有对象，把别人扔在这种地方，活该被追杀。”

银时没做声，他远远地背对着高杉，心慌意乱，过一会小女孩好奇的声音又响了起来，“看起来好漂亮，是婚纱吗？”神乐把头探出去想多看几眼，被银时眼疾手快按回掩体，“会死的真的会死的！”

她不情愿地蹲下，一个劲地发问：“小银，那尾巴是怎么回事啊，好像龙一样。”

“谢谢你的封正，不过他早就化龙了，他拥有神格。”银时窝在一旁依靠缩短躯体时间的法术修护破损的躯体，虽然如此一来他的寿命也随之消减，他边施法边懊丧地呻吟，“拿狐火自爆好疼啊，狐火这种东西，明明用来点烟的嘛，真是的，这家伙。”

高杉的声音在此时传来，他一动不动，站在湖面上，蛇尾轻轻扫开周围的晶石，目光平静地端详他们躲藏的枯木。

“还想继续逃吗？银时。”

“混蛋，我只不过是在酝酿杀气，你等着瞧吧。”银时更大声地叫回去。

“居然躲我躲成这样，真叫我刮目相看。”他接着挑衅道。 

“咱们不跑吗？”神乐严肃地小声嘀咕，“你说的可是神格，那东西你除了天生具有一半，剩下的连十分之一都没修炼到呢。”

银时从湿淋淋的白发下瞧了她一眼，“逃又如何，整个枼城都是神造的玩具。”他并不期望神乐听懂，憎恶地自言自语，“他的神格是杀了无数人类得到的。仅此而已，他如今疯成了这样，贼心不死的天神还在派爪牙对他穷追不舍。

神乐从没见到九尾狐说话时候露出这样的表情，女孩托着下巴若有所思地点了点头，“我明白了，咱们居然是一伙的，在跟妖怪警察们玩无间道对吧！”

银时忍俊不禁，他吩咐神乐在大树后躲好。理了理衣服的皱褶，准备陡然起身，当与高杉对视时，他的神经还是绷了一下，但他仍旧轻巧地说道：“我们没什么好谈的，可是高杉，你这约会习惯真的得改。”

“离你背叛我，已过去整整一百年，”高杉痛苦地喃喃，可见压根没去听狐狸说什么，只顾虚弱地对他笑了笑，念道，“银时，你是否已有觉悟？”

“我们不要再为彼此争论了好吗。”银时真诚地凝望着他。

“我忘不掉，他们背叛了我们，而你背叛了我。”他那美丽的，富有神性的形象始终带有扭曲的成分，一直很不协调。但显然充满激情，“我要带你去往常世，银时，让这世界都下地狱，也不能洗清他们犯下的罪孽，而你一个人的死，便能救赎全部。”

他往话中编织了法术，黯淡无光的天空乌云密布，水幕顷刻间点缀八方，铺满天地。高杉的目光透过一片迷茫瞧向他。银时手持狐火，他伫立在豪雨中招呼神乐道：“别离得太远，躲我身后。”

神乐把伞打开来，“不用管我啦，我能掩护自己。”

银时轻轻笑了两声，白色的身影迅捷地消失不见，只留下一句奇怪的忠告：“小心水晶。”

他话音未落，结晶湖上方的空气便被冻结了，这豪雨在空中陡然一滞，整片空间里的雨水化为一根根锋利的冰刃，毫无死角的密集弹幕朝他袭来。

银时张开手拿狐火一根根击碎，他转移了绝大部分攻击，然而冰刃源源不断地打在伞上，这震耳欲聋的声响听得神乐心里发毛。

第一轮冰刃中出现了空当，银时没有立刻反击，他凭空使用咒术，将零散的狐火在手掌上聚成一面蓝色的薄盾，高杉收起了即将到来的所有冰刃，雨被阻隔多时，终于得以在他们周身下落。当高杉再次挥袖，一道满是荆棘的冰墙出现在银时头顶，朝他重重压下。

银时一惊，这种程度的攻击并不是高杉的真实能力，第二次用这个伎俩不见得还会逼出他自爆的咒术来。他抖抖尾巴，以狐火为盾，他朝冰墙撞了上去。随着镜石划出一道朴素的轨迹，冰层爆裂开来，他将镜石收回手心。落在岸边，眯起双眼与高杉对视，随着战斗的白热化，狐狸模样的马脚又露出来了。

还是第一次看到九尾狐周身散发着如此凛冽的气势，连雨也无法沾湿他透明而光亮的皮毛。彼侧高杉低垂着眼睛，显得有所犹豫，亦或是酝酿着某个隐秘策略。

隔着雨幕他微弱的话语清楚地传入银时耳中，只听高杉又一次忧虑地问他：“你不害怕我吗？”

银时的手中捏着跃动的蓝色火苗，深红色的眼睛注视着雨幕，他将同样的回答清晰而郑重地说出：“不，我害怕的是死亡。”

一种不可思议的圆润、嘹亮的声音从湖心传来，声调非常好听，但全然不似人类发出来的，仿佛是从冥土之下传上来的声音。

神乐马上反应过来了，她不用再为了冰雹的嘈杂巨响而捂紧耳朵，那是歌声，她一路上都有听到的歌声。

对于银时来说，这只不过是，蛟用海中的语言最最恶劣地向他施法的声音。

高杉在披纱下的眼睛露出难以形容的神色，脸朝下沉寂了一会儿。他看上去好年轻，银时忍不住惊叹。然而咒语念完，他的身上仿佛寄宿着恐怖的阴影，他双手合十高高举起，聚集的魔力一开始是亮紫色，片刻后转换为暗紫色，诞生出大片实体的黑暗，涌向四周，雨夹杂着黑暗的浓烟瞬间将蛟的身形吞噬。

阴沉雨幕下，浓稠的暗化为羽翼拍打于湖面上，与此同时，周围所有的紫水晶转变为半固态，在黑暗中蠕动着，在魔法的催化下有了生命意识。

神乐趴着的大树也随之发生诡异的变化，她机警地赶忙往下跳，但一只手已经被黏住，紫色的晶柱从她手背长了出来，如雨后春笋般穿过她的手源源不断地冒出，没有丝毫流血和疼痛感。神乐又跳又打，一连折断了好几根水晶，但这东西好不容易见到活物，越长越疯狂，大有将她彻底淹没之势。

银时从镜石的刻面反射出一发光弹，将晶石连同神乐一齐打飞，少女揉着冒烟的手臂跌坐在宽阔的入口中央，她总算明白一路上这么多奇形怪状的水晶聚合物是怎么来的了。

“小银，现在怎么办？” 

“去找有光的地方，虽然不见得有用。”银时飞身一跃，躲过水晶爆出的一发攻击，“这东西跟藤壶一样，只不过长得好看点罢了。

“即使微弱，也不要放弃攻击。”

神乐点了点头，她举起伞，将魔力灌入。

凄厉的声音从背后响起，银时马上抬手，把刚刚成形的宝石怪兽击碎。魔力凝成的水晶完全不吃狐火的伤害，黑雾往四周散开，从雨中传来磅礴的玻璃碎裂声。越往中心，紫色水晶越是锋利如高耸的矛尖。偌大的湖泊只剩下一个漆黑的深潭，其余全被水晶覆盖。

高杉的尾巴盘绕在面前的晶柱上，他坐在潭水里，倚着满室光华，翠绿色的竖瞳注视银时的一举一动。

从雨中传来机械咬合一般的响动，想都不用想，银时用光刃一扫，劈开了左边袭来的一只成型的巨臂。第二个人形的半身怪物不知道从哪里出现，张口向他咬来，银时错开一步，拈着符咒削碎了它的头颅。转身把剩余的四张符咒贴到从另一头探出脖子来、晶莹剔透的蛇身上，它们纷纷融化。

他跳到下一块晶柱上，几个拿着致残匕首的晶石小鬼向他扑了过来，想给他造成几道小伤，但他横手一扫，一道光刃直直朝中心飞去。高杉立马挥出数道冰柱拦住，撕扯银时衣领的小鬼便失去了踪影。

“你是这样战斗的么？”高杉冷冷道。

脚下的晶石蜂拥上来将他团团围住，想要禁锢他的手脚，银时不费吹灰之力将它们炸的粉碎，然而这类不死不灭的东西又会源源不断地拼凑回来挡他的道。

“你未免太小看我了，在蒙昧时期我都能凭冷兵器和一丁点咒术打上天帝城顶层，今非昔比啊。”银时边说边将面前一个女人似的水晶斩成两段，那东西居然像人类一样发出凄惨尖叫然后解体崩塌，他一面连续削断四个执刀的透明怪物，一面不禁怀疑起这些东西究竟是什么玩意变得。不过没工夫去多想，高杉病入膏肓，显然比平时蠢了点，但化龙以后的实力摆在那里，他不得不防。

在他被这些轮廓像人的东西分散注意的时候，五个和传说所言模样相同的巨大怪兽由紫水晶结成，从四周爬向他。银时干净利落的解决了剩余的杂兵，站在围攻的中心，野兽的吼叫声没让他震动分毫，他没去注意五个被重现于世，甚至于更为坚不可摧的凶兽。

他看向湖泊中央，双眼里流露出一丝复杂的情感，“你清楚这意味着什么吗？”

高杉的目光聚焦到他身上，眼眸中变了又变，瞳孔中心有魔力在旋转，他说：“意味着钟声为英雄而响起。”

银时皱了皱眉，“我觉得打之前还是要和你沟通一下，你知不知道你病了？”

“是你的错，只要诅咒还存在，呵呵呵……你总会回来找我解咒。”

九尾狐没再说什么，他垂目叹息一声，随意洒出五团狐火围绕周身，一只手上悬着闪耀的镜石，另一只手化成黑色的利爪，妖异而明亮的赤瞳瞥了瞥第一只牛身人面的猛兽。

“对不住了，时隔多年又拿你们开刀。”

他被它们团团围住，只好咒骂了句，只见一只大鬼举着断裂的左腿向他飞来，被他及时旋身躲开。然而大鬼却只为了分散他的注意，好将他赶至身后的巨鳖跟前。银时很乐意与这些身躯庞大的敌人交战，巨鳖张开满嘴森寒的牙齿将他一口吞下，他的九条尾巴随即舍身包裹住肢体，下一刻，巨鳖发出沉重而恐惧的呐喊，紫色的水晶爆裂开，从与甲壳相连的头颅中央碎成六瓣，从中有银光乍泄，狐狸的尾巴从裂谷中肆意地膨胀开来，银时从涌出的银色皮毛中直飞出来，转眼看着剩下的八条尾巴，遗憾地说：“反正会再长出来。”

他倒转镜石的刻面痛击身后，让另一只猛兽暂时被定身，好让他腾出手来撕碎面前深紫发黑的大蛇。这条蛇柔软扭曲，栩栩如生，舌头却是圆形，头上锋利长角，银时的法术打在它身上，声音如同金铁相交，看到这传说时代的巨大生物，心中便已生起凉意。他抬起披了咒术的爪子，找机会往大蛇身上一削，皮肉嗖嗖被刮去，水晶的毒液沾在他手上滋滋作响，如此真实。

在大蛇造成的紫气晕蒸之下，另外三只猛兽从阴影中冒出，银时快速移动到大蛇头顶，戳瞎了它的一只眼睛。同时大鬼化为一团火焰撞向了他，擦伤了他的一只手臂，暖洋洋的血迅速染红了肩膀。银时撕开大蛇的皮肉，将它斩成两截，倒伏在地，流出黑紫色的汁液。随即又有碎冰般的火焰和巨兽的指爪给他带来两块持久不愈的伤口，血液的流逝助长了他的力量。他用狐火聚成盾挡住了盘曲在地的一只蟠龙和牛身人面的怪兽几乎同时吐来的火焰，寻思着除了大蛇剩余的它们仍旧不够灵敏，总是被他戏弄。

他同时向两者发动攻击，但都被招架住了。大鬼躲藏许久，终于从后方扑过来，被他用尾巴缠住，然后这无影无踪的妖怪丢弃一条腿脱身了，下一回又会无比准确地攻击上来。

他灼烧一只盘曲在地的野兽，然后用携带咒术的金属尖刀将它钉在地上。用剩余的狐火将牛身猛兽削去前肢，此时应将它作为弱点的头颅斩下，但银时并没有这样做。他迅速思考。浪费一条尾巴缠住了它雄伟的身躯，五指紧握将它狠狠绞杀成片。

在他集中精神施法之时，大鬼抄着另一条腿从背后悄无声息地袭来，向他发出致命的一击。银时头也不回，将蕴含力量的咒术汇入一只手臂，大鬼还不待靠近九尾狐，便被盲目地连皮带肉一齐抓起掼向前方。待它龇牙咧嘴地大叫着飞向空中，银时立马从手中变出一把弓箭，换上了魔力凝成的银色箭矢，他拉满银弓射中刚好落地的大鬼。整只怪物的身体都被箭矢中灌注的能量撕裂，前冲的动力甚至让它撞断了数根高耸的晶柱，直冲到到高杉的面前才停下，尸身碎成一大滩令人作呕的晶状烂泥。

高杉有些惊讶，表露出的更多的是喜悦，他手指交叉向银时赞叹道：“了不起，你的力量不如全盛时期，但还是很强。”

银时把身上的魔力尽数褪去，站在远处对他气得不行地大吼：“我不是爱表现想得到你夸奖的孩子，我只希望你正常点。”

“哟，看到你露出这副少见的神态，我还以为是在梦里呢。”

高杉的脸上满不在乎地浮现出笑容，银时一时有些失神，不过只有两三秒的时间，神乐的呼喊声把他拉回现实。

“注意注意！小银！湖里有个大东西在动！”

站在湖中不易发现，但一直待在岸边的神乐一眼便觉察到在半透明的结晶下游弋的异常影子。她让银时提高警惕为时已晚，层层向内延伸的水晶深处，从高杉所在的深潭，传来一声温柔的脆响。高杉俯身将手伸进水里，他面前的紫水晶碎开，深黑色的湖水飞溅，一瞬间整片湖泊上的水晶全部爆裂开来，银时脚下站立的地方更是裂成六块，某个神异的生物正从湖底升腾而起，飞至空中，发出了第一声荡气回肠的哀叫。

尽管银时的心方才如同被万千尖针扎透，此刻也不得不趴在浮冰的边缘吃惊地端详这个生物。在九尾狐的一生中，他只完整地见过这个生物的模样两次。毫无疑问，之前出现的洪荒猛兽已经够吓人了，但和龙相比，它们均显得渺小而丑陋。

和高杉惯用的水晶不同，龙是坚冰化成的，泛着亮白的冷光，几乎呈现为通透的蓝色，全身都覆盖了一层白霜。它的眼睛幽邃澄澈，冰冷至极。

寒意钻透了银时的衣服，风在山中尖啸，他尝到了独自一人在冬天时候的僵冷。

“来和我的化身一战如何？”高杉斗志昂扬地说。

“别逞能了！”银时怒中火烧，高杉嘲笑了他一声，冰龙无翼便能腾身飞起，呼出结冰的龙息，而不是泛着硫磺恶臭的火焰。一切的温暖逃之夭夭，每当它快速地舞动身躯，晶莹的冰霜碎片便从它身上纷纷掉落……


	8. 遗恨

冰龙长长的身躯盘旋半空中，用充满恶意而又不详的目光锁住了银时和不远处的神乐，它眺望远方，当它看到盘踞在平原的人类城市时，眼中随即充斥了怒火。

它张开长吻口吐寒气，银时迅速退到一块坚实的地面上，用他尽可能达到的最大魔力织出一道巨型屏障，挡住了他与身后的所有景物。与此同时，寒气从冰龙的牙齿中间奔涌而出，颜色淡白，铺天盖地，与他的屏障相撞。一下子银时首次感到了全身咒术的力不从心。

冰龙又一次喷出寒流。

魔力的屏障越来越稀薄，银时躲在后面将他的镜石抛给神乐，“我将舍弃一半的身体发动咒术，到时候估计会神志崩溃，你拿着这个保护自己。”

神乐看到他白袍都被鲜血浸染，表情可怖，她有些害怕，接过镜石倒退了几步。银时跟着闭上眼睛，默念咒文，一开始只是冗长的咒经，然后越来越快，从他口中发出如同鸟啼的咒语吟唱。在冰龙的吐息中，屏障终于支撑不住地碎开一道缝隙。致命的寒流射中了九尾狐，一瞬间水汽便凝结在地面上，酷寒一直深入到大地的心髓，周围的一切立刻变成雪白酥脆的冰块。然而九尾狐却不见踪影，银时所在的地方出现了一个五光十色的幻影，徐徐展翅浮现眼前。那便是咒语招来的苍穹幻象，形如孔雀的神明。

绚丽多彩的开屏代替了九尾狐散开尾巴的形状，护在蕴藏了冰雪和死亡的冰龙面前。这道咒术如同庄严神圣的云彩，是纯粹的美丽和慈悲的力量，即可消除恐怖、仇敌、及一切灾难。显灵的孔雀圣光犹如两道烈火长剑击向空中，虽然被冰龙避开，但它却在高热中皱缩了起来，每当它摆动一次，身体就化成水滴与雨一同下落。随后，一道晚霞一样绚丽的火焰和一股寒流在空中激撞，冰龙再次颤抖，扭动身躯飞到一旁，浑身的水淋漓下落。当晚霞再度燃烧它时，冰龙的皮肤由于皲裂噼啪作响，它痛苦地抬高头颅，发出一声可怕的细弱的叫声。让人想起空无一人的城郭——统治这片荒原的是一位不幸又好战的君主，当北风掠过，发出的便是这样的声音。

叫声渐渐止息，冰龙最后一次吐出一道长长的蓝白色的寒流，所到之处皆弥漫着纯白的烟气。它片片碎裂陨落，绮丽的晚霞也从废墟中散去。

这不是战斗，更加像一场自然绝景。置身其中，待冰龙和孔雀明王都散去，高杉意犹未尽地瞧着蒸腾的水汽逐渐安定。他抬起手臂，起身离开水潭走向那片白茫茫的废墟。

白烟散开，高杉面对冰霜的废墟，坚定地寻找方才被遮蔽的身影。果然不负他所望，只剩下三条尾巴的狐妖从烟尘中浮现，以一个防备的姿态蹲伏在那儿，满身血污，血红色的瞳孔掩在银色的毛发下恶狠狠地盯视他。高杉见到他眼中的火焰，觉得有趣极了。此时他听到“嗤”地一声响，是利刃出鞘的声音。银时在雨中发出一声凄厉的咆哮，手中变出两把长刀，从角落里扑向他，高杉挥出一条水晶穿过地面阻挡，却被他一刹那劈碎，刀向高杉挥舞去。高杉不慌不忙，他默不作声地在眼前凝出一把悬空的紫色长剑，招架住银时疯狂而来的一顿攻击。

狐狸发狂地嚎叫着又一次重击，被高杉轻巧地指挥长剑以奇诡的方式错开，银时的刀划过半透明的剑身，一路溅出火花，他明白了这是加持的效果。高杉距他不到两米，细腻地操纵悬空长剑迎击银时的攻势，让银时一次又一次地重重砍在又冷又硬的水晶长剑上。刀刃交织的铿锵巨响也因为燃烧的战意越发密集，高杉没有惊奇，在他宁静的右眼里存在着某种顽固的意志。

银时从浮冰借力向他发出连续五次挥斩，都未撼动高杉的剑分毫，他们在整片湖泊上来回较量。高杉操纵的剑精准诡谲，每一击都要刺穿银时的胸膛，却也在对方朴实厚重的防御和攻击中败下阵来。法力的防备不再，绵密的雨将银时淋了个湿透，他的每一次攻击也越发丧失理智，被战斗所波及，目光所及的每一道晶柱都被双刀砍得爆碎。高杉开始不断后退，这没完没了的白刃战让他的形态毫无优势可言。他主动拉开距离，长剑往下一划，层层叠叠的冰凌向银时突刺而去，但也仅此而已。

他有十几回击中了银时，然而只给这非人怪物造成微不足道的伤痕，血混着雨水从银时的额头流下。当他劈开冰凌再次近距离冲上来，高杉战栗了一下，坚不可摧的水晶剑立即被一道挥斩化为碎片。高杉慌忙收手后撤，扬起蛇尾挡住紧追不放的银时的一击，双刀在瑰丽的孔雀蓝鳞片没有留下半点划痕，与此同时蛇尾一道猛烈的横扫，将狐狸吐出一口血打飞出去，砸在布满冰凌的石壁上，又从上面滑落在地，缩成一团，好长时间失去意识。

高杉举步追上，下身的鳞片散着寒光，然而逶迤行至岸边，他抬手用了个幻化的法术，只见周身重新被黑雾吞没，下一瞬间他从黑雾中跌落，踏上满是坚冰的地面，蛇尾和所有神性的痕迹消失不见，一双人类的腿在深蓝色鲛绡下若隐若现。

银时浑身颤抖地爬起来，也顾不得拭血，他往面前挪动了两三步，摸索到一把方才脱手的刀刃，抬眼去寻找另一把的方位，却看到高杉早已从冰里拔出长刀，放在手中掂量，一步步朝他走来。百年时光已过，高杉暗紫色的头发随着时间流逝，长长地在结冰地面上拖行，他的脸掩藏在披纱下面，却是越发失去时间的痕迹，全是过去的影子。

“今天也是一样下着雨。”他将刀指向身后，沉醉地说着。

银时握住手中的刀柄，极力压抑住本能里汹涌的杀意，但余光看到高杉将刀稍微微偏向他，他便不受控制地迈出一步，将手中利器喂向他的喉咙。这一下被高杉格挡开了，他装束过于繁杂不便，仍能站在原地轻松挑开怀揣利剑扑上来的狐狸。高杉心知肚明，与其称之为攻击，不如说是银时在保护自己。

但当高杉手抚刀背，预备朝他狠狠斩落的时候，银时却没了下一步的动作，他手肘拄着地，将额头紧贴冰面，发出了一阵既沉闷又难受的吼叫。

高杉看得有些茫然，他的动作顿住了，毫无保留地收刀走上前，朝银时伸出一只左手。

“你老了啊，银时。”

对他的举动银时反应很大，像是怕碰到什么不吉利的东西似的，急忙就地一滚退开，三条尾巴重新展开在身后，他以手撑地气喘吁吁地站起来，目光游移地嘀咕道：“岁数是我两倍的人没资格说我老。”

高杉笑了笑，继续说他的，“可你要被积攒在你身上的岁月压垮了，你的阿赖耶识正在崩溃，而你奋战到今日，不正是为了求死吗？”

银时使劲摇头，从始至终没有放弃对他解释：“你想错了，我有誓言在先，我不逃避你，但我早已不是个勇士，对屠龙没丝毫兴趣，都是你逼我的，事到如今你能放过我和被你骗来的小姑娘了吗。”

看到他这幅镇静非凡的样子，想起刚才在战斗中发狂的狐狸，高杉的嘴角泛着冷笑，责怪地说道：“尽管誓言说得再好，可你还是一点小事都不肯为我做。”

银时不敢看他，乏味地反问：“你指哪件事？”

他完全没想到，高杉闻言欣喜地露出近乎天真的微笑，把刀随意扔向一旁，手在裙袍下交握，诚恳地对他说道：“让我杀了你吧，这肯定是个让我们都自由的法子。”

银时的眼神变得温和而平静，他苦涩地说着：“这该问你自己，你有很多机会可以下手。”

高杉有些疑惑，“为什么呢？你不能老实地让我杀吗？”

他窸窸窣窣地走上前，透过雨帘深情审视恋人的面孔，银时的脸色发白，他在发颤，尤其是握刀的那只手臂，好像消失了一样。银时将一只手放在高杉交握的手背上，却没有更多的勇气去拥抱他。

高杉十指紧握，将他的整条右臂都抱住，另一只手勾住他的脖子，那儿什么都没有，高杉又粗略检查了一遍他的身体，然后便听见他清晰地叹了口气，靠在他耳畔冰冷地吐息道，“很好，银时，我要你把剩下尾巴都折断，将性命交付我手，我会折磨你的。”

银时越来越觉得头皮发麻，他挑起嘴角挤出一个破绽百出的笑容，口气轻浮地回应道：“行啊，只要你求我。”

伏在他右肩的身姿瞬间战栗了一瞬，高杉扔开他的手后退一步，难以置信地看着他，“不可能的……这不可能……”

银时浑身僵硬地站在那儿，咬咬牙，不管不顾地正对着他翠绿色的眼睛一口气说下去：“只有你现在向我求饶，我才会保证引颈受戮，任你宰割。”

等他说完看到高杉那凄怆的神色，心都快碎了，蛟连连后退，一道雷电闪过，天上下着暴雨，周围的冰全在融化，湖水蔓延上来淹没了他的赤足。

“你什么都不肯为我做，果然全都是你的错。”

他的声音因激动而发颤，雨水不再被遮蔽，而是顺着他的脸颊流下，那过于精致无情的脸庞，看上去像是在落泪。

银时在雨中盯着他的一举一动，“被你杀死不是我的义务。”

“因为你！因为是你！”高杉听了差点没站稳，他捂住耳朵，发出痛苦的叫喊：“我诅咒你！请你下地狱！”

随后便是一声孤独而寂寥的吟唱，刹那间，湖水暴涨，几乎到了洪涝的程度。所有的冰和水晶不需任何攻击便纷纷被震碎，几乎成了纯黑色的水疯狂地翻涌沸腾起来。银时从没见过这等景象，一道巨浪不远处人形的身影吞没，当他几乎以为看到的是幻觉，那黑色的湖水裹挟上来，竟然有意识一样缠绕四周，将他卷入其中。湖水像火舌舔舐他的肌肤，一时间强烈的焚烧感撕扯他的神经。银时的手脚动起来，在怪异湖水的肆虐中堪堪抓住了什么尖利黏滑的东西，他恍然大悟那是高杉尾巴上的鳍，不待他多做思考，高杉一甩尾将他带出水面，专注地对着他看。

银时趴在鳞片上大口呼气，陷入水中的身体正在被腐蚀殆尽，他厉声问高杉：“这水里吃我的是什么东西？”

高杉俯下身，从衣袖里探出一只瘦而有力的手，将他的头也按进水中，声线如同一条冰冷的长河。

“银时，能够啃噬你不是别的，只有回忆。”


	9. 梦影

一丝亲切的寒意袭来，他闻到冷风带来树枝的香气，是近处火堆噼里啪啦燃烧的气味。焰影照亮四周，银时赤身裸体，身无长物，掀开帐篷厚重的帷幕，他们在河边停歇，外面是幽暗长空和静寂的荒原。冷风直灌进帐篷里，高杉拉过毛皮盖到下巴，对他粗暴怪异的举止感到无法容忍。

“真混账，你准是在想些可怕的事吧。”

距离他们出行有半个月了，马车里汇集着箱子和酒桶。高杉不愿意像货物一样跟它们待在一块儿，他宁愿照料马匹，而银时坐在铺着稻草的车后，边晃荡着腿边从路边拔一把翥草占卜。狐狸最希望看到晴天的预兆，他爱把拱顶卸下来，枕着手臂躺在稻草堆上仰望天空。银时边走边吃小鱼干，而高杉也穿上了他索要的狐狸皮——从一些狩猎到的火狐和白狐身上扒来的。

他们路过了几座凋敝的城镇和一大片古老废墟，这片占据边疆的废墟在书中被称为辉诸之地，可惜他们根本没瞧见任何辉煌残留的痕迹。大多数仍旧健全的建筑物浸泡在河水之中，又被杂草淹没。

“既冷又阴森。”银时拉上帐篷的幕帘，只剩些微的火光透过夹缝摇曳。“我真讨厌出远门。”

“蜗牛的速度。”高杉说，“我们应该先坐船走，最快的路就是走溟水直上了。”

“那才叫不安宁，我们可以跟随商人的轨迹，而河道上很多危险。”银时打了个呵欠。

“无稽之谈。”

“是真的，秋天是魑魅魍魉出没的季节，我打小从上游流浪过来，吃了不少苦头。”银时的语气放松下来，“我们离边关近了，很快能看到第一座城市，为什么这时候偏要去讨论有的没的。”

“我没有任何证明身份的东西，你想想谁会放一只九尾狐妖和一个可疑的人入关。”

银时在火光的照耀下舔了舔上唇，上下打量着他道：“我自有办法。”

高杉察觉到他的欲念，他从亮处退让开，被银时抢在之前扯下身上毛皮堆到一边，更快地揽过肩毫无余裕地压住他。高杉咬着唇推搡他的脑袋，感受到一个坚硬巨大的棍状物又抵上了他的两腿之间。下体仍旧因为之前剧烈的动作而疼痛，银时清楚地知道他的想法，不要脸地在他耳边说：“来，以毒攻毒。”

高杉推他的脑袋，最后使劲揪住男人的一束头发，对他吼道：“刚刚明明已经要了这么多，你的欲望怎么如此旺盛？”

火光倒映在银时血色的眼瞳里，他有些斟酌地说道：“可能狐狸和孔雀一样，都是象征生育繁衍的本能。”

“你是傻瓜吧，太过分了，你明明知道我跟你没有结果。”

银时看到他紧绷的嘴角，对他的鄙视习以为常，妓女总会装出脉脉温情，或许正是这厌恶感使他觉得新奇愉快。他用心地吮吸高杉皮肤上方才留下的红痕，淡淡地说：“我让你吃不消了？”

高杉弯折起一条腿，将两具身体分隔，冰冷地喃喃：“你太索求无度，我绝不会认同你那卑贱的渴望。”

“你凭什么这么说我？”银时俯身扳过他的脸与他对视，“我原本梦想找个足以托付的另一半度过余生，可偏偏遇到的是你，你对我唯一的价值只有性，懂我的意思吧。”

他想要从高杉脸上找到一丝令他宽慰的神色，比如恼怒，比如害怕，但得到的只有极度的厌恶。他尤其失望，只好接着做下去，普通的性爱，普通地活塞运动，纾解欲望，不排除他们都想表达自己的不满，于是有反抗和镇压。

伴随着一股急迫的疼痛，胸前裸露的突起被使劲捻弄，银时用心地吮吸他脖颈上方才留下的红痕。高杉深吸一口气，支起一条腿将不停顶着他的灼热推开，“真的不正常，你这性欲……”

银时顺势卡进他的两腿间，私处被打开得更为清晰，他用力摩挲腿侧，在穴口边逗留，长指已往先一步侵入下身，“我没怎么禁欲，需求本来就不小。”他将涨得发痛的硬物抵在大腿根部往前顶了顶，手指持续地在湿润的穴里动作着，那处之前被使用地充血，此时又重新裹上他的手指，依旧紧致柔软。“比起嘴上的较劲，你的身体的迎合可快多了。”

高杉偏过头平稳着自己的呼吸，他的分身在两人的腹肌间摩擦，已变得硬挺，顶端不时渗出粘液。银时的手伸上来，上下比划着，给了他不轻不重的快感。

“真是辛苦你了，无论是前面还是后面。”他说着松开手指，直起身抓住高杉的小腿，搭在肩上，然后摁住他的膝盖，将自己的分身插入大腿间，飞快的抽动起来。

“啊……不行了……你慢……呜……”高杉被激地发颤，嘶哑地叫出声。

“都没插进去，怎么会不行了？”银时激烈的动作带动了他的身体，他俯身咬了形状姣好的锁骨一口，眸色有些暗。

高杉立刻紧紧咬住下唇，免得发出更多丢人的声音，银时定定注视了他一会儿，下身如同机器一样猛烈地抽动着。高杉觉得两腿酸麻，内侧的肌肤快要被磨擦出了火，他喉咙哽咽，几乎达到了极限，“你快点……快点射……啊……”

“急什么，”银时缓了缓，放下他的腿，腾出一只手揽住他的腰挤进甬道里兜圈，“这里还没满足呢，我们玩点刺激的吧。”

高杉意识到他充满情欲的话音里隐含的危险气息，本能地抬起身挣动手脚，“不要……不要进来。”

银时用手指埋在甬道里模仿性交的动作不断进出着，抬起头问：“怎么不让了，之前不是玩得很开心吗？还是说你想通了要用嘴为我服务？”

高杉狠狠地锤向他的脑袋，银时嗤笑一声完全退开，一条尾巴卷上来，他所有的力气像是打在了一团棉花里，狐狸的身形不见了，只有九条尾巴留下来取悦他。

这些灵动的毛绒漫无目的地在他全身逡巡，有一条不安分的尾巴沿着他的脚趾爬上小腿，高杉立刻并拢双腿，却夹住了那根柔软无物的皮毛。那物立刻得寸进尺，犹如抓住了猎物的软体动物，狐狸的一条尾巴往他的大腿根部探查，终于让它们找到了洞口，忙不迭地探了进去……高杉喉咙里忍不住发出一声难堪的叫喊，睁大了眼睛，他看不到这堆生命力极强的毛绒里正发生的事情，但是新的异物涌入的奇怪感觉迅速在他身体里积累起来，他恐惧地往后退，其余的尾巴像是找到方向一般纠缠上来，将他紧紧拴在地面，随后汇集在他被大大分开的双腿处，不断地爱抚和探动着。

在银时转身回来的短短时间里，他看到高杉双手被挟持着，眼神散乱，脸涨得绯红，纤细的身体被淹没在他涌动的皮毛里。他见状上去环住高杉，把他紧紧抱在自己怀里。“真可爱，让我迫不及待了呢。”

没想到高杉眼中滴下生理性的泪水，伏在他身上不住地哀叫，“疼……疼……救命……这是什么啊……”

银时这才吃惊地把尾巴收回来，因为那些软毛只会蛮横地往里面塞入，不一会就满了，银时将堵在他身体里的东西清除，强烈的触感让高杉身体抽搐，不住地颤抖。

“我是真的不知道，居然进去了这么多。”银时将剩余的银毛取出，重新舒展开精神抖擞的九条尾巴，方才被填满的穴口无法立即闭合，空虚地一张一合着。银时忍不住发出低沉的喘息，但压抑住了想要立刻纾解的欲望，他多的是耐心。

高杉还在刚才的玩弄中没回过神，银时把他放到铺着皮革和绒毯的帐篷地面上，仔细吻舔高杉咬破的嘴唇，他手中拿着一个小玻璃瓶，在高杉面前晃了晃。

“你猜这是什么？”

高杉缓过来，眼睛怀疑地盯着瓶子，顿了顿想甩开他的手。银时按住他，语气甜蜜得让人发腻，“猜对了会有奖励哦。”

高杉不屑地哼了一声，看到他打开玻璃瓶，在手上倾斜，从里面引出来一个指甲大小的黑色蚂蚁。高杉头皮发麻，一开始他没意识到银时要拿这些蚂蚁做什么，但心里有不妙的预感，只顾一个劲儿推开他。被银时用身体卡进来，防止他合上双腿，然后一根手指伸进他的甬道，捏着蚂蚁放了进去。

“混……你做了什……呜……”高杉没有防备地惊叫一声，穴口传来轻痒，他想到是有活物在身体里爬动，心里一阵恶寒，银时把他翻过去，制住了他挣动的腰身。高杉用力地收紧括约肌想闭合穴口，但银时的三根手指探入，玻璃瓶口撑开甬道，剩下的几只也爬了进去。

高杉的动作太大，银时不得不得用全身的力气压制住他，而且一直被钳住的腰部已经被掐得泛红。挪开玻璃瓶银时在他的头发上印了一个吻，然后完全放开了他，高杉却并没有跳起来暴揍他一顿，反而瘫下去喘着气，冷汗把额前的深色头发全都濡湿了。

“感觉还不错吧。”银时捏住他棋子般小巧的下巴，迫使他面向自己。高杉浑身紧绷，蚂蚁在柔嫩的肠道里爬动，麻痒的感觉蔓延至四肢百骸，又集中在那一处，撕扯着他的神经。

“只不过是一点点蚁酸，不会怎么样的，嗯？”银时看到他炽烈尖刻的针状眼睛上如今蒙了一层不散的水雾，内心得到了极大的满足，他温柔地抚慰高杉的腰，在胸前两点游走，感受从手指下的皮肤传来的阵阵颤栗。

高杉的腹部激痛，蚂蚁咬了他，毒素注入进来，锥心的刺痛和麻痹久久不散，在那一点被无限放大。放进来的蚂蚁慌乱地在他体内逃窜，有的爬到了难以置信的深度，高杉的甬道不住地蠕动着，想要抵御内部的刺痒，这微不足道的动物很快让他的精神被扰乱的发疯。后穴空虚地渴望被进入，渴望止住那无止境的瘙痒。

“你可以自己来。”银时在一旁添油加醋的说了句。

高杉不安地扭动，过于发麻的后穴让他不自觉地顺着银时的话去做，主动打开双腿，一只手颤巍巍地徘徊在穴口，想要对甬道又抓又挠，然而他艰难塞进去两根，起到的作用甚小，冷汗又起了一层。高杉迟疑了下，谨慎地看向银时，后者心情很好地朝他窃笑。

高杉恼怒了，“还不都是你害的！”

“我承认，但你确实很可爱。”银时朝他伸出一只手，轻轻一拉，高杉便靠了过来，搭住他的肩头。银时和他接吻，唇舌纠缠，连牙齿都撞到一起，高杉比他更为激进，一只手按在银时结实的大腿上，接连不断地咬向他。银时一边闭上嘴阻挡他的攻势，一边用两只手分开他的臀瓣，长指不慌不忙地进出饥渴的小穴。

高杉就着他的手指蹭动了几下，嘲讽地喃喃，“耐力持久的怪物……呃……”他的话卡在喉咙里，银时忍得又涨又痛的阴茎熟练地捅进去，整根没入，高杉眼前一白，早已做好准备的小穴仍旧疼痛地难以忍受。银时从那一点退出，再猛力顶入，失控地抽送起来。蚂蚁的啮咬和撕裂的疼痛变得不那么重要，决堤的快感甚至让高杉感到恐惧。他激烈地打着颤，发出的呻吟大得让他自己都害羞，双手在银时背上留下一道道疤痕。

银时再次再次顶弄进去，碾过又红又肿的穴口，手撩拨了一下高杉又硬起来的阴茎，“你自己摸，但不许在我之前射出来。”

“啊嗯……好舒服……”高杉有些意识不清，断断续续地摩擦他自己的阴茎，模糊间他失去了时间，银时退出去，用力地将他按在地面上狠狠操弄，一只手扼住高杉的高昂的欲望，一阵绝望的快感把他们吞没，高杉今晚不知道第几次射在他的手中，量不多，还算稀薄。

银时在他的穴内留下更多的精液，抽出的时候，高杉觉得自己像个装满液体的淫秽容器。两人躺在乱成一团的毯子上，高杉精疲力尽，思绪缥缈，很想就这样睡上几天。

他看不到的是银时神情黯然，而且与次次相同地挪到一旁，拉开了的帐篷的帷幕，让寒气卷入室内。火堆已烧尽，只余灰烬和几点火星。九尾狐这时候最为脆弱，高杉冷静下来，一边扯过兽皮盖上，一边思索着如何在下一次趁此时机动手。

银时也在一同暗想：笨蛋，他根本不爱你，也不爱你的生殖器，实际上事情比这还要糟。

那又如何，银时环过他的肉体，手从无力的大腿上一路拂过沾着馨香汗水的肌肤，黑暗中他听到彼此的呼吸，高杉急不可耐地摆脱他，却被一只卷毛狐狸抵在肩头。

“好温暖啊，让我再抱一会儿。”银时轻声呢喃。

次日难得放了晴，高杉在车座上昏昏欲睡，银时靠到稻草顶上，伸过去两三条尾巴垫着他的脸颊，秋风瑟瑟，裹着他的尾巴温暖宜人，狐狸的皮毛是他承袭神性的地方，平时不会失去光泽，变得脏污。高杉通常不用缰绳，因为银时不在胡思乱想的时候，可以顺便控制两匹马前进的方向。

午饭是银时用蒜和猪油腌的蘑菇，还有填满果蔬的烤兔子肉，高杉一路指摘他带了那么多的香料食材简直跟商人没两样。他也对食物的模样倒足了胃口，可只是被劝说尝了一勺鲜美的菌汤，便立刻动摇了。

“我认得这伞状造物。”高杉把盘子推到他面前，“巫女用它们制成致人死地的毒药，毒药不会太痛苦，只不过呼吸不畅，受点腹痛，比刀剑之流体面多了。”

“别废话了大少爷，你根本不认得，”银时从推过来的盘子里夹出一只吃开了，“有时候实在嘴馋，我连蘑菇的毒性都拿不死身去试。你压根不知道我是怎么活过来的，我也不知道你的想法，我真担心过你会寻短见。”

高杉有点想再吃一个蘑菇，他忍了下来，用小刀切下一块兔肉，“你从一开始就看错我了，我还有事情要做。”

“什么事？”银时接过他的话，“要达成的目标？要占领的城邦？还是有重要的人要守护？”

高杉一阵头晕目眩，他脸色冷峻，爽快地承认道：“的确，我被父王放逐，一无所有，敢这么问，你又有什么可称道的事么？”

“我当然有啊，”银时吞下一只肥厚的蘑菇，悠然回答，“比方说，睡你。”

高杉恨不得蘑菇里真有剧毒，可以让狐狸立刻生不如死，虽然他自己也吃了。

“你只有你的夫君，而我只得到了我的妻子。反正我们都无事可做，不如一起去丰镐，我倒有点想看看所谓的天下中心。”银时说到后面突然跃跃欲试，转身从车轮旁边拿过一皮袋酒，话语少见地带着激动，“我向来不轻易出门，出门也懒得带行李，因为我不靠吃喝便能活，但你不一样。”

“你的大发善心可得不到我的感激。”高杉用刀麻利地剔骨头上的碎肉，有时他吃东西也颇有气势，银时不禁想，他受过的教养真不一般。

“我不信善行那一套，而且我清楚在你眼中我是个什么货色，让我知道天命难违就好。”

“宿命论？你信的还是轮回。”

“我们狐狸要是连宿命都不信，那活得也太悲惨了。”银时评论道，“你比我活得时间久，对命数的悟性肯定要高些吧，一定会比我更早到达彼岸。”

想不到高杉接下来开始说的话叫他吃惊不已，“什么彼岸、命运，告诉你，我全都都不信，也不打算敬神，我甚至不相信空无。”

银时大惊失色，“以你的出身，怎么可能会有这种想法？”

高杉不为所动，他从头问：“破除执念，寻求超脱，到达无我境界，是你们的毕生追求对吗？”

银时的口气理所当然，“何止是毕生，那是所有世界上的所有我共同追求的最终目的啊。今生我有幸化身为九尾狐，得以窥视到轮回的大部分的奥秘，若我是被贪婪蒙蔽双眼的人类，恐怕不知道有多可悲呢。”

“你的内心真够混沌的，这样也好，你还年轻。”高杉无视他流露出的纯净而渴求的目光，他讲，“自地上有生灵开始，便有罪孽，生灵越多，越添新罪，罪上加罪。有罪孽的人进入轮回，获得重生，我说的对吗？”

“差不多。”

“既然这样，如果轮回的缘起，是无穷个你中的初始的那一个造的罪业，那么到底是业力在轮回还是你在轮回？”

“我比较倾向于我本身在承担业缘。”

“既然你执着于脱离业缘获得解脱，你如何确认贪恋生而不断轮回的你是永恒的，还是解脱而消散的你才是永恒？”

银时耸耸肩，“你错了，没什么是永恒的。”

“不存在永恒？”高杉瞥了他一眼，“既然不承认永恒，那为何有轮回，正在轮回的主体是什么东西，谁来为轮回的行为负责？”

银时一惊，果然被难倒了，他陷入沉思，最后垂头丧气地说：“我没法回答你，但这不是信仰的错，是因为我不够虔诚，在世尊座下没好好听讲。”

“我看出来了你不够虔诚，”高杉吃完最后一块兔肉，一把将刀插在小桌中央，用块绸布擦着手上的油脂说道，“你太容易动摇。你感觉轮回会救赎你，不过是在逃避。你不能指望因为不断地死而获得进步，灾祸使你死去，罪业使你丧生，灾祸和罪恶就会更加猖狂。你给敌人送上供品，敌人只会回来索要更多，这已屡见不鲜。”

“你的话或许难以推翻，但身为参透轮回的野蛮时代半神，你真的不是在开玩笑吗？”

“我自有信仰，可我无论如何也无法信服，”高杉说着，寥寥几句又给了他一次重击，“何来缘起？你既不知道前世是痛苦还是享乐，又怎么推断死后呢？”

“皇天后土啊，这太荒谬了！”银时的思维彻底被他带进了死胡同，一个劲地揉着头发，抓狂地说，“如果不认同宿命，我如何接受今世的苦难呢？如果死后没有来生，我哪来的力气在漫长的岁月中寻求解脱，依照这种活法灵魂会失格的。”

高杉歪了歪头，“很简单，我摒弃死，你们给死亡找的价值和意义，我一概摈弃。”他将绸布扔到一旁，倏然起身走向不远处的草地，把马牵回来套缰绳。

银时又托着下巴愣了好一会儿，也跳下车毂收拾吃剩的残局，其间仍旧心事重重。这段路还算平坦，他今天想不通的太多，在马车后座轻微的晃动中，银时很快抱着酒壶睡着了。他在梦里回想起了觉者的化身，一些不属于轮回的东西，还有将他遗弃，素未谋面的父母。有一段梦境里他好像失明了，失明后意识里出现的水仙花形状，是他从梦里醒来唯一记住的东西。

到达目的地了，高杉把他叫醒，是熟悉的高杉式暴力。银时打了个呵欠，看到高杉从他怀里扯出酒罐，喝了一口，侧过竖瞳盯着他道，“边关到了，你去交涉。”

银时打着呵欠，踏上地面，他看到眼前是完全陌生的城墙，一条护城河在黄昏中闪着粼粼波光。当他亲切地去要求进城时，果不其然被拒绝。他又对守卫讲：“我身为妖怪进出边境几乎不受阻碍，可今天带了个重要的人不太方便，可否请你通告一声。”

那守卫并不难缠，高杉站在一旁看好戏，穿着红色衬里盔甲的武官拄着长戟走出来，银时在他耳边说了什么，那人直摇头。

然后一件怪事发生了，高杉看到银时在缓慢地酝酿气息，瞳孔颜色变得极淡，脸上露出了一个极其不怀好意的笑容，他从没见过狐狸如此微妙的神态，而且他一刹那觉得……那或许颇有魅力。站在近旁的他尚且受到波及，跟银时直接对视着讲话的人类更不用说了。


	10. 满溢

他们在这无名小城里受到了礼遇，甚至比在天帝城里的还要高。城主有求必应，将最大的一间卧房腾出来让他们住。安顿好了高杉没留下来坐会儿，他去集市闲逛。银时忙着清点补充的旅行物资，等他走了半个时辰了，才晃悠出门，戴着狐狸面具假装与他偶遇。

高杉今天身着一件正红色的绉绸外衣，从领口露出染了花草纹样的棉布里衣。至于下摆，银时确定里面肯定依旧空荡荡什么都没穿。在集市上高杉瞧了默默跟在他后面晃着大尾巴的狐狸一眼，手在袖子里交叉道：“别人都以为你是从哪处跑来的神异，对我也绕着道走。”

“要说神异，你可比我了不起得多。”银时贫嘴。“我早该知道，你赶紧要出行不是因为别的理由，那块地方太穷了，虽然我住的惯。我只要想想，若让你住在那又冷又偏僻，半里路也见不到个鬼影，恐怕好几十年才有有个人造访的房子里，你一定会连着我一起逼疯。”

“何以见得？”

银时在面具下感叹：“我娶的是海中龙王的长子，漂亮极了，又十分骄傲，满肚子阴谋和野心。让你煎熬的不止是我的侮辱，没有奢华的晚宴，盛大的赌局，激烈的斗争。每一刻对你而言都是煎熬，我肯定猜对了，因为我也想了很久。”

“那么你这脑袋真不适合思考，更适合被割掉。”高杉的话语中带了似有若无的柔和。

银时跟在他身边，一路上看到这儿的夜市有模有样，因为地处两个国家的交界，是边陲的第一座也是最后一座城市，商人络绎不绝，而东西价格抬的惊人。他们看了一会儿动物表演和几段西周的民歌弹唱，在路边吃了韭菜和肉片，然后走过一个赌坑，来到下一个集市。

高杉朝一个卖金属制品的小摊走去，他随手拿起一个铜器，还没看清楚，商人便苍蝇似的凑了上来，“这是我最好的铜镜，尊贵的大人，”商人朝他自夸，“向您恭敬，我只收三十个银钱。”

高杉对这种情景生疏无措，他刚开口想说：“我没带这么多……”旁边的狐狸便阴恻恻地朝商人发声了：“他是龙王的后裔，必须叫他殿下，你这贱民！”

高杉立马把话吞了回去，瞧了狐狸的模样一眼，小声说：“干嘛突然吓唬人？”

银时转过头戴着面具对高杉低语：“我有点想让你开心，虽然你诅咒我，我的运气一向不好，我不敢保证是不是还会更糟。”

“你居然说了句真心话，真叫我惊讶。”高杉说。

商人对他们的悄悄话并不感兴趣，他指着镜子宣布道：“殿下您果真不似凡人，只有这样好的镜子才能映照出您的不朽的容颜，只消给我二十个银钱就好，别让狐仙抽走我的灵魂。”

“你想抢劫他？我看整个摊子加起来不超过二十银钱。”银时厉声说，然后嘟囔道：“我什么时候说的不是真心话？”

“你性格太扭曲，为什么挑这个时候突然表露心迹？”高杉压低声音，他又看上了摊面上另一个小玩意儿。

“不好意思，刚刚我说成了二十银钱，其实是十五个钱。”商人不依不饶地叫道。

“这东西还敢称镜子，连当夜壶都不配，你竟然认为我会花钱买？”高杉的语气突然发威，连银时都吓了一跳，看到他将镜子放回摊位，“你以为除了狐狸，我不敢拿走你的灵魂，将你打入地狱？”

“十……十个钱，就当我是个孩子，可怜可怜我吧。”商人朝他哀求。

此时高杉却拿起了另一个物品，是根檀木盒子里的崭新竹烟管，斗为铜制，烟嘴用的羊脂玉，“三个银钱，这个我要了。”

银时在狐狸面具下笑了出声：“你对他太苛刻了，殿下，这没那么便宜。”

“给我十个钱，我将它赔本卖给您！我老婆要挨饿了！”

“哼，我稀罕这破东西做什么，我在天帝城用的碗筷都是金的。”高杉领着银时走开，那口气完全不像是在开玩笑，商人急急忙忙拿着盒子追上来，一边呈上去一边说：

“五个！五个！我知道您中意它！”

“行啦，我付钱吧，别让他累死了。”银时不忍地扭过头对他说。

银时跟商人交涉，把他打发走了，高杉拿到了烟管，他看起来真像是在生气，但当银时对他的态度捉摸不透的时候，蛟龙把烟杆握在指间转动了一下，回头看着夜空下的城市说道：“真有意思。”

狐狸舒了口气，“真是的，不要随便欺负人类啊，会遭报应的。”

“我从没在乎过他们的性命。”

“所以嘛，遭了报应。”

“你是这么认为的？”高杉将烟管收进衣服里，边走边跟他说着，“我倒觉得是杀的少了，若是我一次性杀难以计数的人，恐怕不止人世间，六道都会奉我为神明呢。”

银时暗暗心惊，他漫然道，“之前说了，我是个保守的妖怪，听不了你的狂言，而且我终于发现海神到底创造了一个怎样的怪胎，你的话现在还让我脑子发怵。”

“你很清楚我说得没错，尽信书不如无书，所谓的遇佛杀佛，遇神杀神，遇父母杀父母，便是这个道理。”高杉又说。

“我听过，但我造诣不够，这种话太刺耳了。”银时抓抓耳朵，和他走完了剩下的街道。

星光璀璨，深巷漆黑，鸟虫啼鸣。连走了两三条街，狐狸拉着他拐到一个无人的小道，将他抵在墙上，蓬乱的尾巴挤满了身后的空间。高杉圈着他的脖子，咬住狐狸面具的绑绳扯到一边，抬起脸与他接吻。银时顺势将他整个抱起来，一条腿伸进下摆，卡进他两条光洁的细腿间。

“我的殿下，你越来越熟练了。”唇与唇分开的时候拉出一道银色的丝线，两人的脸颊都泛着红晕，银时在微光里迷恋地看着他，一只手按在他的后背，低头去解高杉外衣的腰带。“比原来重一点了，我的厨艺很不错吧。”

高杉脚够不到地面，用手臂撑在他的肩上稳住，他朝银时发问：“你下午对人类用的，是什么法术？”

银时停了下来，低下眼睛感到难为情地说：“那个是魅惑啦，我有记忆的时候就拥有的能力。”

“果然如此。”

“只是为了方便起见，我对这个能力有些不好的回忆，并不好用。”他继续解释。

高杉的眼中毫无波动，翠绿色的竖瞳里沉淀着黑夜的颜色。他正对着银时的脸，向他要求：“对我使用魅惑吧。”

他的口气如此沉静笃定，让银时吃了一惊，随后笑了，“为什么？”

“你不是盼望着我迎合你吗，你用魅惑就能做到了。”高杉轻松地说。

“谁说我盼望……要这么简单的话我早用了。”银时茫然地看着他的脸。

高杉轻蔑地笑了声，口气里全是无奈，“这么说吧，我同意让你魅惑，对我而言时间会过的快点。”

“我不想。”银时的手挑开里衣带子，摸进他的后背和腰间。

高杉任他肆意乱碰，“有什么关系，现在你可以为所欲为了。”

银时沉默了一阵，在沉默中执着地拥住他对视，高杉只有一只蛇的眼睛，还有淬过了毒液的目光，银时终究败下阵来，况且一看到他脸上的绷带，他的脑子里便如雷轰鸣。

银时双眼中紫红色的光一闪而过，他镇静下来，只是看着他露出的脖颈，无力地说：“我不是这样的，我不是个教条主义者，但你一次又一次挑战我的底线。”

高杉凑过来，鼻子撞到他的鼻子，在近距离里回视向他，他用再平淡不过的口气说：“也请你可怜我，我只不过是提了个最卑微的恳求。”

他这一句话说出口，让银时宛如受到了天大的折磨，他又气又心痛，把高杉往墙上一推，松开手往后退去，在夜色里紧紧皱着眉。

高杉一只手扶着墙才勉强站住，他起身整理凌乱的衣服，对银时的反应戏谑道：“我讨厌这无聊的关系，发现你还想加深它，更加讨厌了。”

银时瞟了他一眼，片刻后转过身背对着他恶狠狠地说：“我也是，一看到你的脸我就兴致全无。”

他们吵了一架后，银时果然守信，很长很长一段时间没碰过他。离开边城，他们的小破车换成了华盖大车，再加四匹高头大马， 银时待在前座赶车，高杉坐在车厢里，旅途漫长无趣，而他却连窗扉都没打开过几次。出行一个月，他们偶遇寒流，河流冰冻，万里飘雪。高杉生平第一次染上风寒，这对于连疾病都闻所未闻的他简直要命。他跟貂皮和火炉待在一起，银时则裹在自己的尾巴里，望着雪景和路上的车辙发呆。耳边传来车厢里的又一阵咳嗽声，他勒住马朝车里喊道。

“吃药没用吗？”

“能有什么用，至少神是不会患病的。”

“神会得病，而且一病再起不能，是为天人五衰。”银时说，“而人是可以不断患病又不断站起来的，到下个地方再换副药方吧，会有效的。”

“信你的鬼话一次。”

他们吵了一架后，银时果然守信，很长很长一段时间没碰过他。离开边城，他们的破车换成了华盖大车，再加四匹高头大马， 银时待在前座赶车，高杉坐在车厢里，旅途漫长无趣，而他却连窗扉都没打开过几次。出行一个月，他们偶遇寒流，河流冰冻，万里飘雪。高杉生平第一次染上风寒，这对于连疾病都闻所未闻的他简直要命。他跟貂皮和火炉待在一起，银时则裹在自己的尾巴里，望着雪景和路上的车辙发呆。耳边传来车厢里的又一阵咳嗽声，他勒住马朝车里喊道。

“吃药没用吗？”

“能有什么用，至少神是不会患病的。”

“神会得病，而且一病再起不能，是为天人五衰。”银时说，“而人是可以不断患病又不断站起来的，到下个地方再换副药方吧，会有效的。”

“信你的鬼话一次。”

高杉的风寒好了大半，只有喉咙还未消肿，银时掀开帷幕给他送药的时候，轿内温暖宜人，紫色绒布墙壁汇成穹顶，方便起见，旅行的织物都铺在地上，最上面是一匹绸缎软垫，东西是高杉选的，毕竟他有审美。高杉此刻正坐在铺着绫罗的长椅上，从书本间抬起眼睛警惕地对着他看。

“过得还不错嘛，不过这还真像个笼子。”

“出去！”高杉挪过来一把拿走补给，头也不回地冲他嘶声说道。银时不退反进，一步踏上马车的脚蹬，单膝跪在他面前，对他上上下下地打量，“气色很好。”

“不干你的事，快滚回你的角落。”高杉用对仆人的口气命令道。

“当然，脾气也回来了。”银时红色的眼睛里带着笑意，这让高杉有些心慌，他退回角落，把桌子拖到自己面前，把书放在桌子上。银时就地坐了下来，展露出微笑，他拿过杯子边喝剩下的酒边说，“高杉，我需要你帮忙，你应该等待了很久，知道有这一天。”

“你不能放过我去找别人吗，你明明可以做到。”这是高杉第二次向他提出类似的请求，因为嗓子不舒服，他的声音十分细弱。

银时也轻轻地说道：“高杉，你不能怪我，我天生物质匮乏，令我格外珍惜来之不易的东西。更何况我忽然开始想念你的衣服边……我不能听到你说话，你走路的声音，还有假想把你丢弃在荒野之后的种种，它们对我来说相当诱人。”

高杉的眼睛里一片暗色，他摸不透这个年轻人到底是清醒还是不清醒，银时则深深舒了口气，在狭小的空间里膝行上前揽住他的肩，伸手去解腰带。高杉没有反抗，他的眼睛看着别处，声音嘶哑地说：“你放走我，我会报答你的。”

银时听到后在他身上战栗了一下，他的手探入高杉的衣服轻捏柔韧的腰部，“这句话你说得跟上次不一样了。”

“没什么不同，我一向公平。”高杉继续缓声说。

银时俯身认真地瞅着他的神色，手底下加大了力道，将高杉的臀部捏得泛红，“那么你并不爱我？”他试探地问。

高杉流露出的与其说是厌恶，不如说是不解，他用疑惑的眼神和年轻人对视，压抑着没有作声，银时又问：“现在不会，以后也不会爱我？”

“永远不会！”高杉恶狠狠地回答他。

“我很伤心，你总是让我失落。”银时惊讶了一下，但很快轻轻笑了起来，他的手继续往下，让高杉一阵不安。“但我终于明白了你的意思。”

“什么意思？”高杉的眼睛里总算开始怒火闪烁，少顷，他拿起手边的一卷书猛击银时的毛绒绒的头顶，“你在作弄我，给我滚出去！”

“我很少见你示弱，忍不住逗你。”银时的眼睛闪闪发亮，然而未必是出于情感，“原来如此，我想通了，这便是世尊赋予我魅惑术的原因吧。”

“卑鄙的家伙，你不如杀了我……”高杉看到他的双眼变得粉红通透，银时将法术控制得恰到好处，他的头脑突然发昏，手中的卷轴落到地面，却仍保有自我意识。

“高杉，现在主动取悦我。”银时的声音极其温柔。

“嗯，主人。”他听到自己在说话。

银时将他抱下来，推开阻隔在他们之间的小家具，自顾自地说道：“不得不说，你的敌人太多，朋友太少。我无缘分享你的过去，但无论我留你一年还是十年，你都必须跟其他人剪除关系。”

高杉没有耐心听他说完，他的一只手插进银时的白发里，仰起脸吻了上去。银时对他下了一些富有银时个人风格的暗示，高杉的吻既黏腻又激烈，舌尖不断摩擦银时的上颚。他的一只手伸到银时裆部的拱起上，隔着裤子抚慰，银时心痒难耐，他牵起高杉的手，拢到自己背上，流畅地将他的绞染丝麻外衣拉下肩头，底下除了裸体空无一物。

高杉的口中有蜂蜜和药草的味道，他离开银时的唇，发出属于他本人的低沉喘息。手指灵活地解开银时衣服上的绳结，摸索到了他勃起的阴茎，在上面来回滑动。

“唔，你还有点理智吧。”银时看着他一只迷蒙的眼睛说，高杉的手在他身上僵了一秒，显然是他的思想在不强的魅惑术下正挣扎反抗。银时坏笑着咬了下他的嘴唇，“快点，让我开心开心。”

“这样你不喜欢吗？”高杉嘴角弯起，笑容有些蛊惑，他凑上去啃银时的喉结，小腿攀住了银时的腰。

“我希望你更有创造力一些。”银时将手指插进高杉的口腔里，被顺从地全部含住，任由银时如同性交似的在他口中反复抽插，高杉的舌尖绕着他的手指打转，身体尽量贴紧他，阴茎也渐渐变硬，难耐地摩擦银时的衣料。手全部湿透银时才取出来，高杉恋恋不舍地伸出舌头伏在他胸前舔弄，直到银时拉开他的腿，将一根手指并入，他发出满足的一声轻叹。

“主人，我想要，请给我再多点。”他露出银时最喜欢的姿势盛情邀请，神情荡漾，委实秀色可餐。银时的手指有节奏地抽插着，直到高杉的后穴湿淋淋的，很久没进行过性事的身体轻松地吞吐着他的手指。

“高杉，现在感觉怎么样，还醒着吧。”银时拍拍他的脸颊，歪头打量他的眼睛，从里面看到自己的倒影。高杉的表情痛苦地凝固了一瞬，眼前好似蒙了一层纱，他往后缩了一下，被银时强力地拥过来，压在身下。

“看来还是有感觉的，正好让你尝尝我最爱吃的东西。”银时从口袋里拿出两粒星星形状的彩色砂糖，在他耳畔甜美地喃喃道，“像你刚才的嘴一样含住。”

银时欣赏着他在咒术束缚中又喜又怕的样子，把砂糖从穴口推了进去，指尖大小的砂糖表面棱角不平的疙瘩硌得高杉生疼，他仰头发出一声呻吟，想从银时身下逃开。银时按住他，心情很好地往自个儿嘴里嚼了另一粒，他把滚烫的阴茎抵在湿润的穴口，悠闲地说道：“别在意，我只是用糖给魅惑术计时。”

他的手捏住高杉一边变硬的乳头，吮吸他脖颈的曲线，另高杉缴械一般完全靠上他的臂膀，这感觉无比美妙。银时温存了一阵，发现自己真的很需要他，或者像他一样高贵不凡，肉体美好的人。将他的双腿拉到最开，银时直截了当地挺入进去。高杉发出带有喜悦的羞耻叫声，双腿更加用力地勾住了银时的腰。这种反应银时并没有刻意指示，何况实在逼真，让他一时对咒术的影响不以为意，更加坚定而无礼地捅入进去。

“啊……快一点……好深……”当砂糖被推入更深的地方，高杉的肠道又痛又痒，阴茎也硬得抬起了头，银时给了他一丝反应的时间，然后一下子捅到底，顶得他清瘦的腹部微微隆起。高杉睁大眼睛，意识彻底浑浊不清，他承受着异物的进入，声音嘶哑地叫着，“不……不要了……”

银时的呼吸也很乱，他扛起高杉的双腿开始抽动。“夫人，糖果在融化呢。”

高杉意乱情迷地摆动腰身适应银时的节奏，从穴口挤压出来白色和透明的粘液在激烈的动作中溅射到两人身下的布料上，银时的动作越来越大，似乎有意要让他体验濒死。高杉流出了眼泪，叫床声越发失去矜持，“太大了夹不住……老公……放过我……求求你……”

“真是有趣。”银时的肉棒被他同样饥渴的后穴紧致地包裹着，这让他产生了一种错觉，他忍不住试着问高杉：“这么说，你爱过我吗？”

高杉双手挂在他的脖颈上，面色潮红地喘息着，带着被彻底迷惑的狂乱眼神，他愉悦地说：“我爱你……无限地爱你。”

说着他主动亲吻上来，一时之间，几乎让银时相信他的话，银时微笑着回吻他，舔舐他脸上的泪水和汗液。银时等他高潮了，再从他下体抽离出去，引得高杉发出一声浪叫，然后便被抱起来扳开臀部，对着阴茎缓缓坐下。尽管已经对银时的形状无比适应了，但这么做还是有点勉强，高杉不情愿地一下一下服侍着他，渴望着更多的触碰，几条尾巴周到地伸出来抚慰他敏感的身子，高杉乖巧地撑着他的肩摆动和套弄，忍不住发出有些哑的呻吟。之后银时提着他的腰剧烈地进出了几个回合，才咽下最后一丝甜蜜的滋味，按住身上的人儿，失控地尽数射进高杉的体内深处。

高杉晋助醒来的时候，他的小空间里充斥着房事的气味，银时侧身坐在一旁拉开一半的幕帘前，薄弱的光线照进来，外面是陪伴他们的行程的一条河流的终点，河边有祭祀的痕迹，摆成图腾形状的黑色灰烬仍在冒烟，银时正对着这片景色哼一首不知名的歌，已经唱了很久。

“唱的是什么？”高杉问了出来。

“我小时候学的一首女人的小曲儿，不再睡会儿吗？”银时转过头关切地问。

“真难听。”他们两人都极端地赤裸，高杉伸手想拉毯子，这才发现他的双手已经被咒术反绑身后。“给我解开！”

“你终于发现了，”银时抓了抓纠结的白发，“趁你未醒，我正打算再做一次。”

“你一定不得好死。”高杉再次诅咒道，他一动就会有精液顺着大腿流出来，而银时正盯着他不放，身体尽管酸麻，但总比私处的情况要好。

“你不想做了。”银时叙述道，他抬手放下了幕帘。

“我跟你签了长期卖淫条约，你只不过在利用这一点。”

“请不要这么侮辱婚约。”银时知道接下去又是没完没了的争论，他赶紧了结道：“总归是要做的，高杉。”

“绝对不行。”高杉对他大喊。

“激动是徒劳的，我知道，如果直接插进去你会失禁。”银时面无表情地说，高杉登时满脸通红。知道勾起了他极为羞耻的回忆，银时向他提议：“我可以不插入，只要你用你的任何一个部位让我射出来，我还答应你一周只来一次。”

“别再折磨我了。”高杉向他愤怒地说道，“你根本侮辱了誓言，这是强奸。”

“没想到你也会有这么天真的时候，高杉，强奸是很难证明的，而我能全程都用魅惑。”银时冷冰冰地说，“难道你的理论能够宽容你杀人的欲望，却无法容忍我的独占欲？”

仿佛有个东西从他一直紧绷的心上掉了下来，高杉目光开始晃动，银时马上对自己的话感到惭愧不已，“对不起，是我多言了。”

“但我可没聋，你一定是我睡过最卑贱最邪恶的家伙。你想骗我给你手淫？好啊，我保证踩碎你的命根子。”

“不是踩碎，是踩射，不对，不是踩……”

银时将有些瘫软的高杉扶坐到桌子上，然后仰视着他明显难堪的的神色戏谑道：“你体力还好吗？别太勉强哦。”

“给我闭嘴，下流胚。”高杉对着他涨热的性器远远地看了又看，然后一脚踩住顶端，将银时的性器死死抵在丝质地毯上，银时大吼起来：“你这暴君！”

“你才是，居然认为我该去自杀。”高杉加重了踩踏的力道，脚掌前后蹂躏，银时预料到了他的作风，但夹在赤足和软垫间无法对他造成实质性伤害，他呼吸深重地仰望着高杉，眼底挑起一丝侵略性，“别闹了，加把劲让我射。”

“你要这么快吗？”高杉挑衅地说，他双手撑着桌子，另一只脚也伸上去轮流摩擦着银时的性器。听到对方舒服得发出不知廉耻的叫声，他抿紧嘴唇，弯起脚趾去踩银时的龟头，但因为他有着很深的足弓，刚好给龟头带来了舒缓，银时愉悦地笑了出来。

“不错，挺内行嘛。”

“我又不是你，整天跟娼妓鬼混。”高杉驳回了一句，足底对着茎柱按压，他的双足在银时越来越硬的阴茎上滑动得十分轻松，因为上面全是他内壁的血丝和男人的精液。这一幕分外情色，高杉不快地咬牙别过了头，银时又开始闲谈。

“别看不起娼妓，她们净是可怜人，何况她们自力更生。”

“没有看不起的意思，只是你为何不找个娼妓为伴，你们地位般配。”高杉冷哼一声，脚底下越来越热，一股白液从银时性器顶端冒出来，被他用足弓坏心眼地摁住了。

“亲爱的高杉，因为我没有钱给她们赎身。”银时的呼吸急促，他用眼神抚过眼前人裸露的身上每一寸皮肤，把话接下去，“不过也有女人愿意搂着我的脖子说要对我百依百顺，献出自己的一生只为得到我的尊重，而不需任何礼物。但我不爱她们任何一个，她们都是懵懂的小姑娘，跟家里人不和，被爱情冲昏了头脑，没有任何能耐。年龄和认知差距的确是最好的催情药，却会带来不洁。”

高杉幽深的绿色眼睛瞥向他，脸上有了一丝阴冷的笑，“看得出来，你拼命爬上海神殿，信誓旦旦要将我作为唯一高贵的妻子，实际却当我是不要钱的娼妓，你有没有清醒过来你和你的爱情观不过是个笑话。”

“我是不会变的，至于高杉，你算哪一类不务正业的娼妓呢？”银时胸口起伏，高杉终于放开对他的束缚，先走液一下子全冒了出来，高杉将涨大的性器在双足间挑逗，只想尽快完事，当然，这给了银时极大的快感。他的脚自然没有女人的小巧，但也与他身体其他部位一样玲珑有致，小颗的趾甲如整齐排列的贝壳，“啧啧，我还是佩服你们巫婆的手艺。”

“咦，她也是奉命蒙骗你，好让你这傻子高兴得像什么似的，中了我父亲和人类的计。谁让你去特权阶层找寻真爱呢？”

“好了，你是娼妓中最无情无义的那一类。”

高杉想给他的胯下一脚，桌子略高，他没踢中，于是狠狠地瞪着银时一直空闲的双手，“我累了，你自己用手弄出来吧。”

这回银时眯眼对视过来，“你不觉得你提的要求太多了吗？”

他恶劣的态度让高杉气结，“是不是有魔鬼在你耳边说话？”

“谁知道呢，我很怕鬼魂，时常听不见内心的声音。”

“你这恶徒绝对要被正法之神大卸八块。”

“八块估计不够。”银时摆动九条尾巴，它们铺了满地发着银光。

银时慷慨地调换了姿势，让高杉踩在他的掌心借力骑到他的肩上，这样双足刚好可以夹住性器，高杉往后仰，保持被捆住的双手的平衡，同时死死地压住银时，银时的尾巴这时候拥上来托住他的背脊，而没有做过分的举动。

“狐狸，你看看你，立刻把持不住了，还是比较喜欢疼痛吧。”高杉充分压制住他，足底失去分寸地搓弄。这个新鲜的体位显然很合高杉的心意，唤起了他的施虐欲。

“是某人太重，我快窒息了。”银时的喘息声越来越粗，手抓住了高杉夹住他脖颈的大腿，此时高杉忽然前倾，贴近他低语：“解开我的手。”

银时听话地消除了咒术，高杉恢复活动的右手放在他的手背，足弓包住他的肉棒，激地他闷哼一声，马上被高杉另一只手揪起头发用力地按了下去，他高潮了，精液无可遏制地顺势全溅到了脸上。

“完美颜射。”高杉从他肩上下来，用脚趾抬起他的脸说，“瞧瞧你这个德性。”

银时默默揩下睫毛上自己的精液，高杉仍在傲慢地对着他看，面色苍白，有种废墟之上的光彩，他如今很少看到他像这样美丽，禁不住流露出几分藏得很深的宠溺，“表情真是不错，要是有两只眼睛就好了。”

旅途没个完，银时太久没出过远门，而高杉仅仅抱怨速度太慢。直到踏上了一块严重水土流失的荒芜之地，接连十多日曝晒，九尾狐热得难受极了，高杉则对内陆产生了深重的阴影。因此他们初次见到数日来第一条河流，银时便听见后车传来落水的声响，回头目睹无足巨龙悍然泅进河中。银时立马四下张望，祈祷周围没有无辜的路人。

河边筑起了堤坝，人造的台阶已被水淹没染成绿色。银时脱了靴子坐在石阶上，眺望宽阔的水面，蛟的鳞片闪着瑰丽的青光，不时从水里大片闪现。天上是翻卷的云团和明亮的阳光，遥遥可见对岸的绿色，不停寻找着蛟的踪迹让银时眼睛发酸。时间长了，他恍惚看到高杉隐约露出人形的身姿，坐在他脚边的台阶上，抬手扯动飘散在水面上的白色衣襟。

“长那么厚的毛，你不热吗？”

“我……怕水，不会游泳。”

“不要担心，我有避水珠。”

“但是很冷，水里又黑又静，什么也做不了，想想就会恐惧又焦虑。”

“那么呼吸也分给你，只有我们两个人的话，我也会怕寂寞的啊。”

银时觉得他肯定把记忆搞混淆了，那时候的高杉根本不喜欢他，这种谈话更是无从说起，然而他们最初这段同床异梦的短暂时光，却令他在数百年生命里时时无限追想。


	11. 羁旅

他们前往高耸的太华山脉，在当地卖掉了马车，虽然身为半神几乎无所顾忌，但他们必须徒步几天几夜穿行无人的山林。林间全是野蛮的鬼怪和致人死地的毒气，而且不见天日，雨水涟涟。六天之后，高杉对这儿的环境完全是火冒三丈，加上他们又迷了两次路。上一顿吃到热饭已经是三天以前，此后他们全靠露水和硬得难以下咽的肉干过活。

银时早已脱去束腰外袍，任由凉风在胸口吹过，高杉则换了一身利落的短打，披上斗篷，将凡是露出的皮肤全部用绷带缠裹起来，比起潮湿闷热，他更加受够了蚊虫的滋扰。

“有马蹄声，”数日后的某一天，银时发出一声赞叹，“听到没有，大路不远了。”

“或许还会有间客栈。”高杉低沉地说道。

“是啊，”银时看向自己灰扑扑的尾巴们，“最好有张大床，能睡得下一只白狐狸和一条蛟龙。”

“哼，我宁愿睡在星空之下，也不想和狐狸的跳蚤为伍。”

马蹄声越来越响，他们跨过树丛，银时立刻拦住高杉的动作，“你听，他们人似乎很多，走得很急。”

“我又不聋。”高杉蹲下来，拨开灌木，从间隙里看到一批批骑兵从面前的大路上疾驰而过，紧接着是骑着彩色装饰马匹的贵族，几个贵族并辔而行大声说笑，身后跟的是乘坐小轿的家眷和缓慢前行的绵长后勤队伍。

突然，处于队伍中心的一位领主勒马停下，迎面朝他们躲藏的地方走来，勒住马头怒视向树丛。

“休得在我面前藏匿，快快现身！”在他的厉声呵斥下，左右立刻围拢过来拉满弓弦，指向草丛，其余队伍则继续行进。

他们从树后出来，银时衣服肮脏不堪，然而最引人注目的还是他的九条尾巴，高杉也没好到哪儿去，他拿一把小刀斩开树枝，灰头土脸，在银时尾巴后面钻出来。

“妖怪！”领主拿马鞭指向他们，“躲躲藏藏，莫非前来是为了祸害大周！”

“我们没想找麻烦，”银时对他说，“虽然处境不太妙，但我有点神性，而这位是我的……呃……”

“你也自诩为神灵后裔，我遇到的每个低等妖物都是这么说的。”

银时很不喜欢他的眼神，像是要把他生吞活剥了似的。“确实是，而且我们正在寻找前往丰镐的路。”

“你们去丰镐？”这时候一个骑枣红马的贵胄晃了过来，“这两个匪徒是哪里来的？”

高杉被他侮辱性的称呼激怒了，他用威胁的言语警告：“我们不是什么匪徒，你们最好管住舌头，有些话或许是轻风，但有些却是渎神，勿谓言之不预也。”

但是只有银时会认为他可怕，因为两位领主姿态淡定，还闲聊了起来，“我打赌世上再找不到第二只九尾狐，看他多白啊，我猜他的皮毛定会价值连城。”

银时脸红了，诸如之前所说，他的教条里不推崇主动对人类用法术。而高杉上前一步握住佩刀的刀柄，睨向他们：“看你们打的旗号？难道是五百诸侯国之一？”

贵族对他的问题置若罔闻，孜孜不倦地对他们评头品足，“原来是一个流浪的武士，你们的组合真是奇特，九尾狐是你的宠物吗，为什么不往他的脖子上拴条绳子？”

高杉不置可否，用冰冷的礼节询问：“我想请问附近有没有那罗延教教众聚集，他们的教宗是我的一位好友。”

这句话总算让他们听进去了，领主正色道：“你口中说的难道是那位神仙？你们远道而来，又怎么可能认识我大周的圣者？”

“如果我们说的是同一人，仅仅十年他的变化不会太大，不过他是有不少别的称号：‘狂乱的贵公子’、‘鬼怒’、‘木户公’、‘猫堂仙人’、‘松门塾头’……”高杉摇摇头不愿再提起更多，对于自己牢牢记住了关于这个旧友的琐事感到丢脸。

但很明显，趾高气扬的两位人类贵胄对他们的态度从根本上变化了，高杉的话语中存在某种东西，引得对方想要对他顶礼膜拜。

“请原谅我们的无礼，”那贵族客气地说，“两位既然也要拜访教宗大人，何不与我们同行，一齐前往寺院祈福。”

他的领主高声提醒：“和我们同行？能放心吗，他们很有可能是心怀叵测的匪徒，也有可能是敌人派来的奸细。”

“我们不是奸细，”银时用鲜红如血的眼睛打量他们，“大人，你当我又瞎又聋，听不到你在说什么吗？”

他动了杀心，有意出手教训这帮人类，可此时高杉却说了句：“免了吧，我们并不同路，但祝你们求得好运。”

“看吧，他们有自知之明，知道妖怪和流浪武士是不受欢迎的。”领主鄙夷地嘁了声，调转马头离开，他的同伴好奇的看了一眼银时，也策马跟上。带着他们的辎重、仆人和家眷，绝尘而去。

两人在原地一起望着扬起的尘埃，过了很久狐狸才第一个开口，说出来的是句风凉话，“真想不到，大少爷能屈能伸。”

高杉白了他一眼，“还不是你太没用了。”

他们沿着大路走，继续啃肉干充饥，银时又问：“是哪个家伙？”

“你指谁？”

“你提到的，头衔很长的那个人。”

“劝你别当真，不是什么可靠的家伙，跟你一样没用。”

他们得知寺庙建在一个河中小岛，等他们到达河畔时，夕阳已经只剩下半张脸了。于是银时去打猎，说他们果真要在星空下睡觉。

高杉则在柳树下洗两个人的衣服，尽可能地清理干净，虽然明天才出发，但他不想让自己看上去这么狼狈。银时回来的时候，告诉他别忙活了，因为河边有教徒们摆渡的船只，可以把他们顺路捎过去。

到那儿果真白收拾了，他们坐船上岛的时候，河水刚退完，围绕中之州，整整半里地都是过小腿深的稀泥，并没有实质上的路可走。即使是王公贵族，要去朝拜也非得从沼泽里深一脚浅一脚淌过去不可。

半里地或许并不长，但更令人绝望的是，引路的僧人根本没朝它走，绕的路曲曲折折。银时特别懊恼，凭什么狐狸不会飞，高杉则说，他以前会飞，现在嘛，硬着头皮走吧。

“大师，明明寺庙就在前方，为什么我们不朝着它走？”银时按捺不住，指着寺庙喊道。

那人劝诫道：“你们只许踩我踩过的地方，否则摸不准会被流沙吞没，这条路是为信仰坚贞之人准备的。”

烂泥吸住人的脚，要用力拔出才能踏出下一步，领路人踩下一个个脚印，当他松开脚，脚印立刻被水注满了。

其他人跟在后面，组成一列蛇形的小队。银时不时回头看，他怎么觉得，高杉今天出奇地乖巧，全程都没有吭声，更没有怨言。太阳完全落下之后，他们终于到了头，爬上一座人工砌成的石墙，便来到了中之岛上的聚居地。

虽然建着寺庙，宗教气息浓厚，但是随便一看岛上风光，也知道这里十分富庶。放眼望去尽是稻谷丰收的梯田，带来充足的食物，水渠里伫立着风车，到处分布着大大小小的鱼塘，种植着桃林和梨园，田埂上行走着放牧牛羊的农人。

迎接他们的是三个穿相同粗布袍子的僧人，他和领路人交谈，为众人分配住处。轮到银时，他说：“我想要住宿和饮食。”

“荣幸之至，今晚有鲜美的鱼肉。”

高杉开口道：“我要见你们的教宗，麻烦帮我通报。”

“我们的圣者在寺庙里逗留，”那人透露道，“想见随时都可以见，他为善男信女们治愈连诸神都皱眉的恶疾。”

他们按僧人指的路穿越茂密的果林，路过牲畜栏和墓地，一路爬上田埂，见惯了祥和的生活面貌。然后银时才发现，跟平静的聚居地无关，要上寺庙，还得爬大概五六十米的样子，先是木爬梯，再是脚手架，最后是一两百级石阶，径直通往寺庙的大门。

“他很会利用这些手段，”高杉也被这些弯弯绕绕折磨得精疲力尽，但他同样顽固地要在当日去见教宗，“在面见其本人之前，这些路已消磨参拜者的棱角，使他们失去反抗之心，变成温顺的绵羊。”

“听起来很可怕，怪不得这儿的人，比哪里都顺从，连附近诸侯都对他有几分敬畏。”

“邪教组织。”高杉总结道，毫不掩饰他的轻视，也对，能不被他轻视的东西寥寥可数。

供奉佛像的木制大堂看起来并不富丽，反而有几分雅致，佛像和罗汉都是青铜铸造的，虽是金属偶像，可身上连布料也做得栩栩如生，手艺令人惊叹。他们从近百座佛像和三三两两诵经的僧人中间穿过，尽头是一圈石砌的围墙，这又是个小小的村落，破破烂烂的风车和一口水井，斜坡上种植了蔬菜，山石里分布着洞穴，通道里每晚都睡满了僧侣。并且这儿通常是苦行僧居住的地方。

有人领他们走进一个半边陷入地下的洞口，圣者就在里面。

山洞里回荡着滴水声，石洞阴凉，适宜贮藏尸体。跟银时想象的一样，他们的圣者是一个相貌仙风道骨的人类男子，正坐在山岩边缘，吹一只白竹洞箫。令人印象深刻的是他的穿着，染蓝布衣和素纱禅衣，里三层外三层十分正式，其次便是他的头发，和他的头衔一样长。

“我掐指一算，今日必有故人来访，然而为何来得这么迟？”听到脚步声，他将洞箫收起，走上前迎接，然而当他看到高杉，眼中显而易见地露出惊讶。

“桂。”高杉交叉着手臂，站在台阶上很不情愿地唤他的名字。

桂只看了他一眼，立马张口结舌，疑惑地说：“你是……那条小蛇，还是泥鳅？”

“都不是，可你真是个白痴。”高杉冲他说道，因为旅途劳累，声音有些嘶哑。

苦行洞窟的有些地方虽然阴暗潮湿，但经过改造，洞里显然成了一个适合居住的密室，顶上凿着几个洞口，好让天光落下。室内摆着一张板条桌，几个凳子，一些餐具，还有一个堆满卷轴的书架。

桂带他们来此就坐，这位圣者虽然清瘦，目光却很精明，而且他不像其他僧侣一样削发，非要说削的话，他的胡须剃的很干净，长发则被精心保养。

“高杉，我们该有多少年没见面了？”桂往杯子里倒酒，杯子也是木头做的。“我没离开过这座岛，但我也没想到你还会回来。是来与我琴箫和鸣的吗？”

“大部分的我，”高杉接过酒，“有只眼睛被留在了天帝城，倒映在这只狐狸的灵魂里。”

桂大笑起来，他走过去拂开高杉的头发，仔细查看他左眼的疾病，“我很遗憾，但你真是罪有应得。”

“我一度活得像个死人，羡慕你能烂在石头里。”高杉别开头去，抱怨道，“他们和我比赛誓言，某个会预言的教宗又不来帮我。”

“我听说了，你把天帝城全毁了。”

“只是举手之劳，”高杉说，“而你在统治一个小村子，完成你的梦想，过得很幸福？”

“瞧瞧你这张坏嘴，三句不离本行。你十年前强迫河流改道，淹没村庄时，不知道会有今日吧。”桂给他倒上酒，讲述道：“小蛇的怒火让他们的诸侯移居到外地，而我依照预言将百姓聚集起来，迁往高处，又筑起石墙。可洪水依旧不依不饶，将河岸化为危险的泥沼。”

“是的，我刚从泥地里出来，见识到了你口中的小蛇对你造成的伤害。”

桂马上板起脸，“高杉，我果然讨厌你，信不信我把你的蛟身禁锢起来，让你一辈子都在自个儿造的河里打滚。”

“你可以试试看。”

“我不试，我不想引火上身。”桂目光柔和地看着他，“真古怪，我的预言令我在此处建城，难道是为了守候你归来？”

“好羞辱我？”高杉低头吸了一口杯中的酒，“显然不是，你还是和过去一样啊，假发。”

“不许叫我假发，是桂。”桂口气庄重，“得了，让我看看跟着你的小可怜。”

“谁说我可怜，明明是我带他来的！”银时听他们的谈话，坐在那往桌子腿上蹭了蹭靴子，上面的泥土就纷纷掉落。“大少爷四体不勤，虽然我是不介意啦。”

桂迅速打量了银时的全身，眼中看到的只有一个脏兮兮的泥球，他坐回椅子上，然后发问：“你们什么关系？”

高杉僵了一下，银时也抬起脸来，结果两个人目光炯炯地看向桂，不约而同的回答他：“仇人关系。”

银时有些惊讶，他转过头去看高杉，对方也刚好看过来，两人目光交汇了一瞬后立刻移开，石室里充满了不散的敌意。

“我知道了。”桂望向他的好友，“高杉，你刚刚说，你用失去眼睛的代价诅咒了他？”

高杉的话语斩钉截铁，“我必然会诅咒他。”

“知道了你做得真棒，”银时愤愤不平地对桂说，“你也该夸夸他，你看他的神气。”

“可知你们命途交织，而宿命通常是双刃的宝剑。”桂无视了他们的情绪，他正襟危坐，将手平放在桌上，“高杉，他叫什么名字，我好对你的天命做卜算。”

高杉正要回答他，但是他想了又想，脑子里一片空白，不满地嘀咕了一句，“你不能直接问他吗？”

他的这丝异样被银时看出来了，他反应过来不对，立即一把抓过高杉的肩咆哮道：“你不知道我的名字！你竟然真的不知道我的名字！”

“扭曲怪，坂田狐？”高杉躲避着他，随口说道，“坂田狐银？”他知道自己又错了，“还是坂本？”

“说了多少遍是坂田银时，再记不清我就把它用魅惑刻进你的小脑瓜里！”

高杉闪到一旁，揉着袖子上的泥土，冷着脸说：“对不起，我的大脑自动屏蔽垃圾的名字。”

三人随即听到寺庙的钟声响起，桂放下杯子，是晚餐时候到了。晚餐设在寺庙的一个长厅，食物很丰盛，而且席间乐趣多多。用餐的人交流岛上的琐事，在吃饭前他们会唱一些民歌，大多是怨刺上政的。这令高杉感到惊奇，而银时看到在座的不仅有僧侣，还有普通的农民、手艺人和一些穿着朴素，但十分有力量的人，他们的手掌上是常年用剑所磨出来的茧子。

负责收拾餐桌的是一些明显年纪十分小的学徒，银时还没来得及开口，桂对他说道：“客人住在寺庙东边的一排小房子里，你不清高吧，和王公贵族同住一个屋檐下没关系吧？”

“当然。”银时没说什么，桂给他引路的时候，走到一个高处，桂停下了脚步，站在这儿能看到岛上的点点灯光，然后他抬头向北望。

“沿着河流北上，可以到达前王朝的国都，旧都城叫沫，又叫朝歌，你听说过吧。”

“可惜覆灭了。”银时说。

“没错，前所未有的繁华，前所未有的灾祸。”桂对黑暗移不开眼，他意有所指，“那亡国之君，悬头于太白，自焚于鹿台，他们又有何罪过呢？无非是恃强凌弱，仗势欺人，若只是一介平民，量他们也不敢有所作为。”

“喂，省省吧，你在暗指什么？”银时狐疑地看了他一眼，他们继续走，拐了个弯，走到客房门前，里面打扫得整洁舒适，桂指了水井所在的位置，然后坐下来，“我待会儿再走。”

“随你的便。”银时往床上盘腿一坐，瞬间占满了床铺。

“你把我的好友得罪了，我很担忧你的性命。”桂开门见山地讲。

“正好相反，我路上几次想彻底杀了他，我不是没动过这样的念头。”银时说，“趁你走后我正准备去。”

“你在跟一个预言者撒谎。”桂轻轻地笑了，“实际上你没必要对我这么凶巴巴的，小狐狸。我很清楚高杉比起女人更喜欢男人，而且他知道我很在乎他，不能拿他怎么样，别误会，他爱我就像爱他的父亲。”

“我知道，你明显忌惮他，尽管他已失去威力。”

桂摇了摇头，“我也不想这样，但我是个可怜的家伙，如今无论忠诚、胜利或者爱都无法给我带来切身的感受。我曾经也和你一样是个无畏的笨蛋，所以我挺喜欢你，想帮助你。”

“哈哈，想不到圣者的内心并不平静，我们打扰到你了？”银时说。

对于这种不敬的反应，桂只是定睛看他，“我猜你性格并非如此乖戾，对吧。”

银时沉默了一会，他眼睛发亮，没头没尾地宣布：“事先说一声，我哪儿都不回去的，我留在岛上。”

“我相信你会留下来。”桂对他说，“但你或许会看到些出乎意料的事情。我之前说过，势不可以尽，得势之时任性妄为，人人惧之为毒蛇猛兽。世人的惧怕使他恃才傲物，却不知八月潮水尚且会平息。福尽则厄运来，是这么个道理。”

“你的暗喻没完没了，你说高杉说的太透，君主最不喜欢你这样的人。”银时不知道桂为什么要和他谈论这些，也不知道该怎么回答。

“我的好友第一段政治生命已然结束，可我看到的他却是宛若新生，”桂接着说道，“然而缤纷乱世，我看不到你的愿景，前方灰暗无光，难道你被虐待过吗？”

“你可以认为那是我的性格所致，”银时有些木讷地说，他沉吟了一会儿，“谈谈原因吧，我的境遇确实不好，但是有魅惑的天赋在，不至于悲惨。很早的时候，爱这种东西对我而言是廉价的，我越多使用九尾狐的法门，越是陷入无尽的自我嫌恶当中。当然，我至多只不过在溟水边当一只收过路费的九尾狐，与世无争，寻求安宁与平庸。”

“我早已发现，然而你为什么不回到溟水边去？你有足够的能力，可以继续过无忧无虑，肆意享乐的日子，很少有人像你这样幸运，生来便有神力，可以主宰自我。”

“我为什么……不回去？”银时捏着下巴陷入沉思，“我只不过是一只野生的九尾狐，区区百年修为，仗着神力一路上横冲直撞，没有后顾之忧，在世尊座下都不听讲，犯了戒律清规，对妙法也是浅尝辄止。我生下来便无牵无挂，没有人关心我的死活，于是我为了找到高贵的伴侣，脑子发热跑去斗技拼杀，不论阴谋阳谋一率斩碎。

“一直以来我都是最孤勇的一个，本来以后也将是，直到……直到我遇见天帝城的那位，他教会了我什么是恐惧……”

“我明白了，”桂俯身向前，“倘若如此，你为什么不仇恨他，你哪怕有一丁点仇恨高杉，事情就会变得更为单纯。”

被桂平静而专注地凝视着，银时却忽然异常激动，“我就是会觉得无论种种不堪，是为了认识某个人而忍受的，这个念头给我带来前所未有的生存感，由我捏造的生存理念，有什么不妥么？然而我清楚这与其他人没有任何关系，我不必恨他。”

不知道为什么，银时便起了个荒唐无礼的念头，他开始把一路上的事情来龙去脉都朝桂倾诉，把他的种种心理活动仔仔细细地讲了一遍。虽然说到半路上他就发现这段时间发生的事情没有什么感情的实质可言，甚至琐屑不成文章，几乎没任何有价值的内容，但他还是说了半个多小时。

“那些被我杀死的人，或者妖怪……我时常想，为我的遭遇必须找个确切的理由，理由或许正在此处。”

桂微微一笑，点了点头。银时说完了又拿怀疑的眼神打量他，狐狸的懊悔显而易见，近些日子他学会了恐惧，开始担心起自己会不会被人看做笨蛋。


	12. 仙湖

桂仍旧是那副悠然的架势，他道别了银时回去的时候，高杉正在浏览书架上那些卷轴。高杉在屋子四角点了熏香，又把衣服换了一身。他丝毫不见外，跟十年前一样。

桂把在银时那儿的情况大致跟他汇报了一遍，高杉听了并不在意，他满意的是桂的态度。对别人说话内容不认真倾听，他和银时在这点很像，不过银时是露出散漫无聊的扭曲性格，而高杉好像他这么做本身就是仁慈，即使有人朝他忏悔，他也会置若罔闻的。

高杉在往脚上磨出的水泡涂药，嫌没有丝毫魔力的人类身体脆弱敏感。桂坐下来，他评论：“你这双腿本身就是欺诈。”

“别提了，我从未想过我会要可怜巴巴地以性易食。”

“果真是这样，银时不会说你教会他恐惧。”桂反驳道。

“他那么惊恐害怕，却有很多疯念头，”高杉说，“希望你给他介绍一个好的归宿。”

“我会的。”桂一听就懂，“我知道，顶着誓言你干什么都不方便。”

“这十年你不是一事无成吧，”高杉抬起眼睛，“我看到了，中之岛的岛民并不是简单的角色。”

“你想多了，他们不过是无家可归的人。如今天下大乱，西周也没有实质上的天子，我的朋友，这十年来，五百诸侯都在挑选新的帝王。王高高在上，坐拥整个帝国，也包括所有被他看上的女子。”桂单手撑着桌子，淡然说道：“可是只要一有天灾，庄稼欠收或战争失利，就马上会有叛乱者割了他的脖子，至今已连续三任了。”

“不错的习俗，”高杉不为所动，“而你在其中担任了怎样的角色呢？”

“因为无论是王还是诸侯，都会来向我祈求，诸侯祈求成为新的王者，帝王则要在位子上坐得久一点。他们认为我能使他们如愿以偿。”

现在高杉明白了，“这有用吗？”

桂看到他的反应，点头回答：“我能够做到，但我不敢轻易尝试。”

高杉将手搭在膝盖上，针状的竖瞳注视着他，“我觉得你是时候离开这座岛，我需要一个会预言的伙伴，你虽然不想与一条龙为伍，但是区区人类不值得你惧怕。”

“你的邀请让我心动，回头我们把附近的某座城池据为己有，往后就好好大展身手吧，窃取国家还是谋朝篡位，绝妙的主意。”桂说绝妙的时候，过于正经，使他们的密谋完全失去了阴谋的气味，而且他丝毫没有心动的意思。

“我要休息了，路走了十多天。”高杉的话语里充满安逸的气息，桂自觉站起来，从桌边拿过洞箫，“你住哪儿？”高杉托着腮礼貌地询问他。

这位教宗头也不回，“石头走廊里，你看到过吧，铺了很多凉席。”

桂住得不远，而且他睡相特殊，向来不沉。子夜刚过，他被从房间里传来的高杉的呼喊声惊醒。全身意识立刻复苏，他拿起洞箫在手中转了两圈，匆忙举步踏入石室的大门。

屋里有什么动静，高杉挣扎着，黑夜里有个银色的大型妖怪，试图将他的手脚缚住，两个人撕打的身影若隐若现。桂对银色的妖怪不熟悉，因为他看不清那人的面孔，只有半透明泛着光泽的大量毛发让他看见了。桂蹑手蹑脚地走过去，甫一靠近他放下洞箫，敏捷地钻进了蓬乱的银色皮毛里，一下子没入其中。银时立刻感觉到了他的存在，他汗毛竖起，被踩到痛处跳到地上嗷嗷直叫。

不一会儿，扰人的重量消失了，高杉上气不接下气地直起身来，环视四周，银时正在地上不停抽搐，他好奇地走上去查看。发现是这么个不雅的情景，桂抱着几条尾巴压住狐狸对他又挠又蹭，两眼放光，神情痴迷，完全没了之前应有的仪态。

“我梦见了天堂！是肉球的天堂啊哈哈哈！”

“救命！住手啊……哈哈哈哈……”银时被胳肢得浑身哆嗦，忍不住爆发出一阵阵大笑，疯狂地在地上滚来滚去。桂又把手伸到腋下挠他的痒痒，隔着衣服也让银时难以忍受，拼命求他别挠了，“不是梦啊！快给我……停下来……嘿嘿哈哈……”

桂也不管，等他玩够了松开乱七八糟的狐狸尾巴，伫立一旁静静回味方才绝佳的触感，圣者脑中一阵神清气爽。银时已经笑得呼吸不畅，倒地奄奄一息了。

高杉一直坐在床边静静观看，他松了口气，“恶人自有恶人磨啊。”

桂依然沉浸在抚摸到稀有肉球的飘飘然中，银时好不容易在他的魔爪下逃脱，从昏迷中醒转，绝望地自言自语道：“呜，我的神性，被人玷污了……”

他趴着能看到高杉坐在不远处，不耐烦地用手指抓着床单。回头便撞见今天刚认识的某位多话教宗接下来的举止，桂把手贴近脸颊，仔细嗅闻，仿佛上面留有幽香。

银时赶紧收回视线，怕精神被污染。他正对着高杉露出的脚踝，眼睛非常适应黑暗，高杉的脚背上可见错综复杂的青色静脉，充满他熟悉的美感，他一挨近高杉就一边用力踩他，一边叫桂帮忙，桂当然在所不辞。他挽起袖子把手伸过去再擒狐狸的尾巴，这回被银时有策略地避开了，他趁机扑倒高杉，桂也扯着他的尾巴挤上去，三个人一齐滚到床上，在黑暗里混作一团。好一会才因为受不了燥热而分开。

“我摸到了！我摸到了！银时你上到高杉没有？”桂兴奋地绕过他的肩头大叫。

“没有，快把你的脏手从我裤子里拿出去！”银时气的大吼，桂有点不好意思，他收手缩回去，安分地拉开距离。狐狸瘫在床铺上，尾巴有一搭没一搭地耸动着。床不算大，夜更暗了，高杉不知道在哪里，从刚才就一直没吭声，只有均匀的呼吸声传到耳畔。银时挪了挪想把他捞过来，却被桂在身后用力扯住尾巴，他今夜只好作罢。而且他感觉到了在桂不正经的骚扰中隐藏的实力，这在以后被证实。

银时没法入眠，桂在梦里十分不老实，令他总是悚然惊起，以为教宗在耍什么花样，然而桂睡的可香了，银时怎么翻来覆去踹他他都不醒，不一会儿还自动贴过来。银时跟这睡眠状态有超能力一样的教宗折腾到拂晓，他又眯了一会儿，再醒来时候天已经亮了，银时方才看清卧室里的布局结构。

能睡下他们三个的床是一整块表面光滑平整的长形巨石，上面铺着稻草和褥子，巨石最初已存在于石室的东北角，清晨的曙光便从东面凿出的七个洞穴射进光柱，照得室内一片通明，宛如幻境。

银时的心跳个不停，因为不知不觉他睡的位置刚好和高杉面对面，离得如此之近。乍一看之间，银时觉察不到他在呼吸，因为他的睡姿保持着高度的端正，一动不动，侧躺的角度不偏不倚。只有喉结偶尔的蠕动露出一丁点端倪，姣好的小片嘴唇微张，但没有吐息，睫毛也没有翳动。银时十分吃惊，第一次看到他睡得这么沉，看起来连梦都没做。

此时，快活地抱着他的尾巴，两腿还夹住一条尾巴睡觉的桂发出了一阵幸福的咕哝，银时这回没给他来一脚，他屏住呼吸，担心呼出的粗重气息会让高杉苏醒。

小心翼翼地往后退了几公分，他重新审视高杉的睡眠。马上暗自感到他的担心是多余的，因为高杉仿佛不止是睡着了，更不会轻易被惊动。没有任何一种睡眠能让人看起来如此全面的丧失知觉，只有最低限度的活动预示他还有生命。眼睑阖上，左眼的缺失因此被掩盖，一切显得静谧安详。毫无记忆中无穷无止的攻击性。

银时叹了口气，他有一些疯狂的猜想一直存留心中，事到如今，当他看到高杉沉静的睡颜中显然与自然不妥协不兼容的部分，他在某些方面突然想通了。

大家起床洗漱的时候，银时还在酣睡，没人叫他，饭点的钟声到了，他才醒过来，迷迷糊糊地与他们一同去用餐。他开始明白了这儿的规章制度，大家一同饮食，而且每个人都要干活，银时明白了为什么一路上佛像前念经的僧人那么少。不知道是不是跟泥泞有缘，桂给三人抽到的是烧制陶模的工作。去取陶泥的路上银时插科打诨，说：“高杉你没意见吗，我们是客人欸。”

“铁。”高杉没理他，好像在说某种暗号，桂一听便接上了，“岛上没有矿产资源，但我们有最好的铁匠。”

“冶炼的废铁从何而来？”高杉又问。

桂双手在宽袍袖子交叉里，透露出一个信息，“等河水蔓延上来后，坐船到平时满是流沙，无法前往的岛西面。可以看到一个残缺的入口，那下面是座神秘陵墓。”

高杉的手按在刀锷上，“我不仅想换把好剑。”

“你是想要一支武装。”桂不以为然，他朝银时说，“小蛇想去西边探险，你不介意吧。”

“这种事干嘛问我。”银时撇了撇嘴，扭头铲泥堆在车上。

“是啊，我不提你也会去的。” 

岛上的瓷窑是个粉刷过的棚屋，地势甚高，却很平坦，高杉今天精神很好，他懒得找借口，就把桂拖去空地比试。银时坐在屋檐的阴影里扇小火炉，在第一次接触以后他和高杉只凭刀剑对决过好几次，高杉在刀上的造诣确实使他印象深刻。所以当他看到桂用一只竹箫和高杉打得不分上下的时候，心中不禁泛起了几分敬佩。

高杉喘着气走到石板上就地坐下，银时把装水的皮袋扔给他，高杉接住了，然后把注意力转到他身上。

“为什么不说话了，是一个月前被我修理得遍体鳞伤所以怕了么？”

“我才不怕，”银时靠着梁柱拨弄薪柴，“剑术啊这种东西是有极限的，我在不长的修行中已经领悟一件事，不要执着于拿自己的短处去计较别人的长处。”

高杉才不听呢，“你这废物。”

桂在此时加入他们，他穿的是粗麻布的衣服，头发也在脑后扎成一束，身上一滴汗都没流。桂训诫道：“亏你们还是半神，想想怎么快把今天的活干完吧。”

“你是教官吗，我第一天来就受够了这岛上有条不紊的朴素气氛了。”银时冲他大叫。

“哼，我要划船去西面。”高杉也一动不动。

“乱来我可不管。”桂的目光落在高杉身上。

“放心，我不会进陵墓去的。”

桂跟他们一样坐在屋檐下，“忙完了我请你们喝酒，此地酿造的酸果酒声名远扬，有兴趣吗？”

“我不想喝酒，我想看你教训这位趾高气扬的大少爷，没想到你居然输了。”

“这样吗，我不善剑术，若是说到预言和医疗，倒可以一试。”

“你这家伙，心平气和地让人生气。”银时懒得和他抬杠，又说道，“你能不能别用那种眼神看着我，你们人类看我的眼神都这么古怪吗？”

“他们想要你的皮，或是拿你祭五脏庙。”高杉说。

“你的皮毛着实让我胃口大开，而且还天然卷。”桂用可疑的态度瞧着他，坐近了拿过他面前的工具。

“可恶啊，你刚刚说了天然卷是不是？”银时一把抢回来，朝他咆哮。

“你住手。”桂一本正经地训斥。

“你才住手，别趁机摸我尾巴。”

“因为昨天太暗了，我必须看清一下九尾狐的构造。”桂说着把手伸过来。

“滚开啊，尾巴很敏感的。”银时打开他，桂立刻攻击上来，“别闲着啊，高杉，我帮你按住他，你也来摸摸吧。”

“两个笨蛋，我才不呢。”

“我记得你早上好像说，连尾巴都是卷的，会不会打结之类的。”

“我没说过。”

银时对这个话题产生兴趣，目光炯炯地看着高杉，“哈，听起来蛮有爱心的嘛。”

高杉脸颊飞红，桂笑了笑，露出一口洁白的牙齿，又接着说：“不过高杉后来又说：如果切下一条会不会重新长出来，会让那家伙疼到哭吗。”

桂说完又去骚扰银时，高杉毫无反驳之意。银时用法术挡住桂，他朝高杉坏笑说：“你有没有什么办法制服这个变态，我的卷毛让你摸好啦。”

他回头看到那只恶狠狠的绿眼睛，高杉面无表情，“想想你能不能留住这身卷毛再说，银时。”

高杉又在威胁他了，这回银时放在了心上。寺庙里一把椅子都没有，闲时的僧人们坐在蒲团上念经，挤满了整个大堂。桂站在第二层楼的栏杆边俯视， 银时也绕到二楼，但与他保持着相当的距离。

“你不是他们的教宗吗，应该待在下面才对。”

“我只是领导者，我们的教派集百家之长，不是我一人的能耐。”桂说道。

“早说嘛，政治组织。”银时趴在栏杆上，用一只牛奶白的有力爪子托住腮。

“小狐狸，你不会无缘无故找我，是来听我讲道的吗？”

银时发出一声懊恼的低哼，他抓挠着头发说：“你来回答我一下，既然说无我，那么轮回到底是什么呢？”

桂毫不惊奇，他先问：“你从哪听的这个问题？”

“是高杉，他真的太奇怪了。”

桂神秘莫测地笑了，“确实，你无法和他辩论。你信奉的先验主义，很容易被他完全成熟的思想推翻，甚至迷失心智。我很熟悉他，我熟悉在他的理论中有一种顽固的傻气。”

“听起来，你对他很有办法。”

“嗯，你一定有看出来，”桂温和地直视九尾狐深红色的眼瞳，续道：“高杉笃信永恒，如果你用学来的知识向他反复证明永恒不存在，他就会和你诡辩，说是相对永恒。”

“这我没问过，但我确实有印象。”银时点了点头，期待他会接着说下去。

“高杉知道，轮回有存在的实体，刚好印证了他永恒的观点，使他更为坚定不移。不讨论他了，我现在来告诉你，轮回的实体，是你现行的存在。”

“呃，什么是现行的存在，易于腐朽的躯壳么？虽说我是个不朽的生物，但也不是永久的。”银时摇了摇头没能理解，但他忽然知道了，“是花，水仙花是现行的存在！”

桂饶有兴味地盯着他：“何出此言？”

“那天我梦见了水仙花，我看到了她，闻到了她的芬芳，还有柔嫩花瓣的触感。而当我闭上眼睛，封住耳鼻，当我死了，完全腐烂，水仙花仍旧存在，她的香味和美丽没有变过。”

“绝妙的隐喻，看来你本身有足够的觉悟。”桂上前几步，优雅地用纸符点燃一道火焰，让火焰在他手中稳定燃烧，“如果这道火是轮回的实体，是现行的存在。那么每一刻的火焰，都是不同的火焰，而它又是同样依存于符纸，正如轮回依存于躯壳，而轮回本身则是连续不断的火焰，是连绵不绝的时间。

“达到无我，正是走出时间。”

银时彻彻底底解惑了，他沉浸于这些关于轮回的预言中充满生机的美，感到豁然开朗，不知不觉露出微笑。桂捏熄火焰，走过去摸了摸他的头发，那对刚才探出来的白狐耳朵在他的触摸下赶快收了回去，但还是逃不过被他又捏又抓。银时回过神来，一闪身嫌弃地离他老远。

成功得手的桂舔了舔手指头，捂着嘴朝他陶醉地笑，“全、部、摸、遍、了！”

申时，大堂里静坐的僧人毫无预兆地听到一声恼羞成怒的狐狸叫声，接着便看到他们至高无上的教宗被暴打一顿，踹下楼来，脸上却洋溢着怪异的幸福微笑。

他们等了两周，才落下来一场不大的雨。高杉身为施雨的蛟龙对此束手无策，使得银时乐此不疲地借题发挥调侃他，好让高杉气的向他拔剑，两人对砍得上蹿下跳，难分难解，虽然最后总是银时落荒而逃。每天大家睡熟后，银时又会从他住的地方跑来石室偷袭高杉，可无论多晚，无论他多隐蔽，只要高杉一出声，桂都会准时在门口出现，令银时度过一个漫长难熬的夜晚。

中之岛的西岸，仍可看到码头的痕迹，而且早已陈旧不堪，高杉跳过一个又一个的泥水窟窿，看到了等待在河岸的一艘小船，他将双手搭在额前往前方望去，河水晶莹剔透，清澈见底，宛如万顷琉璃折射着五颜六色的光芒。远处延伸出的一段巨大飞檐映入眼帘，而那只不过是埋入水下古城的一角。

“遗迹还算新鲜，毕竟才过去十年嘛。”桂讲述道，“泽泱原本不是一片汪洋，而是繁华的城镇，因为蛟龙和仙人斗法，蛟龙引流冲倒地柱，泽泱城陷落下去，没入水中。此地形成一个大湖。”

高杉站起身，把剑璏摆正，“江河湖海都承载着历史，亲自下去看看再说？”

“可不敢当，蛟龙大人要视察成果了。”

趁他们两个互相作戏，银时先走了一步，他站在入口处，看向爬满青苔的废墟。“阴森森的，喂，你们两个不会趁机推我下去吧？”

“你太多疑了。”高杉跳下船，将刀拿在手上，踩上了一片沙砾。

桂将船系在入口处，随他们一同下去，一座倾斜的屋檐，中间全是沙砾。银时放眼望去，这可真是个神奇的地方，河中竟然有一道峡谷，他们一直走到了峡谷底部，水没有漫进来，可是天又开始下雨，高杉瞟了一眼跟在后面的桂：“这雨是哪儿来的，你昨天没有占星吗？”

桂眼睛看向别处，躲避他的目光，“我忘记了，你瞧我在努力断后保护你，这表达了我对你特殊的关怀和怜爱。”

银时吹了声口哨，跟着他说，“高杉，我走前面为你探路，也是因为我对你的喜爱。”

“滚开点，让我走第一个。”高杉倔强地朝他说，银时“嗬”了一声，摊手往侧边站。他谨慎地打量着高杉，看到高杉敏锐地察觉到他逡巡的目光，顿时如芒在背，银时内心愉快地不得了。

桂在后面轻笑了几声：“认识你高杉会折寿的。”

银时往旁边的深谷里吐了口唾沫，“以我们俩的种族，想克死对方很难啊。”

桂又沉静地说：“你没发现吗，高杉如今与人类没什么不同，当他变为了真正人类的时候，你是该哭还是该笑呢。”

银时稍微有些吃惊，他开玩笑道：“不会吧，难道有人傻到放弃永生？”

高杉的声音加入了进来，“所以说你还年轻，永生是可以放弃的。”

他的认真搭话让银时有不详的预感，银时一点也不想接，幸好这时候桂开口了：“之所以放弃永生，是心与身合一的结果，也是跨越无数的死亡前往彼岸的必经之路。”

“我不这样认为，”高杉冷冷地说：“即便是短命种族，存在本身也不能单一而论，肉体不是搭载轮回的工具。”

“你怎么证明？”桂意味深长地发问。

“很明显，因为我们谈论的是同一种东西，同一个个体的轮回。”高杉过于翔实地说，“同样的，只要不影响个体的存在，你可以想象它不止是心身合一，也是心身神合一，是心身神物合一……”

“你每每跟我自由自在的漫谈，都让我气愤非常。”桂脸色苍白，对他重重的说道，“难以想象我们居然师出同门！”

“一物克一物，”银时嘟囔着，他枕着手臂边走边说，“其实你们的话我听的懂，我的观点是我的○○想干什么就干什么！你们不能合伙制止我暴走的○○！”

空气陷入一阵静默，只有峡谷岩石的水滴声在回荡，银时一阵心慌，回头看了眼桂：“我申请给我的○○自由……”

桂脸色肃穆非常，高杉走在最前没好气地命令道：“闭嘴，○○怪。”

爬到谷底的时候，他们三个都被淋了个湿透，高杉对那些坍塌的建筑，依山而立的破败木楼，还有小鱼小虾产生好奇，银时则因为绊到一具人类骨骸而吓得尖叫，往高杉身边猛躲，桂对这些都不感兴趣，他全程关注银时灵动非凡的尾巴摇来摆去，并伺机碰到一碰。

高杉用刀尖戳开一具肿胀的尸体，从腐烂肚肠里爬出来一群青色的螃蟹，银时大叫“可怕”，高杉打量四散的螃蟹说：“这人死了不到一周。”

“是捕鱼误入峡谷的村民。”桂蹲下去查看，“看来让我们找着一名失踪者了。”

高杉没再多说，推开躲在他衣袖下干呕的狐狸，不止一次催银时赶快沿着脚印回去。他们走到了峡谷尽头，那儿是一块石灰岩形成的白色平台，寸草不生，广阔陌生的水面在此重新浮现。“这儿的地貌真是神奇。”银时赞叹道。

此处便是尽头了，一路上他们什么收获都没有，他们四下寻找，看到了一段白色的道路，隐没在河水中，上面长满了悠然飘舞的水草。

高杉看到了那上面的雕凿痕迹，他毫无顾忌地从岸边跳下水，踩上那条长道，蹲下来抚摸他看见的纹样。银时心中打鼓，不知道该不该下水。他对桂说话，希望从他那里获得勇气。

“有蛟身就是方便啊，咱们就这样看着吗？”

桂思考了一会儿对高杉说：“先别下水，上来我们计划计划。”

高杉在水里抬头望了他一眼，伸手准备爬上来，就在此时，水面骤然破开，一道高过头顶的浪花扑来，他们还没看清来着的尊容，浪花止息后，水面上波浪阵阵，高杉已然不见。

银时和桂话音刚落，他看到桂那一刹那间露出的眸色，感到寒毛直竖。银时立刻跳进水里，手碰到白色的沙地，没有丝毫犹疑，然而他脑中却浮现出了桂的条件反射，让他的内心始终很不是滋味。


	13. 雨中

水看上去很浅，在落水之时，银时编排好了即将用上的法术，他身体一转，看到水中早已站着具腐尸一般的高大怪物，拿着把镰刀状的器具向他挥来，他在水中念出法咒，割开怪物飘着碎肉的头颅。看到另一头正从眼前的白色长道尽头爬上来，穿着一整套盔甲，身躯残破。银时解决掉它以后，准备跃上水面呼吸，此时他听到了一阵依稀可闻的声音，低沉缥缈，异常短促，银时听出来了那是什么，是箫声。

“假发在搞些什么……”银时喃喃着，他集中精神，而箫声更为短促清晰了。身周的湖水产生波动，眼前的空间豁然开朗，像是一把大斧劈开一般，湖水“哗啦”一声往两边散去。

箫声停顿一瞬，再次响起，银时感到了某种东西的存在，湖水分开以后，眼前的白色大道整个展现出来，道路上遍布裂纹和细沙，而且不远处的尽头，是一面垂直的石壁，不知道下面会有什么。

无需猜测，银时看到了和方才相同的死尸三三两两爬上断壁，拿着各式各样的铁制兵器朝他扑来。没有了湖水的阻挡，银时轻松很多，他念诵口诀，在眼前展开一排燃烧符纸，站在原地朝敌人掷去。扑在最前的立马被截杀，下一波伴着吼叫声从深渊里现身，银时对它们这幅模样有点不安，但他手头并没有停下。他将四种法术遍布周身，在尸群里面杀了个来回，总算到达深渊边上，被那往上冒着白气，深不见底的黑暗所震撼。

死尸沿着石壁攀爬，有的穿着盔甲，而且大多拿着兵器，银时一边斩杀它们，一边朝深渊里大喊高杉的名字，可得到的终究只有无边无际的黑暗。

岸边传来的箫声变了个调，湖水重新涌上来，身后的流水将尚未站稳的尸体冲垮，只在坂田银时的头顶制造出了一个巨大的漩涡，深渊里的水被一道道抽出来。银时顾不得再多看几眼，他给自己上了几道保命的法术，松开断壁往深渊滑下。他立马遭遇了几头没见过的怪物，它们像是人，但又被改造过，还有一些是上半身是鱼的妖怪。粗糙的爪子抓着一对血迹斑斑的剑，动作敏捷地朝银时攻击。银时用爪子接下几招，然后将成形的爆裂法术塞入它口中，身后爆开了一团污血，他继续朝深渊前进。

接连不断的遇到守在道两旁的有序怪物，它们的动作都一样的迅速，费了银时不少时间。他用一道光柱击穿了面前第一头的太阳穴，又撕裂第二头，第三头掉头就跑。深渊似乎没有尽头，银时心想高杉会在哪个角落，然后他才想起来这只不过是一条河，而他下落的距离显然远远超出了普通河流的深度。

“这究竟是什么鬼地方！”银时感到一阵剧痛，他被砍到一剑，他伸手想回击，结果看到深渊里又冒出来两个黑色的影子，抓住了他的双脚，想将他拖下去。

银时默念咒语，这需要时间，他想蹬开脚上的怪物，却看到从黑暗里亮出一道迅疾的闪光。模糊的法术爆炸声震了一下他的耳膜，银时发现抓他双脚的两只怪物不知何时已消失在深渊中，他的身边插着一柄长刀，一只手伸上来，握住护手，将它拔起。

高杉浑身是血，但显然不是他自己的，他肩部耸动，粗声喘气，凝望着深渊。银时朝他伸出一只手，把他从拉上来在怀里抱住笑了又笑，“高杉！你没事真是太好了，否则我不知道该怎么活下去，而且假发好像比我更担心你。”

“不一样的，假发是因为恨我，所以不想让我死。”高杉咳出喉咙里的水，吩咐他，“银时，抱紧我，别掉下去了。”

银时依言照做，随着一片闪光，他的手立刻触到的是钢铁般坚韧的龙鳞，高杉借着漩涡的水流往上游，在不同深度的光泽照耀下，鳞片有时是钴蓝色的，有时是孔雀蓝。高杉鲜少露出他完全的形态，就连他半神的姿态也只存在于银时记忆的片段中。或许正如他所说，他的龙形姿态只属于他故乡的水域。

蛟在水中穿行速度极快，他甩尾将银时扔到白色平台上，然后漩涡收束，高杉从水下游上岸，银时看到了他在身后追赶的怪物身影。

桂的吹奏已经停止，他说：“看来我们有必要好好屠杀一番了。”

银时苦笑了一下，“我看也是，但我们不能逃走吗？”

“没用的，”高杉撩开脸上的沾湿的头发，“深渊里是另一个世界，毁掉才能制止它。”

银时已经在空气中画了好一会儿符咒，他虽然嘴上不说，下手时却没悠着，在高杉和桂对岸边爬来的怪物严阵以待之时，银时扔出了准备好的几十道咒术，炸开如烟花般绚丽，魔力焚烧地整片湖水沸腾，将尚未爬上白色大道怪物通通截杀。

银时舒了口气，用得意的眼神看向高杉说：“我做的还不差吧？”

高杉没空搭理，他正忙着将一具骸骨挥刀斩碎，又利用惯性砍中下一只怪物的下颚，挑起它踹入水中。银时一阵落寞，他无奈地集中起精神，继续编织法术。

桂侧身打过一只怪物的腰部，他看到水逐渐地漫上了平台，虽然天上仍旧下着雨，涨潮的速度却还是过于夸张了。桂的天赋立即警觉，他将竹箫别在腰上，上去一手牵起一个好友，抓着他们往后奔跑起来。银时的施法被打断，他有点诧异，但旋即想到桂是一个预言者。银时被他拖着跑，忍不住往身后看了一眼，潮水很快没过了膝盖，白色大道却升上地面一座座腐朽脏污的建筑构成的城市也从水中升起，银时首先看到的是有着大理石基座的神庙，带有巨大的祭祀台，这片大陆他很少见到这种外来宗教建筑。然而他最后才发现，神庙的楼阁内供奉的是一位活生生的女神，蓝色的身体上，戴着骷髅冠，血盆大口，以骷髅遮羞。

“这位神看着有点熟悉。”银时好奇地喊道。

“废话，这个形象是拉克什米的愤怒面，跟你同一个报身。”桂对他解释。

“她、她、她怎么会和我同时出现在一个地方？”

（拉克什米：吉祥天，有一说荼吉尼天即狐仙传承于此，是该女神的化身之一）

“时空的破绽，你修行一百年肯定没接触过吧，召唤毁灭神降世的法术。”高杉说得理直气壮，很明显他是这方面的行家，至少曾经是。

水漫过膝盖以后，路变得极其难走，眼看女魔要追上他们了，桂首先刹住脚，转身用竹箫指向由远及近的女魔轮廓，气势磅礴，义正辞严，“我堂堂狂乱贵公子岂能被一个女魔头追得团团转，银时，你好歹跟她一个级别，至于高杉……呃……总之我们齐心协力吧！”

高杉毫不留情地给了他的脑袋一下，好在桂的头最铁，这么多年都没出事。高杉决意迎战，银时也不排斥战斗，他们两个都在等桂做表率，想不到桂负手往后站了站，忧郁地注视女魔：“我有个毛病，奏箫的时候绝不能被打扰，你们保护我奏箫的同时顺便给她来几下吧。”

发现高杉面有愠色，银时又说：“对了！我施法的时候也需要大段吟唱，所以防卫工作全部拜托你了，高杉君。”

高杉把刚出鞘的剑锵一声往里一推，“很好，我祝你们自生自灭！”

此时有五人高的女魔双锏拖在水面，划出两道轨迹猛冲上前，动作快的出奇，或许是九尾狐目标太大又跟她有渊源，她手执双锏朝银时挥去。然而这一击被高杉猛地用刀鞘驾住了，他径自抽刀一挥，给了女魔不轻不重的一击，当他扭转身体撤刀挡住对手的追击时，松开的刀鞘刚好落到地面。

他这一轮技艺表演得十分出彩，银时也跟着不紧不慢地投出九枚法球，朝女魔攻击而去，将她定在原地，高杉则从剩下的一把刀鞘里，拔出了从未使用过的第二把刀。斩开对手的腰部，另一把刀贯穿她的腹腔，女魔发出一阵圣洁而洪亮的嘶吼，她浑身挂满的头颅发出血腥的毒气，女魔头戴金冠，交叉双手，挥动巨锏疯狂地舞蹈。

从某块巨石后传来箫声，头颅里的亡灵发出尖啸，纷纷颤抖失灵。银时将毒气驱散，桂没有空闲，于是银时边画符咒边说道：“几千年来，这位原始女神和她的信徒四处搜寻猎物，因为嗜血，她需要止渴，只要杀了一个人，女神便能止渴十年。”

高杉用手背遮掩口鼻，“你去找假发封印她，我负责打断舞蹈，没人知道毁灭之舞会带来什么。”

看到银时行动了，高杉改变握刀的重心，做好挥出致命一击的准备，因为女魔已迅速熟悉他的招式，到这个时候，速度而非体能是解决问题的唯一方法。女魔的双锏旋转着打出一轮轮的攻击，高杉一面躲一面看向同伴的方向，却在黄昏阴翳的峡谷里清晰地听见了他们两个聚在一块儿啃东西的声音。

“你们俩他妈的在搞什么！”

“讨论封印咒语的时候饿了，假发带了美味棒填肚子，你要来一根吗？”银时认真作答，并且朝他晃了晃手中的食品包装袋。

桂拍了拍手上的食物碎屑，“加油高杉，我给你来段新的乐谱，它能让你暂时不朽。”

高杉无暇他顾，再次避开女魔狂乱的反击，此时女魔行动忽然缓慢，张开大口，骇人的脸上露出一个古怪的表情，像是狞笑。高杉听到剑刃的嗡鸣，他下意识要挡，但空气中传来美丽的笑声，嗜血的女魔摆动身体，以诡异的姿势往身后的神庙跑去了。

“瞧，她被我们无意间谈论的封印秘法吓跑了。”银时抓抓耳朵说，但他马上看到高杉心中冒着无明业火，几乎想都没想地提步跟上拉克什米女神的步伐，银时追了上去，“等等！高杉你去哪儿？”

桂不为所动，他蹲在巨石上吃完最后一个美味棒才拍拍衣服前往神庙。雨早已停止，两人一前一后追逐到神殿的祭祀台处，高杉的身影和拉克什米女神的身影都消失了。银时的眼中只剩下神庙，信徒在白色基座上留下了肮脏脚印和祭祀台上的遍布的鲜血。他恍惚间看到一个人跪在祭祀台上，是个虔诚的男信徒，身边放着香油和花瓣，其人给人聪明的印象，信徒跪在血迹未干的祭祀台上，额头紧紧抵着石柱一动不动。这一情景让银时一阵厌恶，并且那个陌生人物坚贞的信仰是如此清晰，令他产生了抗拒和惊恐。

“银时，那是幻觉！”高杉回头便看到九尾狐僵在祭坛上，眼中瞬息万变，一时间失去焦点，立即知道了缘由。叫他没用，高杉冲过去企图摇醒他，在他转身的空档里，从神庙内伸出四只骷髅巨手，同时攻击向他一个人。

银时好不容易隔绝了幻境，又看到高杉遇险，他立刻发动咒术，伸长所有的尾巴将他扫出神殿。没想到四双手只是佯装攻击，趁银时方才使用咒术的空隙，它们已直伸过来将九尾狐团团包围，温柔地环抱进骷髅手指的囚笼。

同样毫无血肉的四条手臂往神龛收回，奇怪的是，银时也仿佛失去了反抗，顺从地站在笼子里，显然他再次被幻觉攫获，信徒将取得祭品收入囊中供女神止渴，整座漆黑的城市如愿以偿，陷落深渊，没入水中……

（尸陀林主：男女双骷髅，代表完美的修行。）

隆冬已过，刚到早春，壁龛上插着刚摘不久的山茶花，地面铺了毛毡，书桌和砚台收拾得纤尘不染。铜制火盆里则生着温暖的炭火，旁边放了一对乌金火筷子。

壁龛的花瓶边供了块灵牌，前面摆放一个香炉，一叠点心。宅院里静悄悄地，四下光线昏暗，门外的桃李正在盛放，火盆上架的水壶沸腾呼啸。从书房外传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，高杉走到书房边上，打算就着开水沏茶。他刚拉开纸门，往屋内看了看，便砰地一声关严了门，尚未发出的惊叫凝滞在喉咙里。屋里没有动静，高杉低着头对门看了半晌，才重新开启纸隔门，他吸了口气，缓缓踱入屋中。

不知道什么时候闯进宅院的，一个硕大的白色物体蜷在地上打瞌睡，缩着脖子，如一堆蓬松的脏雪。一股风从门廊袭来，把升腾的热气吹得摇摆不定，也让花瓣打着旋落在他身上，狐狸却浑然不知。

高杉在火盆前落座，他将茶壶清空，往里面重新填上叶子。午后的日光颓废氤氲，把九尾狐身上的灰尘映照出明暗不一的光彩，高杉显得心事重重，定睛打量他，狐狸纹丝不动。一直到炭火奄奄一息，在火盆里摇曳，高杉才叫了他一声。

“银时，茶快凉了。”

狐狸死气沉沉地，没有完全醒来，高杉紧接着伸出手摇晃他的肩。

“银时。”

银时终于睁开眼睛，心神不定地抓挠地面，口齿不清地说：“这又是哪儿啊？”

他兀自纳闷，抬起头朝紧紧抓着他的手臂主人望去，高杉身穿白衣，皓齿咬住朱唇，笑容十分恶毒，“这是你的灵堂啊，银时。”

银时不禁心惊肉跳，忽然清醒起来，高杉往后退去，却被他眼疾手快抓住手腕，一把扣到眼前质问：“看到我还活着，你不惊讶吗？”

狐狸使了很大的劲，捏得高杉生疼，高杉方才显然错愕了一阵，现在如同换了个人，直勾勾地盯着银时看，最后说：“当然，七七四十九天已过，无论谁都理应死透了才对。”

他的话让银时绷紧了神经，高杉感到熟悉的压迫感，他被掼到地毯上，九条尾巴立刻争先恐后地涌上来缠卷他的四肢，银时的长指撩开下摆从腿侧拂过，将第一个指节侵入，进进出出……

高杉登时脸色苍白，每当狐狸在此时攀附上来，想要接吻，高杉都预感下一步会被吃掉。他不由自主地抬起一只手去挡，腕上刚才被握出的环状淤青如同手镯，恐慌的意味增大，高杉随即看到了对方脸上露出有点精神错乱的笑。

银时费力地撑起手肘从他身上下来，高杉这幅受惊的小动物般的表现显然符合了他的心意。即使早已了解他性格里面残忍的部分，高杉还是忍不住斥责他变态。

“你不会忘了吧，是你诅咒我不死的，如今我陡然知道了诅咒的实质。”银时若无其事地站起来走到壁龛前，错乱也萦绕在他的身体上，导致他的步伐颤颤巍巍地。

“我不相信嗜血女神没能杀死你。”高杉能从他的一举一动中看出囚犯的虚弱，他坐起身，立即移开眼睛。

“没错，我臣服于拉克什米，死去了，心甘情愿献祭给她。”

高杉整理着方才倒下的杯子，“你是第一次承受精神类的攻击，怪不得。”

“我到了地府，没想到阎罗不给我放行，要我向他苦苦哀求七次，或是回到地上重新历练一番，直到死期到来。既然如此，我毫不犹豫地选择复生，想着能再见你一面也不错，就和深渊里那次一样。”银时看到了刻在灵牌上他自己的名字，脸色刷地变了，他顿了顿，伸手拿过灵牌前的点心开始吃，“味道不错，可惜不够甜。四十天前我复苏了，在我回魂的时候，我的躯壳正与得病牲畜、麻风患者、幼儿和寡妇的尸体堆成一堆火葬，按经书上的说法，这是我首次经历涅槃。结果到那居然是个真实的城市，又炎热又肮脏，只有信仰没有真神，我终于明白了你说的时空法术，简直是无数个醒不过来的噩梦，地母天公啊，鬼知道我是怎么完好无缺找到路回来的。”

高杉听完他说的话，目中无人的态度有些动摇，“我总算发现，你真擅长制造奇迹，”

银时把最后一块点心塞进嘴里吃掉，“噩梦的确恐怖，可我从进门起，更加提防另一个家伙的出现，你竟然不喊假发？真让我惊讶，他去哪儿了？”

“你能活着回来，一定多亏了他。”高杉说，“他与我决裂了，和十年前一样。”

短短四十几天，虽然银时刚从地狱里爬出来，但对这件事他还是很惊讶，“为什么？”

“因为一些小事，你不会明白的。”高杉的话语里充斥着隔阂。

坂田银时纳闷地摇了摇头，在此时做了件奇怪的事情，他把灵牌取下来，站那看了一遍又一遍，这一情景让高杉感到难堪，忿然说道：“看什么看，莫非你活腻了，想让我继续为你服丧？”

银时回过神看他，收起灵牌哈哈大笑，异常开心地说：“没想到你嘴上说要我死透，心里却已把我当做家人了。你的字写的不差，笔法看得出来，我让你伤心了？”

高杉没料到中了他的圈套，顿时脸颊发红，挑起眉瞪了他一眼，“你多想了，我只伤心你为什么还是没死？”

“我说了，是因为惦记你才活下来的，你死了我才能求死。”银时走上去几步，逼得高杉退无可退，银时一只手按在墙上，另一只手搂住他的腰将腰带解开了些，“我帮你脱了吧，你穿白色真难看，不合适。”

高杉偏过脸去，“如果白衣服能咒死你，我乐意天天穿。”

银时心照不宣地笑了笑，没再逗他，温暖的呼吸落在高杉耳畔，看得出来他吊着一口气死撑了不知多久，不过见到高杉使他回光返照，精神焕发。

狐狸好一会儿没了动静，好像化成了石头，将高杉挤在角落里，压得他呼吸不畅，高杉推了推，第一下没推动，他双手用力，银时才歪身倒在地毯上，一半倒在他怀里，精神松弛，和婴儿一样。

微风又一次卷进屋内，高杉从桌上掬起一捧花瓣，尽数洒落扑在他怀里的银时身上，他好笨重，好脏，而且好难闻，高杉恨不得干脆用花瓣把他埋起来，等到来年春天再长出来坦率不扭曲的老实狐狸。

也有别的念头，高杉第一时间想将他切成碎片，分投各处，任他的游魂去地狱求告无门，流离失所。他还可以把狐狸交给桂拿去实验，就像桂提到的那样，不过桂一定会心软吧，到头来总是给他带来麻烦，高杉已不信任他旧友的为人。

高杉双手交叠，放在狐狸身上，好长一段时间，他神色不改常态，静静地坐着，凝视春日疲软的阳光，正如过去凝视雨景。前来传话的仆役看到屋子里的狐狸，受到了很大的惊吓，高杉吩咐他找来几个不似他一般胆小如鼠的下人，好把银时拖去洗刷干净。

狐狸没有昏过去太久，当他醒来的时候，他的喉咙上抵着一把匕首，银时差点窜起来，好在高杉一只手按住了他的肩，让他乖乖安定。

他正浑身浸在一个满是泡沫的大理石浴缸里，银时从没见过修成这样的浴缸，他的脑袋靠在边沿，理发师的手拿着钝匕首在他的下巴和脸上上下下飞舞，他熟练地修饰了最后一次，用带着芬芳香味的湿毛巾擦干净银时的脸，然后退到一旁。

高杉交叉十指撑着下巴，胳膊支撑在浴缸边缘，用单眼望着他。这情景让银时想起了天帝城围着他起哄的侍女，已经是多久之前的事情了呢，感觉好漫长，那是他最后一次对女孩子动心，的确，最初的任性烦恼解除了，他再也不会看到女子便走不动路，大概是由于誓言。

银时心想，不仅仅是誓言在约束他。

当然，高杉不是侍女，银时很清楚他看自己的眼神，那是无限的憎恨，还有嘲弄。只见他已经换掉朴素的白衣，穿一身黑色质地，红花石蒜和藤花图案的奢华服饰。一直端坐在浴缸旁，目不转睛地盯着银时。

有人给他递来毛巾，银时擦着头发，他蹲下去，把鼻子以下都没入水中，偷偷和高杉对视。银时第一次惊讶地观察到他赢来的战利品、他的誓言猎物有种举世无双的美，这种美仔细欣赏起来令他心悸，他不喜欢那其中隐含的歇斯底里的疯狂。

高杉让他们退下，吩咐下人去拿衣服，他说，“让狐狸放尾巴，衣服必须重新裁。”他说的是句家长里短的话，这不像是他会做的事，但银时知道原因。

“好啦，你居然忍住没杀掉我，真了不起。”银时蓦地开口说道，声音在空气中有点发抖。

“我不杀你，我在心里想着：‘总有一天’。”高杉骤然说。

银时垂下头去，在泡沫底下挠着浮肿的脚底板，自言自语地嘟哝：“你没有机会杀我，我给自己留了一丝对危险的警觉，刚才我便是这么被唤醒的。”

这话来的不是无缘无故，银时在给自己的行为找说辞，像过去一样。没想到他话音刚落，高杉突然对着他笑了起来，一直一直地笑，银时惊愕地看着他，心里有种不安。后来他终于停止大笑，手指在水里划了两划，沉着脸轻蔑地说：“原来你如此怕死，却拿我当借口，我真以为你有什么过人之处呢。”

脑子一阵发晕，银时又藏进热水中，只露出一对深红色的小眼睛，他在水下闷声发出责备：“你怎么能这么和我说话，难道你根本不值得让我把生命拿出来献给你吗？”

高杉起初用恨意的神情望着他，后来缓和了些，嫌恶地撇了撇嘴唇，接着说了一堆银时听不懂的语言。银时没有当面去问，他记下来在之后向桂打听，桂隐秘地笑了一下，回答道：“是他的母语，大意：‘你是个有趣的好孩子’，是句调情的话。”


	14. 友人

银时站起身爬出浴缸，在木制地板上留下了湿漉漉的痕迹，他转身对高杉说：“狐狸又该晾尾巴了，大少爷不嫌弃我吗？”

高杉没出去，一条干毛巾被扔过来，高杉摆了一筐浴巾在银时面前，紧接着有些发愁。

“一点—也—不—麻—烦。”坂田银时拖长了声音说。

“这样比较得体。”

“我就知道，贵族的讲究又回来了。”

银时听话地坐在地板上拿毛巾掸尾巴上的水珠，又说：“你不帮帮我吗？跟桂可不一样，我的尾巴很喜欢你欸，希望你照顾照顾它们。”

“你就直说是你的企图好啦。”

“不嘛，它们还是有点生命的。”

高杉帮他擦尾巴上的水，不过他下手颇重了点，疼得银时发出嘶声。高杉心不在焉，陷入遐想，“海中的确有这样的生物，跟人类的结构天差地别，八条触须每一条都有独自的意识，是我学精神类法术的导师。”

“高杉真是爱思考。”

“你何尝不是，听我和桂交谈都会好奇地眼睛发光。”

“我初出茅庐嘛，总想着变强。”银时说，“如今是我最虚弱的时候，等我的恢复，过去的法力将会不值一提。”

“杀你变得更难了。”

“别忘了你我的誓言，你失去了神性，而我还有很多把戏没展现过。”

恐怕不会给你太多的时机展现，高杉心想，他说：“狡猾也是狐狸的天赋么？”

“彼此彼此。”

他们终于合力把狐狸的尾巴翻来覆去地擦拭了一遍，衣服才送过来。内衣、长中衣、靴子和一件袖子盖不到手背的宽外袍，还有长裤、束腰和护腕。

“你真是准备周全，可这地方宽敞又方便，我们不能先做点别的事情再穿衣服吗？”银时在浴室里搜寻位置，掂量哪个地方更适宜推倒高杉。

“穿上后再脱不是更好？”

高杉的话语另他无法反驳，银时慢慢地穿衣服，他的身上有好多伤口，引起高杉注意的正是那些崭新的，他的肩膀上有块溃烂，其他还有多处烧伤之后又痊愈的红色瘢痕，跟纹身似的。

“你放心，伤疤看上去触目惊心，我的内脏也是一团糟，比得上刚分娩的女人。我没死多亏你的诅咒，和种族的加成。”

“我不关心这个，”高杉递给他，“衣服。”

“你是要把我打扮一番吧，看得出来大少爷早想这么做了。”银时套上中衣，舒服的布料使他感到惬意，他发现外衣很特别，是礼服的式样，四片黑白布料的交叉缝制和水色花纹的装饰，既庄重又轻盈，银时显然很满意，“你是怎么想的，给我找了件不对称的衣服！”

“这样才对，既扭曲又可爱嘛。”高杉直白地冲他说，银时一下子脸红到了耳根。

“穿上穿上，打扮得像模像样免得给大少爷丢人。”

“我建议你，即使我看你拿尾巴点天灯也要照着去做，以免我们之间产生更多的不快。”高杉微笑着看他穿完，转身就走，狐狸跟上。

“明白了，大彻大悟。您是我唯一的残暴的神对吧？”

高杉领他来到卧房，那也是间奢侈的屋子，银时指着罗帐和精致的摆设说：“这又是怎么回事？”

“噢，”高杉坐在妆台边，往碟子里倒入红色的染料，“我在此地临时担任冢宰，你死后没几天我从中之岛离开，见民生凋敝，战争焦灼，当政者目光短浅。我徘徊在当政者之中，于贵族宴会的棋局上赢了他们，又稍加提点了两句，不小心侮辱到这群人。于是我与国君打赌，若我在三十天内攻不下诸怀国，要以死谢罪。”

（“三年不言，政事决定于冢宰，以观国风。”——《史记·殷本纪》）

“又是打赌，没别的有意义的事可做了吗。”

“哼，三十天已过，我赢了，对我而言小菜一碟。”

“你八成是用你的剑术，但凡人类见到必会大吃一惊。”

“不是剑术，我说过，我有两百年从来不碰剑。” 高杉从桌案上取下一支极细羊毫，走到银时边上，用手背抬起他的脸端详了一会儿。

“少白头没精打采，而且还天然卷。”

“不许说天然卷的坏话。”

“吵死了，别动。”高杉用羊毫沾了红色染料，细细描上他的眼角，染料有香料的气味，而且不能长久，银时看到碟子里绞去黄汁的玫瑰片叶，他知道了这是某种昂贵的胭脂。

“真看不出来，你有一双用剑如神的手，明明是一副空而无用的高贵态度，只适合用来诗情画意的手。”

“给我看清楚不到半年磨出来的茧子，我的手裂开又愈合好几次，如今它们能牢牢钳住你的脖子，片刻间让你下地狱。”

“对不起。”银时想了想，他问，“你已赢下赌局，为什么还要继续担任冢宰，是因为这所豪宅吗？”

“不全是，”高杉画完了，他在银时唇上点了两滴，低头用食指轻轻抹匀，“我一开始参与宴会，是为了博取国君的信任，借助强盛的国力与假发的邪教抗衡。然而做起来很难，假发的爪牙在这片地区深入地很彻底，我简直在肃清他们。”

想不到你们积怨已深，银时没做声，他不希望跟高杉继续讨论这件事情，以免在桂不知道的地方误伤了桂。转而切地催促高杉：“你弄好了吗？快来跟我做吧，再不做我真的要死了。”

“那你去死吧！”

“别吼我，我只想试试○○能不能正常使用。”银时的手隔着衣服摩挲他的臀部，高杉把笔搁在一旁，坐下来捧起银时的脸。

“好多了。”高杉说着挥手打了他一耳光，“跟想象中的九尾狐还是差远了，身为当世最后一只，你必然和天女同一轮回，干嘛白得跟团雪似的，还长得皮糙肉厚。”

“人家只是结实，而且韧性很好，弯曲自如。”银时捂着脸揉了揉，“你是对九尾狐有什么执念吗？刻板印象这么严重。”

高杉仍是捧着他的脸颊，审视地看着他，突然间便吻上了他，红色的染料也粘上了高杉的两片唇。

“唔…”这个吻很短暂，银时看出来高杉又要咬他，他尝到了一丝血的滋味。银时伸手揽过他，却被高杉挡开，他对这一举动好生奇怪，想不到高杉挥开他的手，手指灵活地松开刚系上不久的腰带，在他两腿之间单膝跪下，温热的唇舌移到了胯间，隔着棉布裤子，含住了银时形状突兀的勃起。

“喂喂……我是清白的，没对你下任何魅惑哦，之后别找我算账……”

高杉冷笑，将被口水浸湿的白色长裤褪下，银时早兴奋不已的阳具跳出来，是个丑陋挺拔的怪物，高杉张开染上了些许红色染料的嘴，覆了上来。

“你你你是认真的吗？”银时彻底怔住了，把脸转向一旁。高杉含住前端，在他的吸吮下，先走液不断地往外冒，被他尽数吞下。

这一切发生的如此突然，银时呼吸浑浊，兴奋地无可救药，但他马上陷入一种恐慌之中，以高杉的接吻的方式，他时刻在担心那张与他娇小的身形同样匹配的小嘴会怎样阖上牙齿，好完成对他的报复。银时又惊又喜地等着他的下一步动作，同时在喉咙里准备好了一声尖叫，因为高杉口腔的触感实在美妙，快感让他将警觉抛之脑后。

高杉伸过来一只手托住他的阳具，又深入了些，他气息变得紊乱，然而银时有了异样的感觉，在他看不到的口腔深处，高杉轻轻舔舐，挑逗，而且缠绕了上来，在他的泄口边轻扫，抵住了即将涌出的大量液体，天呐，那东西探入了他的泄口。银时忍不住狼狈地大叫起来，“高杉！高杉！不要停，这太刺激了……”

高杉心里骂了他一句，他继续堵住银时的泄口，温暖的内部包裹柱身，来回磨蹭，不一会儿便将银时的欲望逼到了极限。阳具涨得发紫，把他的口腔撑得很满。高杉听到头顶浑浊的呼吸和隐忍的呻吟。他蹭动了几下，猛地松开唇舌，银时没有防备，霍然全射了出来，高杉来不及退开，仍是有一部分进入嘴里，剩下的大片落到他脸上和地上，于黑色的锦袍上留下白色斑点。

银时丝毫不掩饰他的喜悦，欢愉过后，他赶紧把高杉抱起来，用袖子擦干净他的脸颊，亲吻他的眼皮，主要他想看看侵入他的是什么东西。

高杉有些失神，他从银时的目光里看出狐狸热情沸腾。忽然狡黠地微微一笑，吐出一条又长又分叉的蛇信在空气中探了探。

“原来你还有这绝招，确实很迷人。”银时叫的声音有些粗哑，仍在回味方才的触感。

“少说有的没的，落了俗套。”高杉环住他的脖子，细看那双充满欲望，却异常澄澈的红色瞳孔。

“我清楚你是条坏心眼的蛇，高杉，我对你不是这么脆弱的感情。”

“你真的这么认为？”

“真的，”银时用手指梳理他紫色的秀发，低下头亲吻，“纵然我不能为你做什么。”

之后的一段日子，银时都过着梦呓的生活。高杉时常带他去大喝其酒，对他说些突如其来的，只有他们这类妖怪才能理解的事情，还有无数开明的见解。银时听桂说过一次，在此处园林他亲眼见到高杉抚琴，桂虽提到琴箫和鸣，但高杉的琴声并不像他那样具备杀伤力，而且旋律颇为和缓，不像他的为人。

除此之外，他们生活在一群斤斤计较，叽叽呱呱的人类中间。显然他们很崇拜高杉，不过根本没人料到高杉和银时的关系，臣民普遍认为银时是高杉豢养的稀奇宠物之类。至少很少有人会对银时平等地说话，银时不在意，他的确像只被完全驯化的宠物一样，百无聊赖，只想养伤，不过没什么成效，因为高杉总让他伤口开裂，再添新伤。

养伤无望，有一次他拿出来一个完全透明的圆形光圈，对高杉说：“涅槃以后，我捡到了这个东西，在一处海边捡到的日光碎片，那是我意识层面的海边，而非真正的海，因为这面小镜子如今是存在于我身体里的一个元神。”

高杉斜倚在搬到庭院中的卧榻上，喝得有点上头，看到他主动亮出底牌也不惊讶，而是发问：“它有名字吗？”

银时靠着花树，注视手心单薄的光芒。

“谁会为自己的元神取名啊。”

“何不起名‘水天日光七色八咫镜’？”

“好气派的名字，我选择叫它镜石。”

“没点品位。”

高杉醉眼蒙眬，将镶着雪狐滚边的披风搭在肩上，银时从树边直起身，一根手指放在唇上，对他轻声说：“别动。”

狐狸看到有一片花瓣落下来沾在他的唇际，花瓣衬托下，他透着红晕的肤色和纤细的五官显得魅惑莫名，银时俯身下去，轻柔地从他脸上衔起那片花瓣。高杉醉醺醺，看到他的脸相距不过十公分，他抬手按住银时的后脑，错开唇吻上去。

口中含着的那片花瓣被他抢去嚼碎，花汁的苦味渗透开来。银时闻见他身上的衣料散发出来的熏香，馨香而温暖。银时用一只手扣住了他的手指，坐到榻上拥抱他，抚摸那腰间流畅的曲线，停留在随着呼吸微微起伏的小腹上。既不柔软也不丰腴，肉体这一物件在他身上表露出单薄和张力的美感，那温暖深深印在脑海中，银时不禁感慨，那是火焰，存在意义，他缺失的另一半生命。

约莫一个月光景，银时对平静的生活如此依恋，他从未离开过庭院，也基本不认识什么人。高杉的脾气在这段日子里与过去，特别是银时第一次见到他的时候表现得如隔天渊。不知道高杉企图从他身上获得什么。因为高杉不在乎他是否关心世事，是否积极向上，看似他更需要的是一个陪他赏花饮酒，轻言软语聊些生活琐事，性情温顺的恋人。不过以后多次的经验让银时知道，对于天帝城蛟龙而言，合格与否，全凭他当时的心情而定。

有天清晨，银时把眼睛变成粉红色给高杉下了个眩晕的咒语，高杉清醒的时候便看到自己全身赤裸，被绳索绑住手脚。他鄙夷地望向银时，“变态的老毛病犯了？”

银时刚穿好衣服，站在门边对他说：“我想出去走走。”

“你去死都没人管你，解开，我可是很忙的。”

银时对他惨淡地笑了笑，“想去看看没有你的世界，所以必须先把你关起来。”

“你自己崩坏就算了，”高杉扭动了一下，察觉到绳索坚韧无比，“你这样一走了之，让人看到我这个样子，如果他动手碰我，你忍心吗？”

银时认真思考了会儿，他朝高杉走来，横抱他放进衣柜里，他给柜门留了一道缝，然后推开房屋的大门径直走出庭院。

他陷入周遭真实世界的包围，空气透明，人们安家落户，炊烟袅袅。他一开始上山走，往景色秀丽的地方寻觅，花了很久，万籁俱寂，只有风吹树叶和鸟的鸣叫，他哆嗦了一下，对此自然的静谧感到惊恐。之后他才回到人类城市里游荡，回到市集，嗡嗡叫的苍蝇和喧杂的人声中，而且越来越怀着一种痛苦而不安的心情。

他从孩提时代起一直所神往的是这样的世界吗？万物各行其是，幸福异常，安静祥和的世界。他的心不知道为什么焦躁难耐，他既不了解人们，也不了解幸福，他曾努力追求过，但他与这世界丝毫不相关，他不喜爱他的存在，不喜爱他的地位和天赋，不为自己感到荣幸。对，无论是耀眼的太阳，彩虹还是人类和生活，他与这一切都不相干，独自被遗弃在一旁。同时他又莫名心怀激动，他感到正站在真实世界的临界点，马上会发生一件颠覆世界，葬送他一生的变故，那肯定很可怕，令他充满期待。

银时三个时辰才回来，他在早市上吃了丸子，围观了斗蟋蟀，还去赌场溜达一遍，把口袋里的几个子全输光了。回到庭院他赶忙打开衣柜，高杉仍旧躺在里面，眼睛又红又肿。

“快给我松绑，恶心的家伙。”

银时打了个响指，绳索纷纷断裂，他似笑非笑地看着高杉，“我回来了。”

高杉没瞧他一眼，撑着手臂爬出衣柜，他不屑地说：“你这幅犯病的样子，我非常眼熟。”

“我哪里犯病了。”

“就好像一个人到死之前，还要拼命找到自己活着的证据，真是个愚蠢可怜的男人。”

  


雨水来了又去，天空阴霾不开，高杉下马对着一棵遍布苔藓的树蹲下查看，他朝银时说：“又迷路了，我们在往南走。”

“咱俩相性真差，只是出来游个猎而已，这么快就转晕了。”银时坐在车上悠闲地挠鼻孔，“沿着河走就好了，不该往岔路上跑的。”

“我一开始没注意到苔藓。”高杉说，“我在学人类的知识，可是你呢，你这家伙好像什么都满不在乎。”

银时驾车过来，抓起他的手臂，方便高杉借力一跃，坐到他身边。

“我说，”他看向眼前的熹微，绿色的叶子一望无际地层层展开，“你不会真的打算带着我在这地方过一辈子吧，目的地可不对。”

“什么目的地？”高杉低声问。

“你忘啦，我以为我的记忆力是最差劲的，没想到大少爷才是真的贵人多忘事呢。”狐狸叽里呱啦地说道，一双无精打采的眼睛看着高杉，“你说过要去丰镐，丰镐，那是天下最伟大的城市。”

“想不到你还惦记着。”高杉转过身去，一只手伸到车座后方，拿出装麦酒的袋子。

“我没有忘记丰镐，我在梦里都在想它。我知道这里很好，有酒有肉，豪华庭院，我每天只需要和你滚来滚去，这样的生活让我再过一百年也不会腻。但我心怀不安。”

“你有什么好不安的。”

“有一天有一晚上，我梦见了桂，他问我：你何时开始负重前行？”

“噢，”高杉不冷不热地说，“你过去梦见觉者，如今梦见桂，他对你有那么重要吗。”

“别在意这个，高杉。”银时一只手环住他的肩，将微长的紫发捻起，“我有一种很深刻的感受，我感到我一无所有。”

“你不是孤身一人。”高杉松了口气，妥善地安慰他。

“我知道。”他的话银时没有听进去，狐狸靠在他肩上喃喃着，“你是完美融洽的，即使我承认我很爱你，我也只是一个孤独且自我的弱小家伙，对你无能为力。你越对我友善，照顾得我像个孩子一样，我的心中越是空虚，是由于我爱你吧，如果我不能守护你，我是一无所有的，我真希望你会叫我从山尖上跳下去。”

高杉眼中露出嫌恶，手指轻轻地抚顺他的卷毛，“我明白你的意思，为了你的自我陶醉、自我辩护、自我欺骗，你想要当个保护者吧，没有比这更轻松愉快的事情了。”

“你的说法总是有失公道，但我想你是对的。”

“于是想出丰镐这件事情来威胁我吧。”高杉接着说，“说穿了你真不适合思考。”

“你果然忘了。”银时有点懊恼，他正坐起来认真地注视他。“为什么你的小脑袋总是在酝酿阴谋诡计，才不是威胁，那是一个约定，我们之间最早的约定，而且是你提出来的。”

“我提出来的，”高杉冷漠地重复道，“我还提出来将你的狐狸尾巴全部剁掉。”

“信了你的邪。”

银时承认他们俩正常交流果然是个难事，虽然也有他自己的问题。

“事不宜迟，不如我们现在就启程。”

他想用手臂围住高杉，另一只手去拿马鞭，准备策马赶路，往北边疾驰。但是他的手落空了，高杉一折身和他拉开距离，唤来坐骑流利地跨上，他握住缰绳，短暂地踌躇在银时身边。

“我受够了你那扭曲的性格和无休止的长途跋涉，想让我遵守约定，哼，你先从山尖上跳下去吧。”

银时对他的咄咄逼人自嘲地笑了笑，目送他驱策马匹跑入前路，声势十足，意气风发，一下子不见了踪影。消失在猎场密林之中。

银时在后面对他说了什么，没听清，高杉决定不予理会，他继续向前骑去，很快被绿意淹没。完全进入到森林，空气中充满了青草汁液的气息和泥土的芬芳。高杉深深地呼吸这一切，他继续驱策马匹，往山尖上跑去。眼前的树叶越来越稀疏，他来到了一块平地，面前是高耸的悬崖，其下微风阵阵吹拂树林，五颜六色的叶子翻滚巨浪，遥遥可见平原上的城镇聚落。

高杉翻身下马，任坐骑去吃草，他握着长刀往崖边走去，他的眼光越过树林，越过小山村，越过河流和沟渠，看到远处的土丘和白雪覆盖的山脉。

天空高挂，一只鹰在他头顶盘旋，长声啸叫。

藏在树后的若干条影子早已等候多时，他们善于隐藏气息，远远跟随了数日之久，终于在此刻找到时机。顿时如夏季暴风一般现身，一齐冲向高杉。

几道弓箭射来，高杉毫无防备，他立即转身、拔刀，肩膀吃了一箭，流血汩汩。但他砍开了其余的乱箭，刺中一名暗杀者的腹部，那人倒吸一口气退后，并没有叫出声。

高杉惊讶于这群杀手的耐力和素质，但论技艺，杀手们不可能比过他。有两名杀手从右侧袭击，将他团团包围，指望将他逼退崖下。高杉俯身躲开一击，斩断一个人的胳膊，他倒转剑柄戳向身后，同时一只手伸到腰间，第二把刀出鞘，动作优雅得形同舞蹈。

砍伤第三名暗杀者，那人龇牙咧嘴地往后退去，包围圈有了空隙，高杉一面躲避，又砍倒一名。

“是谁派你们来的？”他厉声责问，无人回答。一把匕首割破了他的腹部，血的温度很暖。高杉强忍痛楚，一刀斩开面前杀手的喉咙，又有人从背后行刺，被高杉躲开，他执刀柄一敲杀手的腕关节，趁其不备，借助惯性将他一脚后踹。杀手坠落悬崖，发出惨叫。

居然还剩四名，高杉用手探查腹部的伤口，下两名杀手想趁势袭击，都被他挡开了，他们无不惊异于高杉的坚韧。他变幻双刀重心，再次出手，一名杀手刚出击到一半，便被震碎虎口，刀刃脱手，高杉一刀结果了他，鲜血洒满地面，也在高杉的衣服上氧化成深黑，下一刻，他从剩余三名杀手眼中知会到惊骇，他们仿佛看到的是来自地狱的恶鬼。

“是谁？”高杉握住两把凝血的长刀朝他们走去，缓缓发问道。

其中一位杀手啐了一口，对同伴鼓舞道，“此人竟敢羞辱教宗大人，随我一起杀了他！”

“喔，假发的走狗。”高杉口气轻描淡写，但他的表情和状态可不乐观，过度的失血使他从膝盖开始痉挛。

三名杀手同时冲上来，其中一人挥刀向前，一招压切，高杉躲过了，开始有些力不从心。果然，桂在岛上培养的都是些好手。突刺和斩击同时朝他袭来，高杉反应极快，他精准地刺破头一个人的肺部，将另一把刀转了一个圈，和刺客的双刀交叉相击，高杉脱手将他重重一推，那人一脚踩空，和刀一同滚落。他有序地将剩下的一把刀换到右手，飞快侧身，长刀斩开两名杀手的腰部，同时他们的剑和匕首也落在了高杉的身上，脸上，换来几道小伤。其中一名杀手倒地不起，另一名又爬起来向他发出疯狂而狂乱的反击。

高杉体力不支，眼前虚晃，他咽下一口血，拔刀刺入那人的身体，再次拔刀，又重重落下，直至血肉模糊，他同样精疲力尽，扶着刀柄才没有倒下。

有人声传来，他看到了一头白色卷毛，还有他的其他下属也在赶来。

白色卷毛不是首个跑上来的，高杉眼前模糊地见到他的脸，用尽力气对他虚弱地挤出一个笑。

“我还以为你是保护者呢，”他膝盖支撑不住跪到地上，同时咳出更多的血，“原来是我在保护你啊。”

近两个月，高杉晋助都没有醒来，他不是纯粹的人类之身，可他挨的那一箭上涂有剧毒，要不是认真核实了龙血确实免疫毒素，银时真的要去阎王或者海神那里求告了。

以至于看到高杉那纯净无害的睡颜，也会让银时心烦意乱，惴惴不安，时刻担心他会就此一睡不醒。即便在三百年以后，银时依然接受不了他会死的事实。

那些门客，君臣同样绞尽脑汁，在宅邸内外挂满没用的护符，请巫师做法。高杉苏醒的那天，刚好在一个清晨，银时打开门的时候，看到他自然而然地睁开眼睛，就像刚做完一场大梦，全然没有久病之人的形貌。

银时把水盆放梳妆台上，蹲下来握住他的一只手，说了句玩笑话。

“我们的狂战士，总算卷土重来了。”

“难道等一团白卷毛救我不成？”高杉接过他递来的漱口杯，气色渐渐红润。

“关键时刻我能吻醒你啊。”

“没用的家伙。”

银时心情复杂，也没什么话可说，高杉起身想下床，因为太久没有活动十分不便，他拒绝了银时的搀扶，磨磨蹭蹭地在床边站稳了。

“行了，替我更衣。”

“喂，你到底在坚持个什么劲。”

银时帮他脱下里衣，看到肩上和身上还未拆完的绷带，不得不说，高杉的举动带有诱惑性质。他先是躺下，将绷带解开一点，想要查看伤口的情况，但是解到一半的时候，便用牙齿咬住一端，抓过银时的手放在伤口上。

“呐，银时，在我昏过去后，你没做点什么吗？”

“你真以为我扭曲因子那么丰富啊。”银时大叫，但他抬头看见高杉眼睛暗处的失望，禁不住咽了口口水。“也不是不可以。”

高杉微微一笑，抓起他的一只手腕，伏在他耳畔说，“我要上你。”

“重伤患者给我乖乖躺好吧。”银时将他一把抱起来，发觉高杉比以往又轻了一截，他内心难过，决定无论如何不会离开他身边，让他孤身一人面对这大千世界。

“阿银的伤总算好透了哦，耐力和持久力是以往的两倍。”银时说着 俯下身去吻他的双唇，高杉微微颤抖，随即打开牙关容纳了他……

假象，全都是假象，银时这次差点没活着走出屋子。高杉迫不及待地伤害他，这个家伙让人出血的爱好与其说是性癖，更像是隐藏在他内心的某种狂暴渴求。刚好在银时这里得到纾解了而已。

“反正狐狸死不了。”高杉穿好衣服出门，浅浅的笑着跟银时道了个别。

脆弱又骄矜，内心还藏着个小恶魔。这个人真是绝了。

高杉醒来后第一件事，是命人在那座山巅修建宗庙，好在以后登高望远。他把居留此地巫师轰走，然后继续命人寻找仙道教的踪迹。但无需他主动出击，还不到正午，高杉在庭院里和银时聊这档子事的时候，便有人来报，说仙道教的教宗遣人来请高杉先生前去会面，高杉欣然接见了使者。

“您能痊愈真是托上天的福。”那人站在廊下，咬牙切齿地向他说道。

“什么托上天的福，我可比当世英雄，怎么会被你们这帮小人暗算。”

“教宗大人算到您今日能起身，特意让我等邀您前往中之岛叙旧。”信使恨恨地将原话奉告，“说是要向您设宴请罪。”

他本意为他们尊敬的教宗和教派鸣不平，心中郁郁，却想不到高杉听到信使这两句恭敬的话，脸色立即变了，泛起不正常的红，好不容易压下的病气重新席卷而来。

“他何罪之有？他何罪之有？”高杉一阵气闷，想拔刀杀了那信使，但是喉咙里甜腥味翻涌上来，气焰盛极而衰，他用左手手背掩口，身体摇摇欲坠，不禁咯出了一抹殷红的血。

银时从来都没有觉得他跟人类像得这么厉害，银时立马联想有一天他变得短命，会衰老，会因疾病而死。想想那些都让他无力，他从未有过如此的无力。

即日辞了冢宰之职，高杉打点好身后琐事，应约前往中之岛，银时跟着他一起去了。高杉完全默许了他的跟从，因为他已与他受命的国家切断联系，尽管国君使出浑身解术对他进行挽留，也不得不妥协，为他送行。

他们在教徒带领下回到中之岛，烈日正炎，太阳如同一只炽烈的命运之眼，窥探大地，蒸腾的热气另围绕中之岛的泥沼都有几分消退。岛民在泥沼上临时铺上木板，硬生生造出一座浮桥，为了迎接他的到来。

桂站在道路的尽头等候，数月不见，教宗的身上更平添了几分儒雅之气，长发过肩，既俊秀又凛正，银时有点想象不出，高杉会与这样的人有着深重过节。

看到高杉，桂张开手臂作势拥抱他，被高杉冷淡地略过了，高杉手按在剑上，站在他面前冷笑。

“假发，我们的仇又深了一层。”

桂咳嗽了下，抱臂用明亮的眸子上下打量着他，声音小而微弱。

“能够使你痛苦，我感到十分荣幸。”


	15. 至爱

银时察觉不妙，他试图弄清楚情况，试探性地说道：“身为朋友，出这么一着，你明明想看高杉气死。”

“不是朋友，是假发，哦不，是桂。”桂把注意力移到银时身上，像是总算发现了他的存在，“高杉君，你是带着他来交锋的吗？”

高杉歪歪头，装作什么都不知道的样子，“肉球？”

“小奴隶。”桂转身就走，高杉同样往岛上走去，并示意银时跟上。

他们直走来到中之岛居民区域的一个哨站塔楼，当他们进去的时候，塔楼里面的最后几个人正走出来，都低着头从他们身边路过。

高杉握住银时的手，这情形如此异常，门关上的时候，银时忍不住往外面留念地看了一眼。

他们一齐来到顶楼尽头的房间，里面只有两把椅子，一张小桌，刚好够桂和高杉落座，银时只能站着，直到高杉向桂提出要求。倒好茶水后，桂不情不愿地摇响门楼上的铃铛，才有人再搬来一把椅子。

幸好有第三个人在场，因为桂十分紧张，他清了清嗓子，时而整理一下衣服，高杉则目不转睛瞧着他的一举一动，他那只眼睛给人带来的感觉可不止是紧张了，而应该是惊恐。

“怎么了假发，你为什么不说话。”高杉坐在椅子上，双手放在扶手两侧，“十年前的你和现在的你，总相信和人谈判能解决任何问题。我明确地告诉你，如果你的手下没有偷袭我，我并不至于被激地坐到这儿跟你谈判。”

“你为什么要这样，我一直把你当做同伴，不想与你为敌。”桂泄气地说道。

“不，我一点儿也不在意。”高杉冷冰冰地回复他。

桂的声音更低了下去，可笑又孩子气地接着说：“哼，你只是装作不在意。”

“你究竟是为什么找我谈判呢，”高杉从容不迫地问，“找一个法力尽失，身负重伤的往日仇敌谈判。既然我杀业太重让你受不了的话，尽管除掉我不好吗？”

“你如此不珍惜生命，但我可做不到。”桂深吸了一口气，他说，“杀手不是我授意的，我无法派人去刺杀你，因为我曾宣誓对你效命。在沧海的时候，我想施展修为，验证我的实力，我愿意以你名义，在你名下建功立业，我愿为你做任何事。”

高杉皱了皱眉，“可你还是离开了我，任我受到那么多，那么多的耻辱。”

银时旁观他们这实在是不平等的交锋，他无事可做，在室内东张西望。

此时桂坐在那儿一下子手足无措，他努力地放缓语气，可还是禁不住言辞激烈地对高杉说道：“我不同情你……你把我毁了，你遭受的一切不及你对我所做的事情十分之一残忍。”

银时被这突如其来的话吓了一大跳，他转头去看高杉的反应。没想到正如他之前所言，圣者的内心并不平静。

“为什么呢？”高杉露出一抹笑意，桂又断断续续地讲述道：“我深知你有极强的独占欲，但在老师被恶人害死后，你竟对我毫不理睬，将我打入牢中三年之久，日夜派人看管。你却音讯全无，独自一人去取奸人首级。你知道我那三年里怎么过的么，连我自己都不清楚我是死着还是活着，直到现在我仍然不知道我是疯了以后的我，还是从前的那个我。从你拒绝尊重我的意愿，阻止我坚持气节的那一刻，你已失去我的忠心。”

“那又如何，你能为我做什么呢，你只会让我眼看你去送死。”高杉毫无感情地说，用的是看小孩子耍把戏的眼神。

桂差点拿着竹箫站起来，他压抑住了说：“的确是你的作风，但你从来没有考虑过我的感受。”

“也许是，你继续说你的感受吧。”他敷衍而怜悯地说道。

他高高在上的姿态该引起任何一个对话者的不适甚至暴怒，但桂不是这种性格，他的表情同样十分可怕，“我虽然侥幸活下来，可你施舍的‘仁慈’把我毁了，我既不能守护你，也无法为恩师复仇，对于我而言，短暂的今生已毫无意义。我放下刀剑，甚至放弃法术，将自己放逐在这片陌生的广袤大地，我已万念俱灰，但又不得不保住这条烂命，尽我所能地活下来。你将先师的仇恨，先师的敬爱全部据为己有，可那也只是你的众多原料的其中之一。你是个自私的疯子，我当初无论如何不应选择跟随你，我成了牺牲品，和你的其他牺牲品一样痛苦闷烧，尽管时间可以洗去仇恨，可我的心再也无法原谅你。”

桂仿佛豁出去一样说出这一席话，得到的只是高杉用毒蛇一样的竖瞳无情地端详他，听到的话已过耳成风。

“你叫我来只是想说这个？”高杉身体前倾，他的话差点让桂完全失去理智，“有机会让我再选一次，我的决定仍旧不会变。我最看不惯那时候的你，迂腐懦弱，你只想着过去，想给死亡找到应得的意义。即使敌人没能杀死你，你也会杀死你自己。可我不允许你死得不明不白，死在我看不到的地方。”

“你又这样！十年前你也是这样！”桂站起来朝他喊道，“泽泱城作孽召唤拉克什米，我期望你能阻止他们，阻止我。可你根本不予理会，你不仅不在乎我，还想让我彻底堕入魔障。”

“失去正道有什么可惜的吗？世界让你感到不快，当然是尽情毁灭它好了。”

对话已经完全步入死路，走向崩溃，银时满心以为他们终究会打起来，他不知道的是多年来这两个人吵架从没升级到动手，也算是一段难能可贵的友情了。

桂眼中泪光闪烁，他坐回椅子，平复了一阵情绪，怯弱地喃喃道，“老师……已经不在了，我没有管教你的义务，在你害我之前，我也绝不会弃你而去，但我决不认可你的邪恶。”

高杉面无表情，他明白了桂的意思，蔑然道：“你费这么多口舌，还是要和我重归于好。”

“没错。”桂看向他们，将目光锁在银时身上，“我唯一的要求，是你让这位狐仙离开身边。”

高杉表情有些松动，银时更是感到莫名其妙，他听吵架早就听得不耐烦了，这会儿翘着腿不悦地发言：“你有什么不满去跟高杉说，干嘛要扯上我，假发，从一开始你就不对劲，我不知道我哪里得罪你了？”

“你没有得罪我。”桂摊手。

“你想跟高杉在一块儿，所以赶我走，可我没看出来你哪点喜欢他，”银时一旦开始说话就停不下来，“而且你跟他睡过吗？没实战我劝你打消这个心思，我严重怀疑他以前玩死过人。”

高杉听了气得不行，给了他婴儿肥的脑袋一下，“你办事比我没好到哪儿去吧。”

桂倒是认真作答：“我没对高杉下手，一直以来我的爱好是人妻，至于玩死过人这个说法，我想大概应该可能是确有其事。”

高杉赶紧把他的话给否决，“根本没有，你在模棱两可地说些什么东西！”

银时听了点点头，一副颇有心得的样子，他添油加醋道：“这倒符合了你的心意，众所周知，高杉君嫁给了我，是一位名副其实的人妻。”

“原来如此，”桂尘封已久的脑子突然开窍，恍然大悟，“银时，多亏你的提醒。要知道许多人只关注人妻的美艳，却鲜少有人代入苦主的视角。出远门回家发现牙刷被用过，柜子里的润滑剂少了几次的用量，可疑更换的床单，还有小睡起来看到妻子和邻居在厨房背对着你拥吻……并且在此之间，逐渐练成的惊人迟钝和自欺欺人的信任，真羡慕你啊，年纪轻轻就能经历如此耐人寻味的无奈和挣扎。”

对桂的言论终于无法忍受的两人同时起身，把他从椅子上拖下来一边殴打一边请他闭嘴，“精神都被你污染了，满脑子都是黄色和人妻的家伙！”

高杉也踹了他两脚，“把谁说成出轨人妻呢，找死吗。”

等到他们终于消停下来，椅子重新布局，银时往嘴里含了几颗糖果，高杉则坐在窗前拿出烟管，点燃抽了几口。

桂百无聊赖，他又好像失去了些许好不容易找回的理智，因为他开始平淡地谈起了银时失踪之后的事情，当着高杉的面。

银时被男女双骷髅抓走后，高杉坐在岸边，呆呆地望着方才杀气四溢，如今如镜面一样平静无波的湖水。桂走过去站在他身边，手指按在竹箫的音孔上，对他说道：“你是要三孔还是二孔？”

高杉没有直接回答他，他忽然提起，“我与这个年轻人立下双重誓约，在天地日月见证下举行了婚礼。”

对这件事早已知晓明晰，可高杉亲口说出来，还是有种异样的感觉。

“冥冥之中自有天意，”桂说：“你准备怎么办？”

“他说是我教会了他恐惧。”高杉又说道。

（第十七章战斗，高杉问了两遍“你不害怕我吗？”的来源。）

“他不是个笨蛋，也不是死缠烂打的那类人，你一定有别的考虑吧。罢了，你向来不擅长拒绝别人。”桂拿起竹箫，“深渊通往各个世界，需要我做点什么吗？”

高杉这次没有迟疑，他站起来，直视桂的眼睛命令他：“那么，杀死这个年轻人。”

“你肯定吗，高杉，会带来创伤的。”桂说道，多少年前高杉也是如此拒绝他的跟从，像个温柔的魔鬼：对不起，可能给你带来一点创伤。

“没错，给我彻底杀死他，永远不要再让他回来。”高杉立刻答道，话语干净利落，如释重负，毫无感情可言。

“遵命。”桂说罢，将死亡的箫声奏起。

当然，桂对箫声进行了舞弊。即便如此，银时能够活着回来依旧是个奇迹。

说完这些后，桂还说了他跟高杉散伙的原因，对于出岛一事他们再次不合，将桂放了银时一马的这个隐情抖了出来，高杉立即震怒，扬言要为了报复桂的谎言踏平中之岛。桂也反唇相讥道：“我以为你只是瞎了一目，想不到你的心也瞎了。”

银时僵坐在那里，听到后面面如土色，眼睛直直地盯着地面，高杉看到他的反应，几乎立刻担忧起自己的处境来。然而九尾狐只是默默吃完了最后一颗糖，他对桂发问：“是你救了我？”

“我无论如何不能任由你丧生。”桂抱臂侧身坐在椅子上说道。

有人真心对自己好，银时当然感动不已。但是接下来他不知道怎么做，他发现高杉一言不发，凝视窗外，似乎正在筹划怎样应付他。

但这一次和过去的每一次都不同，银时想，他非常希望发泄内心的痛苦，但是表面却异常淡漠，精神上没有任何激动愤慨，这令他对从未看到过的自己惊讶不已。

他向窗边走去，站在高杉面前，高杉没有躲，也没有避开他的目光。他用那种完全无所谓的神态面对他，甚至随时可以开口痛骂他一番。

是的，他的确有此资格。银时想到，他亦不觉得高杉对桂和对他的态度有什么问题，天生的主宰者，他不为此而感到难争高下，愤愤不平。

银时搜寻到他碧绿色的眼睛，也看到了他左眼上的眼罩和碎发，每一次都让他大脑嗡嗡作响，此刻也是。

“高杉，你告诉我，”银时向他轻声叩问，“你是真的需要我陪你前去丰镐吗？”

高杉面露难色，他停顿一下回答：“不是。”银时刚想要继续追问，高杉主动昂起头来，心平气和地朝他说，“全是我说来欺骗你的，从一开始我便计划找桂解决你，如果桂下不了手，我还有别的办法。”

银时点了点头，再也不去看他的脸，“你为什么要诅咒我，我死不掉。”

“我愿意解除我的诅咒，我不妄想要回这只眼睛了，某些仙人肯定有办法将诅咒消除。”他念念有词，几乎能把所有认识的仙人名单过滤一遍出来。

“不必了，我很感谢你的诅咒。”银时想到一路上的遭遇，以天帝城海妖的左眼做代价，这诅咒可真够强的。“但卑鄙的是，我要背誓了。”

高杉闻言抓着椅子扶手站起来，他那只绿色蛇瞳深处隐藏不住地传达出震动的情绪。

银时低头沉默了一阵，在他面前跪下来，行了一个大礼，额头贴着砖石，他一字一句，庄重严肃地宣布。

“龙王的子嗣，高杉晋助，我既未能做到爱你，守护你，赞赏你，忠诚你，如今我又要弃你而去，诸神和先祖见证我打上背誓者的烙印，我将罹受恐惧、孤独，独自一人走向死亡。最重要的一点，我给予你自由，无条件释放你，你的赌注，我们的一纸条约已无效，我对我的权利选择放弃，你不再是我的俘虏。”

高杉一言不发，桂替他说道：“很好，我见证了你的背誓，而且就我看来，你早该这么做了，高杉也等了很久，对吧。”

高杉冷哼一声，目光投向窗外，“我以为看到狐狸想通，我会有多高兴呢，也不过如此。”

他们不欢而散，银时把自己独自一个人关在屋子里，众人也识趣地不去打搅他，大家都情绪低落，晚餐的时候吩咐人给他送过去，第二天觉得晾得时间够久了，自然想到要去查看他的情况。

桂早早起来帮助准备饭点，他看到高杉已经穿戴整齐了。不是他平时衣食住行的华美风格，而是一整套朴实利索的打扮，也包括裤子。

桂回想起他已辞去摄政官职，远远地对他招呼道：“真早啊，高杉。”

高杉没搭理，径直走去银时的住处，桂也放下手中的活跟上，一路上他说道：“我整夜没合眼呢，守在你的门口，毕竟他昨晚明显想要杀了你啊。”

“你拦住了他？”

“没有，我清醒着等了一会儿，他没有来。”

“你总是骗我。”高杉毫无幽默感地说，他站在住所前，敲了敲门，里面没有回应。

桂拿出一串钥匙给他，高杉用上了，但是门被东西顶着，好一会儿才打开。

他们环顾东面朝阳方向洒满金光的客房，家具基本上都被堵在门口，屋里不见银时，但屋子中央却有一堆透明亮丽的银色卷毛。狐狸走了，八条尾巴被留在了此处，仍有生命地涌动着，他只带走一条保命。

还有一封写的模糊不清的书信，信的内容是昨天的契约书，桂看到这字迹的模糊程度，认为那是眼泪所致。

“你这下罪业深重了，高杉，九尾狐断尾，乃千刀万剐之痛。我无论如何理解不了你们神兽互赠肉体器官的习惯。”

“编排法力就是在消耗肉身。”

桂伸手还没摸到，被高杉过来一把将八条狐尾和书信收在手中。久违的法力回归身体，高杉念咒将狐尾缩小成球，收进匣子里，除此以外还有结婚礼物的项链、烟管和随身佩戴的长刀，银时也差不多带走了这么几样。高杉曲折想起来银时梦见桂说的那样离奇的一句话：你何时开始负重前行。

真正的桂正于晨光里负手而立，对卦算黄道评头品足：“今日大吉，宜订盟、祈福，宜策划霸业。”

高杉在屋中停留良久，没有回应，桂转身审视他，教宗的轮廓逆着光显得有些发白。

“假发，你是不可多得的良师益友，但我竟对你产生了恨意。”高杉提步上前，食指挑起他的一缕长发轻吻，坦白他的抉择：“是时候云散风流了，我准备出去游历一番。”

桂听了爽朗地笑出来，迅速吻了他的脸颊，扫过左眼的伤痕，在这其中好像看到什么沉重预言，他难得脸上浮现出一丝浓厚鲜明的哀伤。

“你是我的挚爱，高杉，请多多保重。”


	16. 血亲

一道闪电划过，雨还没停下，高杉晋助坐在结晶湖一块突出的水晶上，在静默中注视已成浓黑浑浊的湖水，银时被吞噬、消失的地方。而在不远处，神乐又惊又惧地看着他，趁乱蹑手蹑脚爬到这边，在射程有效的范围内，对他举起了伞。

“嘭！”一道法力聚合的光弹射过来，打在高杉伸手结成的紫水晶屏障，神乐不甘心地靠近，连续几发光弹，均被高杉低着头结阵挡住。

站在形状不规则的巨大水晶上，神乐得以看清他的全貌。他穿的明显是一套齐整繁复的婚服，耳鳍后的皮肤上有两副一张一合的腮。皮肤苍白，姿容端正，看不出一点儿疯癫的迹象。那条细细的锁链就在他的脖子上打了个圈，落在后颈上，根本找不到末端在哪里。

神乐倒吸一口凉气，手握镜石，在十步开外站住了。

“小银怎么突然不见了，把小银还给我！”

女孩站在雨中声嘶力竭地大喊，高杉看也不看她，完全没听到似的。他的手中出现了锁链，他摆弄锁链一圈圈绕在手指上，复又解下，他继续陷入沉思。

远方的天空再次传来雷声，这次显然不是他的杰作，雨中一团黑色的云正在往结晶湖的山崖移动。高杉抬起头往雷声来处望了望，他又低头继续把玩锁链，稍后他再次张望那片乌云，耳鳍轻微摆动，仔细聆听雨中的某个声音。

神乐也察觉到了不安，她感受到某类强大灵兽带来的威压。乌云逐渐散去，一阵电闪雷鸣过后，一条浑身黑鳞的龙从天上盘旋而下。神乐张大了嘴，瘫坐在水晶上，那条龙还没现身，声音已经传来。

“哥哥，你还活着吗？有没有醒来？”

“多么熟悉的声音，沧海有谁派你来找我吗？”高杉冲她说，语气并不和悦，但总算不那么冰冷。

“谁也没有，我独自一人前来向你请安。”随着一道惊雷，龙女落到地上，玉立在结晶湖畔，神情中满是挥之不去的惨淡和忧虑。

“父王反悔了吗？我知道我做了错事，也知道他的怒气平复了，”高杉说，“但是我感谢他的惩罚所带给我的命运，我被放逐，却因此获得了幸福。”

他的眼中迸发出奇异的激动，但他忽视了龙女脸上的不耐烦和厌恶。

“你是个傻瓜，哥哥，你上当了，差点沦为人类之身。”龙女有些害怕地对他说，“幸好你没有失去龙形，随我回去吧，整个沧海都在盼望你的归来。”

高杉摇了摇头，语气甚至有些温柔，“你和我关系良好，不顾禁令前来找我回去，我很欣慰，但我早已不属于沧海。父亲将我像奴隶一样送给一个不认识的人，如今休想 让我再回到沧海。”

“你会后悔的，”龙女来势匆忙，她眼圈发黑，脸色青灰，“父王已奄奄一息，他在临终前思念你，不住地流泪。我赶紧偷偷跑出沧海，马不停蹄地赶来这里，哥哥，请你随我回去吧，以你的血性，足以胜任你应得的位置。”

高杉仿佛终于看清了她的形貌，抬手向内朝她示意，“真可怜，妹妹，说清楚是什么把你逼成这个样子。”

龙女没有移动一步，她仍然充满惶恐，站在原地解释：“自从你走后，父王的眼中常年不见欢笑，他忧心忡忡，沧海陷入永无穷尽的苦痛之中。父亲再也不与我们交谈，他隔绝了所有人，还将那些贵族驱逐，让他们另找城市居住，他一个人在宝座上叹气，不思振兴国土。他曾鼓起勇气前去找过你，但又满身伤痕地回来了，从那以后，他变得非常死板难以交流。百年前信使传来你复生的消息，我确定那是我们最后一次看到他的笑容。”

高杉侧身把玩着锁链打量她，“你说话混乱无序，但听起来可真是软弱又无能，这一切与我有什么干系呢，我已被放逐了很多年，沧海的存亡与我没有任何瓜葛。”

那姑娘完全没想到得到的是这样一句话，立即暴跳如雷，叫神乐看到都大吃一惊，她没有想象到神也有破绽百出的时候。高杉冷静地看着她，没有任何动容，而且长久的静止，让神乐预感那很有可能会是疯癫的征兆。

龙女接着朝他说道：“我叫你解除这愚蠢的锁链，为了我们的命运回到沧海，那也是你自己的救赎！”

高杉对她眯起眼睛，仿佛听到的是句可笑至极的话。“你要我解除锁链？是什么促使你如此信心十足地对我说话？听着，这是我深爱的人给我的信物，我没有必要为了你们，而放弃我的无价之宝。”

龙女听到这席话惊呆了，不可置信地看着他的模样，“你难道不也是一位神吗？你仿佛已经失去神的担当了，我甚至看到你在步入死亡，这太荒谬了。你一定要把这锁链解开，求求你，救救我们吧，是哪个可恶的家伙以爱情之名将你锁在这儿，沧海快要灭亡了，父亲的不死之身将要陨落，你却在此执迷不悟，我们同样是多么地不幸啊。”

“闭嘴，说出这样的话，你真是冷酷，”高杉的态度终于彻底冷淡，“你不知道我遇见的那个人，勇敢又善良，纯粹而可爱。他对我来说比沧海更重要，我只要拥有这一点希望，便能幸福而愉快的活下去，区区沧海神族的覆灭不在我的眼中，死亡又有何可惧。败而不馁，勇而不乱，柔而不弱，韧而不屈，整个世界都不及他对我的意义重大。你回去吧，不论你打的什么主意，我都不会再听，我甚至想要亲眼看见，沧海的神宫化为灰烬和废墟。”

龙女的脸一下子变得煞白，她焦急地跺脚，恨得全身发抖，“这就是你的全部灵魂之火了，哥哥，放任你的亲朋好友陷入毁灭，我真心为他们感到可惜！”

她迅速看了高杉和神乐一眼，神乐想对她说点啥有用的，但龙女愤然转身跑入雨中，一团亮光过后，乌云升起，黑龙将长吻探入云层朝西方飞去，再也没有回头。

高杉注视这片景色来了又去，在他看来像是根本什么都没发生过，他坐在水晶上，雨逐渐减小了。他动动手指画了一个咒，积雨云四散开去，太阳在西边破开云层，重新露出半边脸，黄昏的日光洒满谷中。

彩虹，神乐抬头看见了，一道梦幻的彩虹桥挂在天际。

她打着伞观赏彩虹，高杉也在与他一齐仰望同一片天空。空气中散发着湛蓝色的水汽和澄澈明净的雨后气息，过了一会儿，神乐侧过身重新问他，语气平静了许多。

“小银被你藏到哪里去了？”

高杉看了她一眼，没有对她听而不闻，他移动时传来蛇尾和婚服窸窸窣窣的响声。神乐循声望去，看到他方才停驻的那片湖水出现一个深不见底的漩涡，一道幽邃深渊。

高杉沉静地向她叙述：“另一个我带走了他，他恐怕比死还难受。”

神乐不是很懂他的话，转动手中的闪闪发光的镜石，她心里没底，胆怯地自言自语，“直觉告诉我，小银要是有个三长两短，镜石不可能没有反应吧。”

“与其异想天开，不如去找他。”高杉指着深渊对她说。

神乐迟疑了，她问：“我听到你刚刚和那条龙的谈话，全部都是真的吗。”

高杉嘴角挑起一个弧度，没理会她的。

她往前挪动，站在不规则水晶的边缘，高杉的蛇尾在漩涡中偶尔浮现一段，漆黑的未知让神乐心生恐惧，她想了又想，绷起小脸对高杉说：“白色卷毛可真是个混蛋，即便如此，我却一点儿不觉得他该死，你是希望我去帮助他的吧。”

高杉在她面前没有感情流露，他掬起一捧黑水，张开手指任其流泻，幽幽地说道：“想帮助他，那是你唯一的可行之路。”

神乐抓了抓脑袋，她无法理解的事情太多了，可是她感到了一阵莫名的难过，低头脚下审视黑色的漩涡，依赖着那漩涡给人施加的空虚感。神乐鼓起勇气闭上双眼，缓缓地朝前踏出一步，随后水流将她吞没。

海妖的歌声在耳畔响起，坠入深渊之时，女孩的内心忽然产生从未有过的广阔柔情，眼前的空间仿佛回到了化为尘土的徨安，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，忧伤而温柔。

神乐已不记得她是谁，忽然情景化为枼城，灯红酒绿的街市和唠唠叨叨的车马人流统统向她袭来，玩耍的孩子，熟悉的面孔。神乐总算找回了自我的控制，她打开二楼的拉门，看到自闭衰弱的九尾狐脸上令人疼惜的笑容，她往枼城高处奔跑，回忆中出现高杉那难以言喻的神情……

一阵作呕的失重旋转后，神乐落到了地上，仿佛身体被打碎又重新拼合回来。神乐乱踢乱打脚下坚实的地面，确认自己依旧存活，却猛然发现四周的景物颇有几分眼熟，她又是浑身湿透还沾满泥沙。

夕阳西下，标志性的血色雾气冰冷浓重，前后分别是鬼气森森的林子和突然闯入视野的庞大建筑群。她用手背揉了揉眼睛，站起来仰视头顶，牌坊的高大匾额上赫然书写两个潇洒的大字：“業城”。

“这剧情太瞎扯了，才几天的功夫，转眼让本女王二进宫，而且，狗狗也找不到了。”

真不礼貌，连迎接的人都没有半个影儿，神乐站起来拍拍屁股上的灰，拿稳了手中的镜石，她提着伞，毫不犹豫地踏入業城敞开的大门。


	17. 枯竭

周围空空荡荡，只有幻觉肆意生长，在生或者死的夹缝中，稍不留神就会迷失方向。或是堕入过去，或是一脚踩入未来，在无穷无尽的琐碎时间里只好啃噬自己的悔恨，经历循环往复的酷寒和灼烧，此处跟地狱没有区别。百年的历练让银时对这类精神攻击的形式和套路再熟悉不过，他只要相信自己一无所有，只能徒劳地面对和走向死亡，他设想他已无法度过明日，有无数多个明日，他不渴求其中任何一种，可悲的理想萦绕他身，只有当他再也没有任何能够失去的东西的时候，才能借助孤注一掷的念头脱出深渊。

与高杉相识以来，他对时空、深渊、裂缝这一两类的法术有了初步的了解，但这一次，跟他想象的有点不一样。银时置身于一座世外桃源般的建筑里。周围是朱红色木制小楼，雅致的园林设计，几乎每一处角落都花费心血，院子里栽种的桃树含苞待放，夕阳斜照过来，在建筑群上铺了一层暖色。

银时听到一阵模糊的低语声，他反射性地抬起手要轰掉眼前的木楼，却又止住了，那是群在此生活的普通人，还有少量留在前门的守卫，他们不想装作看不见他的样子，但是明显有人给他们下了命令。银时心乱如麻，他轻微动作，身后传来不堪重负的沉闷响声，一座依山而建的木楼像积木一样倒塌，灰尘四溅，露出山崖和果林。“我在干些什么。”银时反应过来，一座新的玩具城，但他也没必要这么恼火。

花粉、苔藓、树枝的气味儿，其余还有数百种不同的气味在活跃，他从中分辨出一种特殊的味道，银时听到春季满地彩色落叶上的脚步声，他迅速转过身，看到了高杉晋助。

是他却又不是他，高杉站在夕阳下一道小池景观边，池里漂浮着落叶，他的脸很憔悴，左眼失明了，右眼是翠玉的颜色，看到这些，银时的心咯噔了一下，“晋助？”他无意识地说了句。

“你来了啊，银时。”高杉的声音响起，低沉而婉转，却恍惚得好像一个梦。

银时赶忙往后一缩，他感到千百种气息在针对着他，“对不起，我认错人了。”在银时的心目中，他比枼城的高杉更瘦，也更老。尽管那是因为岁月无法在任性的蛟龙身上留下痕迹，而这位则是实实在在的人类之身。

高杉看了他一眼，缓缓走上来，他腰间配着刀，五指瘦得骨节突出，“我的庭院还不错吧？”

“嗯，我从没见过这么美的院落。”银时的声音止住了，“刚刚有一座是我摧毁的。”

“别在意。”如银时所料，随着高杉靠近，躲在房屋里的人都露了面，窗户一扇扇地在他面前打开，人们在对他或好奇或警惕地张望。目光逡巡，和真正的人类对他的态度一样，让银时很不舒服。有一个人终于忍不住说出来，他手中的弩箭已经蓄势待发。“高杉先生，这类妖怪很危险，请让我们来收拾他。”

“你们最好别动手，”他命令道，转头盯着银时，“你不会伤害我的，对吧。”

银时面无表情点了点头，他以为他在另一个次元。他低下头迎上了高杉的目光，高杉似乎在对他笑，有什么裂痕在他那在正常不过的人类外表下横亘开来。银时禁不住后退一步，他听到了弓箭齐齐上弦的声音。当他以为迎接他的不过是一场新的战斗，那一个个急不可耐地想要惩戒他这个外来人的身影忽然消失了，而蛇成群结队地从每一间房子里爬出来。

银时觉得自己应该惊讶，“这地方没有真正的活人。”

夕阳西下，高杉扶剑凝望山上的建筑群，“随我一同带过来的城市，怎么了？”

“蛇窝，挺适合你的。”银时皱起眉冷嘲热讽。他看到在恰当光线下，高杉的瞳孔竖成一条线，周围洋溢着血色的海洋，高杉转过脸，露出的是毫无保留的惬意笑容，“那么由我好好带你游览这座蛇窝怎么样。”

当他说完这句话的时候，天色好像变暗了几分，不是银时的错觉。他只眨了眨眼睛，睁开便是夜色，在庭院鲜花的幽香里，楼上几乎所有的窗子都是黑的，银时东张西望没发现高杉，但是他能从周围的气味中察觉到高杉刚刚离开这儿。银时看了眼自己的手，张开又握紧，随后踏进装饰性的前门。他的面前出现一个有着精心侍弄的花草，可以散步和举办宴会的小广场，这里却也不见人影。二楼角落亮着些许灯光，月色很冷。银时抬头注视那块灯光，一个人影侧身站在窗子后面，在他走上前的时候，窗子开了一道缝，让他看清楚了高杉露出的零星面影。高杉俯视前院，认出来月光下站立着的银狐的身份。

银时刚想开口喊他，窗户就关上了，灯也立即熄灭，他又回到了风和鸟虫啼鸣中。眼前的雕花木门充满拒绝地锁着，银时一头雾水，无处可去，他坐在假山边安静等待，感受心脏里的血液搏动。时间一点一滴地过去，他靠着山石叹气，竟然毫不介意等待，而且他也不知道自己到底在等什么。

过了有半个时辰那么久，从窗户那儿发出丝丝缕缕摩擦声，窗子被小心翼翼的从内推开，高杉从楼上居高临下地睥睨他，他站在月光下，手中好像拿着一团白色的、黯淡的光球。

一看到他，银时站起身不由自主地跑了过去，那个白色的东西就被高杉狠狠地迎面掷过来，砸痛他的脑门然后弹到地上，落在银时脚边转了两圈。银时蹲下去将那东西拾起来察看，发现竟然是个大纸团，揉的皱巴巴的，好几层布料被用力折叠，塞满了纸团，包在最里面的东西在发光，银时翻开所有的棉花和布。找到他的八条狐狸尾巴，被缩小了卷成光球形状的法器。他握着法器抬头想搜寻到刚才的身影，然而窗户又紧紧地关上了，里面漆黑一片，不见灯影。

银时呆呆地站在院子里，像个步入暮年的老头一样，想象自己在年轻的时候沿着这条路走回住处，一开始还好，不一会儿情绪起来了肯定忍不住边走边嚎啕大哭吧。

他一边把玩光球一边在脑海中模拟着当时的情景，为情所困的少年已经逝去，而且那也不是他和高杉最后一次分别。在他们相识的漫长时光里，都是分离比相聚要多，有彼此的错误，也有命运弄人。周围环境幽暗，银时意识到手中光球的不对劲，虽然是由他的身体产生出来的，但显然加上他现在的三条尾巴总共得到十一条尾巴，这是不可能的，银时的法术大都与九有关。于是银时想要试探究竟效果如何，他稍微催动法力捏碎了手中的光球。光芒四溢开来，像什么蓬勃生长的植物渗入他的皮肤。银时感到他的一部分灵魂回归，因而舒适的抖了抖身体，银色的毛发尤为皎洁无暇。所以他就变成了一只加上尾巴也不到七尺长的小小九尾狐，摇摆着微卷蓬乱的大尾巴走在宫殿的廊柱间。

依旧是黑夜，星空璀璨，但银时如今可见的色彩只有黑白。他听到了一些人声，但他并不着急，而是大摇大摆地跑过巡视的守卫面前，因为以狐狸的速度在他们视网膜上只是闪过去了一道白线。银时觉得浑身充满了灵性的力量，他东转西转，仔细辨别和嗅闻高杉残留的气味。高杉喜欢看世道变得乱糟糟的，所以这儿多半不是什么和平年代。银时回忆起来这段往事，高杉捏造了一个曲折离奇的身世，称自己生来有祥龙之兆，不过这倒是真的，他在一个叫蜃国还是什么国的小国起家，被派遣到邻国帝苑一住就是二十年。当然了，他肯定在帝苑培养了大部分势力，还‘偶然’在此捕猎到为了逞英雄杀死水中凶兽而法力尽失，化为原形的世间仅存的九尾狐。至今银时听到汤鑊之刑还会瑟瑟发抖，就因为高杉的谋士老是威胁把他扒皮炖汤。占星师则喜欢用各种法术戏弄他，想看看上古九尾狐妖的传言是否属实。银时生怕身份在这群浅显之徒的面前暴露，不得不伪装成宠物狐狸在帝苑苟且偷生。

银时的脑海中自然地显现出来宫殿的图景，宫殿好大，而且空无人烟，让他感觉是在荒原上奔跑着。微风习习，树叶簌簌响动，他闻见一些刺鼻的味道，调动回忆他明白那是初始的气味。尽管没有确切的根据，他依稀记得他诞生在狗舍和马厩之间。母亲丢下他就走了，有可能是羽化登仙了，他后来溯源寻访，听闻有人在附近百里发现过龙的尸骨。

我对她来说是个累赘，银时可以肯定这一点。

高杉独有的气味消失了，夜风带来人的气味，食物的气味，人的气味是最复杂的，那是包含了血和酸臭还有其他动物尸体的味道。银时往后竖起耳朵，听到他的野狼朋友们在周围奔跑，他们四头狼从山上冲下来去围攻落单的猎物，人类比其他什么动物都好捕捉，但今天不同，那个公的取下背上的锄头，和野狼互相对吼，但是他颤抖了一下，锄头没能落下来，银时的狼朋友撕开了他的喉咙。

野狼饱餐的时候，银时才从树后现身，他优雅地逶迤上前，男人倒下后，耳边传来雌性和幼仔的尖叫。惊恐地盯着银时不放的是那个女人，她将幼仔紧紧护在胸前，她的脖子上挂着一支骨笛。狼朋友们正忙着填饱肚子，幼仔的肉是最鲜嫩的，而猎物的心脏属于银时。银时趴在她的胸口，女人就把骨笛丢掉了，九尾狐白色皮毛上沾的全是血，他大啖血肉，当他抬起头的时候，发现女人仍然对他大睁双目，银时心中好奇她在临死前对什么表示惊奇，他围着狩猎的朋友们打转了几圈，最后叼起骨笛思索良久，提醒自己时刻铭记心中的疑惑。

年代久远的宫殿里，银时步伐慢了下来，边走边用舌头舔尖利的牙齿。人心是极致美味，他在未被启蒙的生涯里找不出比心脏更让他渴求的东西。修行后他在菩萨跟前忏悔罪行，却不想菩萨告诫他的是：你与人结缘，你吃过他们的肉，喝过他们的血，与人的业缘一旦开始纠缠你，你便无法逃脱。

尘归尘，土归土，银时想到自己又以狐狸的本貌在世间生存，捕食人类也提防着被人类捕杀，过去他品尝人心熬过数十个季节，如今拿自己喂他们也无可厚非，他由此产生了一丝奇妙的慰藉。

他重新搜寻到高杉的气味，沿着宫墙奔跑，高杉的位置处于原本用来举行朝会的厅堂里。里面穹顶高耸，积了灰尘，高杉坐在中间一把搬来的椅子上和人商量什么，尽管点了灯，大殿还是很阴暗。一具尸体被放在他脚边，“上一回是死老鼠，这次直接给我死人……”银时听到他的声音，下意识地先往屏风后躲了起来，在丝面上咬开一个洞偷偷查看。

“高杉先生，触碰死者是不吉利的。”下属小心翼翼地说。高杉不听劝阻，他起身单膝跪下轻轻揭开白布，周围的下属就俯身放低了火把，方便他看清死者的面貌。尸体被损毁得很严重，上面全是肿胀的淤痕和钝器落下的伤口。

“我记得我交代过，你们要结伴而行，不可有一人落单。”

“是这样的，高杉先生，你的仆人不是在当差，而是独自偷溜去青楼寻欢，是他包下的妓女指认出了他，暴民们将他捆到市集，蜂拥而上杀死了他。”旁边的士族解释道。

在查看中，高杉伸手握住死者的下巴，让尸体微微张口，露出发青的舌头。暴民们往他喉咙里塞满了动物下货，然后用耕牛一路拖行到宫殿门口扔下。

“这群暴民越来越大胆了，他们是不是还说了些什么。”高杉抬起脸看了一眼臣下。

士族心中顾忌，迟疑了一阵才说：“无知暴民传言您剥削无度，宁愿搜刮民脂民膏发动战争也不肯救助百姓，所以他们要将宫门砸开，迎灵验真人做王，还要穿大王的衣服，拿您的杯子饮酒，他们打算要用武力让您离开这座城。”

高杉有些发笑，“打听的真是详细，但这是几年来他们第一次刺杀我的士兵。”

“没错，但他们不会善罢甘休，大人，我们现在就动手去搜查凶手吗？”

“不必了，退下吧。”他们行礼以后，指挥士兵将尸体抬出大殿，高杉侧过脸，朝屏风后刀了一眼，“偷听够了吗？大白狗。”

银时惊诧万分，但也毫不犹豫地从屏风后现身，一溜烟跑到高杉面前，暗自腹诽，我哪点像狗了。

高杉被从梦里叫起来，又与下属会谈了好一阵，有些睡眼惺忪，他也不急着离开大殿，站在原地沉思了一阵，银时就摆动着尾巴缓步绕他打转。

看来这是第二十三个年头，帝苑的皇室全死光了，当然有高杉在里面掺和的原因。在那之后，他并不愿意立即继任帝苑的大统，又因为穷兵黩武使得百姓怨声载道。在他独自统治帝苑的第三年，帝苑一位给信徒施与所谓‘神水’的药师被尊为灵验真人，参拜者云集，引来全城的争相供奉，僭了他的名。

银时回想起所有背景，禁不住跳到椅子上，红色眼睛朝高杉张望，只不过是一个普普通通的小神棍，比桂差远了，值得你这么劳神吗？

高杉穿着浅紫色的睡衣，外面匆匆罩一件深色锦袍，落在他身上的眼神十分复杂，末了，他说了句：“你真的像狗。”

银时愣了愣，你真的好烦，你能不能跟我说一下，你打算拿假菩萨和暴民们怎么办，我才不信你会是善罢甘休的人呢。

“呐，不过是妖言惑众，全部杀掉好了。”高杉微笑着说，银时用尾巴垫着头，蜷在椅子上，高杉伸手挠他毛绒绒的下巴三角。“长得挺有杀气，不过并不难看。”

先别说这个，我看到你遣散了宫人，还以为你变得有良心了呢，他们罪不致死啊，而且以后谁给你做饭？银时的声音状如婴儿的啼哭，又仿佛是一场大笑，尽管他克制住了努力改变口音听上去还是瘆人的慌，怪不得高杉的下属纷纷上书要将这只多话的宠物狐狸炖了给高杉做滋补。

“娘炮叫声。”高杉不屑地评论道。

原来你半个字都没听懂啊！银时竖起耳朵张口朝他大叫。他气急败坏，高杉神色淡然，他掩嘴打了个呵欠，蹲下身子将狐狸托到怀里，“回去休息吧。”

他抱着银时沿着银时跑来的路线返回寝宫，夜风嚣张地扬起他的外衣，狐狸面相凶恶，唤声凄惨，但他将爪子收起来，两三条尾巴搭上高杉的肩轻抚。有多少个夜晚他们相依而眠，银时此刻就有多么怀念他。这个念头令狐狸感到温暖，银时卧在他怀里仰头看向他的下颚，啼叫了三声，“嘤嘤嘤。”

“我刚刚好像听见‘喜欢你’之类的……总之是很恶心的话。”

你不是装做听不懂吗？银时不满地嗷嗷。

“感情色彩我听得出来。”高杉得逞地盯了他一眼，不过夜色中根本看不清。

银时把脑袋深深埋进他的腋窝。到了第二天早上他就用眩晕咒把高杉放倒了，绝对不是出于宠物难以维持自尊心，害羞所做的报复。他又四蹄并用匆忙跑出城门，找条偏僻巷子就地一滚化了个蹩脚的人形。

回望着被抛在身后的宫殿高墙，银时叹了口气，他真的没指望过高杉会良心发现放平民百姓一马，神兽杀人是会造孽的。银时整理了一下身上的装束，走出深巷，步入帝苑的宫墙之外，底层之中。他决定亲身拜访一下那位‘灵验真人’。

银时游走在街肆酒巷，帝苑向来重视贸易，繁华已远远超越邻近三国。这就是银时不设防出门的原因，其实他倒应该带高杉出来逛逛，这种事情他不是没做过。早在一年前，灵验真人声望尚且不显著之时。银时能变化两个时辰的人身，他拉着高杉易容畅游了一番帝苑的街巷。

高杉戴着黑色短纱帷帽，跟在他身边。高杉知道银时急切的想要他体察民生，向他证明他的臣民并不是如他想象的那般无可救药，但凡人类都有淳朴善良之处。

事实上，看到帝苑是一座如此生机勃勃的都城银时便感到非常欣慰，高杉逾制地扩大了都城的规模。然而他像割韭菜一样隔年向边疆施压，对周边行贿，继续他挑拨离间的战争游戏，又为此编纂了一套酷刑维护他的阶层。

“我非常清楚我的作为，能提供给他们的我都给了。”高杉说道，他看起来很不高兴。

“如今天下太平，其实我在战争年代，也很好奇你是拿什么喂饱他们的。”银时和他一起走过一座小桥。“好多次我总担心你撑不住，可是你热情高涨，如今是和平年代，让他们多种地，多卖卖货物，又有什么难的。”

高杉缓缓开口，“不错，我的都城是很美，可这表面的繁荣掩盖不了他们愚笨，他们毫无立场，盲目崇拜邪神，就连我的臣下也是如此，对我的诏书阳奉阴违。”

“你做的没错，高杉，是我的错。”银时有些心不在焉地打断他，“我起初以为你不至于花费二十年之久，人人说你得势于孩童寡妇之手，你索性不接手帝苑的王座，但你一定会坐上去的。且不说你改造这些平民需要多久，至少要两三百年吧，但你终究跟人类不同，不应该待在这个鬼地方过你说说你的想法，急着离开帝苑我们去做什么？”

“我修炼我的法力，你取回你的神性。”

“然后杀回沧海，或者别处跟沧海相近的度假山庄。”他刻薄地说。

“那叫仙界。”银时皱眉道。

“你太天真了，银时。”高杉冷笑一声，“我可不是碌碌无为的人，我强大的敌人不会放弃掌控这片盛产金铁的富饶土地，同样我也不会。”

银时有些疲惫，他揉了揉太阳穴，思考了一阵解释道：“好吧，你过的开心我也开心，但我发现了我不属于这里，继续下去我永远也恢复不了我的一成法力……”

“哼，趁早去寻找你的修炼场好吧，银时，”高杉没听他说完生气地瞅了他一眼，末了补上一句，“我们终究是完全不同的人。”

银时像尾巴被点着了似的，开始焦躁不安，他甚至想不起来他为什么也留在帝苑，他不愿意承认，但他的确直到最后也没有受到背誓的二重诅咒，比如断条腿或者失掉神性。

两人好一会儿全都不再开口，还是高杉陪他漫无目的地走了大半路途，随口说了句：“我饿了。”

他们上到一家生意很好的饭馆的二楼，特意找了个不起眼的角落，等上菜的这段时间里，他们都在静听饭馆里的闲聊话音。有一人开口道：“现在奖励开荒，要是晋侯不打仗爱护百姓就好了，我军中的弟兄听说要解甲归田，都高兴坏了，打仗打怕了啊。”

他说的是句中肯话，这时不远处坐席一位大汉冷冰冰的声音传来：“真是异想天开，那贼囚性格卑鄙，与他国有谋，若他不死，战事如何会停！”

旁边也有人连声同意，扯着脖子喊道：“我有亲戚在宫里当差，他们私下里都说晋侯根本不是人，当年有人在宴席下毒，毒杀了王储与先王一半的心腹，唯独晋侯无事，更别说他还养了一只九尾狐妖怪作伴，你们说岂不古怪。”

乍听到这个消息，饭馆里一片沉寂，不一会传来七嘴八舌的窃窃私语声。“改朝换代我都不关心，但若以后的大王真是个妖怪，日子就难过了。”“帝苑的都被他打包卖给了蜃国人了，传言他还喝人血。”“都说去年的瘟疫是晋侯与妖兽野合才招来的。”

银时听得脸色逐渐惨白，他差点伸出手先把高杉的耳朵捂住再说，高杉倒是没什么反应，他催促道：“赶快吃，你还要找个没人的地方变狗呢。”

“才不是狗……”银时才刚说出口，高杉夹了一筷子菜堵住了他的嘴。银时猝不及防，被戳疼了舌头，他乖乖咽下去，偷看高杉的眼睛。果然，情绪有点落寞，高杉心里很在意的吧。

赶集本来就有够混乱的了，此刻窗外传来震天的锣鼓声，这声音实在刺耳，饭馆里的人纷纷起身好奇地朝窗外打量。他们刚好坐在窗前的雅座，看到了闹市的情景。七八个人心甘情愿地抬着华美大骄，上面端坐一名耄耋老人，此人鹤发童颜，神采奕奕，手持木勺，正将所谓的‘神水’分发给众人，一眼看过去银时就知道那不过是泡了黄色符纸的脏水。

老人的两旁都有人高举彩色的旗帜服侍，旗帜上书：“救死扶伤，通灵神奇，是为灵验真人”。一时间街道上纷纷关门闭户，成群结队地涌向灵验真人，熙熙攘攘的人群夹道下跪，手接神水，口中念念有词。

饭馆里方才还交头接耳的客人也集体跑下楼，银时看到有人好心拉扯让他们跟去下跪，他赶紧挡在高杉面前一个个地婉拒着推开了。

银时一时尴尬，回头看到高杉已经戴好帷帽，拍他的肩催促道，“走吧。”银时还想说什么，旋即看到他扯出一个朦朦胧胧的笑，这让银时只觉得心碎。“我知道，我不是一个合格的统治者。”高杉接着道。

变身的时间到了，银时的虚影扑通一声消散了，他变回狐狸抓着高杉的衣角爬到他肩上，这样势必有人认出如此招摇的狐狸，于是高杉从后门走了出去。

银时如今再度踱步城中，他走到一口井边的大树，虽是白日，树上却倒挂着一具尸体。这种事情最近已屡见不鲜，地面的污迹越来越多，靠近菜市场，他向路人打听最近形势，那人告诉他，都城卫队近来巡查的越来越厉害，劝他不要随意滋事，晋侯几乎完全放弃了帝苑。城里乱了套，运进来的食物少的可怜，而且大都是提供给宫殿和军营了，几乎没有平民的份。而且这条街上，路人鬼鬼祟祟地在银时耳边说，昨天有个屠夫因为肉价太高被绑到炉子里烤熟了，整条街都是人肉的香味。

银时打了个哆嗦，他有点不敢再往下走了，“我说，你们没把他吃了吧。”银时赶紧问他，但陌生人已经不知道上哪儿去了。

然而今天银时还是晚去了一步，灵验真人昨夜已经被卫队强行带走，这片街市的所有的百姓都聚集在空地上，银时到了那儿告诉他们，不用管灵验真人如何，他会保证老人的安危，劝他们一定要弃城逃亡，因为昨日显然惹到了最后一步，高杉必然要开始最后的清洗和屠杀了。

他想不到经过粮食匮乏的时期，除了灵验真人这个信仰，贫民街市也选出了他们的头领，是个小偷也是妓院的打手。他们昨日给每个人发一枚竹签作为记号，连小孩子都有记号。银时自然拿不出竹签，便被成功认出是叛徒。

“你们把老神仙弄去哪里了！”他们一边将银时反绑双手一边质问，银时毫不慌张地待他们绑完了，计划着变身逃跑。接下来他们就要将他押到街市上游行，在宫城门前处死。他知道此刻再没别的机会，身子一扭化成原形就往地上跳。

“是妖法啊，妖法！”“刚刚那不是晋侯的狐狸吗，快去追！”

被惊吓过度的人们慌忙起身，拿起农具锤子冲了上去。银时一边放出臭气一边飞快地跑，既然失败了，他只想早点逃回宫城里去，所以他完全没料想到，这群人还留了一手。

他刚逃到城门口的广场上，衣衫褴褛的人群堵在路口，立了一面巨大的铜镜，这铜镜原本是放在宫城里的，他们是什么时候抢来的，银时刚产生这个念头，就看见除了铜镜以外，还有另一道金光朝他照过来，瞬间让他无所遁形。

“嘿嘿哈哈，继续跑啊九尾狐妖，这回总算让我逮到你变形了！”银时回过头看到了那名占星师，正坐在一旁的高楼上手执铜镜将金光刺向他的双眼。银时不记得这人是怎么被割去膝盖骨革职以后逼疯的，他在无尽的焚烧感中拼命挣扎。刚爬出一步，镜子的光就立刻追上来，狐狸一痛之下发出惊悚的婴儿哭声，又尖又响亮，极度可怜的样子惹得围观的人哈哈大笑。待到他终于在困境中精疲力尽，有人找来绳索将他的前后肢各捆上，拖到宫殿门前的广场上，拿三面镜子的折射彻底制住他的反抗。

银时在大铜镜面前蜷成一小团以减少被焚烧感刺痛的面积。周围突然热了起来，人们在宫城前的广场上架起火堆，搬来一口大锅架在上面，开始一桶桶往里面盛水。

银时好像有点明白自己接下来的处境了，有个孩子冲出来向他扔了块石头，顿时在额头上打出冒血的伤口。孩子的母亲立刻把他拉回去，“别乱打，九尾狐很稀有，吃了能长生不老。”

早在过去城里就传言晋侯饲养的九尾狐，肉吃了能包治百病。这会儿人们起哄的缘由也是这个，他们要把千辛万苦逮到的九尾狐剥皮解剖，煮作肉汤分而食之。也不应该感到意外，遑论见到的是真正的九尾狐，即使是在行凌迟片肉之刑的时候，人们对死刑犯的肉也会争相起哄甚至抢着用嘴去咬下来的。

尽管被制止过，仍是不断有石头和垃圾朝九尾狐扔过来，好奇他对疼痛的反应，银时没空躲避，他紧闭上眼睛，克制住内心中对死亡的恐惧。就在人们纷纷为了吃到九尾狐欢呼雀跃之时，最前方突然传来慌乱的喊声。有人带头惊慌失措地喊道：“神仙！救救老神仙！”片刻之间，对神仙的呼喊蔓延到整个广场，尽管其中大部分人完全看不见具体事态是什么样子。

正对宫门不到百米，银时听到了响动，他在疼痛中睁开一只眼睛，清清楚楚地望见站在宫墙上俯视暴民们的高杉晋助，他那不可一世，桀骜不驯的模样重新打动了银时。宫墙有十几米高，完全隔绝了徒手往上投掷石块的可能，因此百姓只有聚集在城墙下愤怒地叫喊，两手捶打紧闭的城门。

高杉一眼看到镜子前的银时，被金光照耀地无法动弹，一身神性的白毛凌乱不堪，伤痕累累，而且还将下巴抵在地上努力地朝他张望。高杉只看了一眼便收回目光，投向跪在跟前的耄耋老者。他拔出刀来，抵在老者脖颈上，扬了扬下巴示意道：“我管你是哪路神仙，快说，让他们放了我的宠物。”

老者神情恍惚地跪下叩首道：“老衲只是一介药师，对此事毫不知情。”高杉毫不迟疑地将手中的锋刃陷入了他的脖颈几分，堪堪靠近颈动脉，“少废话，按我教你的话去说！”

他收刀使了个眼色，侍卫一踹那老者，拎起他的衣领往城墙上一按，老者颤抖了几下，城墙下的人看到他受难都震惊了，纷纷跪下求饶，一片寂静中听到年迈的老者哽咽了两声，对城下的人请求道：“放……放了晋侯大人的宠物。”

人群中传来懊丧之声，一声高过一声，但他们并未违抗老者的话语，高杉满意地看见他们将镜子一面一面挪开，他也命侍卫放开老人然后退下，城墙上就剩他一人了。  
从铜镜的镇压中解脱出来，银时恢复了一丝气力以后动若脱兔，左闪右闪来到城墙边，奋力一跳越上城墙爬到高杉肩上喘气。高杉将手伸上来，摸了摸他的爪子，银时有气无力地舔着他的手背。听到高杉凶狠地吓唬他：“叫你通敌，你他妈的活该。”

人家知错了嘛，可没想到的是竟然连如此疯狂的民众都有底线，会认真听从一个老人的话。银时嘤嘤嘤叫唤了几声，以为事情到此为止，可他没想到远不止这么简单。

高杉轻柔地抚摸了他一会儿，银时刚觉得很受用，高杉忽然将他丢开，狐狸乖乖坐在一旁舔皮毛上的伤口，看到高杉又拿着剑走向了那位老者。天呐，他该不会是要……

老人昨日被强行关进牢里，已经被吓坏了，他尽力镇静地向高杉说起：“老衲平生只会救人性命，从未做过伤天害理之事，更未掠夺分毫财物，求您看在积善的份上饶老衲一命吧。”

“未曾掠夺财物，不做伤天害理之事。”高杉冰冷而缓慢地重复了一遍他说的话，语气听的人头皮发麻。城楼下的高声喧哗又响起了，这次民众齐刷刷向高杉下跪，欲为老人求情。

他说的是真的，高杉，人修成这样很不容易的，咱们从长计议好吗？银时说道。

“若你说的不是假话，那么你的衣食住行谁为你操办，你的仪仗气派从何而来，哼，不过是一沽名钓誉之辈。”老者听得目瞪口呆，高杉说着上前一记利落的挥刀，灵验真人的表情一时凝固，头颅已被应声砍下，从尸体上飞出掉入人群之中。

高杉哇啊啊……银时大惊，嚎叫出声。高杉将沾血的刀扔到地上，耳边传来令人窒息的尖叫和哭喊，他眼睛亮得吓人，对着无头的尸体继续说道：“若你是真神，此刻已经向我复仇。”

他轻蔑干笑了两声，银时意识到了一丝异样，是诅咒啊高杉，刚刚下到你身上的……他还没来得及探究清楚，高杉倚着空荡荡的宫城，垂下视线看向城墙下黑压压的人群，以及源源不断地赶赴广场，向死者跪拜哀悼的人们。他面对这副情景不过三秒，喉咙里立即翻涌上来一股甜意，他痛苦地将其吞咽下去，最终却还是支撑不住咯出一股鲜血。

完了，那一瞬间银时眼前充满了不详，他本能的邪术是得人之死期，取人之心脏。他跳向高杉，想在最后付出一丝努力，却听到天际传来一声撕裂的雷声，原本正常的天空忽然滚来大片乌云，云与云的间隙里透出彩色霞光。

高杉不再看着人群，他在反常天气带来的阴霾中转过身来，终末的天光让他的脸颊现出一抹奇异而病态的嫣红，银时怔怔地凝视他的眼眸，缠裹左眼的绷带松散了，一圈一圈地滑落，绷带下有只完整的眼睛在发出绿光，高杉擦拭掉嘴边的鲜血向他说出最后一句话：“笨蛋白毛天然卷。”

“不要！”银时趴在地上朝他大喊一声，倏然变回了半神之身，已经晚了，从城墙上传出凄然的长啸，瑰丽的青龙在他眼前腾空而起，狂风席卷而来，城墙下的人被吹的头晕眼花，像麦秆一般倒下，那个庞然大物在空中盘旋，人们在下面大叫着：“龙神啊！龙神显灵了！”

张牙舞爪形容起他来相当贴切了，银时清晰地看到龙的五只爪子，分叉的双角和银色的长须，他甚至看到一双久违的双目，龙完整之身在世上只存留了一分钟。自从风云开始变幻，天空从没有停止过落下惊雷，银时心中充满了绝望，高杉化龙回眸望了一眼苍穹的神灵，他背对着宫城，向抬头朝他张开手臂的人们吐出致命的龙息。

城下所有的人，一切事物都被龙神的烈火焚烧成灰烬，与此同时，一道此生未见的恐怖雷光径直朝空中的龙劈下，龙的烈焰随生命一同流逝殆尽，银时瘫倒在周围被炙烤如火炉的城墙上，如同失去了毕生的气力，如果他曾有流泪，也全都被烤干了。

一场雨将天罚的烈火浇熄，银时下了城楼，从毫无生气的灰烬里走过，到边的时候靴底都沾上了灰白的一层新泥。连极端的天罚都没能第一时间杀死高杉，他往东方飞行一小段距离然后坠落在地。银时在乱坟岗找到他的时候，高杉连尸体都不如，身上还萦绕着诅咒，但他仍是活着的。

“是不是很疼？”银时坐下来和他并排躺在乱坟岗，侧过身枕着手臂说，“你最怕疼了，第一次的时候边做边恨我，伤了眼睛只有我舔舔才会好点。”

“唔，幸好感觉不到，我只剩了声音和听力，其他地方凑不出来了，好肉太少。”高杉说，他的皮肤没有一块好的，仔细看内脏也是。“你想做什么啊，银时？”

“我啊，有个想带你回沧海的愿望，如今连这也做不到了。”

“想想我对你真好，银时，我总让你有愿望可以期许。”高杉嘲弄地说道，过去他这时候会翘起嘴角，眼角有些黑痕，眼睛里有血性的光。

银时禁不住对他伸出手去，他只闻见残留血肉迅速腐烂的气味，鼻头一酸，“对我好不好，你心里最清楚了吧。”银时将眼泪咽下去，怄气起来，“你这个混蛋，总是企图离开我，或是先我而死，没那么简单。”

“死有什么可惜的，你要看我贯彻下去圆滑与世故，作为一名人类与他们争斗下去，在我们分道扬镳以后渐渐老死；还是现在一蹴而就，毫无痛苦地死去呢？何况我总算给你留下了最重要的期许。”他仅存的声带让他可以淡淡地笑出声音。“银时，我累了，我操持帝苑城十余年，竟落到这般下场，总之全是因为你，不过将来也没有机会了，你要好好活着。”

“我活不下去，高杉，我会活不下去的，什么是笨蛋白毛天然卷？这么逊的遗言到底是什么意思啊？”银时对他失声叫道。

“我不幸的人，我保证你会欣然活下去，”高杉打了个呵欠。“我累了，别吵让我休息一会。”

“千万别休息，再陪我说一会话吧，”银时喃喃，“高杉，要我帮你把遗骸带回沧海吗？”

“不用，就葬在这里吧，别辜负我选了那么久。”

“有多久？”

“三秒钟。”

“你活了七百个年头，现在你告诉我三秒钟。我该怎么办，我要为你挡雨吗？”

“雨啊 ，别挡了，是我给你下的雨，不想你被火烧坏；如果你喜欢的话，带走我的灵魂当纪念也行；还有帝苑城，早已充满杀戮，积重难返，你抛弃它去往别处生活吧，我没有多余的话了，再见。”

“高杉……”

“晚安，银时。”

银时将脸在淤泥里埋了埋，灰土和血迹让他的全身肮脏不堪，“在我死的时候，又有谁来为我收尸呢？”

“会有人的，一定会有……”

高杉本不想让他失望，可声音戛然而止，他彻底不在了。


	18. 番外：春之梦

高杉近来做的梦确实离奇，他总会梦见自己待在幽闭空间里，今天是一条巷子，好在还有出口。高杉坐在巷子尽头的地面上，纳闷地仰望头顶上不足三尺见方的天空，如此明净的天空他在梦里极少见到。巷子里安静如常，高杉考虑要不要走出去，然而在梦里他没有这个打算。直到，寂静中有喘息声传来，一只九尾狐狸蹑手蹑脚地出现在入口处，那熟悉的家伙让高杉心中一紧。然而梦中狐狸对他完全陌生，从巷口一步步往里走进来，血红色的眼睛瞬也不瞬地盯着他看。

他这尚未驯化的眼神引来高杉极大的反感，当即叫了它几声“蠢狗”，狐狸全然不理会，又朝前走了几步，一张妖异的脸孔和狭长的眼睛让高杉内心发憷。

“银时。”高杉终于叫了它的名字，狐狸有了点反应，它耳朵动了动，眼神忽明忽暗，好像觉得对面的猎物变得有趣了起来。知道梦里的狐狸野性并未褪去，高杉从手边捡起石子朝它丢去，狐狸胆小，总会对人存有畏惧，但这只偏偏不为所动。高杉疑虑地和它对望了一阵，手边还有一块吃剩的骨头，高杉也朝它扔去。

狐狸对骨头不感兴趣，平日里多话的它这时候叫也不叫，对接下来丢它脸上的糕点，肉干和木头统统视而不见。它甚至原地坐下了，直直地和高杉对望，眼睛的颜色越发红的滴血。高杉坐在地上往后退去，靠在墙上，这家伙向来乖巧，但如果这不是他，而是只剩下原始野性的九尾狐，无论如何都是一个威胁。

但狐狸也不打算攻击他，高杉不对它丢东西了，它又轻盈地踱步过来，顿时一人一狐都被逼到角落里。狐狸的尾巴拢过来，它低头歪过身舔着高杉坐下来以后并拢的双腿，侧着朝腿根伸舌头，高杉被激得一阵颤抖，然而在梦里，他不自觉地被舔地将腿分开。狐狸像得到信号一样，迅速从正面钻进他的衣摆下，衣衫很单薄，里面一件内衣都没有。高杉感到有一堆软毛拂过他的腿侧，狐狸整个夹到他的两腿之间，只剩尾巴在外耸动，皮毛在大腿肌肤上柔和的触感让人内心发痒，然而它继续探入更深处，头埋在高杉的私处，舌头四处舔舐，将高杉的后穴撑开，又卷起舌头来向里面探入……

天空湛蓝，巷子外似乎偶尔有人经过，高杉咬着唇发出喘息。狐狸的尾巴伸过来将他的腿打得更开，高杉顿了顿，低头盯着它看了半晌，一只手隔着衣物按下了它不停乱动的头……

醒来只觉得脑子里一团乱麻，这异常的梦境经历让高杉晋助一大早脸色十分差劲，引来下人的诚惶诚恐。于是他的门客刻意向他提起哪位贵族的女儿正要出嫁，要他在其中挑选一个，联姻对集团极为有利。高杉找借口打发了他们，他近年来格外缺乏耐心，床伴无论男女大都关系持续不了一周。况且今早的梦正让他怒火中烧。

“狐狸去哪儿了，死狗又玩失踪，鬼鬼祟祟准没好事。”高杉恨恨地问道。下属听了连连告饶，说那狐狸有妖法，今早被发现突然变大了，直有一人高，滋扰大人睡眠，仆人看到了才赶紧叫人把它抓起来，那狐狸倒也服帖，如今正关进笼子待大人处置。

原来如此，高杉听他们说银时“变得有一人高”，顿时有些好奇，他们给高杉带路到了关银时的笼子。狐狸正缩在角落里悠闲小憩，果然是团巨大的卷毛云，体型颇符合他的上古神兽的头衔。

高杉走过去，伸手进笼子里抓住他的一只耳朵，似笑非笑地说：“恭喜你升职了，银时，从宠物升为坐骑。”

银时一惊，睁开眼睛看到是他，高杉你吓得人家差点放屁了知不知道？他如今嘤嘤嘤的声音也扩大了几倍，惹得周围侍卫都想堵耳朵又不敢堵，进而嫌恶地瞪他。

“给我控制好你那狐臭的毛病，信不信我让医生切了你的腺体。”

你好阴毒噢，给没病的狐狸做手术。银时乖乖蹭了蹭他的手，只想要高杉快点拿出钥匙。

“还有，你早上在我床上做了什么？”高杉偏不拿钥匙，抱着手在笼子前面站稳了，“变大了可以造反是吗，信不信我立刻叫人把你剁了做汤，刚好够全府上下吃一顿。”

那个，呃，这个。银时听到“汤”字就是一个激灵，银毛差点竖起来，

高杉得意地看他心虚地缩进角落里，知道梦不是无缘无故发自他本身的，他确实高兴了不少。这时候他又叫人拿来了一个东西。银时看到了，那是个皮革项圈。

人家天生神兽，你这是侮辱！侮辱！银时对他乱叫，但看到高杉在他眼前转两圈钥匙，他还是耷拉下耳朵，乖乖就范了。

项圈勒住银时的脖子，人们给高杉拿来链子，他摇了摇头，一手伸进内圈把银时扯向自个儿住处。他好像真的对把狐狸当坐骑这件事跃跃欲试，银时看到他好奇的目光，惊呼不要脸，七百岁的人跟个小孩似的肆无忌惮。

高杉在屋里坐下，工作和饮食清晨都有人为他安排好了，一卷卷布帛竹简摊开在桌案上。然而高杉不急着动手忙公务，银时解完手出来看到他目光跟着自己跑，心里有些发毛。末了，高杉勾勾手指，银时轻声走过来，高杉并不摸他，却将手探到他的狐狸毛里面，一直往下捏住他的一颗丸球放在手中。银时克制住反弹起来的冲动，因为高杉总是把握不好力度，他怕高杉想到了什么歪点子修理他。

“这也变大了，”高杉的手掠过鼠蹊部，把另一颗也拿在手中捏了捏，“记得以前都是瘪的。”

毕竟还是狐狸，秋冬天的时候就到发情期了。银时想从他的掌握下逃开，想不到高杉逗弄了两下，他灼热的生殖器不安分地整根凸出来了，他还打算再隐藏一会呢。

“色狐狸。”高杉诧异地收回手，用他的脖子上的毛擦了擦。他又在坐垫上抓住项圈把银时拉到面前，眼睛对上他的眼睛。“你打算怎么办呢？”

看到他满眼写着“好想知道狐狸怎么手淫哦”，银时非常不满，通过眼神跟他脑内交流道：“我倒想问你们龙的洞开在哪里呢。至于狐狸当然是和狐狸搞在一起了，有时候也会和狼或狗，别瞪我，我可不擅长爬跨，几百年没有过纯狐狸生活了。”

“哦，那要是你当年在阴沟里播下的种子长大了怎么办。”高杉咄咄逼人地问。

“畸形儿很快会死，鲜有与神杂交成功的，哪怕生下来也早过寿命期限了。但据我所知，存活是没有的。”银时解释了一番，精神力消耗让他口干舌燥，他懒得再看高杉的眼睛。高杉终于把手从项圈里取出来，把银时往旁边一推，他往门边走去。

“你出去干嘛？”银时有种不祥的预感。他跳下椅子转悠到高杉眼前，一下子就感知到了他的意图。高杉也索性说出口，“当然是去拿链子，好将你锁起来观察一番。”

还未等高杉打开门栓，地上的狐狸化身灵动的刺客，一团流光溢彩的白云朝他扑去。狐狸身后展开九条尾巴，张口在他的脖颈边轻咬威胁道：“别太过分了，高杉君，我平生最不喜欢被人强制监禁了，哪怕软禁都比那有用。”

高杉被重重扑倒在地上，他和狐狸大眼瞪小眼，高杉愣了愣神，对他发出咆哮：“来劲了是吗，给我滚下去！”

银时眯起眼睛，爪子按住他的四肢，一张妖异而狰狞的毛脸贴到高杉的脸上，发出与动物完全不同的清冷吐息。“别急，高杉，你看我对你很有感觉，不如我们两个关门来做吧。”

“怎么可能跟你做，你这只……”高杉还未说完，狐狸就一口咬住他的肩，像对待食物一样把他拖到屋中间的软榻扔上去。高杉面朝下想继续骂他，想不到银时爬上软榻跳上他的背，整个体重都压在了他身上，爪子刚好包住他的身体。高杉这下完全清醒了，要他离开否则砍了他的狗头。

“忍着点吧高杉君，阿银真的撑不住了，再说和野兽做爱也是种情趣嘛。”银时将爪子下压，让他的身体对折起来，高杉感觉到了，银时的东西在戳他的阴部。“自己脱衣服，冬天穿得太多，我的皮毛会温暖你的。”

“不，绝对不行。”高杉的肩上有点疼，银时对下嘴的力度把握不好，这么交谈太累了，他待会儿肯定不准备再说这么多。

看到他没动作，银时张口咬住他的领子，一下撕开一大片，他将剩下的布料也咬开，这工作对现在的他来说有些过于精细了，高杉感到自己正在被啃来啃去。当银时的牙齿在他的后背不小心落下了一个血红色的点，高杉终于挣扎起来。

“别动我！”他在扭动中又被爪子刮伤了，高杉的声音流露出了哭腔，“别动，我自己脱。”他像豁出去一样说出来这句话，立即产生了不安，转过脸看趴在他肩上的狐狸。“会很疼吗？”

“一开始会有点疼，就和平常做爱一样。”银时伸出舌头往他脖颈的小伤舔了舔，“别怕，是我。”

高杉将信将疑地低头，狐狸的后腿卡在他的大腿处，高杉不得不用膝盖支撑起自己，他解开下裳的腰带，衣服一层层滑落下来。银时立即移到下身，牙齿撕开他的内裤丢到一旁，然后伸出舌头上下舔弄臀部的缝隙。离开水使得高杉有经常沐浴的习惯，加之过去了这么些年，他苍白的皮肤晒成健康的小麦色，银时后腿夹紧他的臀部，银毛在他洁净的身体上大肆抚弄，半数以上的尾巴塞到高杉的下身空隙，大大掰开他柔软而强韧的大腿。

和梦里一样，高杉想到那个梦，脸上有点发红，狐狸当时该不会真的趁他睡觉的时候舔他吧，太卑鄙了。银时接着抚慰他的囊袋，用舌头卷过他的阴茎，高杉前端硬了起来，狐狸毛绒绒的摩擦让他心痒难耐，差点收腿夹住了正在他的下身服务的脑袋。银时又舔了一会儿，高杉提醒他：“润滑剂，在床边的柜子里。”

不需要那个。狐狸叫了两声，高杉的恐惧重新开始浮现。但这时候再反悔绝对晚了，银时的爪子扒上他的肋骨，让高杉的背弓的更厉害了，他的阴茎来到臀缝边，不由分说开始缓慢向内推挤。那东西湿湿热热，形状像一把匕首，而且对他润滑不够的后穴来说实在太大了。才刚顶进来，高杉拼命地往前躲避，骂银时是个骗子。

真是的，一点也不可爱，快让我进去。银时更加分开他的臀，借着软骨强行破开太长时间未被侵犯过的肠道，高杉绷紧了身体发出难忍的闷哼。然而野兽的进攻太过于强势，他完全抵挡不了就被插了一半进来。狐狸觉得已经占有他了，更加用力地将整根都送进去。高杉仍在不知死活收紧的括约肌让他们两个都有些难受，银时在他体内来回滑动了一会，算是提醒他该放松了。前肢扣在高杉肩上，银时收了收爪子，此刻他的身形有成年虎的大小，光是借力高杉也有够痛苦的，但高杉倔得把手肘支在软榻边缘，身体痉挛着冒冷汗。

太勉强了，你比野兽还不懂事。银时往下强按高杉的肩，高杉不满地哼声，上身都被埋进被褥里。狐狸一刻没停，屈起后腿在他体内开始了一轮进进出出。

“呜……好深……不要了……疼……”高杉疼得发抖，尽力舒缓后穴，强忍着不想泄出声音，他没能坚持多久就哭喊出来，狐狸速度越来越快，性器格外巨大，让他的后穴被扩张到前所未有的程度。随着银时一阵警示性的叫唤，高杉鼓起勇气往身后看去，更是脸色大变，那沉甸甸的囊袋同样撞击在他的臀部，发出响亮的声音，而直有他手腕粗细的阴茎迅速拔出他的身体，又整根没入。

“停下……银时……太可怕了……啊……”高杉被他蹂躏了一阵，脸色红的可以滴水，蹙起的眉头满是恐惧。他徒劳地往前挣动，然而那根性器像是要将他钉在床铺上一样，不住地往肚子深处捅着。

“这时候不是银时，是你的狗。”狐狸怪笑着与他对话，“高杉快看这个。”

后穴里匕首般的性器竟然又涨大了许多，每一次进出都越发艰难和沉重，高杉反应过来惊慌地吞下口中越发高亢的叫声，抓住身旁狐狸的前肢。“不，求求你！”

野兽听不懂你在说什么。银时享受地抖了抖耳朵，对他说，这是第二次充血。

于是高杉感到阴茎根部有什么东西袭上穴口，狐狸下巴搁在他肩头，将他身体紧紧地扣在床榻上往里面硬挤。高杉还没明白那是食肉动物的结，埋入体内的肉棒，底部开始迅速的膨胀起来，银时趁机将第一个塞进去，然后喘息着往里面塞第二个。

高杉快疯了，那东西又粗又热，在他身体里很快涨的跟苹果一样大，第二个还堵在他的穴口，一半露在外面，将原本弹性就不够的穴口撑到了极限。“啊啊啊 啊啊……”

银时故意停下来问他：“殿下，您指路呗，我左右为难。”

“进去……”高杉濒临崩溃，不得不对他吼道，“第二个……也放进去。”

狐狸应许地一挺身，蛮横地挤入，甚至带出“噗嗤”一声。高杉睁大了眼睛，矜持荡然无存，这回叫声恐怕连住所外的人都听得到。他完全没有了反抗的力气，彻底瘫倒下来，剧烈地喘息着。你这半推半就的毛病我倒挺喜欢，因为太好骗了。银时兴奋地直叫，他咬住布条的一端扯下凌乱的绷带，舔过高杉常年不见日光的左脸。

“嗯……狗……天杀的……肚子好痛……”高杉迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，下身有些麻木了，后穴里塞的太满，而狐狸已经停止移动，他同样在高杉肩头伸着舌头喘息不已，将精液有力地注入最深处。

射精的过程非常长，不一会便有液体从连结处溢出，滴落在洞穴周围。高杉没法在意那么多，他只盼望着那两个巨大的结能尽快变小，从他身体里拔出来。

银时怕他无聊，他等结消退了一些，用爪子将他强行翻转过来，后穴里的性器突然变幻角度，不同的位置受到挤压，高杉的呻吟变了一个调，银时将摆在旁边的垫子一个个叼过来，在他的背后铺了好几层，然后整个身体压上去。高杉仰面挪动，伸手抱紧了扑到面前的银毛球，感到性器还顶着他的最深处不断地射精。狐狸最柔软的白毛凑到他的胸口摩擦。他用舌头舔了舔左边的乳尖，高杉敏感得发抖，手更加箍紧了狐狸满是毛的脖子，越往后背毛发越硬，有种金属的触感。经过刚才一轮操干，高杉泪眼朦胧地，脸上全是冰冷的液体，有点服软。银时用舌头舔他的嘴唇，装作是在接吻，可是高杉看清楚了他的毛绒绒的怪脸，转过头去不让亲。

“哼，你这丑东西。”

被他嫌弃让银时气得两眼发直，妈的，你的泥鳅样比我好看不到哪儿去，我有机会一定要把你卷成一团打包带走。

“‘咿咿呀呀’耳朵快聋了，快抽出去，娘炮。”高杉话没说完便呜咽一声，银时狠狠将第一个结拔了出来，由于大部分还卡在高杉身体里，他也被带着往下拖行。

“喂，高杉，我们是要锻炼你那和我那的相对摩擦力吗？”银时往他脑海里淡淡地说。

高杉脸色一黑，一手揪起他的项圈勒住了，等待银时自己抽出去。银时忘了还有这一着，他偷偷嘀咕：我还挺想玩的，然后把第二个结也拔了出来。

高杉感觉体内的东西缩小了一圈，然而狐狸的阴茎射完却并没有软下来，而且被银时在他疼得火辣辣的甬道里来回抽送，让高杉可以清晰地勾勒出那阴茎末端骨头的形状。这突如其来的奇怪东西让高杉瞬间僵在榻上，一动也不敢动。狐狸那张泛着邪气的面孔上挂着狰狞的笑，高杉大脑一片空白，猜不透这家伙到底在想些什么。这时候听到连结的地方传来水声，那根奇形怪状的阴茎终于被完全带离他的身体，高杉难堪的哼叫，被射入体内的大量精液泼洒出来，溅在他的大腿上，且还在源源不断地流淌。他把脸深深埋进狐狸的脖颈毛里。

“别害羞啊，主人，才刚刚开始。”狐狸贴上来几根柔软的尾巴，还有他清香的吐息，高杉肚子里的精液流了不到一半，被那根带骨头的阴茎又一次堵回穴口，圆柱状的粉色肉块轻松便没入里面。恍惚中感知到异物侵犯的高杉身体猛地抽搐了一下，终于憋不住哭了出来。

这把狐狸吓了一跳，他停下将要继续的动作，一对上高杉的眼睛，愧疚感立刻如潮水般袭来。

高杉目光凝聚起来，眼泪擦掉后又冒出，发现狐狸趴在胸口用一副温顺的样子在看他，他就越发火大，抓着狐狸的项圈上下摇晃，勒得他两眼翻白直吐舌头。“你从早上起就在乘人之危，小人！”

狐狸有些疑惑，他缓过气来问：“早上怎么了，噢，我很少见你梦的那么沉，所以偷偷看了梦境一眼……”

知道真相高杉越发恼羞成怒，不管后穴依然在被贯穿中酸痛，用脚死命踹他，银时肚子被踹得狠了，为了化解他升上来的脾气，索性又沿着泥泞的甬道插了进去。这个姿势虽然无法一捅到底，但高杉还是因为进来的器物发出了一声不知是痛苦还是欢愉的浪叫。银时继续浅浅地抽插着，他叫唤道：我这顾及不到，你射过几次了，嗯？他还从左边伸出全部尾巴像翅膀一样将高杉的上半身抬起来，高杉两只手抓在项圈上，几乎全身都陷入了洁白的动物毛发里，随着狐狸的撞击上下晃动。“你怎么还不骨折，”高杉的声音不大地发出咒骂：“找人骟了你……畜生……”

银时对他的威胁习以为常，柱身摩擦到内壁的兴奋点，高杉发出一声细碎而可爱的尖叫，摩擦中不断滴落的液体让他的穴口寂寞地发痒，禁不住暗自期待着更激烈的交合。

“不得不说，你真有小母狗的潜质。”狐狸咧开嘴微笑着向他传音。 

高杉眼中再一次涌起迷蒙的水雾，神情比他痛苦的模样更让人心疼。狐狸盯了他一会儿，眼中是浓郁的黑，将他压得更牢，狐狸的结再次开始充血，拉开他的双腿，硬挺的性器抵在野兽粗糙的无毛皮肤上摩擦着，他在狐狸的又一次高潮中绷起嘴角，极度后悔，他就不该让银时这幅样子爬上他的床，这都是些什么东西啊，不是有心理创伤的施虐狂妖怪，就是有心理创伤的施虐狂野兽。

“……银时！”高杉往后仰起头，嘶哑地叫他，狐狸懵懂的眼神落在他身上，看到这出身高贵的漂亮人儿闷在他的皮毛里，身体热得发烫。高杉头扭到一旁想要冷静，方才沉溺的神情消了大半，额发全汗湿了，他咬牙朝银时抛出一句莫名其妙的话：“你这条狗，别不把我当回事。”

“不敢不敢，您和我是天壤之别。”银时讨好地轻轻摇动压在他身下的尾巴，他在交合处的结又一次涨大了，这次他只进去了一个。没那么疼了吧，他狭长的红色眼睛打量着高杉的神态，高杉脸上和身体都微微发红。与野兽交合带来的是纯粹而原始的生殖欲望，让他有种沦为同类的错觉。正如银时所愿，他竟然逐渐适应了这类他前所未有的奇特欲望。

呐，机会难得，陪我干完这一年的份怎么样？衷心感谢你哦，高杉君。


	19. 种子

他很想闭上眼，就此一睡不醒，漫漫长夜里，只剩他孤身一人，怀着爱欲的饥渴和命运的诅咒，徘徊在回忆的长廊中。大雨在每一个环节将他浸透，无论是诅咒之雨、慈悲之雨，还是恩赐之雨，均是漫无目的、虚无的回响。

“这就是我。”

无止境地眷念着失去的时间和失去的东西；自我陶醉和自我满足；年华虚度、一无所获；与世界隔绝，与他人无关联，空虚和孤独；流于表面的荣华。

有种气味越来越浓烈，花的芬芳，还有花的倩影，银时的脑海中浮现出水仙花的清晰图像，但他明白那不是真正意义上水仙。他之所以总能分辨出高杉的气味，是由于他衣料上以琥珀、苔藓、迷迭香为主提炼成的独特熏香。

“银时，你可真喜欢做梦啊。”低沉的声音在正前方响起，“你知不知道，我耗尽了所剩无几精力，不是让你留在过去，而是为了让你看到……”

他的声音在话语中颤抖不止，银时睁开眼睛，他立即摸了摸头发和尾巴，身上一滴水都没有，雨水、坟墓，全部离他而去。他昏倒在一座格外宽敞的厅堂里，只有正前方的大窗在透着亮白微光，有个人影侧着身，负手立在窗后，早已等候他多时，反而只有他仍旧身处于重现高杉之死的痛苦中无法自拔。

银时战战兢兢地爬起来，循着气味往前走了几步，他开口：“高杉，即使我知道那是再次上演的幻觉，但太多年了，我仍然会有和当初一样恐慌。”

窗后的人对他轻缓地低语：“先放一放那些事，过来吧。”

消瘦的剪影和他的气味让银时感到陌生又熟悉，他定定地注视了前方一刻，向空空如也的四周打量一番后，才走向窗前，高杉朝他伸出一只手，银时拉住了，借力踏上半人高的平台。

成群结队的鸟儿拍打着翅膀从头顶上掠过，朝远方的山丘飞去，眼前豁然开朗，观景台风格别具匠心，连每一道栏杆都精雕细琢，人间的繁华也胜过记忆中的任何城市百倍。但与此奢华而富有生机的景观反差巨大的，是抓住银时手指的那个人。

他或许仍是记忆中的高杉，带有高杉的相貌特征，仅剩的碧色竖瞳里满是阴鸷和傲慢，削尖的下巴和并不健硕的身材。可是从他的手上传来腐叶土的气息，他的头发白如枯骨，皱纹爬上了每一寸完整的皮肤。面前老人像一片羽毛又像是一片锋利的剑，银时庆幸自己天生拥有一对红眼，能将所有的惊叹都隐藏于颜色的明暗中。他不觉得失望，只是充满好奇。

“你看到的我死于天罚，为了一件小事，随你怎么说，呵呵，那就是一件微不足道的小事。”华服老人的声音和枯叶一样易碎，转身踱步到桌边落座，繁冗的衣饰拖行在光可鉴人的地面上，久等令他浑身酸痛，要静坐休息一阵儿才会稍微好转。

“高杉，我这么称呼你没错吧？”银时谨慎地发问，高杉不看他，抬手对他示意，“随你。”

银时晃悠了一阵尾巴，他最强烈地一次感到妖怪之身与周边的环境格格不入，有一部分原因是穷酸。他仍头脑晕眩，恍惚间眼前孤零零的坐在特权席位上的人变得无比遥远。银时拉开一把椅子坐下，椅子宽敞柔软，足以摆放他的所有尾巴。但他如坐针毡，不停挪动屁股寻找新位置，过一会儿，高杉握着青铜酒杯，手肘拄在桌上，一只眼睛看过来。

银时停止乱动咳了两声，他摸了摸下巴，最终说道：“真了不起，你居然没吐血而死。”

高杉的笑声……银时没法接受他此时的笑声，和寒潮一样冷酷，不知道他究竟经历了什么。“让你失望了，小狐狸。”银时意识到他不直呼自己的名字，而是用一种令人不安的口吻妥善地称呼他。“毕竟帝苑城发生的惨剧，依然让你念念不忘。”

“这点我看出来了，可你为什么能避开死亡的结局？” 

“我仍旧会血洗城下，只不过借的是人类的手和弓箭。”高杉低声作答：“我继任大权，南下讨伐，到那时候我才发现我变不回蛟身了，而且还会不断衰老。”

他的话让银时感到重压在心头，而且在高杉那只眼睛里有绿油油的灯火在摇曳。银时咬了咬牙，拿起桌上一只预先盛满的杯子，缓缓质问道：“人类同化了你？”

“没人可以影响我，能让我作出抉择的只有我自己。”高杉微笑着抿了一口酒，狡猾而恶毒的眼神落在银时身上，“你看到了吧，我的都城有多么耀眼，我将她更名为‘业’，她之前还有许多名字，其中之一便是‘丰镐’。”

银时的手有些不稳，酒液洒出来一滴，他放下酒杯，揉了揉太阳穴，移开视线，投向观景台下的鳞次栉比的建筑物，白云美丽如画，琉璃瓦光彩照人，然而他始终不肯相信，他如今身处的就是他曾日思夜想的地方，所谓人类最辉煌的城市的最高点——丰镐。

“你被人类打败了，可悲的狐狸。”高杉向他宣布，透过皱纹和白发，银时察觉到他的心也不再如记忆里一样孤胆和血性。“我已行将就木，召唤你前来，是因为我只想让你知道，使你失败的不是诅咒的折磨、人间的教化，而是时间。”

莫名其妙的，眼前的这个人让银时感到陌生又恐惧，他心中带着沉重的感情，他记忆中的高杉晋助，虽然刻薄又极端，但绝不会对他如此冷酷。更何况他的死、他的爱恨和他的灵魂总是与银时纠缠不清，就好像举手就能摘到的鲜花，散发着馥郁的清香。可如今银时恍然触碰到的，只有透骨的冰凉。

高杉用没戴戒指的右手托腮，捕捉他的每一个细微神情中所蕴含的不安，稍后他微笑着再度开口：“最好不要内疚和自责，我很清楚你遭遇了什么，他到死前仍在利用你，以吞噬你的感情为乐。”

银时想在他面前镇定下来，但随着时间的推移，他却恐惧的越来越厉害，舌头也不听使唤了，“不是的，他只不过太笨拙了。”

“你尽力装作若无其事，却是个最严重的悲观主义者。”年迈的高杉对他耳语一般地说道。

“可能我的确做错了事，才会导致你的出现。”银时整理了一番思绪，刹那间又恢复了客气而冷漠的语气，“帝苑城之变后，我带走了你的灵魂，诅咒让我死去活来，越来越无法接受你的死，选在枼城用龙脉复活了你。灵魂是次要的，我的行为的确复活了我的高杉，可是‘现行的存在’仍需要踏入轮回，不得不演变出了另一种可能，那就是如今的这个你。”

“你的想法完全正确，你的确懂得了很多新东西，我化为人类后还是能用一点点时空的法术。”

“修成人身不比跨入神的领域容易多少，”银时阴郁地瞧着栏杆，“对当时的你而言，飞升成神即意味着死亡，你的选择是情理之中。”

“你说的全在我的考虑内，”高杉残酷而冰冷地一笑，“唯一不同的是我放弃了你。”

“这是绝不可能的，你不仅与我失去交集，甚至召唤了另一个世界线的我来见你。”银时镇静地说出：“只不过是又一个让我煎熬的幻境罢了。”

“那又怎样，你仅仅是不肯承认，你只有在此地能够得到解脱。时间腐蚀了你的一切，包括希望。”高杉慢悠悠地说，他百无聊赖地摇了摇酒杯，认真注视浮雕上荡漾的气泡一个个地消解，他这种故意掩盖自己蔑视的行为，就像孩子在注视踩死的蚂蚁。

“我不否认我确实愚不可及，我从世界这个大垃圾箱里翻翻捡捡找到了喜欢的旧玩具，就觉得心满意足。”不知不觉，银时的声音提高了，“可是他决不会变成你，他这个人清澈见底，对他而言，失去信念比死亡更可骇，他如同一条不知通往何方的路途，本身就是自由。”

高杉忍不住笑出来，他对着阳光举起左手，沟壑纵横的枯朽皮肤附着的手上，三枚戒指熠熠生辉，像星星一样，“你觉得他的意志是你的希望之光，那么你又有什么权利让他饱受禁锢之苦。”

“我只擅长伤害他，无论是身还是心。”银时苍白无力地说着，他此刻万分渴望离开这位权欲熏心的老人，离开他那恩威并施的恐怖手段，回到原来世界的怀抱里。

高杉没有继续讽刺，他若有所思，显然看透了银时的想法，“即使这是个梦，若你再也醒不过来了呢？”

“那我宁可现在就死。”

高杉满脸笑意，他又喃喃自语一般说道：“居然谈论死，真不适合你。你是迷恋他身上一些特别的东西，像被上身了一样扭曲和执着，还是单纯为了抓紧点什么呢。”

“什么都不是！”

“哎哟，那样的男人，既然你说不出为什么，那姑且认为他有值得被爱的理由咯。”

“你没有资格侮辱他也侮辱我，我为他的纯粹，他牺牲的而骄傲，我爱他，而且这世上再也没有比他更爱我的人。”

他被逼的发自内心地说出了这样的一番话。高杉愣住了，面对面地瞧着他猩红的眼眸，然后哈哈大笑，那眼神明显把他的话当成了玩笑。

“知道了，你现在肯定需要做点什么，来证明你的爱意不是虚无缥缈，我给你个表现机会。”他的语气中明显充满着戏弄得上了头的热情，同时兼具老练和残忍。

“我能怎么做？”银时急促呼吸，有些虚弱地反问，话没说完，高杉忽然将手里的雕花水晶杯扔了出去，随着一声突兀的巨响，杯子在大理石地面上碎成一堆尖利的瓦砾。

“很简单，你从上面爬过去。”高杉的声音响起，转动着手上的戒指，他目睹银时将不可置信彻底写在脸上，偏过头轻描淡写地说：“怎么样，这点小事都不愿意为我做？只是因为我并不爱你，于是你立马变得犹犹豫豫？”

“我愿意，我这就照你说的做。”银时倏然离席，面对那些碎片跪下，膝盖被硌得受了伤，他的血流在那些碎片上，可手却抖得厉害，他只好停下来，从余光里看到高杉正朝这里看。银时的胸口一抽一抽地钝痛，等手不再发抖，他再往前面一步，高杉一门心思想看他表演完，再使出其他伎俩折腾他。  
他说完徐徐起身，露台两边都有一道往下延伸的白色台阶。留下银时用手腕撑地想爬起来，他以为自己要撑不住了，摇摇欲坠的瘦削身影背对他远去，却在眼中渐渐模糊不清。一道光在银时眼前突如其来地炸开，周围碎裂出细小的火花，富丽堂皇的业城宫殿像虚拟的影像一样剥离出去，天空也被屋顶迅速遮蔽了起来。短短的时间里，银时察觉到了一股气势恢宏的法力流动，他被拽出时空的漩涡，扔到一间前所未见的房屋里，活像条丧家之犬。

屋子不大但很是温馨，围绕着被炉的是坐垫和毯子，地上堆叠着书和零食，错综复杂的线路连接几台发光的古怪机器摆在桌上。

银时趴在木质地板上抬起脸，一个可爱的漂亮女人正吃着棒棒糖与他四目相对，圆圆的红色大眼睛扑闪扑闪，而无尽法力找到了源头，朝她身上聚集过去。

这压倒性的神力让银时一时间好像反应过来了她是谁，他拍几下地板，对女人伸出一只手叫道：“要死了，我好渴。”

女人赶忙从壶里倒了一杯递过来，“喝点冷水吧，哥哥。”

“谁是你哥，才不要冷水，我也要喝草莓牛奶！”

“难道要叫爸爸！”她露出大惑不解的神情，乖乖拆开一盒草莓牛奶，插上吸管放到他嘴边。

“越来越离谱了。”银时咬着吸管，有气无力地摆摆尾巴，从地上爬起来团座，“你到底是谁，为什么救我呢？”

她笑了，神色之中充满少女的羞赧，简直让人想要把心摘下来送给她。她同样拥有一双红眼睛和微卷银色短发，模样丰满动人，肢体自然而放纵，虽然他们俩长得不太像，可银时能够感到她与自己颇有渊源。

她的声音也和夏日的果实一样甜蜜，“如你所见，我是你们通常意义上的神灵，是为忘却之神，尊号曼陀罗界彼岸天四无量慈悲……”

银时打断她的话，“好麻烦，你不如叫坂田银子吧。”

“哥……哥哥！”她着急地说道，“打断人家报尊号太不礼貌了！”

“你是我在轮回中的另一种形态，最有可能是终极的形态。”银时喝光了一盒牛奶，警惕地抬眼看她清澈的大眼睛，“忘了说，我叫坂田银时。”

“我知道你的名字。”她呵呵一笑，将棒棒糖的白色小棍丢到一旁，“我们待会儿再详细聊这些，我先给你治疗一下吧，看来你被伤得不轻。”

她说着翻出需要的物品以后站起来，在银时看来，她穿着十分暴露，吊带背心和一条短裤，肩上披着一件起不到任何遮蔽作用的外套，露出雪白的肌肤和伟岸的胸部曲线，银时的眼睛一时间不知道往哪儿看好。

察觉到对方脸上一时布满红晕，她站那迟疑一瞬，掩嘴说道：“我完全忘了你是古人，看不过眼我这幅样子，高杉倒是很适应我的存在呢，但他总暗示我是个肥婆，我最近又重了四斤半，难道这真的很肥吗？”

“绝对不是你的错，是因为你的乳房太有视觉冲击。”

“哥哥，你果然是个糟糕的男人，若无其事地开女孩子玩笑。”银子弯下腰检查他的伤，成熟女子的气息离他更近了些，她那沉甸甸的胸部和肌肉恰好的小腿，看得银时神经末梢有些发痒。

“多么强烈的信息素，”银时吸了吸鼻子，“银子，难道你对我的尾巴不好奇嘛，准许你摸一下哦。”

银子低头瞟了他一眼，“我理解你缺乏女人缘，但我跟你是一个战线的，该不会你对自己的身体也能产生兴趣吧？”

“才没有！我以为你会更完美、更特殊一点，至少头发不是卷的！”银时赶忙朝她宣布。

“我可是神诶，区区天然卷怎么会挂在心上。”

“神也不会总在惦记体重吧。”还没等他说完，银子就欺身上来，两条腿压在他受伤的腿上，手肘一击他的颈窝将他推到在地，一边扒他的裤子一边若无其事地说：“呀，该给新来的小狗狗打狂犬疫苗了。”

“喂喂喂，停下，别来真的！”

“只是扎一针你的大腿，你在期待些什么？”坂田银子从手提箱里拿出注射器，当着银时的面吸满了半管透明的液体。这引起了银时的高度警觉，手脚乱挥朝她声嘶力竭地喊，“别过来！你别过来！”

“不疼不疼，就像被蚊子叮一下，待会再给你草莓牛奶喝。”她眯眼笑着说。

“你越解释越可怕啊。”银时讨厌她仗着性别显摆出来的腹黑德性，银子无计可施，她哀叹了一声，低头对上银时的眼睛。银时立刻将瞳色变得无比之浅，可银子柔软的肉体覆盖上来，他飘飘然地被俘获了。

银子轻笑一声，手中不紧不慢地将针剂打进他的身体，同时平静地说道：“相传海中有三座仙山，其中之一是蓬莱。岸边渔民时常向蓬莱遥望，便见到银白宫阙数座，白衣美女两人，双双起舞于半空。这种错觉并不稀奇，晴空下的雪雾让渔民联想到美女的风姿也不是没有可能。”

银时被她的话弄得心驰神往，好一会儿才反应过来，他摇了摇脑袋，“我被你的魅惑术镇住了？”

“那是当然，我的等级比你高得多，要不要我把尾巴露出来让你看看。”银子收拾好医药箱从他身上下来，扭了扭腰说道。

“不不不，银子，你可真是个恐怖的女人。”

“哥哥不适应和身为女人的我说话，我也可以变成同样完美又强大的男人哦。”

“免了吧，那才更吓人。”银时心有余悸地揉了揉被银子注射了药物的地方，“你刚刚究竟给我打了什么东西？”

银子又坐回了乱糟糟的被炉前，拿起一块巧克力回答道：“秘藏药水，在我的阶层很容易拿到，对伤口有好处的。而我诊断你主要是缺乏休息，”她一时间变得温柔可亲，摊开手正坐着询问：“哥哥，需要膝枕吗？”

“用不着担心我。”银时对她的行为缺乏信任，不知是对她太过陌生，还是因为太过于了解她了。银时扶着膝盖在银子毫无表情的注视中挪到一旁的铺的榻榻米上躺下。银子贴心地抱过来一床空调毯。

银时的确觉得很冷，之前的战斗和长时间的绷紧神经的副作用上来了，他剧烈颤抖，从脖子往下开始变得麻痹僵硬。瘫倒在地上，九条尾巴拥上来保护他的安全，但他仍然转动着眼睛观察周围。房间的格局小而温馨，光从正东方开着的两扇老式对开方格玻璃窗照进来，而他正对的那个角落里放了一个精致球体仪器，无声地转动着。

坂田银子用红眼睛瞟向他，“哥哥，我可以给你讲个故事吧，看起来你很难安眠。”

“好。”银时沉闷地回应了一声，他充满倦意。

伴随着银子吃东西和点鼠标的琐碎声音，她柔声开始了讲述：“曾有可怜僧人路遇猛虎，他慌忙逃窜，却迷失了方向，到了一座未曾见过的断崖前，崖上有棵松树，松树垂下一条藤蔓，僧人跳到松树上爬下去，感谢上天的好生之德。老虎只好停在崖上狂吼，僧人对此安心不已，不料往脚下一看，他再次大惊失色，只见崖下是三条毒龙的领域，松树上又出现黑白两只老鼠，对着藤蔓死命啃咬。僧人拼命摇晃，想将老鼠从藤蔓上抖落，老鼠们一点没有逃开的意思。但却有水从藤蔓上方滴下来，那是在树枝上筑巢的蜜蜂酿造的蜂蜜，僧人闭上眼睛，伸出舌头接住了蜂蜜，全然忘却了身处的危难，而沉浸在蜜糖的甘美之中。”

狐狸蜷起来睡意朦胧，“这个寓言我听过，你重点是刀口舔蜜呢，还是想说幻境虚无。”

“兄长啊，”银子咬下一块巧克力，低声说道，“银子我，仅仅是喜欢这些故事，它们很美妙，我很想看看人类有趣的故事，而不是沉闷、平庸，单调乏味的生活节奏。脱离轮回之外并不容易，但比起当个凡人……哥哥？”银子听到他有规律的鼾声，卷毛真是在哪儿都能睡着，“唉，人家好不容易才说到重点。”

那种馥郁的香气彻底消失了，高杉确实不在。在这份弥足珍贵的睡眠中居然一夜无梦，当他醒来时发现银子正依偎在身边，睡得很甜，嘴角挂着口水，银白色的睫毛齐刷刷地，似乎感知到他醒来，还撒娇似的翻了个身。银时吃了一惊，立刻裹起空调毯滚到一边，离她远远地。银子的身体却因此裸露出来，她因为寒冷而醒转，面无表情，慢悠悠地坐起来打了个呵欠舒展身体，只见她扯过一旁的象牙色丝绸睡衣穿上，然后用一个小玻璃瓶，往头发、脖颈、胸口和手背各喷了三下香水。

“你的体温降得太厉害，我不得不用身体温暖你。”她一边解释一边挑逗地系着睡衣带子，眼睛盯着她的化身瞧。

“没用的，我暂时还死不了。”银时深吸一口气，边说边不动声色地将怀抱的毯子下移，他仔细端详，看到玲珑的轮廓和半露的乳房曲线。

“保存你的性命是我的天职。”银时对她那天真无邪的说话方式感到惊奇，银子又张开手说道，“只要你愿意，留在这里是最安全的。”她俯身穿好羊绒拖鞋，傲人的双乳全部暴露了出来。

“这真是……太棒了，可我又捉摸不透你的企图。”银时枕着一条手臂，又扫了一眼她满不在乎袒露在睡衣外的丰满大腿。

“别这么冷漠嘛，”银子现出一抹微笑，她几步上前跪坐到银时身旁，“我们是最了解彼此的。”

“不，我一点儿也不明白我自己。”银时对于她的捉弄无动于衷，而看到狐狸不安地往回缩了缩，九条尾巴如同倒放的花朵一样敛起，银子发出了一阵顽皮的笑声，她伸出一只手去挠银时的脖子，被狐狸一把抓住，然后两个人开始用相同的手法较量筋力高低，看到银时恢复得不错，女子也放宽了心，她在不大的房间里兜圈，找到最后一盒草莓牛奶，扔给了银时。她打磨指甲，在他们闲聊的时候兀然说道：“最后，我们果然要谈到那个人，你如果不去斩断和高杉的因缘，就舍不得和过去告别。”

“我为什么要告别？”

“为了达成遗忘。”她的红色眼睛里有了一种质地异常的东西，既陌生又熟悉，银时过去将此定义为顽固，或者说是坚定。她的香气凑过来，双手从银时交叉的衣领往下伸去，隔着里衣轻揉，叹气般诉说，“由于被悲愁击溃，遗忘之人不祈求来世的欢乐，只求忘却。”

“真是充满悲伤的明喻，银子，你是不是自称走出轮回的神？”

“准确地说，是无限者，神与造物是完全不同的实体，造物的本质是‘秩序’和‘自我’，造物的存在理由为‘业’，到达神的领域则是‘解脱’。”

“幸好我昨晚没做奇怪的梦。”

“哈哈，只有异教徒才试图借助幻想和梦境，一味地盲从有限的认识力。”

“不如说，这些梦只不过是可怜的象征。”他自嘲地笑出来，同时感觉到银子开始用力了，弄得他有点疼，“银子，你在干嘛？”

女人在他身后探出手来圈住银时脖子，“在给你按摩啊，哥哥。”

“可是，你为什么要用咒语和符印？”

“是抓你的陷阱，亲爱的哥哥，一小会儿而已。”女性肉体独有的柔软馨香从他背后离开，银子转圈到他面前，一串明亮的白色符印消失在她的手中。

“哎呀，我被抓起来了。”银时冷冷地说，“现在是什么情况，你要继续引诱我吗？”

“少自作多情，我唯独讨厌我自个儿，这点你心里有数。”她嘴角微笑，红色的大眼睛没有跟着眯起来，显得依旧很可爱。“但我的确是为了你好，为了保障你的安全，我不惜付出任何代价。”

“任何牺牲他人的代价，对吗？”

“我不知道你怎么会如此揣测我，但我想说：关你屁事。”她开始说，“银时，外面有个危险的疯子，你只要乖乖待在这里，成为我的一部分就好。”

“你果然没有尾巴，嫉妒我的九条尾巴想移植过去，可是银子，这样很不道德。”

“无限者不需要秩序与自我，成为无限者，亦是你的最终宿命。”

“很有道理，”银时也笑了，笑得同样不怀好意，“但是我不满意，别生气，银子，让我满足不是什么容易的事情，这世上少有人能做到。”

“不要用跟我一样的脸露出那副表情，看起来很可笑。”银子说着抓起他一条毛绒绒的尾巴，不知道她用了什么手段，疼得银时牙齿打颤，“你的意志力和法力都很强，但和我比起来实在是大巫见小巫，太过弱小是你本人的问题，这是你的损失，我已经特许你活跃了很长时间。”

“我应该感激……银子，不，未来的我，你是不是有什么难言之隐，告诉我‘危险的疯子’的故事行吗？”

银子闻言放开他后退一步，双手抱胸，用甜美的嗓音命令道：“那就说点好听的。”

“你很亲切，比你的诸神同事们都好得多，但非要把你们做个对比，差不多就是蝎子比蛇可爱，因为她纯白透明又有条大尾巴，也不滑溜溜。”银时奋力挣扎，发现他除了舌头哪哪都动不了，他只好继续说，“可爱和迷人也是你的武器了，这件武器你用起来得心应手，但这并不妨碍你的可爱是事实，对不对？”

银子专注地盯着他看，这让银时脸上又泛起了一阵红晕，他们非常了解彼此，银子知道他根本不会夸赞别人，即使他内心已经相当认可那个人，何况银子的这副女性姿态算不上是什么绝世美人。

“我的化身依旧吃硬不吃软，真无聊。”银子在他眼前来回走动，丝绸睡衣于屋角的阳光投射中若隐若现，“我跟你分享秘密也未尝不可，无限者会因为造物陨落，这种事不常发生的，可惜你正好遇上了一桩。”

“为什么是我？”

“我是一名善神，正因为如此，才惹上了麻烦的家伙。”银子转身扫开一些桌子上的零食，坐在上面，跟银时面对面地交谈，发觉银时一脸凝重，她又提醒：“忘记了吗？你的宿敌。”

银时一脸懵懂地回想后发问：“其中哪一位？”

“原来还不止一位吗？”银子看上去十分惊讶和恐慌，“一个精通时空法术的疯子已经够呛了，他预谋将我拖入因果当中，进而杀死我。”

“你说的人，我想只有一位，可他毕竟不是宿敌。”

“是谁？”她的眼睛里闪着奇异的光芒。

“假发。”银时不假思索地回答她。“你问这个干嘛，假发后来背叛了你吗？”

“没有。”她失望了，“你是不是很不愿意想起他，以至于对我都不肯说，是高杉的末路。我最终挣脱轮回，至于假发早已走出时间，而高杉，他背弃生命，成为‘业’的具现化。”

“听起来像是某个品种的魔，也是超脱者呢，不过我管不着，我跟他不熟。”

“你不是被他一路追杀到我这儿的么？”银子用食指抵着下巴，“我救下你，你却不懂感恩。”

“说这话前麻烦解开我身上的咒。”银时冷冷地说，他甚至动不了一条尾巴。

“我知道你能反弹法术，还很会破坏，可我相当缺钱的，神国的运作到处需要钱，我目前竟然要兼职网络主播补贴家用。”自称无限者的银子苦闷地说道，“得知我即将失去神格，而我又极为被动，所以才想到收回我最重要的化身，避免你们提前陨落。”

“银子，你关心的是你的体重和神格，而我想到还有个被我无辜牵连的小女孩留在结晶湖边。不论如何，她现在一定很危险，叶城也岌岌可危。你准备控制我余生我不反对，毕竟我们只是主人与化身的关系，可我不能让那女孩受到伤害。”

他的话语突然中断，因为他看到了银子不带任何感情的眼神，她那温柔的冷淡的表情，让银时察觉到了她的改变。

“不愧是哥哥大人，巧舌如簧，既感人又高尚，但只是白费力气，我以为你早发现了。”

“我推测你是不死的，不受时间和因果的限制，因此也是全知的，”银时一时哑口无言，他迅速地大声说：“请务必向我隐瞒叶城的结局。”

“我准许你的请求。”女神咯咯笑着说。

之后，银子的态度又软化了许多，有半天时间，他们围坐在被炉旁看银子工作——闲聊和唱歌，唱得同样五音不全。

“遗忘之都的时间流逝不会让你的世界买单。”银子安慰道，在喝完一堆新世界不明味道的酒精饮料之后，她面色酡红，不合时宜地发问：“你的世界里高杉最后怎么样了？”

话说出了口，两人面面相觑，银时露出木然的神色，不过越是明显，他的这种迟钝就越不真实。“我早就忘了。”

“我消息只到他因惧怕命运履行了龙脉的职责，看来另有隐情。”

“他现在还行吧？”

“他身体很好，精神也不错，不出意外能够捱住第一千年的劫难。”银子竖起两指预知以后说道。“他果然得回到他的故乡——诸神觊觎的沧海。”

“大少爷无聊玩玩离家出走，总归是要被找回家的。”银时心不在焉地说。

“我记得你曾与他返回沧海，你本来打算告别，却没有那么做。”

“只不过是一次普普通通的旅行。”银时想到那次回程的途中，他们少有地同时乘坐在车厢里的情景，在车窗外被绿荫遮蔽而变暗的时候，高杉的侧脸。还有在他放空遥望风景的时候，听到高杉在背后整理鞋子，把沙粒倒在车厢里那种极其细微的声音，让他简直怀疑自己是不是耳朵过敏。

想到了这件事，他就情不自禁地讲了出来，“居然趁人不注意的时候空沙子，那可是高杉啊，大少爷的鞋里居然会进沙子。”

银子发出一阵疯狂的大笑，“至于那之后的事……”

“其他的我一点也不知道了，我真的跟高杉晋助没关系。”

“是是是，你忘记他了，你跟高杉晋助不熟。”银子拿过零食，敷衍了事地对答。

“我发誓……”

“别发了。”银子打断他，“我看的清楚无比，我们很不一样。而且，为了救你的女孩，你什么代价都会付的。不过我临时想到了一点其他娱乐……”

她的说话方式如此自然，却让银时不寒而栗，那是动物对危险的本能感知，他沉默不语。银子十指交叉坐在地板上和他对视，像个纯良的少女，她用温和、柔软的声音说：我需要你的力量，务必替我保护他，从憎恨吾之不朽的疯子手中。”

“我不是很理解……”银时说着，桌边出现一个发着白光的雾门，“我讨厌时空法术，而且我亲眼见过有人被它扯成两半。”他没抗议完，便感到脑海中有光炸开，银子的眼睛变了颜色。

“你能找到路吧，小狗狗，但你必须吻我的手作为约定的证明，还会见面的。”

放心，我又不是玻璃做的，尽管如此……银时感觉到一片寒冷、黑暗的虚无，暴风雨要来了，这是他清醒时的最后一个念头。


	20. 幻象

从草丛里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，远处的草地倒伏、晃动，神乐往那扔了一颗石子，她已先躲了起来。又是这种：衣冠楚楚，长着蛇头的人。神乐已经习惯了，当她发现庭院里空空荡荡，死寂一片，根本无法进入其中时，只得转身独闯身后的森林，这片神代时期的森林本身就是个禁忌，而且到处都是只会发出“咝咝”的声音向她攻击的蛇群。

虽然长得不怎么样，但它们显然通人性，它们依赖神乐的响声和不多的视野对她进行伏击。神乐在森林里越跑越深，一开始很难辨别出来哪里是松柏，哪里是水杉，后来便出现大片的奇异树木，不知道是什么树的红叶子簌簌地拍打着，水就哗啦啦地流到神乐的伞檐上，树干却是焦黑，有什么东西从眼前的树上掉下来，发出“啪嗒”一声。

神乐立即收伞退后一步准备反击，那东西却显露了它的身形，有着海参一般带肉刺的软体，可凭借神乐的认知她看清这家伙的模样，大的出奇，没有嘴和眼睛，撕开的褐色条纹的躯体蠕动着，这个生物就是水蛭。

神乐不由得跳起来，浑身发抖，她伞也来不及撑开，径直往森林边缘狂奔，身后又在不断传来啪嗒啪嗒声，想必这片红色林木里豢养的十年份的大水蛭都被她的尖叫声惊动了。她恐惧万分地轰开一只缓慢扑上来的水蛭，觉得咯吱窝有些发痒。一些手指粗细的小水蛭已经落在上面，尽情吮吸着，神乐再也忍不住，抓起它砸向地面，却毫无作用，这片潮湿的泥土，根本连水蛭都摔不死。

神乐好像从隧道里钻出来一样，眼前出现了一个充满光亮的隐蔽小门，她飞快地跑进去，将身上的四五只水蛭扯下来踩得粉碎。她不住地打着哆嗦，因为这扇门内，同样蔓延着和泥土相似的潮湿黑色，焦黑的怪树生长其中，枝子爬满了水蛭，就连树干和树根，都铺盖着无数水蛭皮。

好在尽头有一条螺旋的通道，神乐边逃边在惊吓中猜想：这些树早就腐朽了，变成了和这些骇人听闻的虫子一样的生物，盘踞在此处经年累月地吸血，等到哪一天它们吸到了足够的量，就会全部吐出来腐蚀性的血液，把森林都变成水蛭吧。

神乐第一次来的时候，也只看到可怕谜境的一鳞半爪，当她继续走上楼，推开两扇神秘的木门。面前俨然又是上回来访看到的雕花小楼的厅堂了，一番波折总算是进到了业城内部。神乐东张西望，她寻思着该不该去找那个叫又子的女孩帮忙，一阵又响又快的脚步声便从又子的闺房朝这里传过来。不等神乐往外跑，又子飞快地叫住了她：“你是怎么来的，高杉大人让全城都戒严了，他们肯定在抓你！”

“我没事，但是又子，你楼下可住着了不得的东西！”终于见到人让神乐兴奋地大叫。又子贴心地扶住她，边给她治疗边忧虑地说：“那扇门我打不开。”

“你应该怀疑一下你们城主的动机了。”神乐提高了嗓门说。

又子对她的话不予理会，她问：“你需要躲在我的屋子里吗？”

“不用了，我得赶紧去找小银，他掉进来那么久了，绝对很可怜。”神乐站起来理了理衣袖说道，然而又子却深深叹了口气。

“你要找的人，已经在后院被我主的咒术制服了，但只要由我求情，高杉大人一定会放你一条生路的，到时候你就自己回去吧。”又子的口气有些得意又有些不舍，充满她这个年纪少女应有的天真。

“不行的，我一定要把小银救出来。但是我看到了你们城主，两个都看到了，他肯定不是什么好人吧。”

又子皱了皱眉，“你这个野丫头，别在我面前对高杉大人说三道四，我是发誓坚决追随他的。”

“你确实是，可我的那位冷血无情的哥哥呢？”

“他也一样。”

神乐用袖子擦了擦脸，她妥协道：“那好吧，请带我去见高杉，他肯定跟我的笨蛋养父待在一块，又子小姐，我就靠你为我说情了。”

“跟我来。”又子欣然拿过挂在墙壁上的一对双剑，她们往吊桥走去，这座吊桥，嗯，更像是军事设施，跟整座业城的风格不符。神乐仔细地观察四周，不放过任何一个细节。路上把守的人见是又子都十分客气。“上次没有见到这么多的人。”神乐说道。

“他们是业城的精锐，只听高杉大人的号令行事，但我也说不上来他们是什么东西，只知道好像是最初便追随高杉大人来到这里的一批人。”

在楼梯上，又子问她：“你的脖子上，晃来晃去在发光的是什么？”

“是镜石，只有我和小银会用。”神乐解开脖子上的锦囊给她看。

在一段杳无人烟的路上又子再次停下，她转过身，小声地说：“我常常作噩梦，虽然我的确是鬼魂一类的东西，可我想知道，有解决的办法吗？”

“你有没有梦见你生前……”

“没有。”

“抱歉，又子。”神乐试图宽慰她。

“没关系的，我没你想象的脆弱，业城的我们都是不应当存在于世的一群人。”又子看着她的眼睛说道，“我以为我重获新生了，成了另一种人，可并不是，我做不到去伤害无辜的人。神乐，我的朋友，用你的方法挽救吧，趁事情还没有不可收拾之前。”她说完，将后院的正门指给了神乐，然后转身就往回走。

神乐正想僵硬地表示点什么，她的脖子忽然被勒得发紧，从镜石传来一阵颤动。物随主人形，小小的猫妖忙不迭解下那过分不安的石头，抱着它朝这座楼阁的房梁上跑去。

这次的中殿大门是打开的，两旁并没有人，神乐恍惚间听到了歌声，她听不懂的尖锐语言回荡在血管里，让神乐觉得皮肤冰冷而疼痛。海妖的影响力真是惊人，还是说业城的本身与他有关，神乐晃晃脑袋，她熟练地趴在房梁上，看到大堂的中间，用铁锁网着一个白色的球状生物。那是狐狸的尾巴，合拢起来包裹着肉身。有个面熟的大叔在那指挥众人想方设法破除狐狸尾巴的法术壁垒，好对他造成实质性的损伤。

“高杉大人，我所知的方法都不奏效，我们该如何处置这团毛球？”武市变平太鞠了一躬，对来人请示道。

这时候中殿的高处才出现了一个人影，神乐的视线刚好与他对上，她惊慌失措地缩回了暗处，那人却没有过分注意她。

“他居然从我的幻境中逃走，可惜再也回不来了，只会衰竭至死。”

“大人，你说过要活的。”

“因为我没想到死肥婆会来搅局。”他刻薄地抱怨。他们交谈的时候，神乐便以诡异的专注打量着高杉，他的眼睛不一样，太苍老，而且颜色更深，是祖母绿的墨色。高杉轻描淡写地加了一句，“……以及混进我宫殿的小猫。”

神乐汗毛倒竖，她不打算回应的，但是业城之主的沉默很有压迫性，让她独自挠了会儿梁柱便松手落到地上。

“又见面了，好心的大叔和……可怕的人类。”神乐咳了两声，将目光落在巨大白色球状生物上，“这只妖怪是我的很重要的家人，能不能……”

“无可奉告，相当可爱的小妹妹。”武市变平太无奈地绞着手指说。

“看来蛟龙彻底神智不清了，他拼了命地帮助你。”高杉的声音里带有使人屏息的力量，神乐奇怪地联想到刀锋和血光，中殿的其他人肯定也感受到了，“我生前的最后一场战役，是在一处叫帝苑城的地方，屠杀自己的百姓，无聊的反抗，无聊的胜利，无聊的两万具尸体。现在你看看，我不仅没有反省，还将我的军队带到阴间——他们都向我效忠然后自杀，带着他们攻打别的城池，我自己创造的城池。海妖用咒语的歌声诱骗途经的君主在此建都，并被我起名为叶城。结果就是，我又一次拿世人做祭品。”

神乐怯弱地看着他。“你为什么要告诉我这个不值一提的猫妖？”

“因为我无法确保这个结果。”

“什么东西还比你的手段更强大？”

“命运。”高杉慢条斯理地说，“桂、蛟龙、你的狐狸养父、鸦天狗和那女人，都不过是命运火环上的一星光亮，而你不同，你的宿命就在咫尺之处。”

她无法理解。正当这时，一道邪风将中殿的所有窗户和门“砰”地全部打开，所有人猛然抬起头，乘此时机，神乐举高镜石，把咒语念诵了出来。安全起见，她使用了秘密的读音，而不是唱出它的真名。想不到高杉放任她启动镜石，并且微笑着认真听她念完整串咒语，厅堂的正中央，狐狸的尾巴一瓣一瓣地展开了，在一片目眩的白光中他们无法看清银时幼小无助的形态，只有小女孩冲进光里，拽着什么东西拉扯了出来。

（咒语叫：水天日光七色八咫镜，据说有第八种颜色）

“谢谢，好姑娘，你又救了我一命。”

银时飘飘然地从半空着地，他收起完整的九条尾巴组成的屏障，舒展皮毛。他的左手被神乐的小手抓紧了，而右手则握着光芒正盛的镜石。

“坏蛋小银，妈妈我简直操碎了心。”神乐嘟着嘴埋怨了一句，当她看到最捉摸不透的那位人类，还是会畏缩，这时候，缓过气来的银时揉了揉她的橘色头发。

“你见过他了吧，他是我的幻象。”

“幻象？”神乐大感意外。“我听十四说他是人类啊。”

“我没胡说，他是幻象，对我们而言，也是实体。因为他是我的阿赖耶识，我的‘世界’。他是‘现行的存在’，一个永恒不灭的概念，你以后会理解的。”

神乐暗自记下，她打量四周，似乎在确认周围的一切是不是虚幻。

“银时，梦醒了吗？”业城的主人伫立高处，隔着绝对安全的距离与他相望。“你依旧如此美丽，又作了哪一种噩梦呢，我为你解梦吧。”

银时晃了晃脑袋，似乎要将残留的影子驱除，他很快轻蔑地坏笑着抬起头，“托你的福，我休息得很好，什么梦也没有。”

“你果然一如既往地使我厌恶。”高杉灼灼地看了他一眼，目光转向别处，“反正你也活不长了，很快我会让你心爱的人鱼与你团聚。”

银时面不改色，“怎么，你难道是为了夺走他的命格？”

“不正确，我要毁掉的是叶城。”高杉的嘴角浮现微笑，“如果你从我的手上拯救叶城，我拱手送给你这座城市。”

“我对拯救他们没有丝毫兴趣，我只想救你。”银时固执地、冰冷地说。

高杉的指节握得发白，少顷，他发出一阵张狂的笑声，“呵呵，你毫无庇护我的能力，你若想阻止我，只有杀了我。”

银时握住了神乐颤抖的手，朝威压的中心说道：“我不懂妖怪之道，我只晓得一点，我不认同你，就要叫你心服口服为止。”

“随你的便。”高杉抬手示意，一群嗜血的精锐早已蓄势待发，“先杀女孩。”他轻巧下令。

“高杉！”银时控诉地说，他检查法术是否都已准备就绪，然后迅速地将手伸向前方，从他的身边猛地爆发出一团蓝色的火焰，石子和建筑物的木屑往空中飞舞。冲上前袭击神乐的两名战士踉跄了一下，被神乐跳到他们之间，用伞往敌人的两腿打去，刚好打到膝盖。剩下的人想追上来，却发现平地好像变成了垂直的，他们纷纷双脚发麻，重重摔在地上。

“趁咒语还有效，高杉，你的决策可以救他们一命。”银时的声音传来，他已经来到了近处，“而我们的帐还没有……”

他的话还未讲完，有个奇特的妖怪矮身凑上前，不知道从哪里出手的一记重拳，击中了银时的额头中央，他还来不及反应，一条蛇已经缚住了他的左手，导致银时几乎和这个妖怪贴面站立。象征四方神异图腾的鵺手爪轻柔地扶着九尾狐的后脑，神威舔了舔牙齿，露出令人心惊的平和微笑，贴在他耳畔说道：“你是一样熟悉好闻的味道。”

银时有些发抖，他缩起身体，尾巴高高扬起像蝎子，用力往前一扫，同时化作柔软的形态后退。银时喘了口气，他看到脖子的血淌到肩上，汇成浓稠的血流。

“你明明知道，斩断羁绊的毫无办法，却执意接近我，救赎我。”高杉站在坡道上方吐着气，“是因为太痛苦了罢。”

银时默不作声，并将他那瞳孔细长的，变成粉红色的眼睛别向一旁。

神威休息片刻，再次精准、敏捷地朝他抓去。猛兽的十指在他身上刺入一道伤痕，银时不得不放弃念咒，他“嗤”得一声抽出剑，但由于学艺不精，再次被神威震飞出去，重重摔到墙上，木制架构的建筑物应声倒塌，把他埋在下面。

神威活动了一下关节，精致的娃娃脸上露出魔鬼般的神情：“没那么容易让你死，我是把越好吃的东西留到越后的类型。”

少年往后退去，他显然看到了孤零零的小女孩，正嘟着嘴用伞对他瞄准。他矫揉造作的笑容一扫而空，很随意地往身后看了一眼，请示道：“晋助，这个能杀吗？”

高杉无趣地“嗯”了一声，也不看那片倒塌的废墟，转身就走。神威摊手吐了吐舌头，女孩已经调试好了机关，然而他轻易地低头躲过一发光弹，挥起拳头朝神乐的肩胛骨撞去，神乐听到了骨头错位的一声响，她吐了口血，马上被神威卸下武器踩住了头发。

“我今天心情不好，不会跟上次一样陪你玩小孩把戏了。”

“神威，你一定有什么理由，为什么会变成这样？”神乐对他大喊，却被毫不留情地拎起来。

“首先，对哥哥大吼大叫，真是非常无礼的行为呢。”神威露出遗憾的笑容，从那堆木头传来了崩塌之声，神乐充满希望地往那看去。预先飞出的是五个白色的圆环，神威早有预料地扔开神乐，用手臂挡下攻击，但是光环对他很有效，久违地，他感到流血和疼痛。

“八幡玉，”银时从木头下爬出来，手中握着法器，“这是八幡玉打造的。”

神威的脸上没有透露出任何情绪，他的手指浸透了血，却仍旧是一副闲适的微笑。

银时抚摸玉琉璃，疲惫地咬着牙，对此情景半是嘲讽地感慨了一声，“世道真难过活，连你这类野兽都必须有内心的执着。”

他说完，将玉琉璃化作咒术砸向神威，趁乱一手抱住神乐夹在怀里奔逃。

“小银身上好香啊。”一路上横冲直撞闯开业城大门，神乐抱在他的脖子上嘟囔。

“很奇怪吗？”

“很奇怪呢，是你够不着的那种高档女人的香味。”神乐如实回答。

银时尴尬地笑了一下，“放心，也是你再成长也达不到的水平。”

“路还是高杉给的呢，沿河一直走十里。”神乐望着渐衰的日光，“肚子好饿。”

“再忍忍，这种森林的东西我可不敢吃，你看到山顶结晶湖的鬼样子了吧，前提那还能称之为湖的话。”银时踩过落得满满的及膝深的树叶，眼前有一条小路，不过，路上是正方形古代砖石建筑基础，和一位早已等候在此的男人。

“好吧，这次又是什么。”

“乐器怪人！”神乐见过他，并对银时提醒道。银时点了点头，平静地和对方相互打量，年纪这种东西已经预测不到了，眼前的剑客看起来三十岁上下，英俊而严肃，他的背后藏的不是剑柄，而是一把乐伶用的三弦。与神威给人带来的印象不同，银时想到在许多许多年以前，他曾被猎人伏击了三天三夜，虽然他看不见猎人在何处，也听不见，却能感受到他的威胁，如今这种感觉又回来了。

“九尾狐，我们无法和同时代的人们一同死去，在人生最鼎盛的那几年，我们献上理智、生命乃至死亡，而这一切都是为了那位大人。”他十分沉静地说道。

“太可怜了，听得我泪水在眼眶里打转，”银时打了个呵欠，“对不起，我赶时间。”

“干嘛嘲讽呢？我试图向你解释清楚，为何我会憎恨你。”他流露出的克制让银时很佩服，“你没有权利存在于我主的意志里，我必须将你抹除。”

“你跟我谈权利？”于是银时对他挑衅，也许挑衅得太露骨了，“现在是你比较靠近他，不过我们应该是平等的，不对，放屁，我的权利更大一些。”

“无需为此事争辩，九尾狐，在下河上万齐，亦为不死的剑士，以及高杉晋助大人的追随者。”他将三弦取下，伏低了姿态。“在我的心中铭刻着神祇的荣耀、对死的敬畏，因此我无法原谅你的背叛、亵渎，还有那些卑贱的渴望。”

“你一句都没说错，但这么做很蠢。”银时不情愿地承认，他的手中出现了一把金红装饰的长刀，是他最惯用的那把。“我从来不曾想过要为一条毒蛇而决斗。”

“你用刀？你的法术呢？”河上万齐挑了挑眉。

“没什么，我只是觉得理应如此。”银时甩刀快速在空中划了个半圈。

河上万齐一动不动，垂下了手，发出耐人寻味的叹息。“离开吧，九尾狐。”末了，他说。

银时没心没肺地笑了起来，那笑声真刺耳，连神乐都觉得好陌生。“不行，我没办法做出别的选择，这就是命运。”

他一跃而起，在那之后是致命而短促的剑光，河上万齐拿起三弦琴防守，银时的刀不仅没有碰到他，而且琴弦有魔力控制一般，追上去缠住银时的刀。河上万齐想要籍此夺下他的武器，可事实证明这是个错误。银时挥开他的琴弦，弯腰转身，朝他面门砍去，这位剑豪好不容易才挡住。河上万齐高速控制着琴弦，舞出若隐若现的剑光，银时紧追不舍，身体转了个圈，朝他近身一记平挥。

接着，万齐的琴弦根根绕过银时的左臂，收紧的时候狐狸再次反方向旋身。但由于九尾狐目标太大，琴弦依旧划开了他的皮肉，但痛觉并不影响银时的动作，他展开攻击，快速往前踏，刀尖扫过万齐的左侧腹部之后，他顺势跨一步，旋身，刀身在结束时放缓动作，在他身后留下一道寒光，和呈扇形飞散的血滴。

河上万齐没发出任何声音，他跪倒在地，双手按住被切开的创口，鲜血很快渗出指间。银时慢慢收起剑，他拉近了神乐，示意女孩别再看了，然后转身离去。

“别了，河上万齐。”


	21. 夜会

他站在厨房里切鱼，最近鲤鱼总是滞销成最便宜的那一类，银时每次将整条鱼煮熟，由于没有好好洗干净，连沙子都有。

送来的鲤鱼已经躺在了陶瓷盘子里，青色背脊抖动着，从不断喘息的鱼鳃里流出冰冷的血，浸到又白又滑的鱼身上，黏腻的尾鳍在他指腹下无力地收缩。他视线哆哆嗦嗦地放下刀，掀开垃圾口的盖板让鱼顺着水流冲下去了，然后蹲下干呕。

“小神乐，今天我们出去吃。”

“什么嘛，说好的烤整鱼，人家都快饿死了。”

“那个，杀鱼好残忍，我做不来。”

他披上厚一点的外衣，神乐在玄关外抱着手臂等他，“小银，马桶里有血是不是你干的，你早上在厕所待了好久，说什么出来了。”

“明明是你的血，这种事快去找阿妙。”

“让我看看。”

“快去找阿妙！”银时吼了回去，女孩不做声了，只是极不满意地努着嘴，看他慢慢吞吞地穿完靴子，无精打采地下楼。

时间还早，附近当红的陪酒女，芳龄十八的阿妙今天少有地在登势的店里用餐。她同时依然在工作中，陪伴着一位客人，却不像平时那样强颜欢笑。神乐跑到她跟前，在她耳边说了什么，大概又是“糟糕的大人”一类的话。阿妙一只袖子护着她领她去自个儿房间，银时见状问了句：“工作没关系吗？”他瞟了一眼阿妙今早的客人。

“这位呀，是柳生家的大少爷，他不会介意的，倒是新八去哪儿了，阿银你见过吗？”

“新八每三天来帮忙打扫一次，其他时间都去道观里学习。”银时回答了她，随后仔细朝坐在酒桌旁边的青年看去，青年十分俊美，个子偏矮，一身贵族衣饰，扎着个马尾。他的手悄悄扶在剑柄上，蕴藏着气劲。银时听说过这个人，一个月前突然登门向阿妙求婚，传得很开，艺伎们纷纷羡慕阿妙有福气，可是以卖笑维生的阿妙却拒绝了。

等她们走了，银时边挠脖子边坐在了青年酒桌对面，他有点想弄清楚这件怪事。

“柳生……”

银时刚开口，那青年就打断了他，用肝火很旺的声音说道：“九条尾巴，你就是叫坂田银时的妖怪，我要向你挑战。”

银时耸耸肩，从他略显尖锐的嗓音中听出了端倪。“尽管被拒绝了，你仍然有理由找上门来吧。”

“你根本不清楚我和阿妙之间的感情，妖怪，和我战斗。”

“为什么？”

“你看上去就是个麻烦，不能有任何麻烦阻挡我对阿妙的爱。”他的声音充满怒火，却带了一点温柔的底蕴，周围人都听得分明。

“我当然不会阻止你，可是你自己，你的性别。”银时拿过他们没喝完的酒壶，给自己来了一杯，把杯子里的茶叶渣子吐到桌底下，他继续说，“你是个女人，所以阿妙不接受你。”

被说中痛处，青年朝他咆哮起来：“少自作聪明，你这头狐妖，如果不是阿妙拦着我，我早就派人用两匹马将你拖出城，让剑客将你刺死，人对异类的容忍限度总是最低的，尤其是像你这种无所事事的不稳定因素。”

“这太好了，我要感谢阿妙，你说完了吗？”银时又喝了一杯。

“坂田银时，我感兴趣的是你，阿妙必须和我成婚，届时你会有何反应？”少女剑士兴冲冲地说道，银时毫无反应，他的口气正经了起来。

“柳生家的少主是个女人，这毫不稀奇，没什么丢人的。可如果你胆敢违背阿妙的意愿强娶她，我会让你明白激怒狐妖不是明智之举。”

“哼，这里是全城最乱的酒馆了，只有最下等的贱民才会聚集在这里，想不到阿妙居然要忍受这种地方，你们就该被关进地牢里，而我会让她过上最富足的生活。”柳生九兵卫忽然站起来，俯视着狐狸的脸，她的语调如男人般豪爽：“你的瞳孔放大了，九尾狐妖。”

银时来不及对她的激将法进行反应，这位男装丽人的剑实在太快了，她的手臂从腰间猛伸出来，银时只看到她晃了一下，一把匕首就刷地一声刺到桌子上，正刺在他拿杯的手指之间。不过银时放了水，喝酒让他大脑昏沉。

“也许阿妙无法接纳我是个女人，那我就把你的那玩意儿割下来给我，反正你是不死的，对吗？”她看着酒馆里全都惊呆了的众人，微笑了一下，“对不起，我失礼了，三日后，我会带人前来迎娶阿妙。”

然后她掀开外套，从里面拿出一个鼓鼓的钱袋，放在桌上，撞到了匕首，钱币发出清脆的响声，而她没有拔出匕首就走了。

“三天后，不知道叶城还剩三天可活吗？”银时恍恍惚惚地歪在桌子上想，一个可靠的假小子，或许是阿妙的幸运。

他们吃了鸡蛋，银时更加想吃肉，神乐也是，她提醒着，很久没有接到活了，去找鸦天狗结一下工资啊。这天晚上，登势酒馆依旧是高朋满座，人声喧哗，不管是来此留宿的旅客，还是常住居民，只要凭行为举止就能辨别他们的职业。银时照常坐在柜台前，向老板娘赊一杯淡酒，他也没有别的事情可做，商人拼命讨价还价，妓女巴结有钱的金主，劳工们唱着粗野的歌酗酒，小偷在他们中间逡巡，而他无事可做。

“嘿，金时！”

九尾狐从桌上抬起头，他手边有些抽象的线，是他刚才无聊蘸酒画的。来人冲他咧嘴一笑，他戴着围巾，穿得很朴素，棕色卷发蓬松得很厉害，像个来自异国的商人。

“金时，咱今年又顺路来看你了。”他的声音爽朗而响亮。

“早上好，坂本辰马，还有，叫我银时。”

“好的，去喝酒吧，我方才邂逅了一位美人儿，正好介绍给金时你。”辰马大力拍他的肩，差点把银时的肺震出来，他赶紧从这个心眼比碗口大的家伙手底下逃离，辰马眼疾手快地把他抓回来。“别激动，我只不过说到了美人儿。”

“你小子去年刚结婚吧，别专程给我添麻烦。”

“哈哈哈，我让陆奥留在淮地，不会有问题的。”辰马见他情绪稳定，赶忙介绍出随他后面进来的一人，“我说的正是这位假发子小姐，我已经提前预付她了一年的包身钱。”

桂穿着艺伎的盛装，银时发现这位女子个子也很高，她像模像样地行了一个礼。“世界真小哇，居然是银时！”

“喂，上当了辰马，这家伙外表是女人，可里面装的是实实在在的男人，绝对的货不对板，你亏大了。”银时指着他大叫，“假发，好歹这是别人的身体，你这算什么？做熟人生意？”

“冷静点，吾友，坂本先生方才遭遇一帮山贼，幸好我出手相助，只不过干架到了兴头上差点撕下衣服袒露上身。”桂得意地说，她熟练地往柜台边一坐，腿交叉放着。

“正是我发现这位美人的与众不同，赶紧劝阻了她，哈哈哈，金时，我怎么可能会背叛陆奥。”辰马信誓旦旦。

银时平静地看着他，“很难说不会。”

“太多疑了，银时，坂本先生是表里如一的快意男儿，我狂乱的贵公子绝不会看错人。”

“不会吧，他真的如他外表一样是个白痴？”银时大笑着说，他想起了桂的预言能力，而这位昔日教宗说话看似大大咧咧，实则藏头露尾。

“哈哈哈金时你是不是需要一点毕生难忘的经历？”辰马四肢大开，随性地坐在椅子上。

“给我闭嘴，辰马，先喝酒吧，我需要你的钱付账。”银时冲他说，他俩刚才笑得那么大声都没让老板娘出面，这会儿登势却掀开帘子朝他们咒骂：“你们不能找个坐席吗，再吵我叫人把你们撵走！”

“知道了老太婆，去我楼上。”银时倒霉地对他们示意，可这时辰马竟然跟老板娘攀谈了起来，甚至还称呼她“绫乃小姐”。

“不是狗舍和马厩吗？”辰马对登势老板娘说，“提醒您一声，以前我次次来叶城做生意，都看到这只狐狸躲在酒肆棚子的角落里昏睡，我对妖怪素来感兴趣，酒肆老要关门了，拼命游说我给他结了前后整整十七年的帐。”

登势冷笑了两声，抱臂瞪着银时说：“我老公尚在世的时候，有名木匠清晨看到银时醉倒在我家地产小町的露水上，盖了层霜，骨头都冻僵了，像块雪白的毯子，这才抬到店里。我老公救了他一命，可落下病根，一冷就发狂，吵得做不下去生意，就是讨债来的。”

“够了吧，说了房租会付的，死老太婆，我要上去了。”银时抢过她手底的酒壶，登势老板娘赶紧用长烟杆抽了他几下。

“还要一些酒，一副牙牌。”辰马大笑着吩咐道，桂挑起嘴角朝老板娘点了点头，跟着他们上楼。

银时刚到叶城的时候，他根本不晓得这儿是怎么发展起来的，他对此地完全陌生，之前住在都城几里外小村庄的破庙，时常拿出一些珍奇的东西典当以后换酒喝。然而有一次，银时又回破庙里待着，竟然有个年轻人带着一车好酒和几个娇滴滴的妓女热情地找上门，三两下把他灌得酩酊大醉。这位年轻的商人坂本辰马出身高贵，少时开始经商，当时他有些恶趣味，他对怪力乱神、奇珍异兽兴趣浓郁，他们谈到半夜，套出了银时身上的诸多秘密。“在他死后我心如死灰，和他一起待了这么多年我终于发现孤独是一件多么可怕的事情，我整天像狗一样兜着圈。”银时语无伦次地结束了他们一晚上的对话，然后开始满足地打呼噜，辰马则更加满意了，临走时烧了他的破庙，径直往叶城后山去了。

银时甫一开始吃了辰马的瘪，对他的动机心有余悸，他们后来还发展成了朋友，辰马做到富甲一方，但地位远不如前。说起来，银时搬进叶城之后很快沉溺进赌场，在他的咒术包袱里堆积的宝物所剩无几，对付神威的时候用上的八幡玉琉璃，也是由于估价不高才一直没被他当掉。

“金时，你难道还在生我的气吗？”坂本辰马一只手拄在桌上，认真地问他。

“我没生气。”银时偏着头看窗外说，“假发怎么不见了。”

“假发子小姐回去梳洗一阵，女人嘛，理解一下。”

“说了多少遍，她比你还像个男人。”

“哈哈哈，恰好是我喜欢的刚强类型。”辰马还对他使了个你知我知的眼色，银时无话可说地对他投了个蔑视的眼神。

他们最开始认识的那年，两三天下了雨，银时泡在水里清醒了，他立刻反思起他的失言，但英俊的年轻商人早已无影无踪，他思前想后近乎忧虑成疾。

三年后商人回到叶城，辰马在城里的旅店下榻，银时知道了冲进门揍他，一把卡住他的咽喉。

“唉，醉鬼，先放手吧。”辰马用力挣扎，银时已经松了手退后一步，他凝神看了一会儿商人的脸，陷入沉思。

“你居然敢回来，你没死也不怕死吗？”

“你先听我说，我很愿意来看你，毕竟我们已经是朋友了。”辰马说完哈哈大笑起来，“朋友，我干的不对，可我根本不是那种人。”

银时忧郁地低头看着双手，“你的确是个很不错的人，不过我知道你除了有点德行差以外，还是个卑鄙无耻的色鬼。”

辰马笑意不散，“而你是个神经质、软弱无能的败类，什么事都做得出来。”

银时靠在墙上，非常阴郁，辰马好不容易请他坐下来，银时的脸上乌云密布，“我来是要解决一件重要的事情，你的行为让我弃守誓言，所以我非要你偿命不可，这代价很严重。”

“很好，你要什么？”

“你的血或者你的心。”

“那就遵守。”

银时从来没想到有人会这么爽快，他用手抵着太阳穴，自言自语地念叨，“好吧，我等你死后再吃掉你的心脏。佛陀见我污秽不堪，禁止我吃活人的心脏，尽管他知道我对人心的欲求一定程度上造成了许多不正当的死亡。”

“这没关系，笨狐狸，你肯定更想从我这听点别的消息。”

“我的确是笨蛋，”银时说，“不过你也是的，尽管说吧。”

辰马点点头，于是他说，“你知道我带人前往了后山，我的手下和雇来的向导受到不明袭击，那是一些歌声，他们全都麻痹在地，只有我挺了过来，这点要提到我的外祖母是个巫女，很灵验的那种。我循着歌声来到湖边，那时化成紫色结晶的尸体已经堆满了湖畔，只留下一条小道，歌声停止了，我看到了他。

“他坐在水里，双手环抱着一个装满蓝色狐火的透明圆球，头发已经很长了，在狐火边纠结散乱，紫色披纱漂浮在湖面。我静悄悄地握着新式火铳走过满是紫水晶的路面，他用一只明亮的紫色竖瞳看到了我，却没有动作，那么寂静无声，充满魅力和魔力。这样的美看上去充满牺牲。”辰马几乎馋涎欲滴地说。

“狗娘养的，再会了，辰马。”银时露齿说。

辰马这回没有笑，他说：“别，我不会痴心妄想的。”

“他没攻击你，妈的。”

“你继续听，”辰马对他说，“我和他交谈的时候，他非常清醒，而且反应很快。他看来经常这么干，把有价值的人引到他面前加以利用。但我不同，我是通过你找到了他。高杉有点吃惊，他盯着我看了一小会，苍白的嘴唇弯了起来，用很沉的声音说：‘真奇怪，我没叫你来。’于是我告诉了他有关你的事情，高杉听得很入迷，但我很清楚，如果我有一星半点有关你的东西或者打晕你本人带来，他肯定立马宰掉我。”

“真庆幸你没傻到那种地步。然后呢？”

“然后我们谈起了生意！”辰马兴致勃勃，“钱和货物，等价交换，他在我这里定下货物的金子够一户普通人家花三十年，原来他之前是通过叶城皇室交易的。看来他想与我见面，才提了这个要求。”

“长点心吧。”银时对他的这副痴态鄙视道。

“但我还是要说，那片湖几乎是滩死水，而且小的可怜，他的谈吐和他的容貌让我几乎以为是神国的显贵，因此看到锁链的时候我心都碎了，什么都阻止不了我了。高杉将他的狐火放在手里把玩，捏碎，好长一段时间，我只是看着狐火的轨迹出神，他觉得我很有趣，于是告诉了我关于他的事。”

“说的是他曾经在沧海住得多幸福之类吗？”

“差不多，”辰马继续讲，“他说：‘我曾经是个皇子，诞生于龙和鱼王的女儿之间，钻研过诸多修养，也喜欢浪费和战争，我的战利品堆积如山，还有难以计数的人类和巨人奴隶。但是在赌局上我的烂人父亲将我赏赐给了随便一个赢得挑战的莽夫，他很可怜我，但还是强暴了我，撕烂了我的礼服。等待我的是贫寒，疾病，颠沛流离，人类的尔虞我诈，和死亡的命运，我再没能回到沧海。’”

“我就知道。”银时抓了抓凌乱的卷毛，“剩下的我来说吧，他继续诅咒那个混蛋莽夫，你们恭维、宽慰，接着相互信任，告别，盟友之谊更进一步，对吧？”

“瞧瞧你这张刻薄的臭嘴。”坂本辰马大笑了起来，“倒不是盟友，他是我毕生见过最无与伦比的美丽生物，我赶紧求婚了，当然被拒绝，我只是想试试。”

“这样也好，”银时把玩着桌上的杯子说，“你应该多去见见他，今年你又来了叶城，这是绝佳的好机会。这年头贞操比九莲宝灯还稀有，他非常漂亮是吧，他的外形对喜欢的人来说简直是春药，把他交给你这样的人我完全放心，请帮我摆脱他吧，我会感激你的。”

（九莲宝灯：一种难役满的麻将牌型。）

坂本辰马忍俊不禁，他笑得更厉害了，“你爱得发疯了吗？我干嘛夺人所爱？”

“不会很麻烦的，没什么要注意不能说的，只要你经常待在他身边就好，何况你的身份与他门当户对。你可以带他去天涯海角，他喜欢海边旅行，喜欢三弦，和服，妓女喜欢的东西他统统喜欢。还有剑术和咒语，他很精通，你也不赖，我保证你会上手。”

“金时，你是不是被酒灌坏脑子了，你可以甩掉他啊，跟我去淮地玩一路。”

“我不能甩掉他，”银时严肃地说，“他病了，身体很衰弱，而且他不能没有我。”

“可我要他干什么？”

“啊，你可以和他谈谈经商，不过他只喜欢买，这倒是个问题，他会用恐吓和威胁帮你树立威信，他从来不缺钱用。你可以和他大谈当今天下的局势，虽然这没什么意义，但他会很健谈，但千万别和他谈感情方面的事情，他不擅长表达情感，只会用最危险的方式，你会吓到的。你要装出十分倾心他的样子侍奉他，但同时又要对他有无心的僭越，他就是喜欢那种一意孤行的人，就和他自己一样。再就过过日子，吃吃睡睡，偶尔吻吻他。”

“那么你呢，你会上哪儿去。”

“我都想好了，我去找一块地方，一个悬崖，只有立足之地，周围是万丈深渊，汪洋大海。永恒的黑暗，永恒的孤独，外加狂风暴雨。但是不管怎样我会活着，只要活着就好，我完全不想去死。”

“真卑鄙啊，你就这么自我厌恶吗？”

“不是，听我解释吧，我第一次看到你我就觉得你跟他像一类人，你们臭味相投……你总之要结婚吧，你年纪也到了，你就结婚吧，结婚以后就像找到了世界尽头：宁静的湖水，细棉麻和神宫，豆汤，烤饼和下午的茶炊，精致的鲛绡礼服。活着如同死去一样。”

“小银，”神乐不知道什么时候从桌底下爬出来，凑到他耳边叫着：“我们什么时候去集市里放灯啊？小银！元宵节！放灯！”

“安静点，神乐，我的脑子快炸了。”银时赶紧把耳朵收起来，神乐立刻冲到他头顶的狐耳边继续喊。

“小银，我明天想去元宵节！”

“阿妙快把她带走，你为什么会待在家里？”银时受不了，抱住头逃窜。

“你就是不想给我零花钱，好吝啬。”神乐发出尖叫，“我在桌底下等了一个半钟头。”

“辰马，给她十块钱让她闭嘴。”

坂本辰马依言从口袋里掏出来一把铜币，全都给了女孩。神乐拿过钱表示感谢，但对银时摇了摇头，一副无可救药的表情责备道：“不，怎么能这样厚脸皮地问别人要钱呢，如果我是这个大人，肯定羞得钻到地缝里去。”

她再次表示感谢，从窗户出去了，等她走后银时抱怨：“如今的孩子都不知道自己经济独立吗？”

“是你赖了她不少帐吧，薪水从来没发过。”

“她吃得太多了，似乎是地母神的孩子，是我负债经营的罪魁祸首才对。”银时立刻反驳。

“原来如此，可是绫乃小姐怎么能容忍你拖欠房租这么久？”

“我来之后不久她的丈夫参加起义战死了，她的女仆一直恨我，说我会带来灾祸。我确实不准备留了，但官府带人抄家，邻里更是挤兑，她一个手无缚鸡之力的老女人。冲着这片地段的混乱，就连农民都会拿着锄头进来抢劫她的。”

“我总算明白了，”辰马说，“你跟上次见面的时候不一样了，变得更坚固了一些。”

这时候，有人咯拉一声推开格子门。是换好衣服的桂，她穿了绉绸的家常衣服，依然踩着高齿木屐，一看就不是什么良家妇女的打扮，撩着垂下来的一束头发走进来了。

“假发子小姐来了。”辰马兴奋地说。

“银时，我一直压制着这姑娘的元神，但今晚会放她出来，我自个儿去狭间躲着，到时候可别闹出误会了。”桂交代完，便在桌子的一侧坐了下来。

银时盯着辰马，“你得跟辰马解释，能闹出误会的只有这白痴。”

“哈哈哈，放心吧，金时，我早就知道了，假发子小姐是世外高人，我中意的是皮相主人的美貌，只想有机会能与她修好。”

“快想起来你的结婚对象是钻石姬大人，我不想叶城因为她先变得天下大乱。”银时恨不得现在将他丢出城墙，这时候他想起来了，立刻问道：“你今年还是来跟高杉交涉的？”

“是的，已经去过了。”

“钻石姬陆奥没说什么？”

“她知道这件事，她不反对。”辰马说，“只不过高杉给我的还是十年前的价格，唉，他哪里知道连白米都比十年前的肉贵了。”

“少装蒜，你明明可以不给他放价，你花给他每分钱都是割在你朋友身上的刀。”银时揪起他的围巾恶狠狠地说，把他扔回坐垫。“是你帮他养了一窝毒蛇。”

“怎么你去见他了？哈哈，你还活着，恭喜恭喜。”

“是的，平静的生活我过腻了，大胆放心地去见了他，可是没什么用，毫无改变。”银时粗声粗气地说：“真讨厌。假发，你觉得呢，他凭什么恣意妄为，他如果不对我这么坏，我会以为遇见了良配。”

桂眯起艺伎的那对杏眼，手放在大腿上，望着银时说：“我不大明白，因为高杉过去不是这样的。而且在幼小的年纪里十分可爱，呵，当他还坐在我的膝盖上学习人类歌谣集的时候。”

好像听见了有什么烧着的声音，银时的脸抽搐了一下，对自己的前一段话羞愧难当，他嘀咕着，“没想到你年岁这么高了。”

“这没什么，我直到前年都活得不利索。”桂的语气里立刻做出一副长者的风度，“关于追逐肉球还是理想，我还在发愁，犹豫不决。我对高杉已经没有任何敌意，但他仍对我怀有依赖和歉疚，这是他对任何人都不可能产生的感情，我又怎么责怪他呢？老师的死给他留下巨大阴影，在那之前他没有如此痛切的失去过，后来加上一些变故，他的命运，我的确不该苛责他。”

“假发，如果你说的对，难道这一切全是我的过错吗，是我把他彻底变疯的。”

“银时，你怎么了？”桂在胸前交抱着胳膊盯视他，“所有人都认为他神志清楚，他能独自一人，又被幽禁，还染指叶城甚至轮回中的人和事，只有你无论如何都认为他是疯子。如果他是，他怎么会拥有众多的追随者呢？你简直忘记了我们身处的这座国家的名字，就是被人以他的封号命名的啊。”

“这是怎么做到的？”银时茫然地发问。

“哈哈，我倒知道不少，”坂本辰马接话道，“要知道，他有一整个参谋部，还有能动用的武装，虽然我不知道具体在哪儿。但是在叶城，你应该知道对讨好他感到荣幸的是哪个政治派系，不消说，他的情报网十分复杂，而且都是在不亲自出面的情况下。”

“是时空法术，他如今的修为越发精进了，银时，你知道这是什么原因吗？”

“住嘴吧，不谈这件事了，最好永远别提了。”银时的脸色越来越黑，敲桌子对他们喊道。

“金时，改改自我嫌恶的病吧。”辰马不高兴了。倒是桂摇了两下扇子，奸诈地笑着道，“我们保证不说了，银时，你这害羞的小狐狸。”

酒送上来了，辰马边喝边向桂请教，“其实我早就想问了，刚开始我接触到玄妙，还觉得颇为可信，后来我从一位尘世间的高人那里求学到中途，想到一件事情就笑了起来，也不知道在笑什么。高人闪烁其词，唯一让我发笑的只有一个问题，你们追求的是超脱和无我，可这和轮回岂不是自相矛盾吗？”

“你问的问题一个又老又蠢的神仙不可能没思考，”银时撇了撇嘴，“假发，你在中之岛那会儿是怎么跟我说的？”

“我说无我并无谬误，正在轮回的实体是‘现行的存在’，正是所谓造成一切轮回因果的‘业’的幻象。每一刻的幻象都和上一刻不同，承载它的躯壳不过是转瞬之物，造成它连绵不绝的只是时间的流逝。”桂在指间把玩着艺伎柔滑的黑色发丝，顺便说道。

辰马端起酒杯，这个有钱的家伙开始沉思，“假发子小姐的话我无可反驳，但是你们诞生起有机会一味地追求高洁，但作为人类，我们的生命是很短暂的，哪有空闲去抓住捉摸不定的来世呢。”

“忍受苦难，”桂笑了一下，“不，坂本先生，如果你有兴趣追求无限的话，欢迎来我门下。”

“少说没用的话。”银时瞟了她一眼，边喝边说，“宗教谈论的又不是你的人生，它讨论的是神本身。神不受肉体，不受时间的限制，它们是无限，大多诞生于有限的事物。”

“既然如此，难道你们否定灵魂吗？不是灵魂轮回于生死间，往生极乐吗？”辰马好奇地问。

“这个体系里灵魂当然存在，不过它是现世的造物啊，银时每次使用咒术消耗的灵魂，就跟你家卖的大米一样。”桂把酒杯放在鼻尖嗅了嗅，她没喝。

“那东西可以补回完整的。”银时嘀咕。

“即便如此，别看我这个样子，我对观赏争斗最不感兴趣。”辰马大笑了几声，他说：“金时啊，你在叶城又重操旧业接危险的活为生吧，我看你该找点别的工作了。”

桂听了立马怒气冲冲地说：“只能怪银时不肯入我的教派，甚至枉顾几百年的情谊，将我的教派贬得一文不值。”

“自从我知道你比我们活得都长开始，我更怀疑你的脑子是不是被泡锈了。”银时评论道，“连你的教徒都有样学样，在你灵魂出窍云游蓬莱的时候，多亏他们哭着将你的遗体和经书全烧了，让你这祸害消失在了人类历史上。”

“这类琐事不提也罢，”桂摆了摆手，“接着说吧，银时你想要哪种工作呢，是稀有动物杂耍还是九尾狐皮买卖呢？”

“白痴，我去卖身肯定比你抢手，女人们都喜欢野兽派。”银时说着指向辰马，“对吧，辰马，你是四海之内最有前途的商人，你肯定能正确估计我的价值。”

“金时的确很能打，论这方面我和假发子小姐都算外行啊。”辰马承认道。

“其他的，我除法力之外的优点呢？”银时举着杯追问不休。

“当然有，比如……”酒桌上一时沉默，辰马低头喝酒，瓷碗挡住了他的大脸，末了他用袖子揩嘴，动情地感叹道：“今夜的星空真亮啊！”

银时拿起酒瓶想砸他，于心不忍全倒进碗里，“别想见到陆奥了，你给我喝死在这吧！”

“坂本先生真是狠心，新婚燕尔，怎能让娇妻独守空房。”桂掩嘴偷笑。

“别大意，辰马，这家伙本体面厚心黑，只对已婚人妻感兴趣。”银时赶紧背着她用不高不低的话音说道，辰马听了也只是笑。

“我突然有点明白了你们说的无限，有那类不朽不灭与现实水乳交融的东西，比如精神和思念。”辰马抬手把碗里的酒喝得一滴不剩，“不过咱还想听你们讲讲玄妙的故事，再多说点吧。”

“假发好为人师，你这么恭维他会得意忘形的。”

“太不可爱了，小狐狸，”桂目光炯炯，碰到银时的视线，她整理了一下头发，愉快地说起来：“辰马，你眼前看到的叫做迷界，在这之外的另一重世界，才叫常世。常世中是没有无限和有限的概念的，里面净是‘无限’的事物——死的事物。

“构建这个世界的主体是阿赖耶识，阿赖耶识是罪业和罪业造就的现行的总体，是轮回的实质。他当然不是单纯的中性之物，而是由迷界污浊的欲望和洁净的求道执念结合而成，包藏罪业，是感情的实体，是存在的根本原因。迷界之所以显现，这一切都归纠于阿赖耶识，不论是肉体、自然还是精神，或者是你觉得有用的灵魂，都是以产生世界秩序的阿赖耶识为源头。在轮回和无我当中，只有‘识’是瞬息万变、却又永恒如一的幻象之流。”

“这有什么用呢？”辰马以一种特别费解的神情问。

“阿赖耶识产生现行，例如你了解到玫瑰的芳香、美丽、以及花的名字和意义，就会将它存入精神和记忆中，将它编排进迷界里，这就是其中的一种‘识’，它构成了迷界的全部概念。”

“真是太随便了。”银时承认道，“完全是以自我为中心的理论，巧的是它能自洽。”

“我倒觉得很有趣。”辰马热情地说，“如果阿赖耶识能够以有实体形态现界，直到跨入常世，我们都不曾知道阿赖耶识在何处。世界是由‘识’构成的，如果这个阿赖耶识的形态突然死亡崩解，那么即便世界被毁灭了一次，也没有任何人觉察得到。”

“未必，你听我说，假设世界是一条河流，那么它就是无边无际，每一瞬间都在逝去的世界。泛滥的洪水、瀑布，过去有过，将来仍在，在你死后仍然会延续。无论轮回转世多少次，它的识——河流的名字、波涛的涌动、浸泡的树根都铭刻在你的记忆中，世界是必须存在的。”

“我明白，在这必须存在的虚无缥缈世界中，灵魂经由阿赖耶识反复感染淬炼，拥有了恒常的自我意识，美妙极了。”辰马说道。

“为什么世界要存在，世界就是幕布，是无人造访的漫漫长夜，只要随心所欲的编排它就好了。”银时蓦然发出一阵喃喃。“只有阿赖耶识则是唯一的光亮，是终极的识。”

“这太狂妄了，”桂抱着手臂庄重地说，“世界必须存在，因为阿赖耶识是不会毁灭的，只要阿赖耶识不断流动着，就会产生被称为迷界的世界，二者不断生灭，互为因果。”

银有些头晕，他忽然毫不客气地说：“如果我要彻底毁灭阿赖耶识和宗教世界呢？”

“真是危言耸听。”桂也不发火，反而曼声说道，“我知道以前有个人物也跟你一样不信神，银时，你想得太多，太孤独了。你和迷界缺少纠葛，而玄妙的真意是与世界密不可分的。在迷界中，我们的修行是一种对道德的终极追求，迷界也是我们轮回的场所和力量源泉。”

“我同意，”辰马瞧着银时苍白的脸，“金时你别这么激动，我更想知道，你的之前的那五百年经历了什么，身为天生的九尾狐，你一定失去了很多。”

“我已经习惯了，”银时有点吃惊，倒并不是对提及往事感到厌恶，他觉得一阵酸痛，“我有很多的孩子，他们全部……前往常世了。”

“你的心里这么痛苦……”

“九尾狐的憎恨，所以你才否定阿赖耶识，想彻底舍弃世界？”桂若有所思。“不过，这属于现实范畴。”

“这不是现实范畴，你的信仰是由于无知产生的，看看你四周的现实，它们并不让我觉得痛苦。”银时带着醉意，但是他的思路异常清晰，“但是我怕你们和我自己，我害怕宗教和神秘领域，在这些地方，我有着最高贵的出身。假发，你们信奉的东西，灵魂上弄得阴郁辉煌，似真似假，有一套自圆其说的体系，又从来没有绝对的概念，幽邃昏暗，暧昧不清。我却生活在烦嚣城中，佛教在这里日渐式微，我明白了要毁灭佛教，使其彻底成为无用的废墟，只有最原始的堕落——忘却。

“只有忘却，是黑暗、冰冷而洁净的世界，是宁静的宗教坟墓。没有了高深莫测的神明在等候，只有碧蓝的天空，真实的原野，少女和老妪，酗酒和赌博，那样我又能寻求其他信仰的治愈了，原本这世上是不存在异教的。”


End file.
